Beginning of an Empire
by Missjo1988
Summary: Ten years after the fall of King Vegeta, Emperor Vegeta sets his sights on the galaxy. But a series of events unfold that brings old and new foes out of the woodwork. Will the Saiyan race conquer or be destroyed? AU. Sequel to A New Age.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick Author's Note_

 _This is the last installment in a series of fanfics that I am writing. You do need to read the second one to understand what is going on in this one, but you don't have to read the first one to understand the story. Nor do you have to read the two spin offs that I made for fun. This series also has a beta reader now, so there will be less mistakes. A few things did change from my original previews, but not too much has been shifted around._

 _Ages_

 _Raditz: 25_

 _Vegeta: 23_

 _Tarble: 20_

 _Kakarot: 18_

* * *

He stood a little awkwardly as he looked out the window at the city below them. His city. It had taken 10 years, but they had finally rebuilt everything that had been destroyed in the battle with his father. The planet was at peace over these 10 long years. Well, they wouldn't have been long if he had already taken his mate. Bulma was being a little difficult about the subject. She said she wanted something called a wedding. He had no idea what she could possibly mean by that and to make matters worse, Chichi had run off. She had gone back to Earth for some reason and Bulma wanted her here. It was like he couldn't catch a break.

He was hoping that he could start conquering the galaxy, but without a mate or heir, it was difficult to proceed. If only Bulma didn't want that maid of honor thing. Then this would have gone a little smoother.

He sighed. "Why are women so difficult?"

To his surprise, his advisor chuckled. "You barely know the half of it, my Emperor."

He glared a little over at Bardock. "It has to get better." He stated.

"It has its ups and downs." Bardock sighed. "If only I could get those two to see that."

At that he smirked. "Raditz sees it; he's just hung up on one woman. Kakarot is the problem."

Bardock shook his head. "I really don't know what went wrong. He should have felt the need to mate when he went through puberty."

He couldn't help but agree with his advisor. The Captain of the Royal Guard should have found himself a mate by now, but for whatever reason, Kakarot never fell to the same desires that plagued him when it came to Bulma. Hell, the fact that Tarble had gone so early, made it even more confusing. He had learned from Ginne that puberty happened 3 years after the first kill, so why didn't Kakarot fall under the spell of a woman's scent?

It wasn't as if any of the women on Planet Vegeta weren't trying. Kakarot either ignored their advances or glared daggers at them. Some wanted the status that came with Kakarot's position and others must have found him attractive based on his power.

Then there was Raditz. He kind of wanted Raditz to give up his endless searching for Onna. She was gone and possessed by Zera for far too long. There had to be no sign of her left in there. At one time, there was another girl vying for Raditz's attention, but she had given up and mated with another.

He did have to give it to Bardock's children though. They kept their word. One refused to give up hope and the other said that he would never mate. But that did make them a touch too stubborn for him these days. He needed Kakarot to push away his foolishness and just settle down.

He was pushed from his thoughts as Bulma came into the throne room. "Vegeta, I thought that you were going to send someone to go get Chichi." She said, glaring at him a little.

"As you can see woman, I'm a little busy." He snapped back. He was so tired of hearing about this marriage thing.

"What could be more important than us getting married? I need Chichi here." She said with a pout on her face.

He sighed. "I will send someone, Bulma. It's just a little complicated."

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by complicated?"

"Who do I fucking send after that Harpy? Everyone here is getting ready for our launch against the rest of the galaxy. Our armies are ready to march and Tarble is almost finished drafting out a couple of treaties that will give us control of everything in the Tech-Tech system. Everyone's hands are full." He almost started to chuckle at his mention of his brother's name. Of course Tarble couldn't wait to get to Tech-Tech. He had a mate of his own waiting.

He expected Bulma to back off, but she only gave him a knowing smirk. "What about Kakarot? He's not doing anything."

He looked at her as if she had lost her head. "That is a complete waste of Kakarot's abilities."

Bulma only looked at her nails; a dark chuckle came from her lips. "That may be, but I guarantee you that it's the only way that you will get Chichi to come back."

He crossed his arms. It was no secret that Chichi had an affinity for Kakarot. They had been friends as children and Kakarot was protective of her, but it never went beyond that.

He continued to ponder Bulma's words as she spoke again. "You know that she left because she couldn't look at him anymore. Send Kakarot and I will forgo the marriage idea and mate with you here and now." She had a sneaky smirk on her face.

He had to hand it to her. She had played him pretty well. "You never wanted a wedding in the first place, did you?"

She giggled. "Why would I want one of those over blown things? I'm only interested in the man."

He smirked. "You, sneaky wench." He didn't say it with any malice though.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She said walking up to him and kissing him. She was never one to shy from public displays of affection, at least she wasn't after she went through puberty, which he had to say made her even more to his liking.

He chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Fine. I shall send Kakarot to Earth, but the moment he's gone, you're mine."

"Deal."

* * *

Raditz looked through a bunch of paperwork and sighed. Tarble was rarely in the lab anymore and he had taken control of the place. His best friend was awaiting his trip to Tech-Tech, something that he had not stopped talking about for weeks.

It was kind of nice that he wasn't around at the moment; he was tired of hearing about Gure. He probably wouldn't have been complaining if he had a mate of his own, but it was kind of annoying having someone talk about how they were going to see their soon to be mate over and over again.

He let out a breath as he organized the papers in his hands. It wasn't like he didn't have offers. They just weren't the same. He wanted to be sure that Onna was gone forever and for some reason, he just couldn't let go of the idea. He knew that Zera had complete control at this point, but he didn't know what that meant for him. Did that mean that he was fine with the idea of mating with the woman that once tortured him? Was it okay if she looked like a woman that he really did love?

He knew this logic was flawed, but it didn't stop him from questioning himself. To this day, the only one that knew of his weakness was Kakarot. The fact that he had kissed Zera back all of those years ago disgusted him, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. Was that what he really wanted? It wasn't that she looked like Onna. It had to be more than that.

He shook his head. He knew that he was crazy. How could he not be after everything that had happened to him?

He put the paperwork up. He couldn't concentrate on it anymore. He pulled himself away from his desk. If he walked around the lab, he could clear his head.

He left his office to find himself distracted immediately by the sight and smell of the lab around him. He longed to start a new project, but the thing would take far too long for him to complete. It would have to wait until Vegeta's need to conquer was quenched.

He got some strange looks from time to time. He was an unmated male in his mid-twenties. That was rare. Most mated in their teens to early twenties. He was almost 25 and people talked. Those who knew nothing about Onna thought that there was something wrong with him, which was backed up by his brother's behavior when it came to women. It was thought that the sons of Bardock were either sterile or there was some other problem. Some said that it was a curse that was laid upon them for bringing back his father and mother at the end of the battle with King Vegeta. If only they knew the truth, then maybe they wouldn't be so quick to judge them.

Maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge himself.

* * *

She chuckled darkly. She thought that it would be harder to get in here. The guard next to her was foaming at the mouth. She had made herself well versed in poisons over the last 10 years. This body didn't have the same raw power that her older one had, much to her dismay. But it had its perks, her mind flashed back 10 years and she remembered seeing him. The object of her desires. Raditz was the way she had always pictured him.

The way he reacted to her words was almost like a fantasy that she wanted to relive over and over again. The way he had kissed her was almost like he was kissing his lover. Something she longed for.

" _You're kidding yourself. You know that he wants me."_ That annoying voice played in the back of her head. She disliked her host, but Raditz was clearly attracted to her body.

"It looked like he wanted me plenty the last time we met, remember that he knew who I was girly." She said to herself.

The voice stopped and she made to walk forward. She wasn't here to be berated by her host. She was here for a more sinister plot.

She chuckled as she walked around the compound. She had the keys that she needed. It had taken her years to get close enough to get the cell number that she needed.

She rounded a corner, but walked back as two guards walked back and forth. She smirked to herself as she pulled out the vial of cyanide and covered her nose as she jumped out and threw it at the guard that had noticed her.

She took a sick satisfaction in watching them grab at their throats. She only wished that he was here to enjoy it with her.

She continued to walk towards her destination though, giggling as she passed cell after cell. Many of the prisoners glared at her as she passed. She longed to kill them but she had to save her poison for the guards.

Part of her hated the idea of coming here. They were the last people that she wanted to see. She hated them. But she needed them if her plan was to work.

She smirked to herself as she stood in front of the cell she needed. It had a special electrical ring around it and she could see them already. Her father sent her a glare. "So a monkey has come here to stare at us as if we are in a zoo."

Her brothers looked at her with disgust, but she only chuckled. "Is that how you greet all of your visitors or am I just special?"

"Leave, unless you are planning on letting us out. I have no time for games." Frieza said, looking at her annoyed.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like you have much to do in there." She smarted off.

Cooler ran at the wall to attack her, but was shocked for his efforts. She had to wonder how strong the current was. It was made to keep them in and her family wasn't slackers.

There was something empowering about seeing them locked up like this though. It was too bad that she had to let them out. "I wouldn't do that again Cooler if I was you. It's going to take me some time to turn off the current." She said turning her back to them.

She could sense their dumbfounded looks. "What are you after?" She heard her father.

"I'm shocked that you don't recognize me, father." She giggled.

They all stared at her shock. "Zera….I thought that you were…." Cooler started.

She continued to giggle. "Someone was stupid enough to transplant my heart into this body."

"It's your fault we're in here!" Frieza snarled tossing himself at the current.

She turned back and glared at him. "You know if you had never brought Vegeta to me, it would have never happened. Raditz and I were perfectly fine."

They looked at her in confusion at the way she said Raditz's name. "Zera, is there something you aren't telling us?"

She giggled to herself. "Oh daddy, you wouldn't understand the thrill of being killed by the person you love." Her laugh was slightly insane as she pushed the button that freed them from their imprisonment.

But they stayed in place and stared at her. "Love?"

She giggled again to herself. "You're free if you didn't notice."

"Why are you freeing us?" Cooler asked.

"Because I need your help with something." She said in a sickly sweet way.

"What makes you think we are going to help you after all of your craziness?" Frieza said, taking a step out of the cell.

She chuckled. "Because my plan involves taking down a bunch of monkeys. Maybe, I can even get my body back."

Her father smirked. "We're listening."

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Yes, it's back. The planning took forever on this one; that and my classes are heavy, I was sick as a dog, and everything was put on hold. This will operate on a once a week update as I already have chapters in reserve for this. I'm thinking this novel is going to be about the same length as A New Age was. There are going to be a lot of twists and turns and I'm excited for everyone who loved A New Age to finally see the conclusion to this tale. As anyone knows, I refuse to leave any series unfinished. Get ready for an adventure, filled with love, loss, pain, suffering, and perseverance._

 _On another note- I am talking couple requests for a series of one shots that I am doing for both Dragonball and Fairy Tail. Feel free to send me a personal message about the couples you want to see. I am planning on covering the canon couples, I just need requests from the community. All I ask is that I get nothing from GT. I have not seen GT and I will not watch it as it isn't canon anymore, even if Super Saiyan 4 looks badass._


	2. Chapter 2

Kakarot rolled his eyes as he got closer to his pod. He wasn't planning on going off planet, but Vegeta said it was important for him to get Chichi back.

He sighed. He hadn't seen her since they were small children. After the war, he had been busy. He had to rebuild all of their forces from scratch. Units and squads had to be moved around. Teams were made to be more even with a mix of the weak and strong working together, making the weaker stronger.

He glared at the pod. He had a ship in a capsule that Tarble had made, but he was told that the pod would save energy and resources. He didn't like the fact that he was going to be stuck in that tiny pod all of the way to Earth. Sure, he would be asleep the entire time, but that was beside the point. He was going to wake up and be all stiff from sitting in that thing for two weeks. He was glad that it had a hyper drive, he would have argued with Vegeta if it didn't.

"Come on, Kakarot. It can't be that bad." Raditz surprised him by coming around a corner.

He gave his brother a smirk. "Then why don't you go?"

Raditz chuckled. "I would, but Vegeta wants me here. I have to go over some plans for the new battle armor."

He sighed. "I should be here. What if something happens?"

Raditz just rolled his eyes. "It's like you're mated to your job."

He let out a huff. "Like you're one to talk."

His brother sighed. "But unlike you I have plans to take a mate."

Again he huffed. "I don't understand the appeal. The rest of you can partake in that silliness, but you would catch me betraying the empire before that day comes."

Raditz just gave him a look. "You're spending too much time with those politicians. You're picking up their speech patterns."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "That's part of my job. I have to be able to negotiate trade deals. Hell, if things go right, we could be in charge of the entire Raymus Nebula within a year."

Raditz just shook his head. "You need a vacation, Kakarot."

"Why would I want that?" He said in confusion. Saiyans rarely took time off. Usually it was just for injuries or when mates got together and had some kits. He didn't have either of those.

"It just seems like you've been working yourself to death. Mom and dad are worried about you." Raditz stated.

He growled. "No, mom and dad want me to settle down and give them grandchildren."

"You know that it's not just that." Raditz started.

"Where are they anyway? They always see me off." It was a little confusing to not see his mother trying to give him a hug before he left into space.

Raditz just laughed. "Kakarot, you're an adult. Mom and dad have other responsibilities now."

He huffed again. "Just because dad is an advisor and mom is the royal chef doesn't mean that they can't come and see me off."

"Kakarot, stop acting like a spoiled brat." Raditz teased. "I'll see that everyone is here when you get back."

He sighed. "Fine. But if I don't see them when I get back, I'll track you down." With that he turned and got into the pod, grumbling to himself on how small it was.

"Good luck, Kakarot." Raditz teased.

"You're the genius. Get on making some bigger pods." He grumbled as he punched in a couple of buttons.

"I'll think about it." Raditz said, just before he shut himself in.

This was going to be a long ride. He just hoped that Chichi was going to cooperate. From what he could remember, she could be very stubborn. He almost smiled as the idea of him putting her over his shoulder and dragging her to the ship entered his mind.

Of course, he only had the image of her as a young girl. He had no idea what she looked like anymore. He guessed he was going to just have to wait and see.

He pushed the final set of buttons and was pushed upward and out into space. He set the hibernation mode and sighed. She was always a troublesome woman.

* * *

Tarble paced. He had watched Kakarot's pod leave. It was time for him to leave as well. He didn't know what to fully expect on Planet Tech-tech. He just knew when he got there she would be there to greet him. He had waited for that day and it had taken longer than he would have liked, but the reconstruction had taken up all of his time. The fact that Vegeta and Bulma had not yet mated revealed the situation they had been in.

Now he was waiting by his own ship. He wasn't going alone, like Vegeta would allow that. He could have run into anyone out in space and unlike Kakarot, he couldn't deal with them as easily. Sure, he had his Nightwalker powers, but he didn't know how well they would work in space. It wasn't the same environment. How do you conjure shadows in the blackness of space? There was no light for him to ground himself on. Unless he used the lights from the ship, but that would also be dangerous.

Vegeta was busy today, that he knew. He would see him after he returned. He was just waiting for his crew and he would be set.

"You really thought you could leave without seeing me?" He turned and found both Vegeta and Bulma standing there.

"I thought you were busy." He said, looking between the two of them.

Bulma only giggled. "He wanted to see you off."

Vegeta looked at her crossly, which made him laugh. "Really, woman?"

He laughed again. "You two can get back to what you need to do. I'll be fine." He knew their plans. His brother had gone on and on about the real reason Kakarot had been sent off.

Vegeta gave him an unsure look as his crew showed up and started to board. "Maybe I should add a few more?"

"Vegeta, I'm not a child." He said. He felt a little annoyed. He was leaving to take his mate. He didn't need that much protection.

Bulma looked between the two of them. "Vegeta, Tarble can take care of himself. You've said so yourself."

Vegeta looked at his soon to be mate. "We haven't tested his powers in space."

"No, but you need to trust him. Besides, I don't think anyone would dare to go after the brother of Emperor Vegeta." Tarble rolled his eyes. Bulma knew just how to boost his brother's ego.

Vegeta looked away. He could tell that his brother was embarrassed. "Just come back in one piece."

He let out a huff. "Well if everything goes right, I'll have a mate and a new kingdom as well."

His brother looked serious again. "Just don't let those Tech-techs walk all over you."

He gave him a smirk. "Nobody walks all over me anymore. They have all learned their place."

Vegeta seemed comfortable with that. "Make sure that you call when you make contact. I want a full report on what Gure has done with the planet. She has been secretive the last couple of weeks."

He nodded. "Will do, brother." He heard the ship come to life. "I will see you in 3 weeks' time."

He turned to leave. "Tarble."

He looked back. "Yes, Vegeta?"

"Be careful." Vegeta looked wary, but that was just his nerves.

"I will be." He walked onto the ship and listened as the doors shut behind him.

He sat down and looked over a couple of the new designs that Raditz had made for the next couple of ships. He missed those days in the lab, but knew that this was his path now. He made a mental note to find Raditz when he got back. They needed to sit down and talk. It had been a while.

His thoughts turned to his soon-to-be-mate. He wondered how she had changed. He had only gotten taller and not by much. He was barely five feet tall, while Raditz towered over him. No one expected him to be so tall.

He wondered if Gure was thinking of him. Surely, she had to be. He had thought of her every day since she had left Planet Vegeta and while he got to speak to her over a channel, he never got to see her. He longed to see her smile again, among other things.

He sighed. This was going to be a long ride. He just knew it.

* * *

Night had fallen and now he was waiting for Bulma to finish up in the bathroom. She said she wanted to take care of some things before they did this. He had already sat there for a lot longer than he thought he would need to. There wasn't much to distract him. He was ready to go.

After another 5 minutes, he stood and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. "What's the hold…?" He stopped and stared. She was in nothing but a towel. It looked like she had just finished taking some kind of pill. "What was that?" He was trying to keep his head clear; if he didn't he would pounce.

Bulma looked a little shocked with him entering, but gave him a smile. "It's a birth control that I designed. I know that now isn't the right time for me to be having a baby."

He nodded. "After things start to settle down more, we can produce an heir."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Do you have to make it sound so formal and detached?"

He chuckled. "Fine. How about a kit or two then?" He was reaching his limit. He could only go for so long with seeing so much of her skin exposed to him. "Now…" He was starting to feel it. His mind was starting to fade in and out. He needed her now. He reached his hand out to her and she took it.

Quickly, he pulled her flush against him and then walked them out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She made a small squeal as he pushed her down on the bed and let out a horny growl. She was his. Finally, his.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and felt as her arms wrapped around his neck. She let out a moan into his mouth as he got more daring. He pulled away only to look down at her face one last time before he moved his lips down to her throat. She was breathing heavily in his ear. His jaw began to hurt like crazy as he licked at the spot that he desired. She was whimpering against him as he grazed his teeth across the spot, not yet biting down. He was savoring this moment. This was the last moment he had as a non-mated male, but it was also the beginning of his life with Bulma.

"Do you trust me?" He said, his voice heavy with desire and want. Her answer came from her trying to get his mouth closer to that spot. He smirked. "Then you're mine forever. Remember that." He said before biting down.

The moment her blood entered his mouth, his body felt like it was on fire. Everything about the woman he had come to love was engulfing him. Her scent filled his nose and it was like his mind was replaying the moment that he had met her. Every moment leading up to now was flowing through him.

He pulled his jaw out of her neck and felt as he cleaned up the stray blood. He could already smell that his scent had changed. They now smelled the same.

He looked away from the mark that now bound them together and to her face. He felt a torrent of emotions that he had never felt before. She was his. Only his. Only death could separate them now. "Bulma." Her name sounded differently on his lips as he moved down to kiss her again. This time he felt her fingers on his scalp. She wanted him. He moved to her neck again, licking at the mark he had made. Reminding himself that what had just happened was real.

"Vegeta…" He felt himself shake as he heard his name fall from her lips. His desire from before was growing and he found that he was smelling a different smell. He didn't know what it was, but it was enticing him.

He pulled at his armor. He wanted it off. He had no idea why he had kept it on. It came off with ease, followed by the spandex jumpsuit, leaving him in his under clothes. She was still wrapped in that towel. He wanted it gone. He wanted to get closer to that new smell. The one that was currently driving him insane. He pulled off of her enough to pull at the towel and found himself in awe as he looked down at her naked chest. Puberty had been kind to her and he snapped out of the trance he was under when she touched his bare chest.

"Vegeta….can we?" She said looking into his eyes.

He let out a groan as the hand on his chest moved southward on his body. "Bulma." He could only get out her name. He was adjusting to all of these new feelings and smells all at the same time. It was like he was having a sensory overload.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Love me."

With that he lowered his head and kissed her, pushing her down to the mattress and claiming her as his own forever.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Yeah, I know. It was just getting to the good part. Since this is more of an adventure story, I decided to cut out the sex scenes. I may release the uncut versions in the future, but at the moment, I just want to stick to the story. Also this story will be **updated on Saturdays** from now on. _


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta slowly awoke the next morning and looked to his side. Bulma was still holding onto him in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile down at her. He had thought she was beautiful before, but now he was certain that she was beyond that.

The sun was coming in through the window, making her move around in a groggy fashion. He just chuckled as she tried to move closer to him. He reached over and started to comb his fingers through her hair. His eyes rested on the mark that he had given her and he groaned. She was his now. No one else could touch her.

His queen stretched in her sleep and her blue eyes met his gaze. She only smiled at him. "Good morning, Vegeta." She said as she tried to get up.

He began to pull himself up. The memory of everything that they had done last night was surging through him. He smirked to himself, he could definitely do that again. He moved forward and she met him half way. Kissing felt completely different now. It used to just feel good, now just the feel of her lips against his was enough to set his body on fire.

She made a small squeal as he pushed her back down to the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he looked down at her naked form. The reality of her being his hit him again, and he couldn't stop himself as he gave into his desires once more.

* * *

It hadn't taken a lot for him to get permission to come out here. Raditz had come for work after all. Part of him wondered how Tarble was doing out in space. He had to be getting close to seeing Gure.

He wondered what it would take for him to see Onna again; then cringed. He just didn't want to see Zera. The very idea of coming across her again still frightened him. But he couldn't have one without the other. If he was ever to see the woman he loved again, he would have to face his biggest fear.

He had only gotten permission to come out to Yashion by talking it over with Vegeta. His old friend didn't want to part with a ship, but he talked him into it. If you could call it a talk.

 _Flashback_

 _Raditz groaned; he was tired. He just finished cataloging a bunch of new plants into his computer system. He knew that there had to be a way to turn most of these into medicines. Almost every plant had something useful about it._

 _It was then that he looked over and saw Vegeta waiting for him. "Anything new?"_

 _He shook his head. "I think that we'll need some more of this." He said pointing to a strange plant on the screen._

" _What about it?" Vegeta asked._

" _It has the capability to make a deadly gas, that won't affect saiyans." He stated as he swiped through the different screens._

 _The emperor chuckled. "So you'll need to leave the planet for it?"_

 _He nodded. "I won't be gone long, probably only a day at the most. It's only a couple of planets over."_

 _Vegeta looked a little wary. "I don't know. Tarble and Kakarot are already off planet and I don't think we should send out any more ships at the moment."_

 _He looked back. "You think something is coming?"_

 _Vegeta sighed. "It's been too quiet. The galaxy is never quiet."_

" _So you're saying that it's the calm before the storm, then?" He wanted to laugh. He never took Vegeta to be cautious. "You know that it won't take me that long to go and get it."_

 _Vegeta sighed. "Just return in one piece."_

 _He laughed. "What could happen?"_

 _End of Flashback_

He sighed as he grabbed more of the plant that he was looking for. He was glad that it grew close enough for him to get in a day. Rarely did anything happen that perfectly.

He looked back at the ship. It was set up to be on auto pilot. He didn't need a crew for this. He only needed enough plants and their seeds to make this possible. He would need to replicate as many of these as possible.

He finished up and started to head back to the ship. Night was starting to fall. He didn't want to run into any of the creatures that wondered around here at night. He had read about the horrible sarmek attacks and didn't want to fall victim to that. They were massive, black, cat-like creatures with red stripes and razor sharp claws. They were also armed with long, powerful jaws and saber-like teeth. He wanted to get one for his lab someday, but knew that Vegeta wouldn't like the idea of having such a beast around.

He froze as he heard a growl from the bushes and they began to rustle around. It couldn't be. He backed up, but let out a shout as something hit him hard in the back. He turned around and looked up in shock as he saw a face he hadn't seen in ages. He tried to use his powers, but nothing happened.

She giggled above him. "Don't worry, my love." She walked forward. "This is only the beginning."

Suddenly, something hit him in the arm. A needle had been stuck into his arm and he began to feel woozy. "What…?"

"Just sleep, my love." He felt her hand on his face. "Everything will be fine. We can finally be together forever."

He wanted to stay awake and keep her away, but he was far too weak. He cursed himself as his eyelids fell and he gave into the darkness.

* * *

One week had already passed and Tarble couldn't wait to get off of the ship. He knew that Gure would be there to greet him; it was just a question of how he would react upon seeing her again. They were getting close as he could see the planet just outside of the front panel.

Tech-Tech was a sickly purple color with strange patches of green on it. Looking over everything, he expected the water to be purple as it covered most of the planet. Everything needed water to survive, so it would make the most logical sense.

As the ship started to land, he started to get nervous. He was excited to see the girl that he loved again, but it had been so long. What if she didn't recognize him? Sure, he didn't look all that different, but the thought still made itself known as he sat there and waited.

That was when he also realized something. He hated waiting. Each second felt like an eternity as he sat there and wished for them to land. Just the idea of seeing her again was driving him crazy. Just knowing that she was waiting for him down there was enough to keep him sane and in place.

As the ship finally touched down, he let out the deep breath that he was holding back. He stood up and started heading for the door. None of his guards made to stop him. They knew better than to get between a male and his soon to be mate.

The door opened for him and he stepped out onto the planet for the first time. He looked around in confusion. No one was there. He took a couple of steps forward and continued to scout the area. He began to wonder if Gure had the right time for his arrival, but even as he pushed out of the empty hanger, he knew that something was amiss.

He found that the streets were empty. This wasn't right. Were they even on the right planet? "Commander, are you sure that this is Tech-tech?"

"Yes, my lord. Why do you ask?" The commander answered over his com-link.

"Just walk outside, but remain vigilant. Something is going on on this planet and I intend to find out." He growled. He couldn't help but wonder who thought it would be a good idea to try this shit on a planet where the Queen was betrothed to a saiyan. Whoever it was, must have not valued their life.

"Prince Tarble." The commander came up behind him and he turned to find the whole squad there.

"Let's go. There has to be at least one Tech-tech around." They needed information before they rushed into harm's way. If the enemy was around, then they could be in a lot of trouble. Not only that, but if he was right and something was going on, Gure had to be in danger. Maybe that was the reason she had not been in contact with him for about a month now. He hoped that she was still alive.

The six of them continued moving forward as the city became worse and worse. He wasn't sure that there was anything of value here. He cringed. What had happened? They had sent some of their soldiers here so the Tech-tech's couldn't have pushed Gure out of power. He racked his mind for whatever could be the cause of such destruction.

A cough was heard in the distance, he ran forward. He didn't even think. He just needed answers. On the ground lay a small Tech-tech who was barely breathing. "Who did this?" He didn't mean to sound so angry at the tiny person. He was just overcome with rage at the fact that someone had done this to his beloved's planet.

"They came from deep in space. Yogut found them." The small being coughed.

"The ambassador?" He growled, why hadn't he tracked down that bastard sooner?

The feeble Tech-tech nodded. "He led them here. Lord Cooler…" The Tech-tech was struggling to breathe.

He looked back to his men. "Get him back to the ship and give him a senzu. Then he can tell us everything." His men nodded as one of them walked forward and scooped up the Tech-tech. He looked back to the rest of his men. "Split up and search the planet for any other survivors." He ordered then listened as they all began to move away from him.

His eyes began to turn blood red as a darkness moved over the ground, causing it to shake. He let out an enraged roar as the ground began to split open, sending dirt and debris through the air around him. If anything had happened to Gure, they would pay. If her blood had been spilt, they would be given a fate worse than death.

He began to pace as the images of Cooler began to fill his mind. That bastard would regret having come here. He would regret touching what belonged to him. He would get Gure back, or die trying.

He snarled as he headed back to the ship. Hopefully, there were more survivors. He knew the Cold Empire. This was one of their fully crafted genocides. The survivor count would be low. The Tech-techs as a race were finished. All he could do was go back to Planet Vegeta. He needed to make a plan and inform his brother. Another war was at their doorstep and they had no time to stand around. Who knew when Cooler would come after their own planet? Or if he was the only one that had escaped?

His mind went back to Zera. She had to have done this. No one would want the Cold Empire back more than her, even if she did hate her brothers.

He got back to the ship to find that only three Tech-techs had been recovered. "Let us return to Vegeta. My brother must know of this."

The commander nodded. "Yes, Prince Tarble."

The Tech-tech he had found was now up and moving around. The senzu had done the trick. "Now tell me everything."

The man nodded. "We were preparing for your arrival when they came. Yogut was with them. Most of us were killed, but the Queen was spared. Cooler let Yogut take her. I don't know where he has gone, but he has to be close to that tyrant."

He snarled. "I'm taking you and the others to Planet Vegeta. Once my brother knows about this, this injustice will be ratified."

He hated that it would take an entire week to return home, but at least they still had their communications up. He turned to leave the Tech-tech. He had to contact his brother with the news.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Everything is starting to pick up. Poor Tarble, he was looking forward to being with Gure. And what about Raditz? What's going to happen to him now?


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta sighed. Raditz should have been back a day ago. He could already see Bardock getting anxious, but knew that there was nothing he could say for to ease the man's worry.

He was about to ask the man about his wife when one of his guards came in. "Lord Vegeta, your brother wishes to speak with you."

He smirked. "He must have made it to Tech-tech. Tell him that I trust him to be back in 2 weeks."

"My lord, it seems that it is urgent." The guard informed him.

He quickly pushed past the guard and into the other room, finding his brother standing in front of a screen with his arms crossed, he looked very serious. "What's going on?" He figured that Tarble would have been too busy to call him. He understood what it felt like to take a mate now.

"Gure isn't here. The entire planet of Tech-tech has been destroyed." Tarble said with a snarl on his lips.

"Explain." He stated.

Tarble sighed. "It seems that Cooler has gotten out of prison. The Cold Empire has returned. I was able to help some of the survivors, but it seems that Gure has been taken by that ambassador, Yogut."

He felt sick to his stomach. "So do you think they are going to head here next?" He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

"After what we did to them, I would be surprised if they weren't after us. The saiyan race made a mockery of them, they will want their revenge." Tarble stated.

"How do you think that they escaped?" He asked. "The Galactic Commission should have been able to keep them locked up."

Tarble sighed. "Are you underestimating Zera, Vegeta?"

He looked at his brother in confusion. "You think that she's the one behind this?"

"She's the only one that could make it passed them. She's far from stupid." Tarble pointed out.

He felt his stomach drop, if Tarble was right, then Raditz was in danger. What if he had already been targeted? "Raditz isn't here."

"What?!" He could hear the fear in Tarble's voice. He knew what Zera would be after. "Why did he leave?"

"He left to find some plant. He said he would be back the next day, but he has yet to return. I'm going to send some scouts out to check the area. They can't be that close to us yet." He tried to reason with himself.

"I'm on my way back. We can come up with a plan of attack then. Have Kakarot…." Tarble had stopped as he realized the same thing. Kakarot was also gone. "When will he be back?"

He growled, cursing his mate. "He has another week till he gets to Earth. And then 2 more to get back." He had been so quick to send his Captain away so he could take his mate that he didn't even think of the ramifications until now. He could lead an army, he knew that, but Kakarot had every little detail down to a science. He hadn't been in complete control of his army since the war with his father. And now with the Cold Empire on his heels, he was going to have to try and fight a war without either of Bardock's sons.

He cursed himself again for thinking with is dick over thinking with his brain. Of course, something would happen with the two of them gone. His genius and his captain were gone and it was all due to his foolishness. "Just get back here. We will have to figure everything out between the two of us."

Tarble frowned. "Get Bulma to work on some new plans. The three of us are in for hell." With that the transmission ended and he growled. Everything had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. He just hoped that things would turn out in their favor.

* * *

He looked around the sterile room as he came too. It was so bright that he had to squint as he looked around. He had never seen this place before. How far was he from home?

His head hurt. The last thing he remembered was trying to collect those plants on Yashion and now he was here. Well, that wasn't true. He heard a voice, but he couldn't place it.

He felt himself start to panic. Was he dead? Did one of those beasts on Yashion get him? He didn't feel dead. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and he was responsive. Of course, he had no idea what it would be like if he was actually dead. Would it really be that different? It wasn't like he could really test that. His parents were also very tight lipped on the subject.

"I can't believe you risked our plans for this!" He heard a voice that was familiar, but at the same time new. It was like he had heard it somewhere along the line, but maybe it had only been once.

He heard a female giggle and his blood turned to ice. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. This was one of his nightmares. It had to be.

"Of all of the irresponsible things you could have done, this is the worst!" There was a voice he knew. Frieza. His worst fears were now confirmed. He now knew who was on the other side of that door. The person that was dying to see him.

"Let me in, Frieza. I want to see him." She said; the voice was Onna's but it was truly said like the woman he despised. He pulled against his restraints. But they wouldn't budge.

"Once father knows about this..!" Frieza started.

"He'll do what? Remember, Frieza, if it weren't for me, the three of you would still be rotting away in that prison cell." She said in a chipper tone.

He cringed. Listening to Onna's voice talking in such a way was maddening. He began to look around the room. If there was some way to escape it had to be near.

Something told him that his power as a Nightwalker would not work here. It didn't work in the clearing and she had to know something.

"Says the person that landed us there!" Frieza continued to argue.

Zera only laughed. "No, that would be your own fault. Who was the on taking over the galaxy without permits or treaties? Not only that, who was using the commission for their money? Don't tell me that my little hobby was the only thing that brought you all to justice?"

He heard a smack and then an explosion. "You really are a nuisance. Father should have just drowned you at the start."

"Oh please, you're just a spoiled little brat. If you don't get what you want, you cry like a small child." She said with a giggle. He wondered where the explosion had landed if she was still standing.

"That makes no difference. You've endangered our plans." That strange voice said again.

"And Cooler and your plan didn't tell Vegeta that Planet Tech-tech was destroyed? I think they already know that we are here." She said coolly.

He froze again. Tech-tech was destroyed? If that was the case than what about Tarble and Gure? Was she okay? Did these bastards kill her?

"Speaking of Tech-tech, Yogut, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be making that Queen your wife." Now he knew that name. That was the Tech-tech ambassador. And if that was true, then the Queen they were talking about was Gure. That fiend wanted Gure to be his! She was already promised to Tarble! He growled. The fact that someone had done this to his best friend had enraged him.

"I would have, but I need a sedative to do so. She's bitten me three times and almost bit my finger off." The ambassador complained.

He needed to laugh. Of course, Gure would do that. She was in love with Tarble. With a saiyan. No chosen mate of a saiyan would ever take that lying down.

"You can have that later. I wish to see him. It's been a long time." He cringed again. She sounded so loving as she talked of him. If only that was really his Onna. Then everything would have been simpler.

It sounded like they were about to argue, when she opened the door and left them behind. He didn't want to look at her or give her the satisfaction of his gaze, but as she walked forward, his heart dropped. The fact that she had Onna's body was very clear.

The small girl that he once knew had grown taller, but she was nowhere near his height, though she was still taller than Vegeta. Her hair was the same length, but that wasn't what his eyes were most attracted to. Her body now had a defined curve to it. She also had modest sized breasts, that were very revealed with the clothes she was wearing. He couldn't help it as he looked up and down her body.

She giggled. "I see you like this, don't you Raditz?" She said walking closer to him.

The smell came next, but it wasn't Onna's. He already knew that that smell wouldn't come. Only that disgusting smell that reminded him of that horrible place filled his nose. He made a gagging noise, but she didn't look deterred.

"I see that you're just as quiet as ever." She said, walking up to him and reaching up so she could touch the side of his face.

It was like she was burning him as he tried to flinch away, but couldn't move. She only giggled and he hated that sound. Of all of the places for him to have ended up, it had to be here. He thought to turn on his power again, but it wouldn't come. He was defenseless. "What are you doing?"

"So you do speak." She held his face in place, forcing him to look down at her. "It's been a long time since the commission hasn't it?"

He felt himself nod. "It should have been longer." He said in disgust.

She only smiled at him. "Oh, Raditz, you know that you've missed me." She said bending up on her tip toes and forcing his head down enough so that she could kiss him. He tried to move his face away, but couldn't. She only smiled against him as she pushed herself closer as his mind began to fog. He sighed as the scent began to change. He pushed down into the kiss and felt her open her mouth. He didn't even think; he didn't need to think. He only drove his tongue forward. He heard her moan as their tongues met in the middle. The smell was at full force now. The scent he had smelled all of those years ago was filling his senses and pulling him in. The smell of tattered old paper and hand sanitizer hit his nose; his brain went back to that day. The day his father had stopped them from becoming one. He cursed that day as she pulled him in closer. His lips came free from hers and he looked in her eyes. He could see her. Not Zera. It was her. It had to be her. "Raditz."

He whispered her name and he watched as she fell back behind those eyes and Zera came forward. "You thought you would make a fool of me, girly!" Zera looked around, but of course, she couldn't see Onna. She was once again hidden in the back of her mind.

He felt himself smile. After all of these years, she had never given up. She had waited for him. She still wanted him. He felt pure joy at knowing she was still in there. He could still save her. They still had a chance.

"Get that stupid look off of your face! I may have let her have control for a second, but that doesn't mean that you'll get to see her again." She snapped.

He only smirked. "You really think that you can stop her?"

She made to smack him but stopped. "Yes, but I know how to really torture her. I can kill her at any time, Raditz." She giggled and he felt himself cringe. "So it would be a shame if she had to die, wouldn't it?"

He growled. "What do you want?"

She walked up to him and pointed at his chest. "You."

He rolled his eyes. "You already have me."

She shook her head. "No, my love, I mean all of you. If you want to keep your precious Onna alive, you'll have to love me. Over and over again." She said getting herself too close for comfort.

He tried to use his Nightwalker power again. But again, it wasn't working. "What have you done?" He really did want to know this time. There had to be a way to counter it.

She let out that annoying giggle again, but then started to remove the spandex shirt she was wearing. He wanted to look away, but the fact that it was his beloved's body, made that impossible. He was seeing skin that he had never laid eyes on before. Her breasts where still stuck within a small bra, but everything else on her abdomen was exposed to him. He felt himself start to salivate. The idea of her body being shown to him was so enticing. Now that he knew that she was in there, that she could come out. He was more than willing to see more of that body.

"I think you were asking about this." She said pointing to a small, blood red crystal in her chest. He recognized it. It was the same stone he had seen in King Vegeta's pendent all of those years ago.

"Where did you?" He started.

She laughed. "It's called painite. Having shared a mind with your dearly beloved, I was able to discover not only what you are, but how to weaken your power."

He thought back to Onna's story of the Super Saiyan. "That's what the tuffles were looking for."

Zera only smiled. "Well, yes. But they didn't only want it for riches. They discovered that it could be used against certain transformations. How do you think they destroyed the original Nightwalker village?"

For a second, he could have sworn that Onna was standing in front of him. "So you're going to blackmail me then?"

She pulled at the spandex making it fall to the floor. "I see that you rather like this body of mine. Do you want to play with it?"

He felt a chill go down his spine as she started undoing her bra. "I…"

She giggled again. "I can see that you want it. Remember, you belong to me, Raditz, and I desire you." The bra fell to the floor and he felt a stirring down below. She walked forward and began to mess with his leg bindings.

As soon as his legs were free, she began to rub her hands against his crotch. He couldn't think clearly. All he could see was Onna touching him. Even if the smell was all wrong.

She moved up and started to free his hands, as his tail began to move of its own accord. It had found hers and was wrapping around it, sending sparks up his spine. "You see, Raditz. You want this. You know that you belong to me." She whispered as the last binding came free.

He was panting. He had to hold himself back. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give into this.

"Take me, my love. Belong to me again. It's the only way she can live." She said.

He let out a groan as she pulled at his jacket. "I…"

She smirked up at him. "Yes."

He looked down into those eyes. He had no choice. He would not mate with her, but he had to protect Onna. This was the only way. "I belong to you." With that he leaned down and kissed her. He hated himself as he pushed her to the floor. What he was about to do burned him, but he kept reminding himself. It was all for her. He would do anything for her. Even if it meant losing himself.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

We haven't see Kakarot in a while. We finally will get back to him in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakarot opened his eyes as he felt the free fall into the atmosphere. He looked out of the front of the pod and smirked. That was earth alright. Chichi was going to pay for making him come all the way out here.

Over the next hour or so, he waited as the pod got closer to earth and he braced himself for the impact. Again he smirked as debris flew around him as his pod formed a massive crater on the surface.

He pulled himself out of the pod and looked around. Of all of the places for him to land, it had to be next to the bunker that he once shared with Vegeta and Bulma. He was surprised that it hadn't been picked over for supplies. They left quite a bit behind. Not really in the case of food, but scrap out here was seen as a must have. He remembered Bulma had sent him and Vegeta out after it.

He almost chuckled at the memories. Just to his right was the place where he kissed Chichi and then she smacked him. Now that he thought back on it, that probably wasn't a good move on his part. He had just been a stupid child that didn't understand how relationships worked. Doing something like that would lead to…mating. He almost cringed at the word. He still remembered everything that Raditz had told him. He really didn't understand the appeal.

He figured that he had wasted enough time standing around and started his search. It couldn't be that hard to find Chichi on this rock. Her Ki had to be the same as it used to be.

He leapt towards the sky and took off. He knew that it would take a while to find the place that he was looking for. Even if he knew Chichi's Ki, he knew that she wasn't going to be calling out to him with it. He would have to get close enough to sense her.

As he flew around, he wondered what was going on back home. The likelihood of anything happening was slim to none. No one would dare to attack them. They had grown too strong.

Though, he was dying for some action. He hadn't had a really good fight since the war. He was itching to get back onto an actual battlefield. He longed to hear the sound of bones cracking, to feel blood run down his face as he pulled apart his enemy. Just thinking about it made got him excited. Too bad that there wasn't anything around to help him deal with that need.

He started to fly south, he was getting nowhere going east, and he knew it. He wondered what she was going to do when she saw him. He expected for her to smile at him and try and give him a hug. He still wondered what she looked like. All he could imagine was the little girl that he once knew.

He looked down at the planet below him. Was she still looking to be that bride thing or had she moved on from that? To this day, he still wondered what that even was. Knowing Chichi, it had to be something girly.

He stopped midflight as he finally found her Ki. He smirked to himself. She had to be close. He just hoped that she hadn't found any trouble. That was always a guarantee with Chichi. She should have just stayed on Planet Vegeta where she would be safe, but no. She had to send him on this trek across space to get her for some stupid reason. He would give her a talking too when he found her.

Suddenly, he felt more than one Ki. They were in no way stronger than he was, but from the look of it, she was trying to move away from them. He snarled. He knew this would happen.

He rushed forward, following her Ki through the chasms around him. He had to wonder why she had picked such open country; at least in the forest she would have had some coverage.

He growled as he came upon them. They were surrounding her from all sides and it looked like she was going into a fighting stance. What was she thinking? She couldn't deal with this many fighters at once. He growled loudly as one made to attack her from the right, but she swiftly kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying across the desert sand.

He froze as he looked down at her. He had never seen anything like that before. He had seen women fight, that was a given. But something about her technique was interesting.

Another came from her left and she punched him right in the face, knocking him back against the rock wall she was against. He had to admit that she had been smart about covering her back.

The third one came for her straight on and it looked like he was going to try and grab her, but she moved down to the ground and swiped at his feet, knocking him off of his feet and onto the sharp rocks.

"Anymore takers?" She asked the group of men.

He watched as they all seemed to freeze up. Did she really not need him here? She looked like she had everything under control.

He was about to congratulate her from the sky, when he finally got a good look at her. His heart stopped. She had gotten taller, that was a given, but the rest of her was just…just…beautiful. He didn't even know how to describe it. She was beyond anything he could have imagined. Even the outfit she was wearing contorted around her body in the most perfect way. He had to blink a couple of times as he stared at her. Maybe this was all because he hadn't seen her in ten years.

"Then I guess we are done here." She stated crossing her arms.

"But Miss Chichi, what about Babasama's words? You need to pick a husband and give him that child." One of the men said, walking through the group. He glared at the man. He had a weird puffy haircut.

"I will not marry a weakling that can't even beat me in combat." She said glaring at the group.

He smirked from above. She still had her attitude. That he could appreciate.

"You are asking the impossible. I'm just saying that you should give us another test. Whoever wins will make you their bride." The man stated proudly.

He growled getting everyone's attention, as he began to land. The crowd parted for him and he let out a snarl as he passed the man with the strange hairdo.

Chichi only stared at him in shock as he reached her. "Goku…"

"It's been a long time, Chichi." They just stared at each other for a long time. For some reason, he felt really happy.

She walked forward and he felt his heart beat faster. "I…I didn't think you would come…"

"Well, Bulma wanted you there for her wedding and Vegeta asked me to come and get you." He said. Her smile faded away and she glared at him.

"So you only came because they made you!" She screamed in his face.

He looked down at her in confusion. "Well, yeah."

She continued to glare at him. "So you really don't remember?"

He gave her a puzzled expression. "Remember what?"

She let out an annoyed huff as she looked over the group. "All of you will fight one on one! The winner will take my hand!"

"Fight?" He said the excitedly.

She turned back to him. "Not you!"

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't want to make me your bride, would you?" She said turning away from him.

His stomach plummeted. He really didn't want her to be mad with him. "But Chichi…"

She just gave him another glare and he sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

So he was forced to stand there and watch the humans fight. As he looked over them, he couldn't help but laugh at them. What a disgrace. All of them looked too stiff in their movements. Their form was laughable. None of them stood a chance on the battlefield. Why did Chichi want to be a bride to one of these losers?

As the fighting continued, he had to roll his eyes at the man with the strange haircut. He didn't like him or his way of fighting, but he could live with that. It was the looks he was giving Chichi that made his blood boil. After every fight, he would look up at her and do something weird. The first time, he blew a kiss at her. He wanted to rip the man's lips off.

He looked over at Chichi and took delight at watching her cringe. Like that man really had a chance. He wasn't even in the same league as she was.

But to his shock the strange man won. "I know we haven't been properly introduced, Miss Chichi, but you can call me Hercule." The man said with a cocky grin on his face.

His anger grew as this Hercule leaned in to kiss her and he couldn't take it anymore. He launched forward and grabbed the man's neck and pinned it against the rock wall. "What do you think you're doing?!" He snarled.

"Goku, let him go!" Chichi said grabbing onto the side of his arm.

He looked down at her, even as she said those words, he couldn't contain his fury. "He has to pay!"

"Kakarot!" She said his name and made to smack him. He let go of the whelp and grabbed her hand in time. "Let me go!"

He felt very hot as he glared at her. "Is he really what you want?!"

"You don't get to decide who I…" She started.

"The hell I don't! You're mine!" He yelled back at her.

She froze. "What?"

His body felt hotter as he looked over her again. His mind was clouding. She was beautiful. She was strong. She was his.

Before she could say anything farther, he pulled her into a kiss. She didn't struggle against him as he removed his hand from her arm and started to feel up and down her frame. He felt her lips move against his and began to play with her lower lip. There was just something about it that made him want to lap at it. She let out a moan against him and it felt like all of the blood in his body had gone south.

His mouth popped off of hers and he looked down at her. She looked dazed. "Goku…"

His tail came around and wrapped around her waist. "Chichi…"

It seemed that Hercule had gotten up. "Excuse me, I think…" He grabbed, the man's face without looking at him and tossed him off to the side. He had no time for his crap.

He scooped up Chichi in his arms and flew off. It was too crowded. He wanted them to be alone. He could feel her eyes on him as they flew. He just wanted to find a good place to land.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He looked at her and felt a stirring he had never felt before. His instincts were the only thing guiding him at this point. "You'll see." She smelled good, it was a familiar smell, but it was enough to drive him crazy.

He found a small clearing and landed there. He sensed everything around him. No one was around for miles. He let go of her and began to sniff at her. He wanted to lap at her lower lip again as she drew closer. "Goku…Does this mean that I'm your bride?" She said, looking into his eyes.

"No." She looked disappointed, but he wasn't done. "You're my mate."

She tensed up at the word as he kissed her again. Her knees buckled and he gladly fell to the ground with her. Her arms were around his neck as he began to go for her neck. That lip smelled of him. He just needed to finish what he started. She had no time to react as he drove his teeth into her neck. She let out a cry as he took everything in.

Everything began to fall into place. Why he had never had those urges like the others was clear. He had already marked her. She was already his, if only partially. His fang had grazed her lip when they were children. Now she was his entirely. His for all eternity.

He heard her say his name and it sent chills down his spine. Her blood was still fresh on his lips as he pulled his armor free of his body. She looked up at him in a daze as she began to move her hands against his chest.

He looked down at her. He wanted to see more. She must have read the look on his face because she started to remove what she was wearing. His breathing became heavy as he looked over her body. The body that had been denied him over the last ten years.

He began to run his hand down that exposed skin, making her tremble. She slid her hand right up to the side of his face. "Are you going to…?"

He silenced her with a kiss. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

As he lay on top of her, he gave in to his wants and desires. His old oath was forgotten as he finally took what was his all along.

To Be Continued…

Author Note

So Kakarot finally has a mate now, lol. I wonder how everyone is going to react to Kakarot taking a mate...hehe.

I also want to know how you feel about the sequel so far. I've been trying to keep this story as consistent as the other one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_

 _Sorry about the crappiness of the grammar. My Beta Reader's internet is off and it should be back on next week. So this will be fixed, plus a new chapter. I just didn't want to leave you all hanging._

* * *

Tarble growled as he got off of the ship and back onto Planet Vegeta. His blood was still boiling as he thought about Gure being in the hands of his enemy.

Saiyans moved away from him as he stormed through the hanger. The darkness was just flowing off of him and they knew to steer clear of him. They valued their lives.

They didn't try to ask him what was going on. They must have already known what was going on. Vegeta must have informed them. He wondered if Kakarot had been called back yet. He was needed. His ability to sense Ki would be important. They had to find Yogut and Cooler. He would have his revenge. It didn't matter what the cost was.

He made his way toward a hover car. Vegeta must have sent it to come and get him as it had the royal seal on it. He would have grinned, but he was just so angry. He couldn't really think of a reason to smile again. If Gure was dead, it was likely that he would never feel joy ever again.

As the car made it through the city, his mind drifted. All he could think of were dreadful things. Blood, chaos, murder, revenge. His eyes had stayed a constant shade of red over the last week. His own crew had kept their distance from him. They knew better than to try and talk to him. They had seen him in one of his rare moods and knew that it was better to just stay away than walk towards a painful death.

He looked out the window. He could see the palace and nodded to the driver. The man stopped and he got off. He stormed toward the palace. His mind and nerves were shot. Nothing else mattered. He just wanted his so to be mate to be returned to him.

He was about to be greeted by one of the guards, but that man was pulled back by another guard. That man deserved a raise. He would keep that in mind.

He finally made it to the throne room, finding his brother looking over some documents. Vegeta sighed. He looked agitated. "Could this week get any worse?"

"You tell me." He said walked forward.

Vegeta gave him a frown. His brother knew the gravity of the situation. "It's worse than I thought."

"No word from Kakarot then?" He stated, sitting down next to his brother.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing. The same for Raditz. I sent some scouts out and they found his pod, but nothing else. There was no sign of a struggle but that doesn't mean anything. If it was Zera, she would want him alive."

He growled. Having his best friend away was not helping his mood. "Why didn't you send him with a guard?"

Vegeta glared at him. "He wanted to go alone. I didn't think that it would be a problem."

"You knew that she was out there." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's been 10 years!" Vegeta snapped at him.

He held his own, glaring back at his brother. "Now tell me, what was so important that Kakarot had to leave the planet for it?" He already knew the answer. He just wanted to take his anger out on someone and Vegeta really was the only one that would survive a fight with him.

Vegeta growled at him. "You know why he was sent off!"

He chuckled darkly. "So how was it, huh? Did you enjoy getting to take your mate, while the rest of us have been put in danger?" His face stung as it jerked back. He didn't expect Vegeta to hit him. "What? Did I strike a nerve?"

Vegeta just looked at him in shock. "Snap out of it. I know you're angry, but you know better than anyone that it's not going to solve our problems."

"So we sent the only person that can sense Ki off into space after some chick that really didn't need to be found and his brother, who is responsible for the health and wellbeing of the planet, has been kidnapped by the same psychopath that took him all of those years ago. I think I have every reason to be angry." He growled, his eyes flashed as the side of his face stung.

"You don't think I don't know that!" Vegeta snarled at him.

"All because you had to think with your dick." He chuckled again. Vegeta made to hit him again, only for his fist to get stopped by the darkness. "Really brother, I thought that violence wasn't the answer to our problems?"

Vegeta growled at him as he turned Super Saiyan. "Stop acting like a mad man and start thinking!"

"But I am thinking, Vegeta." He chuckled, he was happy that he had gotten a rise out of him. "Don't you see that?"

"All I see is a confused pile of misdirected rage. I'm not your enemy, Cooler is. Remember that." He watched as his brother powered down. He had no intention of fighting him.

He sighed. "But I have no way of finding him. Kakarot is gone."

"Only for the moment, you'll just have to be patient." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

He gave his brother a sneer. "I've been patient for long enough. I want my revenge."

Vegeta let out a huff. "And where would we go? We have no idea where they could possibly be."

He grinned darkly. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't, but I do know that there is a planet of their kind still out there."

"You don't think that they would go back to Planet Frost, do you?" Vegeta looked skeptical.

He jumped away from his brother and walked towards the door. "No, wouldn't just be fun to watch the rest of them squirm?"

Vegeta growled. "Tarble, you're not thinking clearly."

He turned back around and snarled again. "What is with you?! All you've talked about is our takeover of the galaxy since we were children. I'm telling you that we can do that!"

"No, you want us to run in there before knowing what is really going on. We don't have all of the answers, Tarble. If we go in there blind, we'll put everyone at risk, even Gure." Vegeta said, standing from the throne.

He froze. He didn't even think about that. "They would…"

Vegeta frowned. "You remember what Zera is capable of. Cooler and Frieza are just as bad, if not worse. They will not hesitate to torture Gure or worse. If we go after the Cold Empire, we run the risk of them coming after our own planet. They have already taken Gure and maybe Raditz. We have to think clearly, Tarble."

The red disappeared from his eyes as he fell to his knees. His anger had left him and now all he felt was fear and dread. His actions could have led to the death of his best friend and his love. "I could have…"

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. "You were blinded by rage. Any saiyan would have reacted the same. Your mind has been cleared now. We can think up a plan."

"But what if I fail?" It was strange. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. How many years had it been? It had to be some time before the war, he couldn't think of a time after.

"Tarble, look at me." He looked up to find his brother looking down at him. Vegeta rarely smiled. Most of his smiles were smirks, but at the moment he was giving him a smile. "You're smarter than they are. We will come up with a plan. Just you see."

He smiled tearfully at his brother, then noticed that Vegeta's hand was bleeding. "Kami, Vegeta, I didn't mean it."

Vegeta brought his hand up and looked at it. His brother just smirked. "You've gotten stronger."

"But I hurt you." He said, feeling very guilty. He couldn't believe that he had attacked his brother.

Vegeta just chuckled. "You did not. It's only a scratch really. It could have been worse."

He still felt guilty. "I should have gone that far."

"You're a saiyan. It's only natural." Vegeta said.

"You're really not mad?" He asked.

Vegeta just chuckled again. "No. Now come. We have a plan to make."

He gave his brother a smile and the two of them walked out of the room. The war room would be better than this.

* * *

Bardock looked over at his wife. This was not a position that he liked being in. After he was brought back to life, some of the other saiyans weren't very happy with him. But as time went on, they grew to accept that he was needed. He felt like he had to prove that his resurrection was worth it to the rest of the population.

He was proud to be the voice of the people and an advisor to the emperor. Nothing could take that away from him.

But at the moment, they had a serious problem. He knew about planet Tech-Tech. He knew that war was on the horizon. He just hoped that Kakarot would return with Chichi and they could really start in on their enemy.

He also wondered what Raditz could be doing. His eldest son had gone off to find some kind of plant. Vegeta said that he would be back soon, but for some reason, Raditz had yet to return. He would have to go and try to call him tomorrow.

"You don't have to make as much tonight." He said to his mate.

Gine gave him a smile. "You know, someday those two will have moved out and will have families of their own."

He laughed. "I don't know about that. Kakarot is pretty convinced that he's going to stay mateless."

She scoffed. "I'm going to be a grandmother, whether he likes it or not."

He chuckled. "Raditz is on the right track. It's just that stupid hurtle that's the problem."

Gine frowned. "If only she had stayed on planet. Then that mess would have never happened."

He sighed. "We can't go back and change things. We can only hope that that it will all end up okay."

She gave him a smile. "I just don't like the idea of us going back to war."

He smirked. "I don't know. Last time, the Super Saiyan and Nightwalker powers came forward. Who knows, maybe we will discover a power that is even stronger."

She froze, confusing him. "Why would we want that?!" She said freaking out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Because we are trying to control everything. Why would more power be a bad thing?"

She backed away for some reason and he gave her a confused look. "Well… what could be stronger than a Super Saiyan?" She asked. Oddly enough, it looked like she was terrified of the idea.

"You're hiding something." He stated. He knew his mate and at the moment she had a look on her face that screamed that she knew something that he didn't.

She sighed. "Don't worry about it Bardock. I'm just worried about what would happen if that were to happen."

Her voice was still a little off. "Gine."

It looked like she was trying to run off, but he wasn't going to let her. He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "Let me go." She whispered/.

"Tell me." His tail had wrapped around her waist and she could smell him. He hadn't used this tactic on her since he had taken her as a mate.

"But you'll get angry with me and Raditz." She said. She tried to cover her mouth but he stopped her.

He smirked. "So you and Raditz know something that I don't."

She took a sniff of him and let out a moan. "But no one is supposed to remember. Raditz took care of it."

He wondered what she was talking about. "Took care of what?"

"Kakarot's memory." She said, leaning up into him.

Now he was really confused. "What are you talking about?"

She was now high off of the musk he was making. "When Kakarot killed me." She said leaning into him and giggling.

Killed her…Kakarot killed her. That didn't make any sense. She had been killed by one of the king's men. Wasn't she. "What are you talking about?" He said again.

She put her arms around his neck. "After you died, he went above Super Saiyan. His mind couldn't control it, so he killed me." She said before kissing him.

His eyes remained open. He was in shock. That couldn't have happened. He tried to tell himself that wasn't what happened, but now that the thought about it, didn't some of the guards tell him that Kakarot had gone mad after his death. Was it really true? Had his son reached a new level? A level that made him blind to killing those that were allies. No wonder Gine had been so scared. And Raditz knew about this. Kakarot showed no sign of knowing about it.

It was then that he remembered the power that Raditz held. His power as a Nightwalker allowed him the ability to get into the minds of others. He must have erased the memory.

Seconds later, his mate fainted in his arms. She must have been overwhelmed by his musk. He cursed himself for using that method on his own mate. He hoped that she would forgive him.

Even though, he wasn't so sure about forgiving himself.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

He rolled over onto his side. The grassy meadow around them was quiet as the sun came up. He had a goofy smile on his face. He felt amazing. He didn't know why, but all of his tension was gone.

He felt a chill, then realized that he was naked. He was about to wonder why as he got up to put his clothes on, when he noticed that his tail wasn't with him. It was wrapped around something. He turned to look to his side and found Chichi sleeping contently. She was also naked.

He felt heat between his legs and saw a massive bite mark on her neck. He had claimed her. He had taken her as a mate. The very idea shook him. Wasn't he the one that said that he would never fall to that custom? And now here he was with his dick in the open air and a beautiful woman lying by his side. This had to be a mistake. He couldn't have taken a mate. He was still asleep; this had to be a dream.

Chichi sighed in her sleep as she woke up. She stretched a little and he couldn't help himself as he watched, his eyes roaming over the body that was his. He wanted to chastise himself, but he was far too distracted.

She hummed a little as she finally looked at him, giving him a smile as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Goku."

He heard the name that she alone could call him and groaned against her. He was supposed to be controlling these urges, but there was no way. His eyes looked into hers. He was lost for words.

She giggled. "I should get dressed, I bet that you're hungry."

He grunted, but didn't remove his tail from her waist. Instead, he tightened it around his mate's waist, pulling her against him. Her arms pressed against his chest and he sighed as he leaned forward. He began to rub his forehead against hers. Her arms moved up his chest and around the sides of his neck. Her breathing had picked up. He made to purr, but she pulled him down into a kiss. He slid his arms down her back as he felt her breasts rub against his chest. His lips yielded to hers as he kissed her back. She moaned against him, reigniting the fire he had felt the night before.

All he could think about was being with her. She was his mate. He couldn't even think about his worries anymore. He would just have to accept his fate.

* * *

Gure woke up in that dim room again. She hated being on this ship. She hated going into space, but she had no choice. Cooler had destroyed her planet, all before she was getting ready to marry Tarble. She wanted to cry as she thought about it. She had waited so long for him and now she wasn't sure if she would see him again.

Yogut made it sound like she wouldn't. He was so confident that Tarble would be killed. The idea seemed so farfetched to her. Tarble seemed stronger that.

Her head fell in her hands. She had been here for a couple of weeks. Yogut had come and taken over the planet with Cooler and she held out as long as she could. After she refused to become Yogut's bride, he had Cooler destroy the planet. She was forced to listen to the onslaught. Men, women, and children were all cut down and she was forced to watch.

She couldn't get the images out of her mind. So many of her people had been cut down just because she was going to marry a saiyan, she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she only had the power to save her people. If she was strong like the saiyans, she could have wiped the floor with them. She wished she had the same power that Tarble had.

She heard a rustling and looked back up. The last thing she wanted to look like was weak. That was why she wasn't staying in her smaller form. She refused to be looked at like a doll.

Yogut entered the room she was being imprisoned in. "So does this room meet your fancy?" He said with a sly smile on his face.

She cringed. "Its fine, if you like orange." Really this guy must have liked the color. It covered everything that he had. Even his robes were different shades of the awful color.

He glared at her as he changed into his larger form. He was taller than her and definitely older. He had a long beard that surrounded his face, which was covered in wrinkles and liver spots. "You will be singing a better tune after we are married."

She glared at him. "Only in your dreams." She scoffed. "Like I would ever marry you."

He laughed. "You have no choice. Cooler has already promised me your hand."

"Cooler has no say in the matter." She practically shouted at the man.

He only gave her a twisted smile. "You really think that you're going to see your precious saiyan prince again? Don't make me laugh."

She glared at him angrily. "Tarble will find me. Just wait and see."

He glared at her. "You will see. Someday you will come around. You'll adore me."

She gagged. The very idea of her being with this bastard was sickening. "Like I could ever love a monster like you!"

He made to growl. "Says the girl that wanted to marry a saiyan." He walked away from her and towards the door, he looked back at her to give her one last smile. "Soon you will be mine."

He left the room and she burst into tears. If things continued this way, she would be married to that goon and she would never see Tarble again. She wished that she could find a way to contact him. She just hoped that Tarble didn't think that she was dead.

* * *

Raditz sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of the room he was forced to share with Zera. She was gone at the moment and he was just locked in here with his thoughts.

He felt dirty. The fact that he was now Zera's plaything was driving him up the wall. She would wake him in the middle of the night for that. His mouth was driving his him crazy. Normally when a saiyan had sex for the first time, it was accompanied by marking the other person as their own. He couldn't do that. He had no idea who he would really be marking. He didn't wish to be Zera's mate, even if it was Onna's body. That really was the only part that wasn't that bad. Sometimes, he swore that he could see the girl he loved, in the heat of the moment, but that may have been wishful thinking.

He didn't even say anything as the door opened. He could already smell that foul stench coming his way. He wasn't even going to acknowledge her. That always pissed her off.

"I see that you have used your time wisely." She snapped.

She wanted to get a rise out of him. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Instead, he just kept his eyes on the ceiling.

He felt a small, sharp pain in his arm, but he still didn't move. He knew better than to flinch. She always got enjoyment out of his pain.

She chuckled to herself as she drew her nails down his arm. He could feel his blood start to drip down his arm onto the bedspread.

He jumped as she moved her mouth down to lap at his arm. He made to draw himself away from her, making her smirk. "What's wrong, love?"

He glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

She giggled as she climbed on top of him. "I'm just admiring what is mine." She said. "You really did turn into a handsome young man."

He blushed. "Why does that matter?"

She giggled again. "If only I could have watched you bloom. I bet it was lovely."

He glared up at her. "What are you blabbering on about?"

She only grinned at him. "How many have you killed, Raditz?"

He looked away from her. That was none of her business.

She forced him to look at her. "I know that I wasn't the last. I remember that man at the commission. Tell me, were there more?"

He glared at her. "Why do you care?"

She just leaned down and laid on him. "I just want to know more about you, love." She started making circles on his chest.

He felt a tingling where she touched. He hated this. His body had a mind of its own. Her hands weren't even trying to make him feel anything, but now that he had done it more than once without taking a mate, just the smallest touch was his undoing.

She looked up at him. She could see what she was doing to him. "Tell me, love." Her tail sneaked around and slid against his, making him groan. "How many have you killed?"

He really didn't want to answer her. She would be ecstatic if she knew the real number. Between the war and his experiments over the last 10 years, he had to have lost count. But her touches were his undoing. "Hundreds." He answered, his voice barely a whisper.

She smiled at him. "Tell me, what is your favorite part?" She leaned up, so that she could look down into his eyes.

He felt like he was under some kind of demonic spell. "The screams." He said, his breathing was becoming shallow.

Her hands slid up his chest. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. Lust filled him, his sense of smell was forgotten as he rolled her over onto her back and growled.

She only giggled. "You really do want me, Raditz. You're mine. Don't forget tha…"

He stopped her talking with a kiss, which only caused her to smirk against his lips as he became frantic. He wasn't thinking. He couldn't think. His mind was lost. He groaned as he started to rip at what she was wearing.

His lips began to move down her body and he heard a moan from below him. He pulled himself up the spot he had been kissing, only to find a different set of eyes looking at him.

"You don't have to do this, Raditz." She said sadly.

"Onna…" He leaned forward and kissed her.

Her arms came around his neck and she mewed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You need to run. Get away from here." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

He shook his head. "Not without you."

She blushed. "But Raditz.."

"I can't leave you." He whispered.

She touched the side of his face lovingly. "You can find someone else…"

"No." He purred. "You will be my mate."

Her breath hitched as his tail glided around hers. "But she's…"

"No…just no…let's forget about her, just for tonight." He said.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Raditz…I…"

He smiled down at her. "I know." He kissed her again. He didn't know if he would see her again, but he wanted this. He wouldn't trade this one night with her for anything, not even his freedom.

* * *

Gine growled as she woke up. Bardock had stepped out of line. He wasn't out of the woods yet. She couldn't believe that he had done that to her. That had to be the reason that he left early that morning.

She stormed out of the house. He wasn't getting off that easy. The palace wasn't far from their house. After the war, they had been moved closer to where her husband and children worked.

She growled as she entered the palace. They knew who she was, so no one questioned her. She stormed towards the throne room, just in time to see her mate give her a fearful look. He looked like he wanted to run. "Gine." He held his arms up in surrender. "Why don't we talk about this later?" He said, backing up into a wall.

Around them, she could hear some chuckling. The Emperor and the Prince found this to be amusing. Not that they mattered right now.

"You're a real bastard, you know that!" She shrieked at him.

"Gine, I can explain…" He started.

She smacked him. "Don't give me that! You used your musk against me!"

"You were keeping something from me!" He snapped back at her.

She snarled and he remembered his place as he backed down. "You betrayed my trust! That's not what that musk is for! Have you used that tactic on others?!"

Bardock looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I…"

"Don't lie to me! That information was none of your business!" She grabbed for his neck as she pinned him against the wall.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't want that!" He was thinking of standing up for himself. How cute.

"And that was the first thing you could think of!" She head-butted him against the wall and he made to grab for his forehead. She had made him bleed. She smirked at her work.

There was laughter around them. She had successfully embarrassed him in front of the other males. Her job was done. She let out a giggle. "I think a week on the couch will do you some good."

He looked at her like she was insane. "But Gine, it's broken."

She put her hands on her hips as she made to walk away. "That's not my problem."

She made to walk out of the room, but Vegeta cleared his throat. "I know this may not be the best time to tell you this, but you're already here and I think seeing you pissed off once will be enough."

She looked at him in confusion, then back to her mate. Bardock also looked puzzled. "I don't like the sound of that."

Vegeta sighed. "As you know, Raditz is off planet. He has yet to return."

She felt her heart skip a beat. "You don't think…"

Tarble looked down. "We sent out a search party. He's been taken."

She started to shake. Not this. Anything but this would have been welcome news. "How?"

Behind her, she heard her mate get to his feet quickly. He was snarling. "When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Between the destruction of Tech-Tech and with Kakarot off planet, there hasn't been time. We hoped that he would have found a way to contact us by now, but we've heard nothing." Vegeta stated.

"You know that she's out there!" She shrieked.

Tarble sighed. "We don't have any idea if it is her, but it's highly likely."

"Then find him!" She snapped.

"We would, if we had Kakarot. He's the only one that can sense Ki." Vegeta huffed.

"So when will he be back?!" She said frantically.

"Well, he hasn't contacted us and let us know that he has landed on Earth yet." Tarble stated. "He should have contacted us by now."

She couldn't believe this. "I thought that this was supposed to be different." She turned on Vegeta. "You said that you wouldn't be like your father!" She made to dive at him, but was held back by her mate.

"Gine think about this!" Bardock pleaded.

She growled at him. "Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me!"

Her mate flinched at that, but continued to try and pull her back. "We need to remain calm."

She growled against him. "How can you be so calm? Our son is out there being tortured again! Or maybe that's what you want!" She snapped at him.

She felt him go limp. That was a low blow. She turned around to look at him. She could yell at him, hit him, and embarrass him in front of everyone, but what she had just said, burned him. He moved away from her, it was like he didn't even want to touch her anymore.

"Bardock…I…" She started.

He turned around and walked out. She had gone too far.

Why did it have to be this way? They had become a happy family. Now it looked like they were going to be torn apart again, only this time, she may have lost Bardock in the process.

To Be Continued….

Betareader's note: I apologize for taking so long to get this out. My computer decided to take over two hours to update…grrrr.


	8. Chapter 8

Bardock felt horrible. The idea of Raditz going through that shit again left a bad taste in his mouth. He hadn't even seen either of his sons before they left. It was almost as if he was going though that garbage all over again. Raditz had disappeared again. Now he didn't know where Kakarot was either. What if something went wrong?

"Bardock?" He flinched as Gine came up behind him.

He didn't know what to say. She was right. He was a failure. He had failed his eldest son and now he was out there with that sadistic woman again. He had no one to blame but himself.

He was about to bolt from the room; he didn't want to see his mate right now, but she had wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt her face press against his back. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke and he felt himself shake. "I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault. I…"

He pulled from her arms and turned around to face her. "I wasn't strong enough." He said looking down at her. Her eyes were red. She was crying. He hated seeing her cry. It had to be one of the most painful things to watch. He wanted to look away, but she reached up and held his face in place.

"Back then, you were the strong one, Bardock." She said, looking him in the eye. "I was the one that fell to pieces. Kakarot needed both of us and what did I do? I fell off my rocker. You were the one that made sure that he was taken care of." She said.

"But what about Raditz? If I had treated him better, he never would have…" He started.

"You don't know that. Raditz would have been taken regardless." She said as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "At least you made it so he would still have a home to come back to. I was useless." She looked down at the ground, which worried him.

"What about when I was gone? You looked after everything at home. When Kakarot needed you, you were there." He said.

"Not all of the time. I practically turned into a pile of goo." She said looking back up at him. "This time I don't want to be useless, Bardock."

He was lost for words. "But you were never useless."

She ignored his words. "Can't we walk through the fire together this time? I don't want to lose you too."

He had heard enough. It pulled her up and silenced her with a kiss. She twisted against him before she drew him closer. He could hear a soft purr on her lips as he pulled away. He looked into her eyes, her sadness was still there in droves, but there was a light. Only a small glimmer, but hope resided there. He gave her a smile. "Let's go home."

She looked very confused. "I thought our job was here."

"It is, but I think we need to focus on us for a little bit. Kakarot will be fine and Raditz has made it through this before. As much as it pains me to say it, they will come out better from this. Raditz is much stronger than we give credit for." He touched the side of her face. "I just want us to get back to a good place again." He began to lead her out of the palace and out onto the street.

She gave him a sad smile, which made him smile back. "You really want us to go home? Without our boys?"

"I know it's hard to tell you this, but they aren't little boys anymore. They've grown into men and its time we treated them like it." Bardock said, looking up at the sky.

"They will always be my little boys. Besides, they aren't even mated. How can they be men if they haven't taken that step?" His mate almost laughed at that.

"Those two are a stubborn lot, but they have already proven themselves." He reminded his mate. "They did that back when they were still children."

"And they wouldn't have gotten far without you." Gine said cuddling into his arms. "I wouldn't have either." She purred.

He felt a little light headed as a familiar smell entered his nose and he smirked. He didn't realize until now that they were outside of their house. Not only that, it was the first time that they had an empty house in ages. He looked back at his mate, before pushing her inside.

She giggled as he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. It didn't matter where they did anything today. His musk filled the room and met the smell that she was already sending out. He felt frantic as he pushed her down to the floor and took what was his.

* * *

Kakarot sighed to himself. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't the plan at all.

Chichi looked embarrassed now that they had gotten their clothes back on, which was weird. Part of him didn't want to stop. Chichi still smelled too good to him.

He wasn't paying attention as she came around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What are you thinking about?" She giggled.

He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his tail around her. "Just thinking about what we did."

She gave him a smile. "I didn't expect you to do that. From what I heard, I thought you weren't coming back for me." Then she looked sad, which really bothered him. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He knew that she knew about his pledge to never mate, but her words didn't make sense.

"Oh." She blushed. "When we were kids, you got drunk before the battle on Planet Vegeta. You told me that you would make me your bride." She looked down. "I figured that you forgot about it and me."

"I could never forget about you. I was just busy." He said.

"So you never made a pledge like that?" She asked.

"I did make that pledge." She frowned. "But you can see how that turned out. I still chose you in the end."

The sadness faded from her face. "I'm glad you came back for me."

He gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her. He found that he liked kissing her, among other things. It was strange. Everything had sounded disgusting and scary when Raditz had explained it to him, but now he wasn't sure he could ever live without it. "We do need to head back though. I'm sure that everyone will get a kick out of this."

Chichi made to giggle again. "Yeah, I only came here to get away from seeing you."

He gave her a funny look. "Was I that bad?"

"Goku, you didn't even look at me for 10 years. What was I supposed to think?" She stated.

He felt a little bashful at that. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She smiled. "You're forgiven."

There was one thing that was still bothering him though. "What were those guys all fighting over yesterday?"

She blushed and looked at the ground nervously. "Oh that…They heard some things."

He felt a spark of anger. "What things?"

She looked up at him. "Remember when I wanted to meet with Baba-sama?" He nodded. "She told me that I would birth a powerful son. Those men wanted me to give them a baby."

His blood boiled as he made to snarl. "They wanted to touch you!"

She grabbed onto his arm to ground him. "Don't you get it, Goku? She wasn't talking about them having a child with me. She was talking about you having a child with me."

It was like his emotions did a one-eighty. His brain was trying to imagine a child that belonged to him and Chichi. "So we're going to have a baby?"

She giggled. "Not right now, but it's in the future."

He purred against her. He had never even thought about that option before. He really didn't think that pledge of his through. "Why not now?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Goku? Do you really think we are ready for that?"

"How could we not be? We're mated. You're my bride. We can do anything." He stated.

She jumped up into his arms. "Oh Goku, I'm so happy!"

She smelt good, but he had other things to focus on. "Let's get back home." She nodded and let him pick her up. He took to the sky and started to head towards his pod. There was a capsule in there with his ship in it. He was already planning to set the ship to autopilot and take his mate to the bedroom that was on it.

He landed and put her down before he walked over to it. He smirked when he found the small capsule in it. He pushed the button and tossed it. The ship came out and it was bigger than he expected. He smirked as he looked at his mate. "Ready?"

She gave him a smile and they got on the ship. It was really spacious; he had to give Tarble that. The younger saiyan prince still designed ships from time to time and anyone could tell the difference between one of Tarble's designs and anyone else's.

He walked forward and started to put in their coordinates so that the auto pilot would start up. He heard a couple of sharp beeps and took his mate's hand.

Chichi moved over to strap herself in. She was ready to get off the planet as well. It would take them two weeks to get back with the hyper drive on.

They blasted off into space and he was already going through every scenario he could think of in his mind. He hoped that Tarble had included a bed for two in his plans because he was already making plans involving one.

He stood up and looked back at Earth before setting the hyper drive. Chichi must have known what was on his mind and as he turned, he saw that she had already removed her clothes. A purr rumbled through him and he couldn't help himself anymore as he pounced on her. She giggled as he carried her off to their quarters, not noticing the bright red light that was lit up above the hyper drive.

* * *

Gure sobbed. What was she going to do? Yogut could come back at any time. The idea of being with that scoundrel sickened her.

She wondered what Tarble was doing now. He had to have discovered her home planet and seen it in ruin. Would he come for her or would he move on? She shook her head. There was no way he would move on. Tarble wasn't that kind of man. He would try and find her. She only hoped that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Tarble paced as he thought about his prey. Where were they hiding and what would he do to them when he found them? Hundreds, maybe even thousands of ideas began to float through his head. He chuckled darkly as he walked out of his room.

Vegeta was down in one of the parlor rooms with Bulma. His brother looked surprised to see him. "I thought you were going to turn in."

He shook his head. "No. I've been thinking."

Bulma smiled. "When aren't you thinking?"

He ignored her comment. There were more pressing matters. "Can you make a room for me?" He said looking at his sister-in-law.

Bulma looked taken aback. "Why are you asking me? You're better than I am at those kinds of things?"

He turned back to his brother and thought over the next set of words he was going to say. He never thought he would ever say them in his life. "I will be too busy for that, so will Vegeta."

"Why's that?" Vegeta asked.

"We are going to train." He stated. Vegeta gave him a smirk. His brother already had a room to train in, but he needed one of his own. His abilities were different and it would be the only way to refine them.

"So when do we start?" Vegeta looked excited. They hadn't really spared since that day he had hit puberty.

He smirked. "Why not now?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's late."

Vegeta smirked. "It's never too late to train."

With that they nodded Bulma off and left for the room that Vegeta trained in. He had an idea of what he wanted to try, and if it worked, nothing would ever stand in his way again.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Tarble wiped the sweat off of his forehead. The two of them had trained all night. Vegeta had pushed him to his limit and it looked like his brother could go for another round.

"Don't tell me that you're tired already." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"We haven't slept at all." Tarble complained. "Aren't you tired?"

Vegeta growled. "A warrior knows when to fight and when to sleep. Remember why you wished to become stronger and use that to motivate you."

Tarble froze as his mind flashed back to the damaged Planet Tech-Tech. His excitement at seeing Gure had turned into rage. Behind his eyes, he could only imagine the horrors she had to be facing. He actually didn't have to imagine anything. He had seen it before. He had lived it. If Zera was involved, it couldn't be good.

Then there was Raditz. His best friend was now dealing with that darkness again. It had taken Raditz so long to adjust to the outside world. What was Zera making him do? Would she try and get his friend to mate with her like she had all of those years ago? He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it.

Now he understood what Vegeta was saying. He was being pathetic. Here he was whining about being tired, while the love of his life, and his best friend were in peril. What kind of friend was he? What kind of man was he?

He growled as he made to focus again. "Bring it on."

Vegeta smirked and turned super saiyan again. "I knew you had it in you. You are a saiyan prince after all."

His eyes flashed a dark red as he continued. He would keep going. He wouldn't stop. Not until he had his honor restored. He would see Gure again. He would talk to Raditz again. And they would pay. Cooler…Yogut…they were nothing. He would not rest until they lay at his feet.

"Tarble…" He froze as he looked around the gravity room. Vegeta was standing there staring at him in shock. He looked around the walls and found nothing but shadow around them. This didn't look like the gravity room.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Vegeta looked around. "You don't know? You created this."

Tarble continued to look around the void. "How?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms again. "What were you thinking about?"

Tarble sighed. "My revenge."

Vegeta nodded his approval. "What about your revenge?"

He looked down at the ground, well what looked like the ground. "Gure, Raditz…if I was stronger, I could find them." He looked back up at his brother. "All I can think about is seeing Coolers cold, dead corpse at my feet. I long to hear Yogut scream in terror. I want to watch them die." His voice was like venom.

Vegeta chuckled. "I really thought I would never see the day."

"What are you talking about?" Tarble said angrily.

Vegeta walked up to him. "I've watched you since we were small. I was able to witness your first kill. I've witnessed you leading a revolution. I've even seen you kill our father. But every single time, your heart was only on the edge. Your mind was thinking logically. Finally, you understand what it is be a warrior." Vegeta smirked. "The only thing that matters is your target and the pleasure you will gain by having their lives in your hands. You feel it don't you?"

His blood ran hot under his skin as he snarled. Vegeta's words rang true. He wanted that power. He wanted to watch them squirm. A different kind of excitement flowed through him and he felt alive. "So this is what it feels like."

"Yes?" Vegeta pondered. His brother wanted him to say it.

"This is what it feels like to hate. This is what it feels like to want vengeance. To want to see the blood of another and wallow in their pain. That's all I can think about." He continued.

"Welcome to my life." His brother said. "Let's test that anger of yours." He growled as his brother went back to being a super saiyan. "Now show me what you've got."

* * *

Raditz sighed. He was alone again. He didn't know what Zera was doing. She hadn't been very happy about waking up the other morning. She had no memory of the things he had been doing with Onna. He smirked to himself. It had been better than he imagined. The only downside was that he had to deny himself of his mate. She was still trapped with that horrid wench in her body. At least he didn't have to share a body with Zera. He shuddered at the idea. Having sex with Zera was horrible enough.

He looked down at a book that was in front of him. They wanted him to work on some project of theirs but he didn't see the point. As he looked over the plans, he counted at least 5 errors in the creator's calculations. He rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he was going to fix it. This wasn't his job, that was back home on Planet Vegeta. He no longer did projects under request. Vegeta just let him do as he pleased, which kept him busy. He worked better that way. He had been able to hone his skills in different areas over the years.

But now that he thought about it. That's probably why they wanted him to work on this project of theirs. The idea made him cringe. This just wasn't natural. He had done his share of strange and disturbing experiments, but this crossed a line.

He held a vial in his hand, Saibamen. He hated working with them back then, but now he was supposed to improve them in the worst way. They were usually just used for training, that's why they were so low in level.

To make them better would spell disaster for the galaxy. Didn't Zera and the other's see that? Or were their minds too clouded with the thoughts of revenge that they couldn't see it?

Artificial beings made of flesh wasn't the answer to anything. Say what you would about machines, he could at least turn them off. They had a limit. Beings made of flesh could learn over time. Especially with what Frieza had planned. He cringed again.

He put the plans down. He was tired of looking at something this disturbing.

Instead, he wondered what was going on at home. Kakarot had to be heading home. He almost chuckled to himself. His little brother wasn't going to be happy when he discovered that he wasn't there to greet him. He kind of hoped that their mother and father would be there. If not, Kakarot may just blow his top.

His mind wandered to his best friend. What was Tarble doing right now? He had to be looking for Gure. Would Tarble even know where to look? Without seeing Tech-Tech in person, he had no idea if they had left any evidence behind. But knowing Tarble, he had to be scouring the planet for answers.

"What are you doing, Saiyan?" He turned and found not just Zera, but Frieza coming into his cell. Even if it was an open room, he would regard it as such. This was a cage. Sure, he had more of the comforts than most prisoners, but those prisoners didn't have to sleep with one of their captors.

He only glared at Frieza. There was nothing that he would want to tell that over grown lizard.

SMACK!

He fell to the floor and his jaw stung. He heard some noise in the background as Zera argued with her brother. "What are you doing?!"

"He needs to learn his place. You're giving him too much freedom!" Frieza argued back.

She growled. "We need him!"

Frieza scoffed. "You really think that he can deliver such a thing!"

She chuckled. "I don't think, I know. You will get your army, Frieza. I just need to give him the right incentive."

Frieza growled. "I'm tired of doing things your way. We don't need a saiyan to take over the galaxy!"

"Then why were you using them back then? You know as well as I do that they are the perfect soldiers." She answered angrily.

He heard a loud smack followed by something hitting the wall, hard. He turned his head and found Onna's body crumpled on the ground. Rage filled him. All he could think about was the girl whose life was being messed around with. He could care less about Zera. Onna still needed a body and he wasn't going to let anyone destroy it.

He pounced on Frieza. His eyes were already changing and he could hear the screams below him. He didn't care. The only thing he could think about was Onna's pain. This bastard would pay. The entire frostian race would pay.

He snarled louder as he saw the memories of the tyrant. There really was nothing worth saving here. All he found was the same arrogant, selfish actions over and over again. His hand felt wet. He could smell blood. Frieza's blood was dripping onto him. He felt satisfied with that.

His vision began to clear as he looked down at his prey. Frieza was looking up at him in terror. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up to find Onna looking down at him. No, it was Zera. He could tell that it wasn't her. The smell was wrong.

She smiled at him. "Why don't you go lie down and I'll take care of my brother?"

He nodded. He was at a loss for words. He stood and walked away from Frieza then picked up the project report. It was almost as if he was having an out of body experience. This time as he looked over the project, he found himself wanting to know the result. Could such a thing be achieved? Did he really want to find the answer to that question? He knew the danger, but he couldn't help himself. Is mind was nagging him and he needed a distraction. He began crossing out the formulas on the pad before putting it down. "Is that all?"

Zera smirked at him. "I knew you would come around."

He wanted to curse, but didn't. This should have felt like he was betraying his home planet, but he didn't seem to care about that at the moment. He looked over Onna's body as Zera looked at him with that twisted smirk. He could see some damage to it. Was that what his motivation was? He sighed. He was beginning to fall back into that hole that he had been in for all of those years. This time though, he didn't know how he was going to escape.

* * *

Bardock chuckled to himself as he got up from their bed. Gine was passed out. He had pushed her a little more than he normally did, but it didn't look like she would complain about it.

He could see that the light was starting to come in through the window. He smirked. How long had they been going at it? The last time it had been that good, Raditz had been born 9 months later.

He frowned as he thought about his son. He hoped that Raditz was okay. Hopefully, Kakarot would be back at the end of the week. He knew that that Chichi girl could be a little overbearing and stubborn. It might take more than just a simple conversation to bring her back. He chuckled at the thought of Kakarot trying to convince Chichi of such a thing. He knew that the poor girl wanted Kakarot's attention, but sadly his son didn't seem interested in anyone. It was such a waste really. Kakarot had so much raw power. If he had children, some of that would surely be passed on.

Bardock shook his head. That wasn't the only think he could think when it came to Kakarot though.

He looked down at his mate. Here she was sleeping quietly, when she could have been dead. He knew what it was like to be dead, but it wasn't the same. Knowing that she had been killed by Kakarot was painful.

He knew that it had to be painful for Gine. His mate loved their children. Now that his mind was clear, he remembered how bad she had been when Raditz had been taken all of those years ago. But even with Raditz gone, she had still been absorbed in Kakarot. To know that Kakarot had killed her, it had to be a major blow. He had to wonder how she had done it.

At the same time, he questioned Raditz's motives. Why had his son gone and deleted Kakarot's memory of the event? Kakarot seemed stable, so he just didn't understand. What did Raditz know that he didn't? It really ticked him off that he couldn't just ask either of his sons about it.

Gine sighed in her sleep and he smiled down at her. If Raditz thought it was important to protect Kakarot, then it had to be horrible. He wondered how Kakarot would respond when and if that memory came back. Kakarot had always been attached to both of them. It was evident by the fact that Kakarot had found that level above a super saiyan after his own death.

He still had hundreds of questions about that form. He wondered how it could just blind his son in such a way. How could Kakarot, the only one that could sense the energy of life, make such a huge error? He began to think about all of the what ifs. What would have happened if Kakarot remembered all of this, while he and Gine remained dead? Would Kakarot be the same? Would his son ever be able to forgive himself? Would he be able to forgive Kakarot?

That was really the big question in all of this. Raditz and Gine thought that it was important to keep this from him. They must have feared his reaction to it. But even after knowing the truth, he couldn't hate Kakarot. It had to be an accident and from the way it looked, Kakarot didn't even know how Gine had died. His youngest son was still very much a mama's boy, even if Kakarot came to him more often.

"Bardock?" He looked over at his mate. She was looking up at him from the bed. She was still slightly covered by the sheets.

He gave her a smile. "Go back to sleep. I'm just thinking about going into work."

She smiled at him. "I think you should come back to bed. It's kind of cold without you."

He gave her a funny look. She looked warm enough. He was about to question her, when he got the hint and smirked. "If that's what you wish."

With that he tossed all of his worries to the side. Those things could wait. Gine was here with him, and right now that was all that mattered.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Kakarot chuckled as he got out of bed. Chichi was sleeping soundly next to him. He had been a little too rough with her. He would let her sleep.

He grabbed the jumpsuit to his saiyan armor off of the floor. He figured that he needed to be dressed for his transmission home. Vegeta didn't want to see him in his birthday suit.

As he left the room, he looked over at Chichi and watched her sleep for a second. He still didn't know how he was going to explain this. Vegeta and the others would be making fun of him for weeks, maybe even months.

He knew Bulma would be happy though. She wanted this to happen a long time ago. Now he could see why she had been so insistent on him coming out here. If he hadn't some other man would have claimed what was his. The thought made him growl. The idea of anyone else touching her filled him with rage. He thought of that man again. If he had never come, Chichi wouldn't have become his. He cringed at the thought.

He walked out and looked out the window and froze. Something wasn't right. They were moving, but he could clearly see the stars. Everything should have been flying by, but it wasn't.

He moved quickly over to the control panel and froze. There was a red flashing light. The hyperdrive was broken. Going home was not going to be a walk in the park. It would take a year or two to get back without it and that was if he and Chichi took turns driving it. If it stayed on auto, they would be going for over ten.

He growled and walked over to the communications pad. He started to push in some buttons, but soon discovered that that was broken as well. Why would they give him a broken ship? Was this part of Bulma's plan? If it was, he would strangle her when he got back. That wouldn't make Vegeta happy, but they would run out of food and fuel if they were taking the long way. He didn't like the idea of all of those males looking at his mate if they were to stop. His mate was beautiful, therefore, she would attract attention. After all, she had already done so on Earth.

"Goku is something wrong?" He heard her say from behind him.

He turned and found that she had put some of her clothes back on, but not all. There was still plenty of skin exposed to him. He had to breathe through his mouth to keep his thoughts straight. They had a crisis, it was not time for him to be thinking about getting his dick wet. Hell a couple of days ago that wasn't even on his mind.

"Goku, are you going to answer me?" Chichi said, coming closer.

His eyes couldn't help it as they looked up and down her body. "Can you…?"

She looked confused. "Can I what?"

He sniffed the air by accident and a low growl started to come from his lips. Drool began to pool from his lips as he stared.

Chichi gave him a funny look. "You can't be thinking of that again." She looked at little mad when he nodded. "Goku, we aren't going to just have sex all of the time."

He walked forward as the smell entered his nose. "You say that, but you smell like you want it."

She turned red. "I smell! Why didn't you say that?"

He purred as he leaned into her neck. "It's not a bad smell." His nose lined up with the bite mark. It smelled even better here. "It's intoxicating."

She made to move back as her stomach made a noise. "We can do that later. Aren't you hungry?"

He nodded into her shoulder. "Yes. I'm hungry for you." He lapped at the bite mark, making her gasp. His mind had become clouded again. All he could think about was pushing her against the wall and taking her again.

Suddenly, she moved back and slapped him across the face. "I told you to stop. You're being stupid. I can tell that something is wrong, so tell me what it is!" She shrieked at him.

He felt like had shrank as she spoke, but as his head cleared, he still had the problem of her skin in front of him. "Um… can you put some clothes on then?"

She looked down at herself and blushed. She must have thought that it was okay to walk around in her bra and underwear. She shrank back this time. "Give me a second."

He just nodded. If he said anything, he feared that he would strike again and she was right. They had a lot to discuss.

He had to proud that his mate was able to keep a clear mind at least. He had been a mess and she could clearly see that. He was going to have to find a way to control himself. Was this even normal? Or was this an effect from having partially marked her all of those years ago? If only he had someone who could explain this here.

He sighed as he heard her walk back in, this time fully dressed. He looked her over and felt at ease. Maybe it was just a saiyan thing? His father seemed to have a lot of control. He cringed as the thought of his parents doing that entered his mind. That was the last thing he wanted to even think about it and now it was just playing over and over again in his head. He turned green and Chichi gave him a funny look.

"Do I disgust you now?" She said angrily.

He shook his head. "No… I was just thinking about why I'm so… odd."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I never thought about that before I ran into you and now I can't stop myself. And when you came out, I was wondering how my father was able to control himself. Then I was reminded that my parents have done that." He shook again as the unpleasant thought entered his brain.

She giggled. "Goku, that's a part of life. You wouldn't be here without it."

He shook his head again. "Let's just change the subject." He was already hungry and didn't want to lose his appetite again. "So what's for breakfast?"

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now that's the Goku I know."

He couldn't help but smile as he led her to the kitchen. He really hadn't eaten anything in a long time. The hibernation mode would take care of it, but it really wasn't satisfying.

He sat down. He hadn't had one of Chichi's meals in a long time. He sat there, almost impatient as she worked. If the smell was any indication, then he was in luck. Before, he didn't know which smell he liked better, the smell of food or the smell of his mate. Now that he was smelling them together, he could say with certainty that the two smells combined were heavenly.

Chichi giggled as she watched him stare at her from the table. "So what was the problem earlier?"

He flinched. He really didn't want to tell her the news. "So…don't be mad."

She stopped her work and looked at him. "Don't be mad about what?"

He sighed. "The hyperdrive is broken. We are going to have a very long trip back to Planet Vegeta."

She looked at him fearfully. "Then why don't we go somewhere to fix it?"

"The only ones that have the knowledge are back home." He stated.

She took a deep breath. "Then why don't we call home? There has to be a way get in contact with Bulma."

He shook his head. "It's busted as well. We can try and get that fixed at the closest planet with life on it. Most of the stuff around only has wildlife. We're lucky that it was at least stocked with enough fuel to get us into the next system. We can get fuel there at least."

"What about food. With your diet, we'll run out." She said, looking worried.

He smirked. "I'll just have to stop and hunt along the way. As I said, there is plenty of wildlife out here. It's just running into people that is the problem."

"How do you know that they can't repair the ship?" Chichi said.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Tarble designed this ship and Bulma helped build it. It wouldn't be in any galactic database."

She almost cried "So we are stuck out here until we can really call anyone."

He frowned. "Don't think of it that way. At least you have me."

She gave him a look. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. All you seem to want to do is jump my bones."

He smirked at that. "Can you really blame me?"

She looked at him in shock. "What are you trying to say?"

She was still standing next to the stove and it took all of his control to keep him in his seat. "I'm saying that you're more than I expected."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You never expected that sex could actually feel good."

He frowned. "That's not it. I didn't expect you to be so perfect."

She stopped what she was doing and looked back over at him. "Perfect?"

He nodded. "I never wanted a mate, but the moment I saw you and took in your scent, it was like my brain was telling me that I was an idiot and what I really wanted was in front of me." As he continued to look at her, the smell in the air changed. He knew that smell. But he hadn't expected to smell it now.

Chichi moved away from the stove after turning it off. He could see a tall pile of food in her hands as she walked over. He began to salivate, but he wasn't sure what it was for.

She put it in fount of him and slid herself next to him. He smirked at her then proceeded to wrap his tail around her waist. She seemed satisfied with that. She looked up at the pile of food and giggled. "This seemed like too much." He gave her a frown. She knew that he could eat more than this. "So I may need a workout after this."

His eyes grew wide and he smirked. "I think you're right."

* * *

Vegeta sighed as they finally left his gravity room. He had worked Tarble to the bone and he could tell that his brother was half dead on his feet. He looked over and discovered that they had been in there for more than 24 hours. He was starving, but he was too tired to care.

Bulma came out of a nearby room and looked at the two of them. She had two small objects in her hands. "Here." She passed one to him and one to Tarble. Both of them just looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Those are portable gravity rooms!" She huffed.

Tarble looked down at what looked like a watch with a smirk on his face. "How long did this take?" Vegeta had to shake his head. Knowing his brother, he would what to take it apart and see how it worked. "Fascinating."

"Don't be messing with that." Vegeta snapped.

Tarble looked away from the strange device and glared at him. "But I have to know how it works. Hell, I can already see a way to improve it."

Bulma let out an annoyed grumble. "This is the thanks I get for staying up all night and day."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at his mate. "Come on, Bulma. We should get some sleep. Besides, I'll probably be in the war room all day tomorrow."

Bulma gave him a sad look. She knew what was coming. "So you're going to start before Kakarot returns?"

He sighed. "I'm going to have to. I need to know what Frieza's army is planning. I'll be talking with the Commission all day tomorrow."

Tarble finally looked away from the watch. "What's wrong with that?" Tarble must have heard the annoyance in his voice at bringing up such a task.

"I haven't really talked to them in ages. I usually have Kakarot do it." Vegeta found himself regretting that decision. Not because Kakarot was bad at the job, far from it. But because the Commission would know that something was wrong, and the last thing they needed was for anyone to think that they were weak. Without Kakarot around, it was almost as if they had lost their right arm. Vegeta was going to have to pick up those pieces and work with them. He had neglected that part of his position for long enough.

"You'll do fine." Tarble said. Tarble must have noticed how on edge he was. "You still have that presence to you. I bet that they are still terrified of you."

Vegeta laughed at that. Just thinking about it, brought back so many memories. How many times had he gone and visited the Commission when he was a child? How many times had Kakarot gone with him?

He hated to admit it, but he actually was missing Kakarot and it wasn't just because he needed his captain. Kakarot was still like a brother to him. He really should have gone and seen him off with Raditz, but he had been distracted by his own desires. He would have to make it up to Kakarot when he returned.

Bulma took his hand, shaking him from his thoughts. "Let's go and get some shut eye."

He nodded and looked back at his brother. Tarble was lost in his own curiosity as he looked over the device. "That means you too, Tarble." Vegeta said, snapping Tarble out of his thoughts.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Tarble made to turn around and leave, but he wasn't going to get far.

"Tarble."

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"Your room is in the other direction." Vegeta pointed out.

"Oh…" Tarble backed up and turned around. It was going to take a lot more than that to trick him. Besides, Tarble was falling asleep standing up.

"Do I have to place a guard outside of your room, so that you sleep?" Vegeta teased.

Tarble gave him an annoyed look. "No. I can find it just fine."

"I didn't say anything about you finding it. I was talking about you sleeping." Vegeta continued to tease.

Tarble just glared at him. "Good night, Vegeta."

Tarble stormed off leaving him with Bulma and it didn't take long for her to start pulling him away. But even as he was pulled forward, he was wary of everything he had to do in the morning.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Sorry that it's late. I'm out of state. But here it is in time for the holidays.

So what do you guys think of this so far? I don't know what to think at the moment as I've gotten no feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakarot sighed. They were getting low on food. He knew that Chichi wouldn't want to stop but with his appetite, they kind of had to. She had brought up the idea of him eating less and he hissed at her, which ended that conversation very quickly.

He walked forward and began going to the electronic journal that had been fitted with the ship, at least something still worked. As he looked through it, he began to salivate. Why was meat so tasty and why did his brother have to fit this thing with descriptions? All that did was make him hungry.

His stomach rumbled as he looked through a list of animals with antlers. For some reason, his brother made a bunch of notes about the creature's mating season. Why would anyone care about something like that?

As he continued looking it up, he smirked. Raditz had included a description of the smells of the animals. This would make hunting a lot easier.

"What are you doing?" Chichi asked coming into the room. She gave him a suspicious look as he turned off the journal.

"I just found our lunch." He said with a grin.

Chichi only rolled her eyes. "Goku, we don't need to go down there, do we?"

"You know that we do. I'm going to waste away to nothing without food." He said, giving her a pleading look.

Again his mate gave him an annoyed look. "It won't hurt you to cut down though."

"We could run into unfriendly forces. I need to stay strong and without food, we will be sitting ducks." He said.

"There's nobody out here." Chichi said, putting her hands on her hips. "You said that the closest planet with any intelligent life wouldn't be reached for weeks."

Kakarot wanted to curse. He shouldn't have said anything to her about that. "But we don't know if anyone is flying around this sector. I don't really like landing either, but we are out of options." His stomach growled. "Besides, I need to have my energy up."

She must have noticed that the look in his eye had changed. "You're thinking about sex again, aren't you?"

Kakarot smirked. "Why wouldn't I be? It's quite fun."

Chichi blushed. "Is that really all you think about anymore?"

He walked over to her and sniffed at her. "I can't help it. You're so easily within my grasp that I can't say no. I'm a man. I have instincts." He smirked as he pulled her against his chest.

"You wouldn't have said that a month ago." Chichi began.

"But that was a month ago. I was ignorant of what I really wanted." He began to lap at the mark he had left on her.

She moaned against him as she swooned. "So if you knew how much you liked it, any woman would do?"

He pulled himself back only to whisper in her ear. "No. You are mine. You've always been mine. No one else would do." He dug his teeth into her neck and she tried to grip his armor, but failed. His tail had made it around her waist as he lapped up her fresh blood. "So why don't we go and have some fun while the ship lands?"

Chichi didn't give him time to move as she pulled him into a kiss. "Why do we need to go anywhere?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean, you want us to do it here?"

She whispered seductively into his ear. "Don't you want me?" She slid her finger down his armor and he growled low in his throat.

"How is that even a question?" He asked, as they made their way to the floor.

* * *

Vegeta sighed under his breath. He didn't know if he could take this. Giving the commission this information would be like shooting himself in the foot. The last thing he wanted anyone in the galaxy to think was that the saiyan race was weak again. He would not stand for it.

As he made his way towards the center for communication, he couldn't help thinking about Kakarot. Why had he not heard anything from his friend? Surely, Kakarot had reached Earth by now. So why hadn't he sent a transmission? Had something gone wrong? If that was the case, then the gods had a sick sense of humor. They knew that he needed Kakarot here.

As he put in the key code in for the door, he figured that this must have been a test of some sort. It was almost as if someone was testing his ability to lead. Not that he thought that he was a bad ruler. It was just that he was a little out of practice. He was used to having Raditz and Kakarot doing a lot of his work for him. It was time that he stepped up and took control of his kingdom. He had just been so distracted by the process of rebuilding that he didn't remember how these talks went. He did a lot of them after his father's death, but as time went on, Kakarot just took charge of them. It was the same with the technology department. Tarble had been just as distracted as Vegeta. Of course Raditz would continue in his stead.

But now it was back to just him and Tarble, and from what he could see, it wasn't going to be easy. He didn't even remember the name of the new commissioner. This was not going to go over well.

As he sat down and began to start up the system, it made all kinds of strange noises, but it looked to be in working order. He was going to have to ask Bulma or Tarble to look at it later. They didn't need anything else happening at the moment.

He punched in the code for the commissioner and waited. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to wait too long. Anyone could be trying to call the commissioner at the moment. The Cold Empire was already the bane of the Commission. That had been the last time they were in power.

He was given a busy signal, which meant that he would have to continue to wait. He sighed. This was going to be a long day; he just knew it.

* * *

Kakarot rolled onto his side as the ship landed. Chichi was giggling. "So you're all done then?"

He gave her an annoyed look. "What kind of question is that?"

Chichi got up and started to put her clothes back on. "Why don't you go and do your hunting and I'll go set up for lunch?"

"Now you're talking." Kakarot jumped up quickly and put on his jumpsuit. He didn't really need to worry about the armor. There was nothing that could really do any real damage to him.

He left Chichi and stepped off onto the planet. It was pretty over grown. But that was really to his liking. That meant that food couldn't be that far away. He chuckled a little at the idea.

As he moved throughout the forest, he felt uneasy. He wondered how everyone was going to react to having him gone. Vegeta had to be pulling his hair out at the moment.

He almost laughed as he thought back to Raditz telling him that he needed a vacation. His brother would probably find all of this amusing.

Thinking of Raditz now made him sad. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't imagine what it had to be like to be away from the one you had chosen as a mate. It had to incredibly painful. How did Raditz do it?

Then again, how did Raditz do anything? His brother should have been a pile of goo, but he wasn't. He kept going. After what had happened to him, Raditz could have shut down, but his brother didn't even see that as an option. He just kept going. He never stopped hoping that he would get Onna back. Kakarot couldn't help but commend him for that.

He heard some chirping around him and froze. He knew what that meant, and it wasn't good. He began to use his Ki to sense everything around him and he found them in seconds.

Carnibeaks, a whole pack of them. His brother's notes had warned him about them: vicious, bloodthirsty birds. They were tall, with large beaks for crushing meat and bone. Not only that, but they lived in large packs and were very intelligent. His brother's notes said that they tended to chirp when they had found an interesting piece of prey.

Kakarot smirked. Like he could ever be something else's prey. The joke was on them. They were going to be the hunted. He had had plenty of fowl before. It couldn't taste that much different.

He began to walk towards a clearing. Everything would be easier to track once he was out in the open. He heard a cry from the woods and froze. The birds had left him. They were going the opposite direction. They must have smelled her on him.

He snarled as he turned around and began to fly through the woods. The trees flew around him quickly as he heard the birds let out squeaks. He hadn't heard Chichi make another noise and he began to panic. What if he didn't get to her in time? He didn't know if he could take it if he lost her this early.

As he made it back to the ship, his mouth dropped. Two of the birds were laying on the ground, with their necks snapped in two, and another one was cowering as Chichi jumped over it and sliced its throat open with the knife that was in her hand.

Kakarot could only stare at his mate. She was covered in blood, and she didn't seem to care.

He watched as she smirked to herself, then grabbed what was left of the bird and began to gut it. "Goku is going to like this when he gets back."

She hadn't seen him yet, but he was trying his best to hold back. If he did what he was thinking about, all of that meat would be ruined.

Instead, he only watched her from the shadows. She didn't bother to wash off, which was to his liking. It looked like she was making some kind of stew and he couldn't help but smirk. He would always think that her cooking was excellent. It really rivaled his mother's.

Chichi took a taste then shook her head. "What kind of bird tastes like this?"

He came out of the woods and took the spoon from her. He gagged. She was right; it was horrible. "It's really tough. I'll go and find us something better."

Chichi looked surprised to see him. "Were you watching me?"

He turned red. "Do you really blame me?"

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now that you can see that I can take care of myself, can you go and get something good?"

Kakarot nodded, then left. He could find some deer pretty easily.

* * *

Vegeta growled, he had been trying to call for hours. Was this why Kakarot spent days in here? "What good are you if you don't answer my messages!" Vegeta snapped as the call finally connected.

Vegeta looked over the new commissioner. She was a wispy thing with almost clear blue skin. She had no hair and large green eyes. "I see that your reputation precedes you, Emperor Vegeta."

He glared at her. "How do you know my name? This would be the first time that we have spoken."

She glared back. "I know plenty about you. Sadly, Kakarot doesn't say much, but I have heard the rumors."

He smirked. "Kakarot is loyal to me and my kingdom, he knows what is acceptable."

"Then why am I talking to you instead of him?" The woman asked.

Vegeta frowned. "I have hit a snag…one that you may also have discovered."

The woman looked like she was trying to hide something. "Nothing is going on."

"Then what about the Cold Empire's return?" He couldn't help but smirk as the woman stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about that?" She said.

He became serious again. "Planet Tech-tech has been destroyed, along with Kakarot's brother being taken by them."

The woman stared at him in absolute horror. "What? You mean to tell me that Queen Gure has been…"

"She has been kidnapped." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You would have known that if you were keeping a better eye on everything."

Her eyes glowered at him. "I would have if they weren't jamming our systems. They have been causing havoc in both the Pricardi and Fripan systems, and our resources have been cut thin."

Vegeta nodded. "At this time, I wish to offer our services to you. If you need an army, Planet Vegeta will answer that call." The woman seemed to perk up at this. "But remember, my people are loyal to me, not your commission or any of the galactic alliances." The woman made to nod. "Our kind has a score to settle with the Frostian race. I do suggest that you leave their destruction to us."

"You can't suggest killing them. There are innocent people among them." She started.

"They royal family should have been executed without a trail. Everyone knows what they have done. Prison was a smack in the face to every race that had to suffer under them." Vegeta snarled. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you morons had disposed of Princess Zera's remains. Who was the idiot that wanted to keep them?"

The woman glared at him. "We needed those cells for research."

Now he was curious. "What kind of research could you possibly be doing with those?"

The woman stared at him. "That is classified information, Emperor Vegeta."

"You brought up your research, I just want answers. A man that is like a brother to me was taken by them and for all we know, they may be planning something that has to do with his abilities." Vegeta growled.

The woman sighed. "We are doing everything we can to take care of the problem."

"And by doing everything, you mean sitting on your ass and waiting for an answer to come to you." The woman flinched. "If you value your life, it would be wise to listen to my demands."

The woman sighed. "You know, I really do miss Kakarot."

Vegeta smirked. "So do I, but that doesn't change things, does it Commissioner… What am I supposed to call you?"

The woman glared at him again. "My name is Naxxol, you have met me before."

Suddenly it hit him. "You were the last commissioner's secretary weren't you?" The woman blushed. "Now I see why you don't know anything."

"I'll be glad when Kakarot comes back."

"You and me both." He answered. "So you understand the terms of our agreement then."

She smiled. "Yes I do, Vegeta. The coordinates of the problem will be sent to you. When Kakarot returns, please have him call me instead." The woman seemed to be overly attached to Kakarot. Vegeta wanted to laugh. He just couldn't see it. She was going to be very disappointed when she discovered that Kakarot was against such things. Kakarot would take torture over the idea of sex.

The line cut and he began to laugh as he thought about it. The idea of Kakarot with a mate, now that was rich!

* * *

Chichi had just finished up their lunch after he brought home a huge deer. His stomach felt content and he was thinking about how much more he would need to stock the ship.

His mate was picking up after them. "You really are going to have to slow down on the food."

He smirked, remembering how this conversation ended the last time they had talked about this. "But I already told you, I need the energy." He said pulling her against him.

Chichi giggled, just as something came out of the woods. Both of them looked prepared to fight, but it was only a small carnibeak chick. It stared at the two of them. It looked scared.

Kakarot was about to get rid of it, but he froze as his mate walked away from him and over to the pot of food.

It walked over to her and tilted its head. Chichi tossed it a piece of meat, and it ate happily. It looked like it was wasting away.

Chichi giggled, then proceeded to give one of the bones that she used for stock to the creature. It chirped in excitement.

Kakarot watched his mate as she smiled down at it. He didn't like this. There was something about her expression that didn't sit well with him.

Chichi walked over to him while the animal continued chewing. "Goku...?" He had no time to prepare himself as she gave him a dough eyed look.

"What?" He knew what she wanted now, and he didn't like it at all.

"Can we keep it?" Chichi said as it finished up. He was going to argue, but she had reached around his body and grabbed his tail. Her touch wasn't harsh, far from it. It was heavenly. So heavenly that he forgot what he was even thinking about. "So what do you say, Goku?" Her voice was hypnotic.

"Chichi, we can't…" Her fingers continued to massage his tail, making him moan.

"What were you saying, Goku? I need an answer." She smirked at him. Her smell was fantastic due to the blood. He didn't stand a chance.

Her fingers froze. "Chichi…don't stop." He said in a daze. "I'll do what you want, just don't stop."

Chichi giggled. "Then we can take Coco with us."

He nodded. "We can. Just finish what you started."

Chichi gave him a dark look. "I plan to."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Tarble sighed. He had been through this about a hundred times, but he just couldn't get it. How did he bring out the void that he created earlier? He knew that he had done it while he was angry, but it was hard to recreate that anger on his own. Vegeta knew how to bring it out of him, but Vegeta was busy. From the sound of it, Vegeta had paperwork and negotiations for the next couple of weeks. With the Cold Empire running around the galaxy, Vegeta did not want to take any risks. Especially after Vegeta had heard the news from Planet Tech-Tech.

Tarble sat down in his gravity room. He had already made some modifications, which only served to piss off Bulma. She didn't think Tarble would over think it, but she had been proven wrong.

There had to be a way to unlock his power and become stronger. He could only imagine seeing Gure again. He had no idea what her future was. She could already be dead. He didn't see Gure taking anything lying down. She had become a lot tougher over the years. She had to do that. Her kind were hesitant to take a female ruler. She had to show them that she could walk the walk. Over the years, she had done that, and she was praised for it.

Tarble wanted that for himself. He was going to prove himself. Everyone in the galaxy wouldn't think of him as Vegeta's brother. They would know him in the same fashion as the rest of Planet Vegeta did. He would be known as a powerful threat that no one could stop. He would destroy the Cold Empire, and bring his people to glory while saving his mate from the hell she was in. If she was alive, he would make her his.

She was taken from him. He would never allow something like that to happen again.

After that day, the entire galaxy would know that the saiyan race was not to be taken lightly. They would know that he was worthy of his title as the prince of all saiyans.

Tarble growled and activated his eyes. He felt the room go dark again. He had found the void. But the question was, how? What was the right emotion? There had to be something to it. He wasn't just pulling it out of his ass. Then there were the questions of how he would use it. What could he possibly do with this power? He already knew what he could do with his normal abilities but now that he was pushing himself, it looked like there was no limit.

Tarble thought of Gure again. Would she be happy to see him after so much time had passed by? What if Cooler and Yogut turned her against him? The very idea made him want to destroy everything. He imagined Cooler being ripped limb from limb and it calmed him. The idea of pure havoc made his blood boil in a way that he had never felt before.

He had killed Zera. He had killed Cuw. He had killed his father, but nothing compared to this. The feeling of power was taking over him. He wanted power. He would have it. Nothing was going to stop him.

The void grew darker around him and he chuckled darkly. He would have his vengeance. The Cold Empire would learn to tremble at his name…No the whole galaxy would tremble. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Bardock sighed as he came back from the palace. Everything was crazy. The Emperor was having to do Kakarot's work. Bulma was doing Raditz's work. And Tarble was off in some room for hours on end.

He wondered when Kakarot would return. It had been almost two months since his son had left and now he was really starting to worry. Something had to be wrong. Maybe Kakarot was having ship problems?

Bardock chuckled. Or maybe his son was having Chichi problems? Bardock wasn't going to lie. He liked the girl. He had seen her grow over the last 10 years and knew that she was a very proficient cook, which was something that Kakarot needed in a mate. Even if Kakarot said no to taking a mate, he could always dream. He imagined that Gine was thinking about having little saiyans running around. His mate had brought it up more than once. Raditz had his excuses, which Bardock accepted. Kakarot really had no excuse.

Bardock walked up to the door of his house and a wonderful smell entered his nose. Gine was cooking up something really good. Bardock smirked. He was starving.

He went in and sat down at the table without her seeing him. Gine was humming something which caught his attention really quickly. She seemed a little too happy. Wasn't she still depressed about Kakarot and Raditz? Why was she looking so bubbly?

"There you are. I was wondering when you would get home." Gine said, then walked over to him and kissed him, making him jump.

Bardock knew that something was up now. She never greeted him like that.

She pulled away and snuggled up against him, which was weird. "Do you want something to drink?"

Bardock gave his wife a puzzled look. "What?"

Gine giggled again. "Or do you want the Gorgon I made?"

Bardock froze in his chair. That was his favorite. "What's the occasion?"

Gine giggled again, and Bardock knew that he had to be in hot water for something. He just didn't know what it was. He kept trying to think of anything that he might have done wrong, but he was coming up empty. "You'll see."

Bardock went pale. He didn't like this. He liked control. Being in a situation like this with his mate was the last thing that he wanted. He would rather go diving in acid or take one of Kakarot's Ki blasts to the head. Anything but facing his mate when she was angry with him.

"Bardock?" He looked up at Gine, and found her giving him a small frown. "Don't you like it?"

He looked down and found that she had made his plate and had put it in front of him. Now he was starting to wonder if she poisoned it. She may have not been a fighter, but she could be sneaky. "Yeah…just give me a second."

Gine smiled at him again. "I'm going to need you to clean out Raditz's old room."

Now that was an odd request. "Why?"

Gine giggled. "Well we need the extra space."

He was still confused. Kakarot still lived here, but they had plenty of room for the three of them, and they had no idea when Kakarot would be back. "What's the rush?"

Gine frowned at him. "We have time. I just need it cleaned out over the next 6 months."

Bardock was still puzzled. "Why so far off? I thought you wanted it done now?"

Gine sighed. "Really, Bardock? Really?!" She looked angry now. "Are you really that dumb that you can't put two and two together?!"

Bardock felt himself go pale. This was the side of his mate that he feared the most. "But Gine, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you have something to say, just say it."

She growled at him. "Put it together yourself." She pulled his plate from him. "You don't get to eat until you figure it out."

Bardock's stomach growled, and he looked at his mate in horror. "You wouldn't?"

She smirked. "I would." With that she walked off, still looking very pissed off.

Bardock tried to rack his mind. What did any of this have to do with anything?

He decided to go over anything that had happened since he got home. She was in the kitchen. She had been making his favorite dish. She was showering him with attention and she asked him about cleaning out a bedroom.

Bardock sighed. He still had no idea, and his stomach still wasn't letting up. She should have left him his food, then he could focus on figuring out what she was doing.

He leaned back in his chair. This really wasn't fair. He had spent all of his time at work and now he had to deal with this.

As he racked his mind in search of any answer, Bardock decided that he should go upstairs and try to clean out that room. Maybe it would come to him then.

Once he was upstairs, he almost smiled as he looked around the piles of dust. He remembered when Raditz used to live here. It really didn't change even after Raditz had left.

After they had defeated King Vegeta, they got a little remodel done and Kakarot and Raditz finally got separate rooms. The two of them were pretty excited, but not for the normal reasons that two kids would be. Raditz was excited because he wouldn't wake up Kakarot by accident, and he could work on his projects without being disrupted. Kakarot liked his space so that he could get some quiet time for some of his paperwork.

Bardock stared at an old blanket on the bed. He remembered it quite well. It was the same one that they had brought Raditz home in. It was hard to believe how small Raditz was. Especially now, Raditz was even taller than he was.

Another thought came into his head, the night after Kakarot was born, he remembered coming in here to find Kakarot and Raditz curled up next to each other as Gine put a blanket on them.

He shook his head. He needed to be cleaning this room, not going over old memories.

He moved on to go through the bookshelf and again found a baby book. Why was this here? Gine usually kept this in the living room. Was she planting items around the house so that he could figure out her puzzle?

He opened it up to the first page and found the results of Gine's test. Over it, his mate had written: Bardock and Gine's first Kit.

He smirked and looked at a couple of pictures of Raditz as a baby. He couldn't help but laugh at that hair. Raditz looked just like Gine's father, but he had never expected for any of his children to have that hair. The moment Raditz came out, he was placed into shock. He had no idea that that hair would show up in any of his offspring.

He turned the page and found another test. This one was Kakarot's. He kind of chuckled at that. He was quite happy that Kakarot looked like he did. That, and the boy's power level was something to be proud of.

Bardock made to turn the page; he expected more baby pictures, but instead he found another test. Bardock stared at it. Why was there another one? They only had two children.

He looked at the date and a chill went down his spine. The date was from that morning. He dropped the book as he heard his mate giggle. He turned around to look at her. "Is it true? Are we having another kit?

Gine's smile grew. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out."

He couldn't help himself as he lifted her up into a kiss. "When? How?" He was too excited to form sentences.

"Remember when we made up about a two weeks ago? I believe it happened then. Spina told me that I have about 6 months left." Gine smiled.

He couldn't hold his excitement anymore. This one seemed to be showing up a little later than normal. Saiyans were usually born within 6 months, but this one looked like it would be closer to 7. He really wasn't sure that he could wait that long. "So I need to really get this room cleaned up? We got to have some space for the little one."

Gine giggled. "Now just imagine the looks on Kakarot and Raditz's faces when they find out the news.

Bardock laughed. He could hardly wait. "Does this mean we can go eat?"

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Raditz stared up at the ceiling as he laid there. He didn't really know what he was doing. He had perfected the project that Frieza wanted done, and now he was still dealing with the aftermath. What would Vegeta do to him once he found out? Part of him no longer feared what Zera and Frieza would do to him. His fears were more for the body that Zera was using. If only there was a way to get that stone out of Onna's body.

But then there was the issue of what he would even do with Zera after that. What would it even look like? He had heard references of souls in religious texts, but those couldn't be right. If it was a parasite, he figured that he would be looking for an abnormality in her blood.

Raditz let out a false laugh as he imagined a giant worm bursting from Zera's chest. Then he actually laughed as he remembered how much Vegeta hated worms.

"What's so funny?" Zera said, making him turn his face to glare at her.

"Nothing." He stated.

Her eyes narrowed. "Now, Raditz, what did I tell you about lying to me?"

He only glared at her. "I'm not some scared child anymore."

She chuckled darkly. "So you want to be punished then?"

"Nothing you can do to me will hurt. You already beat the pain out of me years ago." Raditz said flatly.

She glared at him then turned to leave, which confused him. He didn't like when she did things like this. Usually if he egged her on, she would just go through with the punishment, and he could just get it over with. He knew she was trying to play mind games with him, and he wasn't going to fall for it again.

Raditz pulled himself off of the bed and moved over to look out of the window. He wished that he was out there. He would take the vacuum of space over a hell with Zera. He would have tried escape if Onna wasn't here, but he had a chance to get her back. He couldn't waste this opportunity. He just hoped that no one else would suffer because of his decisions.

The door opened, but he didn't turn to greet her. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of his gaze.

"I don't like you." Raditz heard a voice that made him freeze. King Cold was behind him. "Now turn and bow your head, ape."

Raditz turned, but he didn't bow. "Actually, my kind are closer to monkeys. Apes don't have tails."

In a matter of seconds, he was pinned against the reinforced glass. "Now get this straight, Monkey! You will listen to my orders! You are only alive because my daughter wills it! Remember that! Now who is your King?!"

Raditz chuckled shallowly. "I don't have one." Cold's glare grew. "Vegeta is an emperor." He felt as Cold's fingers dug into his skin, but he wasn't going to give the Frostian anything.

Raditz bit the inside of his cheek instead. Cold's icy stare was boring into him. "Don't forget your place in this world. You are a maggot that has twisted my daughter against her kind. I will never forgive you."

Raditz stared at Cold. "You were the one that made her like that. If anyone is to blame, it's you."

Cold kicked him in the stomach, but only the air was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. "Insolent peasant. You only talk big. I should have known that Frieza was coming up with one of his elaborate stories. There's nothing special about you." Cold kicked into his side and Raditz tasted his own blood. He almost didn't recognize it. It was so common these days that he usually didn't bat an eye. "So are you going to just lay there and take it?" Cold chuckled. "I guess you are my daughter's whore. Once she's out of that horrible body, I'll be sure to dispose of that suit she's been wearing."

Now that caught Raditz attention. If they were already planning to separate them, then he was in luck. If he waited this out, he could easily come up with a way of getting Onna back. Cold had just given him too much information. Raditz would have laughed, but his body hurt too much.

Cold looked down at him, then Raditz felt a searing pain on his back side, then looked up to find his tail lying on the ground. "Remember, once her body's been returned, there will be no use for you."

With that Cold left him alone. Raditz tried to pull himself up, but ended up letting out a whimper in pain. Now he knew he deserved that. He just couldn't help himself. He was frustrated. He didn't know that there was a way out till now. It was almost enough to put him in a good mood.

"Let's see how you like this…" Zera said returning. "Raditz…" She sounded panicked. "Who did this to you?" She ran over to him, frantic.

Like he was going to give up his advantage now. "I guess I got what I deserved."

She gave him a smile then pulled him up to his feet. He could feel that one of his ribs had to be broken. He really wished he had a senzu bean. She started to pull at his shirt and he could already see the massive hematoma starting to form. He was getting light headed from the internal bleeding.

"I'll go and get you something." Zera made to leave, but his mind was going in and out. He was becoming delusional from the blood loss.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Don't leave me."

She smiled as she stared at him; her fingers began to go through his long hear. "I won't be gone long. I only wish to help you, Raditz." Her smile was like the ones he knew as a child, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't resist; instead, in his dazed state, he tried to pull her closer. His mind drifted as he began to fade into darkness.

Zera smirked at him. "You're mine, Raditz. It's good to see that you remember that."

* * *

Gure walked back and forth in her prison. There had to be a way out of here. She could only hold off Yogut for so long and the bastard was starting to get desperate.

As she paced, she started to wonder where the closest pod would be. She had no way of knowing the layout of the ship. This place could be huge for all she knew. It was times like this she wished that Tarble was in here with her. He would have been able hack the system in seconds.

She wanted to cry. She missed him. It was painful. After so many years of separation, she was forced to wait even longer. This time was worse. She couldn't even hear his voice here. The man she wanted could be miles or lightyears a head of her and she wouldn't know. She didn't even know where she was. The galaxy was so vast that they could really be anywhere.

"I see that you are up." Yogut said. He had transformed into his more humanoid form. She gave him an icy look. "Now, Dear, don't be that way. You'll see that this was for the best."

She wanted to tell him to piss off, but a horrid idea came to her, and she wondered if she could pull it off. The real question was would he fall for it? Would he be so vain as to not see her trap? There was only one way to find out. "How so?" She tried to make herself look interested.

"I had to free you from them." Yogut said, looking pleased that she was trying to speak with him.

"Free me from what?" She had to wonder what he was even thinking. She was imprisoned here. There was no way that she would be free under his watch.

"Your family wanted to hide you. I just made it so that you could truly take the crown." Yogut said with a smirk.

She remembered that, but knew that it wasn't for her. The greedy bastard had wanted the crown for himself. She put a dumb face on. "That was you?" She made her eyes look softer, almost as if she was going to cry.

Just as she thought, he put his arms around her. "I was only doing what I saw was right, My Queen." Gure wanted to roll her eyes, this far too easy. "Then, when I saw that that deplorable primate was going to make off with you, I couldn't let him do that. What kind of man would I be if I did that?"

"What about our people though?" She asked, changing forms. She wanted him to trust her.

"They were too far gone in their way, my love. There was no way to save them." He took her hand. "With Lord Cold's guidance, we can start a new colony." His face got too close for her liking. "We can make a lasting legacy that will span for generations to come."

It took everything she had not to throw up. "Do you really mean that?" She said, making herself sound interested, even though she would rather be dining on dung than going along with his idea.

Yogut took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you finally see things my way." He made to kiss her, but she held him off. "What's wrong?"

"I…I always imagined that I would get my first kiss when I had married." She said, knowing that to be false. Yogut was too late for that anyway. Tarble had taken that for himself years ago.

The man smiled. "Why don't you come and walk with me then? You really should see the ship."

He offered her his hand. "I would love to." She took his arm and smiled internally. What a moron. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She knew he was stupid. She just didn't imagine that he could be this stupid.

As soon as she was out of the room and into the hall, she could tell that this place was smaller than she previously thought. That was good. It meant that if she were to escape, it would be a lot easier to find the hanger.

They passed a couple of doors and some soldiers, but she saw nothing of importance until she reached a door that a young woman came out of. It looked like a saiyan female. She was about to ask what she was doing here, when she remembered that she was tricking Yogut. Not only that, but the girl looked a little familiar.

Two guards came up and stood by the door as the woman left. "Yogut, dear, who is behind that door?"

The man seemed to be tickled pink at her words. "That would be a saiyan ruffian that Lady Zera believes to be of utter importance."

Gure's mind flashed to Raditz. The pieces fit together in her head. The saiyan was Zera, and that was Onna's body. Gure had to push back her anger. Tarble not only had to be without her, but without his best friend as well. "Why would she want a saiyan?" She already knew the answer to that question. Raditz's abilities spoke for themselves.

"Who knows?" Yogut said leading her down another hall and over a huge balcony.

Her eyes lit up. There it was. The hanger. She could see pods everywhere. If only she could get to one. She touched her stomach, it was the only thing she could do to keep herself from getting sick.

"Are you hungry? We can go and dine if you like?" Yogut asked.

Gure only nodded. She couldn't believe that he had gotten that from her nausea, but she would take it.

He led her into what looked like a private dining room. "Usually, this is where Cold's family eats, but I think we will be okay. We are their allies after all." Yogut led her to a seat and she sat down. Then he made to sit across from her.

She watched as servants brought them food. She was surprised that they had appeared so fast, but then she had to remind herself that their lives probably depended on that.

She looked down, but her eyes paid no attention to the food. To her right, was a knife. It wasn't much, but she was drawn to it.

She picked at her food, but she couldn't get it off of her mind. Something within her told her that she needed it. "Yogut, Dear, what is that over there?" She asked, pointing to a vase that was on the table behind him.

The man turned to look and she slid it into her sleeve. It would be useful for later…at least her mind told her that.

"That is just a Frostian crafted vase. They are quite rare, so I don't know if I can get you one. I'll see if I can pull some strings." He answered.

Gure wanted to laugh at him. Yogut thought that he was cultured, but he was far from it. The vase wasn't Frostian at all. From what she knew, that vase looked to be from Yardrat or Namek.

"Are you finished, my love, or would you like some dessert?" Yogut asked.

"I believe that I'm done. I need to watch my figure. I can't be looking like some common pig." She said, emphasizing the word pig. But Yogut didn't seem to get it.

He came around and offered his arm again and she took it. As they walked by the hanger again, the voice it the back of her head called to her. This may be her only chance. "Where do all of those go?" She asked, making him stop near the hanger.

He looked like he was trying to think and she didn't hesitate. The knife came from her sleeve and she stabbed him right in the gut. "You…" He made to speak, but she pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, this time jerking the knife up while it was in his body.

"Did you really think I could ever love a traitor like you?" She spat in his face. His breathing was labored as blood came from his mouth. Seconds later, he was on the ground. "That was for our planet."

She scrabbled forward, leaving the knife behind. She didn't need it now and it really wouldn't be of any use if she ran into any soldiers. They would have blasters. She wasn't stupid enough to bring a knife to a gun fight.

As she snuck into the hanger, she found herself to be lucky. It was pretty much empty. She moved towards a pod and got it open.

Just as she was about to pop in the coordinates for Planet Vegeta, she was pushed up against a wall. She shrieked as she came face to face with Cooler.

The Frostian only glared at her. "I didn't think that the mouse would come out of its cage." She glared at him. She had been so close.

He looked over her and she felt dirty for some reason. The Frostian Prince's hand made to go through her silver hair. "I see that you made short work of him. That's quite impressive."

"I didn't do that for you." She grumbled.

Cooler only smirked as the room filled with soldiers. "I need you to deliver some news to my father."

"You want us to tell him about Ambassador Yogut's assassination?" A soldier asked.

Cooler only chuckled as he looked down at Gure. She didn't like where this was going. Instinct was telling her to run, but she couldn't move. He was holding her too tight. "Inform him of my engagement."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note

Uh-oh. That doesn't look good at all. Poor Gure, now she has to deal with Cooler's advances.


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta paced, and Bulma stared at him. "You don't like this do you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. "We are a self-sufficient race. I don't like having to deal with the rest of the galaxy, especially the Commission."

"But they have helped you in the past. You should be able to trust them," she said brightly.

Vegeta didn't look at her. "No, I know who I can trust. The Commission can't be trusted." He remembered what they had tried in the past. They had tried to keep Raditz and Tarble after Zera's destruction. There was no way that he could fully trust a group that once tried to separate his family.

"So why even talk to them, then?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta chuckled. "I can't control them if I can't see what they are doing. A wise man once said to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Those bastards want me dead just as much as Frieza does, if not more."

Bulma looked worried. "What if they…?"

Again Vegeta laughed. "They can try. But they will fail. No matter what comes my way, I get back up and become stronger because of it."

Bulma still didn't look sure. "But what if something does happen? You're not immortal Vegeta. You will die someday." It pained her to bring up the idea of it, but she couldn't help it. She needed to make him understand that he couldn't just run off into battle without consequences.

"I know that." Vegeta walked towards the window and looked out over his planet. "I've always known that I will die." He admitted. "But that does not make me immortal. Time will remember me." He smirked as he looked down at the city. "They will remember me." He turned back to his mate. "And someday I will have an heir. As much as I hate to admit it, my father is immortal." Bulma looked at him in confusion. "His blood runs in my veins and that blood will continue to run as long as my line perseveres."

Bulma smiled at him. "Don't forget about Tarble's line."

Vegeta nodded. "As I said, nothing ever really dies. As long as our line stays in power and retains that power, then I will never die."

Bulma came over and put her hands on his chest. "Are you saying that you're ready to be a father?"

Vegeta sighed. "I've been ready for it. It's just the timing. I don't like the idea of bringing a child into the world right now. The Cold Empire is too much of a threat."

Bulma gave him a smile. "That, and we aren't sure how a saiyan/human hybrid would even function."

Vegeta sighed. That was the only downside to his and Bulma's relationship. The unknown was not something that Vegeta particularly liked, but he figured that if they were to have a child it would have his strength and her brain, but Raditz informed him that it may not work that way; that there were more factors than what he was considering.

Bulma then giggled. "Why do you think that I sent Kakarot after Chichi? I didn't send him just to go and get her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'll believe that Kakarot will mate when I see it."

Bulma smiled. "If it were to be with anyone, I think it would be with Chichi."

"Why do you think that?" Vegeta sighed. Bulma was just being hopeful.

"Well first off, she can cook." Bulma said, and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"There are a lot of people in the galaxy that can cook." Vegeta said.

Bulma only laughed, "But they aren't Chichi." Bulma looked away from him and out the window. "Back on Earth, Kakarot transformed into a super saiyan. He did it because he cared about her. He may have not realized it then because he was so young, but I really do think that if Kakarot saw her again, he would know that he loves her."

"Again, I will believe it when I see it." Vegeta said.

Bulma giggled. "How about I we make a small bet then?"

Now that caught Vegeta's attention. "What kind of bet?"

Bulma smiled. "If Kakarot and Chichi returned together, you will give me a child now, and if they aren't we will wait."

Vegeta didn't know how much Bulma wanted a child, but he sighed. "Fine, but I doubt that you will win. Kakarot is stubborn."

Bulma laughed. "And Chichi isn't?"

"Then there is the problem of them coming back at all. I'm wondering if they had some problems with their ship." Vegeta stated, changing the subject.

Bulma sighed. "Yeah they have been gone for a long time." Then she laughed. "They could be enjoying their 'honeymoon.'"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot knew I wanted him back as soon as possible. He's not the type to ignore my orders. Something has to be going on."

Bulma hated to admit it, but Vegeta was right about that. "Why don't I look up the ship numbers? Maybe there was an issue before Kakarot left."

Vegeta watched as she went over to one of the computers and started to look through logs. "Anything noteworthy?"

"No…I can't find anything. It looks fine really…Uh-oh…" Bulma's eyes had gone wide.

"What do you mean Uh-oh?!" Vegeta snapped.

"It looks like there was a mix up. The ship that Kakarot got was supposed to be in the back for maintenance. From the look of it, the hyperdrive is busted. So is the communications." Bulma said angrily.

Vegeta was furious. "Who was the bastard that put it out in the hanger then?!"

Bulma looked through the records. "It looks like someone mixed up the serial numbers. That ship is 00253, the one that Kakarot was supposed to have was 00352, it was an easy mistake. But that means that it will take Kakarot a long time to get home."

"You didn't answer my question, who made the mistake?!" Vegeta growled. He was going to rip the bastard a new one.

Bulma looked surprised as she looked down at the name. "Do you know anyone named Cuw?"

Vegeta looked at his wife in confusion. "That can't be right. He's been dead for years."

Bulma sighed. "Then that means we have a rat in the system. Someone has betrayed us."

Vegeta froze as rage began to take over him. Someone dared to make them a target for King Cold. That's why they wanted Kakarot to stay away. Now he had to figure out the culprit. "But why use Cuw's name?" Vegeta asked, barely holding back his anger.

"It may be someone that sided with your father in secret. Maybe they sided with Cuw?" Bulma said, she didn't like this either.

Vegeta growled. "Check the call logs. I want you took look a couple of months back." Vegeta said.

Bulma got into the mainframe. "This 'Cuw' made more than one call off planet to an unknown system."

"He was alerting Zera of Raditz's departure." Vegeta growled. "Someone is trying to take us down. We need to find this rat, and fast."

"That's not going to be easy. Where would we even start?" Bulma asked.

He sighed. "We don't tell anyone about this. It will stay between you and me."

"What about Tarble?" She asked.

"Tarble has enough on his plate at the moment. Until Gure has been returned, Tarble will not be able to function properly." Vegeta said.

"So you'll be relying on my brain, then?" Bulma smiled.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, I wouldn't have mated with you if you were stupid."

"It's a good thing that I'm taking that as a complement." Bulma said.

Vegeta said nothing. His mind was already going over the possibilities. Who could be the one betraying them? He was going to have to take a step back and not leave any stone unturned. Nothing was going to get past him this time. Nothing.

* * *

Chichi sighed. They had finally reached a planet with life on it that wasn't just wildlife, but the locals didn't look like they were the friendliest. However, after seeing Goku and Coco, they kept their distance.

As they fueled up the ship, Kakarot glared at Coco. Ever since that night, he had not been able take his wife. The bird had a habit of trying to sleep between them, which was fine at this stage, but he couldn't imagine it once it got older.

Kakarot hated this. Now that he knew what sex felt like, living without it was like having an itch that he couldn't scratch.

He looked over at his mate and found that she didn't look like herself. She looked a little sick. He didn't like the idea of looking for a doctor in these parts. That was something that he didn't like at all. He left the ship to pay. Vegeta would clearly see the account at some point and know something was up.

Coco came up to Chichi and rubbed against her leg. Chichi could only smile at it. The bird squeaked at some men that were coming too close.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" One man asked.

"That is none of your concern." She glared at the men as they made to circle her.

"Mighty fine ship you got there. It would be a shame if someone took it." Another said.

Coco snapped her beak as one man came too close. "And I bet that bird would fetch a good price as well."

Chichi made to get in a fighting stance, but she felt nauseous. Very nauseous. She was a little dizzy, too, but she had had plenty to eat that morning.

One of the men walked forward and made to grab her arm, just as a horrifying roar filled the air. Buildings shook and smaller ships began to be tossed in the air.

Chichi looked over and she could see a glowing yellow light. Goku was making short work of the scrambling men. She couldn't help but feel a little light headed as he grabbed a hold of the one that tried to grab her and broke his neck. But soon she realized that it wasn't watching the man fighting that was making her lightheaded. She already was.

Before she knew it, she fell to the ground. The world around her was still spinning. Coco sat next to her and was making some loud cries. She had to be alerting Goku. The bird must have been trying to say that there was something wrong with her.

She could only see red as the ground around her was painted with it. Coco leaned down and brought her an arm and laid it on her chest. She wondered why, but the bird seemed to insist that she had it.

"Chichi…are you okay?" Goku was now kneeling next to her. His armor was covered in blood.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm just a little under the weather. I'll be fine."

The world spun a little as he picked her up. "I need to find you a doctor." He put the ship in a capsule and pocketed it. "Come on, Coco."

The bird followed Goku like a loyal pet. It had picked up the arm from earlier and was carrying it around like a stick.

Finding a doctor took a while. Between the saiyan that was covered in blood and the carnivorous bird that was carrying an arm like a prize, it wasn't really a surprise that most ran when they came close. But there was one lady that was helpful. "Dr. Raja is up on the hill. He may help you."

Goku tipped her for the information, and they were off. Chichi didn't like the look of this planet and really hoped that they could leave soon.

The doctor's home looked empty when they got there, but a strange looking alien opened the door. Chichi could have sworn that he was a giant cat, but said nothing. She didn't want to be rude.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said, not asking them any other questions as he took her vitals. Living on this planet, he probably learned that less was more.

"I'm just really light headed." Her stomach growled. "And really hungry, but at the same time I'm nauseous."

Goku just looked at her in worry as the doctor took some notes. "Okay, when did these symptoms start?"

"About a week ago." Chichi said.

"Hmm. Has anything changed in the last couple of months?" The doctor questioned.

"Well, we have been trying to get home for a few months. Maybe it's the animals we have been eating?" Chichi said, looking at her mate.

The doctor sighed. "It might be a parasite then. I will need to do some blood work."

The man moved and grabbed something that looked like a suction cup on it. Goku watched as he placed it on the skin and it started drawing his mate's blood. "What is that?"

The doctor laughed. "I don't have access to needles out here. So I had to make something better."

Kakarot decided to file that information for later. If Raditz could replicate it, he would never have to see a needle again.

The doctor left to do his test and Kakarot sat next to his mate. "I can't believe I got a parasite." Chichi said angrily.

Kakarot chuckled. "At least it isn't anything too serious."

"Don't tell anyone. This is just embarrassing." Chichi said, trying to hide her face in her hands.

It was almost an hour before the doctor came back, but he was smiling. She wanted to smack him for it. "Well I got your results, you don't have a parasite."

"Thank Kami." Chichi said. "Then what is wrong with me?"

"I ran the test more than once to be positive. From what I can tell, you're with child." The doctor said happily.

Chichi froze as Kakarot looked completely stumped. "I'm…We're having a baby…"

Her mate stiffened next to her. "I'm going to be a father?"

The doctor smiled. "From what I can see, yes."

Chichi couldn't believe it. She went from wanting to rip a parasite out of her stomach to having a baby growing inside of her. She couldn't help it as she started to cry.

Kakarot couldn't stop himself from smiling as he made to pay the man. "How much do you need?"

The man shook his head. "I rarely get good news. It's free of charge." The man looked down at the happy woman. "Just make sure that she has plenty to eat, no heavy lifting, lots of sleep, and all the love you can give her."

Kakarot wasn't going to take no for an answer though and put a wad of cash on the table. "You'll need something for food, Doc."

With that he picked Chichi up off of the table and walked outside. Coco followed diligently. Kakarot took the capsule out of his pocket and the ship appeared.

They got on and he couldn't help it as he sat down with his mate. "So I'm going to be a dad?"

She smiled. "Yes, Goku." She cuddled herself against him as the ship took off.

"Does this mean that I can tell everyone then?" Kakarot joked.

"You can shout it to the heavens if you like." She said, not letting go of him. She was incredibly happy. What were the chances that she would be a mother like this? A couple of months ago, she thought she was going to be married to Hercule Satan.

She touched her stomach. "I can't wait to see you."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

So Kakarot's knocked up Chichi and there's a spy on the loose. From here, things are going to be getting a lot darker. I can't tell you how anything of course, but trust me things are about to be kicked up a notch. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this series so far.


	15. Chapter 15

Gure sighed. Her plans to escape had only made things worse. Before she had just been stuck in a room wearing rags for cloths, but now she was in Cooler's private chamber with this thing on her wrist and clothing that she wouldn't be caught wearing in public. She cursed the bracelet. It was keeping her from returning to her smaller form, and now she was forced to look at her breasts almost all of the time. They were somewhat covered, but the outfit Cooler wanted her to wear provided him with plenty of cleavage.

She walked around his quarters. The only thing that was good about this was that it was larger than the room she used to be in. There were multiple rooms, and she didn't have to look at Cooler all day. The man was away much of the time.

Right now she was in what looked like a greenhouse. They were close enough to a nearby star that it was warm enough, but not too warm.

She looked up at space. She would give anything to be in a pod heading towards Planet Vegeta. Towards her Tarble. She wondered how he was doing. Did he think about her, or did he believe that she was dead? So much time had passed. She really couldn't be certain anymore.

"You seem to really like this place." Cooler's voice said from the shadows, making her jump. He came out from the darkness of the hallway and into the garden. "You really do belong in a place like this."

She backed away. She didn't want him anywhere near her. "You mean as your prisoner." She growled.

He chuckled. "You fit well among the flowers." His hand came up and dragged through her long hair. She flinched away from his touch. "I was quite surprised by you."

"What do you mean?" She said on edge.

He smirked. "You killed Yogut and planned an escape. I didn't expect something from someone with such a small stature to be capable of such things. But looking at you now…" She turned away from him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her made her feel very uncomfortable, but that turned out to be a mistake. Seconds later, he had wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt sick to her stomach as she felt something hard against her backside. "You really are beautiful. I really don't think I can control myself." The Frostian sniffed at her neck.

Tears started to come from her eyes as his hands began to move over her body. She hated this. His touch felt like it was burning her.

One of his hands made to move between her legs, but she had had enough. She stomped down hard on his foot, making him cringe away from her as he let out a cry of pain.

She tore away from him and faced him. She was scared. What was he going to do with her now? She knew what he wanted, but how long could she stop him? In this form, she was a sitting duck. He could easily do with her as he pleased.

Cooler chuckled as he looked over. "You have some spunk. I like that."

"I don't care if you like that." She snapped.

Cooler only smirked. "You will. In time, you will adore me. You'll forget about that monkey and focus on me."

She glared at him. "In your dreams!"

Cooler moved closer to her. "My dreams? More like my reality. A monkey doesn't deserve to ruin something as beautiful as you."

She found that he was backing her into a wall. "And you don't get to judge the man I choose."

Cooler only chuckled as he pinned her against the wall. "Of course I do. If you're going to be mine, I have to judge any man you think is better than me." His eyes were staring into hers, and she was terrified. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She wasn't his property, but he was treating her like she was. His tail had moved and now it was gliding its way down her leg.

Gure couldn't help but wish that was smaller; with fur. The way it was now, it felt like dried out scales dragging against her skin. Out of all of the people in the galaxy, she swore that the saiyans had to have the softest tails. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. She let the saiyan prince enter her mind: the look in his eyes when he was working on something; that spark he had when he was planning; his calm demeanor; his love.

Cooler didn't like her lack of reaction. "He's not worthy of you." Cooler growled into her ear.

Gure opened her eyes, but all she could see was Tarble. She had to be insane. She knew that it was Cooler that was standing in front of her, but she was dazed. She missed Tarble terribly. Her dreams of seeing him again had not only been crushed, but they had crushed her.

Cooler smirked and leaned forward. She didn't think as he began to kiss her. Her mind was still stuck on her beloved. So much so that she didn't even question kissing Cooler back. Her mind was only thinking of Tarble. How much she wanted him right now. How much she needed him at this moment. But he wasn't here. For all she knew, he thought that she was dead and had already moved on.

She felt force against her lips and fell limp. She knew better than that. What had she just done? She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Cooler.

He pulled away from her and was breathing hard. His fingers were running through her hair. She couldn't believe it but she was also breathing hard. How long had she been kissing him? She berated herself. She had just betrayed Tarble. He would never forgive her for this. Even if she was thinking it was him. Pretending that it was her beloved saiyan prince would be the only way that she could survive this.

"I told you." Cooler leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You will love me."

She pushed on his chest, trying to get him away from her. "Never!"

Cooler only laughed. "Then what was that just now?" She smacked him across the face, sending him back a little. When he looked back at her, he spit out some blood and smirked at her. "Did I just strike a nerve, my love?"

She glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

Cooler grinned at her. "But that's what you are."

"You wouldn't know what love looked like if it hit you in the face!" She snapped.

Cooler only laughed. "But it just did."

* * *

Tarble snarled. For some reason, he was particularly pissed this morning. As he messed around in the gravity room, he had brought out the void again. He was getting closer to discovering what this void was. The darkness seemed to be connected to his own personal darkness. He just didn't know why it was so dark.

Sure, he had seen some pretty horrendous shit, but that didn't mean that he really knew the darkness that well.

He moved forward in the void, looking around for any evidence. There had to be something to this place. All he knew was that this place wasn't the kindest to outsiders. Vegeta had a rough time in here the last time he came, but it didn't try to attack him. His subconscious had to be leery of his brother's presence, but didn't see him as a threat.

Tarble continued to look around. It was a black void, so there really wasn't much to see. He wondered how he could see in the darkness. Was it because this was truly his mind? Or was there another reason? He wished that there was a way that he could find the answers.

Tarble disabled the void and took a deep breath as everything returned to normal. What was he going to do? If only there was a way to research the void.

A lightbulb went off in his head. The book his father had tormented him with. How had he forgotten something so crucial?

He pushed the button on his gravity room and it shrunk and returned to his wrist. He practically dashed out of his room and down the hall. He had to find that book. He didn't remember where they had put it though. He was going to have to ask Vegeta, but at the moment, his brother was busy talking to the commission again. He was going to have to find it on his own.

He headed for the palace library. It was a huge place, but surely it had to be here. He nodded at the librarian. Betra was a small girl with very short black hair. She only looked up at him with a smile and a blush. "Do you need help with anything, Prince Tarble?"

He only gave her a nod. "I'm looking for a very old book. Is there anything catalogued in here that's older than the Westla dynasty?"

The girl seemed to think it over. The Westla dynasty was the first recorded history of the commission, which was pretty old, at least 7,000 to 9,000 years ago. "I'm not sure." She picked up a really old looking key. "Follow me."

He followed after her and she walked over to a couple of bookshelves. He still wondered what the key was for. He had never seen this before in his life. Were there more secrets to the palace that he didn't know? They had rebuilt most of the palace, mainly because Vegeta still liked the idea of the tunnels.

Betra pulled the key up and Tarble got a better look at it. It had three prongs coming off of it. She stuck it into the wall were it looked like three holes in the wood. He heard a bunch of creaks as gears started to turn, then there was a popping sound.

Betra walked away from the wall and back over to her desk. He was about to ask, when they had returned to the desk, but noticed that there was a hidden staircase there now. "Follow me."

"What is all of this?" He asked. How the hell didn't he know about this? "And how do you know about it?

She giggled. "I'm usually in here all day by myself. I get bored. Your brother hired me to care for the books and I stumbled across the key a couple of years ago when I was restoring a book for Raditz-sama." The girl's eyes seemed to light up at his best friend's name.

"And why didn't you say anything about it?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I…I saw a mystery and…and I wanted to figure it out for myself."

He really couldn't fault her for that. "Okay. So what do you know about it?"

She seemed to light up again. "Well, I've learned how to read some of it; just not all of it. It's very complicated."

Tarble wanted to laugh. She did look really cute when she was excited. "Then why not show me this?"

She nodded and walked over to the stairwell. "It's kind of narrow. So we're going to have to go down one at a time. You can follow me, but you just can't walk beside me."

She headed down first and he started after her. It was dark, even darker than the void. He had to wonder how she could see, but she wasn't complaining. He could hear her footsteps, but he had no indication of her speed.

She stopped and he almost ran into her. His was still blind in the darkness.

"Take my hand." She said.

He moved his hand down and he felt her shoulder, moving his hand down slowly until he got to her hand. She was warm. He wasn't expecting that. It was colder in the tunnel than he expected. "Is there no way to light the tunnel?" He asked.

"There's a gas in the air. I don't know why, but it's highly flammable. It was probably set up to keep out intruders." She said.

He was kind of impressed. His ancestors had worked to keep this information under wraps. Someone had to know the importance of this information and wanted to keep it safe.

The tunnel went for some time and soon they were met with a metal door. He heard Betra punching something into the side. "How can you see?" He asked.

She giggled. "That's what my power is. Seeing in the dark is pretty useful, don't you agree?"

"I'll say. What are you even putting in?" He asked.

"There's a panel with some glyphs on it. You just have to push them in the right order." Tarble heard a lock come undone and she pulled him into the room. Lights flickered on around them and he came face to face with a large library in front of him.

"How many are…?" He started.

"There are over 2000 books in here…I think." She said, looking embarrassed.

Tarble found himself staring and mentally slapped himself. He was a taken man. He didn't need to be looking at anyone else. "So I guess I should get started then."

He made forward and pulled a book off of the shelf. This would take a while. He sat down in a chair that had a table in front of it and looked down at the pages. He should have known that there would be more glyphs. This was going to take forever, but Gure didn't have that long.

Betra moved over towards him, she had to see his frustration. "Do you need some help?"

He looked up at her. Her knowledge would help him get through this fast. He really had nothing to lose and everything to gain. "If you don't mind…"

She smiled at him and then pulled up chair. "First let's go over a couple of the more common ones." She said turning the pages.

Tarble sat there and listened. Hanging on every word she said. It was the only way that he could get answers to the void and get Gure back. At least that's what he was telling himself.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

I wanted to get this posted earlier, but I had to wait for it from my beta reader. As I said, things are taking a much darker turn and I hope everyone likes it. Poor Gure, she just can't shake off Cooler. The man in delusional. And what about this Betra? I guess you'll have to read to find out more. Hehe.

Anyway. I am wondering again what your thoughts on this are. I'm not going to sound as mean as I did last time. Trust me, it was a bad week then. I just want to know if you like the direction of the sorry and the characters.


	16. Chapter 16

King Cold looked over at his youngest son. Frieza seemed to be the only one of his children that wasn't insane. Between Zera's insanity and Cooler's new attraction, he was growing angry and desperate. They needed to be making a plan of attack, not fucking going after a monkey and a midget.

"Do you have a request of me, Father?" Frieza asked, noting his father's frustration. When Frieza had learned of Cooler's infatuation, he had celebrated. This put him in the prefect position for the throne.

Cold smirked at his youngest child. "I think it's time that we threw our weight around. Don't you agree?"

Frieza grinned. "So you want me to go and cage some monkeys for you?"

Cold chuckled. "Only if you think they will be of any use."

"So that would be a no." Frieza laughed.

Cold turned his back to his son. "Take out as many as you like, but don't crush them completely. Just let them know who's boss."

"It would be my pleasure to do so." Frieza said, turning to take his leave.

"Frieza." Cold said.

"Yes, Father?" Frieza was still smirking to himself as he stared at the door.

"Promise me that you're not going to get all doe-eyed with some weakling." Cold said, not really worried, but not taking any more chances.

Frieza laughed. "Like I would ever dream of it. My marriage is up to you, Father. Do with me what you wish."

Cold laughed back. If any of his children were to remain by his side, it would be Frieza, his favorite son. "Good. Now go."

"Yes, Father. I shall return to you soon." Frieza left his father's office with a clear smirk on his face. He knew who he needed to talk to at the moment.

It didn't take him long to find his lackeys. "Zarbon, Dodoria."

Both men turned to look at him. Zarbon had been looking over his scouter and Dodoria was stuffing his face. "Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered.

"How would you like to go mess with some monkeys?" Frieza crossed his arms and grinned as his two followers began to laugh.

"Where do we sign up?" Dodoria answered.

Frieza chuckled. "Zarbon, Dodoria, get me an army. We're going to go have some fun."

* * *

Vegeta paced. Both he and Bulma had found nothing more about the spy. He just couldn't fathom someone betraying him after his father's destruction. That person had to be insane.

Bulma came forward, but she was frowning. "I take it that you've found nothing then?"

She nodded. "Whoever it is, he is really good at covering his tracks."

Vegeta growled and punched a wall, making a dent in it. "Bastard."

Bulma walked over and put her arm on Vegeta's. "Breaking things won't solve this."

He sighed. She was right. "Where else can we look?"

Bulma tried to smile. "I don't know. Isn't Tarble better at finding these things? Couldn't you ask him?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I already said that his mind is distracted. Until Gure is returned to him, he won't be focused on his work. I'm afraid that we are alone on this."

Bulma sighed. "Can't you at least tell him?"

"I don't wish to bother him. Tarble has enough to think about." Vegeta said, as a knock came to his door. "Come in." They were done with this subject anyway.

"My lord! There are a lot of enemy ships headed this way!" The guard said.

Vegeta glared. They were already on the move and he knew nothing of Kakarot's position. "Sound the alarm." The guard ran off and he turned to his mate. "Before this day is done, blood will be shed."

"Don't get yourself killed." She said worriedly.

Vegeta smirked. "I told you that wasn't going to happen." He made his way towards the door. A change of armor was in order.

As he reached his quarters, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this. The last time he had really led his army was all of those years ago. Now he was going to have to command them once again.

He really had no excuse. Everything had fallen to Kakarot. His mind had been busy. His plans were becoming too great. The plan had been to take over the commission over the next five years, then he would take his place as the emperor of the galaxy and after that was done, he would make an heir. But of course something had to come along and get in his way. That was the way of fate.

But he was still determined. The galaxy would be his. The commission would become weaker because of this. If anything, he should be thanking King Cold. This was going to make his job easier in the future.

He finished changing up his armor. Instead of the regal look, it was made for combat. If it weren't for the royal seal on his chest, he would look like any other soldier, which was really the way he liked it. He kind of missed being on the battlefield. His blood was already pumping.

"Vegeta." He turned to look back at his mate. She still looked worried.

"I will return to you." He said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss before walking out the door and towards the armory.

He felt the stares of his people as he made his way to the war room. He could hear people talking around him. They were probably wondering what was going on. Bardock came to his side. He looked just as confused as the others.

"Silence." The room fell quiet as they all stared at him. He could lie, but that would only turn them against him. The truth was better. "The Cold Empire has returned." Whispers fell over the crowd. "They are on their way here. They wish to destroy us." He could see the faces around him pale. Some looked enraged. "But that's not going to happen. Today, they are going to learn not to mess with us." Cheers erupted around him. It was good to see that he hadn't lost touch with them completely. "As of now, they are within reach. But do not fear. They can no longer compare with us. They've been locked away and only wish to stretch their bones. Let's show them that they picked the wrong planet to mess with." Roars surrounded him. Why had he been away from briefings? He forgot the thrill he got from these. It was almost as if Kakarot's absence was a blessing. He was finding himself again. His ambitions and strengths were returning to him. He felt right at home again. Why was he ever worried? "You know your stations." He smirked wildly. "Do what you must! Take everything away from them but give them nothing!" Growls echoed around him and his blood pumped as he transformed. "Take them to the darkest fathoms of hell!"

With that they all ran off towards the threat. Everyone looked up at the sky. It was already turning dark from all of the ships that were coming in.

Vegeta growled. "Hold your ground!" With that he began sending an energy blast into the sky. In seconds, his power was magnified as the members of his army began to pour some of their power into his attack.

The sky lit up as shots fired down from above. Vegeta could hear the roars of victory and the screams of death. Blood rained down from above them as soldiers fell from the sky.

Vegeta smirked as a ship fell from the sky and its debris was shot out of the sky and away from the city.

Smoke was everywhere and Vegeta was loving it. Nothing was going to stop them. It didn't matter what they tried.

A blast came down from a neighboring ship. The laser scope filled the sky, burning multiple warriors to death in seconds. Vegeta glared at it. What was this thing? He had never seen such a contraption. Where did they get the idea for something like that?

His mind flashed to his kidnapped companion. They were making Raditz make weapons for them! It had to be. No one else could be that efficient. Next to him, Bardock growled. He had to have come to the same conclusion as Vegeta.

Horrible screams filled the air. "Evacuate the area and don't let that thing touch you!" He ordered as he felt uneasiness fill him. This wasn't a place he ever wanted to be in. Using Raditz's weapons was one thing, having them sent against him was another.

He flew up and found something very shocking. The soldiers were identical. Clones? How did Raditz make something like this in so little time? He knew that Frieza was low on manpower, but this was ridiculous. Who had ever heard of such a thing?

Vegeta growled with rage. A warrior needed to be trained to use their skill, not born in some factory. The fact that Cold would send such an abomination after his planet was an insult to him and his kind. His anger flared up and the light around him grew as he flew forward, punching one of these false warriors in the stomach, but his punch stayed in place. What was going on? This wasn't right.

He heard screams below him as his warriors fled from the blast. Vegeta froze in shock. The beam was going towards the palace. Bulma was there.

He snarled loudly and swung around, only to receive a punch in the face. But instead of looking up and seeing a face filled with pride, he saw nothing; a mindless, emotionless drone that had no concept of the thrill of the hunt. It made him sick to his stomach. What did Cold create and why? Drones were nothing but pawns. They're loyalty could be programed, so they were pretty much useless to him. Loyalty needed to be earned.

The drone made to punch him in the stomach, but he moved away from it and fired an attack in its face. Its body burned and he smirked. They were weak against energy blasts.

He looked back at his army. They looked pretty bad at the moment. Some had fled, while others were trying to clear out the buildings. He cleared his throat before he called out to his people. "Stop what you're doing!" Everyone seemed to stop in place. "We don't run! Throw their drones into the beam. It will slow it down. We can overload it!"

It was almost as if he was seeing a new army as they listened to his every word. Around him teams had moved to start tossing rubble and the drones at the impossible beam. At the same time, Vegeta looked up at the ship that was firing it. If he could get close enough. He could disable everything.

He flew up quickly, but was met in the sky by Dodoria. "Going somewhere, monkey?"

Vegeta smirked, finally someone that it would be satisfactory to kill. "You know you shouldn't have come here."

"Why's that?" Dodoria asked, lunging forward.

Vegeta wheeled around the overweight behemoth and delivered a kick to the man's face, making Dodoria fly backwards. Vegeta only chuckled at the look of shock on the fat man's face. It felt glorious to see that reaction. Watching an opponent flail around got his blood pumping. No wonder that drone did nothing for him.

Vegeta turned around and flashed to appear behind Dodoria, laughing as the man got close to the energy blast that he was preparing. "Because today is your funeral. GALIC GUN!"

The blast went right through the whale's back and through the other side. Dodoria was looking down at his body in shock. "How?"

Vegeta cackled behind him. "You were outclassed by a real warrior." Vegeta flew up and elbowed Dodoria in the head with all of his power. The purple blob's head flew off and crashed to the ground. The body fell after, and Vegeta took satisfaction in that.

The Emperor turned to look back at the ship. The weapon was still firing. He growled. He was going to stop it. No matter what, he was going to show the Cold Empire that they had messed with the wrong race.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Tarble growled as he looked up from his book. What was making so much racket?

By his side, Betra looked scared. "Is everything going to cave in?"

He growled again. They were just getting into the good part. He was getting a lot of the glyphs down, and he had just started to read his first couple of pages.

He made to walk over to the door. "Stay here. I will return." He snarled.

She got up. "You won't be able to get back in without me."

As much as he wanted to argue, she was right. "Let's get this over with then. I want to get back to this."

She gave him a smile and nodded as they the door opened. The lights turned off and it was back into the darkness. The two of them made their way back up the stairs as everything shook around him, knocking Betra back into his arms. She squirmed a little. "I… I'm sorry." She pulled away in the darkness and made to move forward.

"Let's just get to the top." He said ignoring her error. He had some choice words for whoever was interrupting him. Here he was trying to find a way to use his power and he couldn't even get some peace and quiet.

As they reached the upper library, he growled as he looked out the window. What kind of practice drills were they doing? "Stay here."

"Will you be okay?" She asked behind him.

He nodded. "I'll take care of it. Just remember where we left off."

She smiled, turning red. "Yes, sir."

He walked through a busy corridor. Everyone seemed to be in a panic, but that was the last thing on his mind. He only needed to make a complaint to his brother and be done with it.

Bulma walked by him in the hallway. "Tarble, what are you…"

"What is with this racket? Seriously, I was on the way to a major breakthrough here." He said angrily.

Bulma gave him a glare. "If you didn't notice, your brother is trying to protect the planet!"

Tarble only sighed. "So does that mean that he's not going to stop this infernal rumbling?"

"He's trying. Why the hell are you being such a jerk?" Bulma yelled at him.

"So I'm the jerk for wanting some quiet while I discover how to save my mate." He growled.

"You won't be saving her if there's no planet left! Vegeta's out there risking his neck and all you want to do is complain!" Bulma screamed at him. "Why don't you get over yourself, and try and fucking help us?!"

"What are you trying to say?!" He snapped.

"Everyone here is risking their lives and you're just sitting around in that gravity room I gave you. If you were training, you would be trying to help us instead of standing here like a weak little shit." Bulma yelled at him.

Tarble froze at that last part. It had been a long time since someone called him weak. He thought he had heard the end of it all of those years ago, but he guessed he was wrong. Tarble looked down at the ground and walked by Bulma. He felt an uneasiness as he walked back to the library. She was continuing to yell at his back, but the door of the library quieted her screams.

"Prince Tarble, are you okay?" Someone asked, but he had no idea who.

His head was really starting to hurt as the room began to spin. A cloudy mist seemed to go over his vison as he walked over to the window. He could see that battle raging outside. His brother had just sent some kind of energy blast through someone.

Screams began to fill his ears, but he didn't cover them. Each was more horrible than the last.

He looked up at the collection of ships. One had some laser light on it. That was the source of his headache; the source of the one thing that was standing in the way of his goal.

Someone was knocking on the door to the library and yelling, but that was the last thing that he could even think about. All he wanted was for that laser to stop. Then the noise would stop and everything would be fine again.

Darkness began to fill the room as his eyes began to change. The red from before began to fade to black as he stared at it.

His hand went up in the air and he kept his palm open. All of the sounds around him quieted. He smirked as he closed his palm. The sky lit up with fire as the laser stopped: the ship completely exploded before him. He let out an insane chuckle as he backed away from the window and sat down. Not noticing the black void that was surrounding the room at this moment.

"Tarble?" He turned and found Betra staring at him in the darkness, but she didn't look scared. She looked quite happy. "Did you want to continue looking at the glyphs now?"

He smirked at her, nodding, before allowing her to lead him back to the underground library once more.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the falling debris in shock. What had just happened? It was almost as if the ship above them had imploded.

Cheers were heard from below and he could see that the other ships were retreating. They must have not had a weapon that was that advanced. But that still begged the question: how was that ship destroyed? From the look of it, there were only a few of his soldiers in the air, so how was that even possible?

His first instincts told him to look around for Kakarot, but there was no sign of him. He had to remind himself that Kakarot was off planet and wasn't back yet.

As he landed, he could hear some arguing and ran over to see what was going on. A couple of his soldiers were in Bardock's face. "Of all of the people, you had to live!" One shouted.

Bardock only glared back at them. "If he hadn't have got in the way, he would still be alive!"

"If I remember correctly, you should be dead!" The man said poking Bardock in the chest.

"But he isn't." The arguing stilled as he spoke. Many of his soldiers stared at him. "Bardock was chosen by me to live. If you have a problem with that, take it up with me." Everyone seemed to calm down at that. Well, everyone but that man. He didn't know who he was, but the last thing he needed was disorder in his own army. "If you have something to say, say it."

The man growled and Vegeta took in his appearance. He was a rogue from the look of it. He had a scruffy looking beard, but no hair. Those eyes weren't the most trustworthy either. He wanted to smirk. He believed that he had found his spy. The problem was getting the man to admit it. "There were better choices." The man said under his breath and with that he stormed off.

Vegeta looked over at Bardock to reassure him, but the older saiyan didn't look to be perturbed by it. "You okay?" He asked.

Bardock nodded. "I'm pretty used to it at this point. I understand their anger. Many of them had family that died back in that battle, but I'm not going to hang myself for being alive. I have plenty to live for and I'm glad that you chose for me and my mate to return." Bardock seemed a little distracted.

"Spill." Vegeta wasn't one for surprises. Whatever it was, Bardock might as well get it off his chest.

Bardock laughed. "Let's just say that Raditz and Kakarot are in for one hell of a surprise when they get home." Vegeta gave him another look, telling him to just tell him. "Gine and I are having another baby."

Now that wasn't news that you heard every day. Vegeta smirked. Bardock's children were interesting. Vegeta really wanted to see what this one would be capable of. "Congratulations."

Bardock chuckled. "Gine said that maybe with this one, we'll actually have grandchildren."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at that. "You'll still be waiting quite a while."

Bardock only laughed. "I think we can wait another 20 years."

Vegeta heard some talking in the distance. He could see that soldier from before talking with some of the others. "Bardock, who is that rogue?"

Bardock shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen him on the front lines before."

"That's Zunn." Toma said coming up behind them.

"Who the hell is he and what does he do?" Vegeta asked.

Toma smirked. "He works in the hanger bay. I think he does all of the ship assignments."

Now that really was interesting; Vegeta needed to tell Bulma this. This Zunn had just become a person of interest and for all of the wrong reasons. "So he's only a lackey then?"

"Pretty much. A trained seal could do his job." Toma said, making Bardock laugh. "Anyway, I'm going to run and check on some of people in the west sector." With that Toma bowed before leaving.

Bardock looked at him. "You're hiding something."

"It's only speculation. Bulma and I have some thoughts on some upcoming matters. But I don't want to jump the gun. Just be careful who you share information with." Vegeta stated quietly.

Bardock nodded. The man knew not to say anything more. This was not the time or place. "I'm going to go to my mate. If anything comes up, you know how to contact me."

Vegeta nodded. He figured that he needed to do the same and flew up. He did make her a promise. He was going to keep it.

He landed on the balcony to his quarters and she was waiting for him as he entered. "I told you that I would be fine."

Bulma practically launched herself at him. "I saw that beam from here. Just what was that?"

"The better question is how was it destroyed?" He said.

Bulma sighed. "Who knows? The last thing we needed was another mystery."

Vegeta grimaced. "Have you seen Tarble?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him. He's probably still locked up in his room." Vegeta nodded. "You're still not going to tell him, are you?"

"I already told you that he won't be able to focus on it. Tarble is only going to be focused on Gure. Nothing else is going to matter to him now." Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed. "But what about the spy? You really think that it's a good idea for him to not be prepared for it?"

Vegeta smirked. "He won't. I've already discovered our prime suspect."

Bulma leaned into him. "Tell me more."

A series of knocks came onto their door and Vegeta sighed as he told the servant to come in. "What do you need?" He wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

"Sir, it's Captain Kakarot. He's sending a transmission." The man said.

Vegeta jumped past him and Bulma followed him quickly as he practically ran to the communications room. He pushed past a couple of other saiyans and plugged the earpiece in. "Where the hell are you?"

"There you are, Vegeta." He heard Kakarot say.

"You didn't answer my question. Where are you?" Vegeta said almost angrily. Sure he was happy to hear Kakarot's voice, but after the day he had had, he wasn't really in the mood for small chat.

"Oh, Chichi and I are on..." Kakarot said as some static came over the receiver. But Vegeta didn't have time for that. He needed information.

"Tell me, what happened?" Vegeta already knew what was going on, but he wanted everything backed up by Kakarot.

"When I got to Earth, the ships communications and the hyperdrive were broken. I really didn't notice that it was messed up until I…" Kakarot started.

"I don't need your life story, Kakarot. Do you know if you can get it fixed?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot sighed. "It's one of Tarble's designs. You know as well as I do that I would need to send a copy of the blueprints to some mechanic out here. I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of sharing our ideas with other races."

Kakarot had a point. "So what are you going to do then?" Vegeta asked.

"Chichi and I are just coming back the normal route. We've been getting fuel and I'm going to try and get the communications fixed, maybe I can run across someone that can fix everything in one go and then blast him." Kakarot stated.

Vegeta chuckled. "I'm not against that idea."

"Besides, I would really like to be somewhere stable when Chichi…"

"Goku! Coco ran out of the ship!" Chichi said frantically in the background.

"You wanted that damn bird! You go look for it!" Kakarot said angrily.

"Goku, I swear if something happens to Coco, it will be your head!" Chichi shrieked at Kakarot.

Vegeta was about to ask about the situation, when the line cut. All he could hear was dead space. Something had to cut them off. At least he knew that Kakarot was alive and that was going to have to do for now.

* * *

On Gorgo 5…

Kakarot pulled the communicator away from the wall and glared down at Coco who had the cord crushed in her beak.

"Chichi!" His mate came back, but she didn't look mad after seeing Coco. "She destroyed the communication line!"

"But Coco didn't mean it, Goku. You just weren't paying attention." Chichi said. "Come on, Coco, I saved a trotuga leg for you."

"What about me?" Kakarot asked. His stomach grumbled.

Chichi sighed. "There's food for you too."

With that Kakarot made to follow her. He just wished that he had been able to finish his conversation with Vegeta. Maybe, then he could have sent them a pod or something. "Oh well, maybe next time."

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Raditz growled another day in this hellhole was not his idea of fun. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't. Not until that moment when he saw Zera leave Onna's body. He was already planning out scenario after scenario, but until the moment was upon him there wasn't much he could do. He didn't know Zera's exact plan of action, so he was left in the dark for most of it.

She did seem friendlier after his altercation with Cold, but he still didn't tell her that it was him. The last thing he needed was for Cold to come back. He could easily kill Cold in the same manner that he tortured Frieza, but that would not end well for anyone. He would be severely punished and that would get him nowhere.

She wasn't in at the moment, something that he was grateful for. Just about every time she was here, he gave into his desires. He just couldn't stop himself. The fact that he was seeing the person that he truly wished to mate with was enough to drive him mad. He still didn't know how he kept himself from biting her. His instincts had to know that the smell wasn't right. It didn't match his chosen mate at all, so that had to be it.

It was puzzling though. His mind wanted answers and for once, he was left with nothing. It wasn't like he could run tests on the idea. That would mean that he was looking forward to her visits and that was the farthest thing from his mind.

Now if it were truly Onna, it would be a much different story. He could definitely go for that all night and all day if he had to. Not that he had to. It would be more that he wanted to.

The door cracked open for a couple of seconds and he heard someone talking out in the hallway. He crept closer and heard Cooler as he passed. "She'll come over. I'm not letting her leave. She will love me."

Raditz wondered who Cooler was even talking about. The only female to his knowledge that was on the ship was Zera, and Cooler couldn't be talking about her. There had to be someone else.

"Do you think that Queen Gure will forget about that monkey?" A soldier said next to the Frostian Prince.

Gure was here. When was she brought here? And why was Cooler so taken with her? He really didn't like the sound of this. If Gure was here, then Tarble had to be a mess. He wished that there was something he could do.

Raditz looked over at the lock and almost smirked. Why hadn't he looked at it before? It was really just a basic design. All he needed was time. He would find a way to get Gure out of here. He had to at least try. If she was able to leave, then she could give Vegeta his location.

He pulled back from the door as a new plan came to him. It would take some time. He would have to craft something in secret. But it was the only way. He cursed. He didn't like the idea of leaving Gure alone with Cooler for that long, but he had no choice. He just hoped that Tarble forgave him for taking so long.

* * *

Gure paced in front of the door to the private room she had in Cooler's quarters. She didn't want to do anything. She wanted to just stay locked in this room and try not to leave until Tarble came for her.

But that wasn't an option. Cooler wanted her to come out for some elaborate thing he had planned. Whatever it was, she wasn't too excited about it. The only thing she wanted was a pod and that wasn't going to happen.

Another thing that sucked was that her room had no locks. At any time, Cooler could just pop himself in here and she wouldn't be the wiser.

But it looked like he was being somewhat polite, for someone that was holding her against her will. He knocked on her door and asked her to come out, but she refused. She wasn't going to fall for his game. It was better for him to be angry with her than for him to be in love with her.

After his third time at knocking, he just went ahead and opened the door. He had on some armor, but she kept her distance. She didn't expect him to keep looking between her and the bed. It was probably a good idea to get out of this room.

She pushed out of the room and he only smirked as she walked into the hall. "I knew that you would change your mind."

Gure only glared at him. "You really think I want to spend time with a man that is holding me here against my will?"

Cooler only grinned. "Only give it time. "You'll start to feel something for me."

Gure rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine feeling anything more than hatred and disgust for Cooler. "Let's get this over with."

Cooler grabbed a hold of her arm and she flinched away. She had not given him permission to touch her. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He only held onto her tighter and she couldn't move away. Her arm was going to bruise from the pressure, but she could handle it.

She was pulled into the massive dining room. She had to wonder, did any of the frostian royals even eat together? She had never seen them together and she expected all of them to have rooms just as big, if not bigger than this. This just looked like a waste of space.

"Is it too your liking?" Cooler asked.

"Why do you need this much space for eating?" She scoffed.

He frowned. "It's a sign of my power."

"It looks like your compensating for something else." She said, unimpressed with him. If he was trying to use something like this to woo her, he wasn't going to get very far. Besides, she was already taken. The only man to truly woo her had been a 9-year-old saiyan prince back when she was 8. Since then no man could or ever would compare.

Cooler scowled. "Why don't we just eat then?" He said pulling out a seat for her.

Gure sighed then made to sit. She still didn't like that he kept trying to touch her. She waited as he sat next to her. With a table like this, she would have expected him to sit across from her, but no. He must have wanted to keep her in his sight. She said nothing. She didn't want to give him the pleasure.

Food was brought forward and they ate in silence. That was until Cooler's hand began to trail down her leg. She froze and made to glare at him. He was smirking, thinking that he had won because he had caught her attention.

She made to smack him again, but he caught her hand. "You really think that I would allow you to strike me again?"

His hand squeezed hard on hers and if he pushed any harder, he was going to break it. "Let go of me!"

Cooler smirked as he pulled her close to him. "Never."

Fear began to do up and down her spine. She tried to get away from him, but he wasn't going to allow that. She was pulled into one of his kisses and she forced herself to go limp as his lips moved against hers. She felt sick to her stomach as his hands made to grope her ass. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes as he pulled away from her. "You're mine. Why not just give into what I need?"

"I'll never be yours!" She snapped.

Cooler only grinned. "It's too late. You already belong to me."

She tried to struggle against him as he stood and threw her over his shoulder. "Stop!"

Cooler only laughed as he walked by her room and towards his. She twisted her body around, but it was to no avail.

The door opened and she was tossed on the bed. She heard the door lock and she began to panic. He was going to have his way with her and she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

He jumped up onto the bed and made to pin her, all while she was struggling against him. He only smirked down at her. "There is nowhere to run, why fight it?"

She was fully in tears as he stared down at her. "It's wrong."

He licked the side of her face, tasting her tears. "It's only wrong because you think it is. Once you let go of that monkey, you'll realize what a prize I am."

She shook her head, but he pushed her down into a kiss again. She pushed his chest trying to get him off of her. She wanted to scream but couldn't as he pushed himself onto her.

She wanted to throw up as his hands slid down her body and near places that she only wished for Tarble to touch. Her head flew back as he touched that forbidden place. He only chuckled. "See, you already want my touch, just give me everything."

"No!" She cried out not wanting him anywhere near her. She hated her body right now. It was reacting without her permission.

She was trying to prepare her mind for what was about to happen, when she was flipped onto her side. Cooler chuckled into her ear. "Not tonight. I only wished to give you a taste." His arm came around her, so she knew that she couldn't leave. She was stuck here with him. "Remember Gure, you belong to me."

She shook in his arms. It may not happen today, but that day was coming. She just hoped that she found a way out of here soon.

* * *

Bulma almost giggled at Vegeta as he looked over some code. "Do you want me to help?"

"How does anyone read this stuff?" Vegeta growled.

"It's not so hard. Tarble explained it to me once. His system's pretty complex, but once you learn it, it's hard to forget it." Bulma said, pushing him over so she could take the screen away from him.

"Just see if you can find out any information on that Zunn character." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma began to type frantically. As she looked up the saiyan's name and she smiled as she got her first hit. "It turns out that he was off of Planet Vegeta for some time. He returned here about a year ago."

Vegeta smirked. "Where was he before that?"

Bulma frowned. "According to this, he was working out on Planet Tech-Tech. He was sent back because of poor work performance."

Vegeta growled. "So if he was on Tech-Tech, he could have easily run into Yogut."

"Exactly." Bulma said, pulling up a couple of files. "He was clocked in the day that Kakarot left and was the one that ended up giving him that ship." Bulma said.

"So he probably put in Cuw's name to cover his tracks." Vegeta said.

"Not only that, but his name is on more than one ship of interest." Bulma answered.

"Who else got one of his ships?" Vegeta inquired.

"Both Chichi and Raditz received a pod from him." Bulma stated.

Vegeta growled. "So he planned to have Kakarot run after Chichi."

"He must have discovered that I would want Kakarot to go after Chichi. I just don't know where he could have gotten that information from." Bulma said, trying to pull more files up. "His entire family died in the war against King Vegeta."

"So we have a motive. He must have sided with my father and I just never got to him." Vegeta snapped.

"No, according to this, his family was fourth class. They fought with us. I'm guessing his motivation was Bardock and Gine's resurrection. He felt that his family must not have been good enough and he's punishing the two of them." Bulma said.

Vegeta growled. "Why do you say that? He's punishing the entire saiyan race by putting us in danger."

"But two of his main targets are Bardock and Gine's children. If any two people are going to be affected by this, it would be them." Bulma said.

"Then what about Planet Tech-Tech?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma grinned. "They sent him home, remember. He wasn't good enough. He probably thought that they deserved to die. It would teach them a lesson."

Vegeta smirked at his mate. "You know, you're really smart for a human."

Bulma glared at him. "If I remember correctly, that's what you liked about me in the first place."

Vegeta continued to smirk. "So now I get to go and blast him." He made to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta, we can't act now. Our evidence is only circumstantial; we need finite proof that Zunn is behind this." She stated.

"But we have those files." He made to argue.

"Yes, we do, but don't you want to catch him in the act?" She said.

Vegeta froze then smirked. "The idea of watching him flail around does excite me."

Bulma giggled. "Then why don't you take out some of that excitement on me?"

Vegeta grinned. "So that's your game. You know that we aren't having one yet."

Bulma smiled. "Kakarot is returning with Chichi."

"That doesn't mean that they're together." Vegeta stated.

Bulma giggled. "No, but I can dream can't I?" She leaned into him and kissed him. "Trust me. I'm still on that pill."

Vegeta smirked again. "That's what I wanted to hear."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Poor Gure, Cooler is really being an asshole. Hopefully, Raditz can figure out how to save her before anything horrible happens.


	19. Chapter 19

This had to be the thousandth time that he stared at this ceiling. Who knew that being stuck in captivity would be this boring? He had already finished all of the projects that they had given him and while he was angry that he had to touch them, he was now wishing that he had something to do.

Raditz felt like his brain was just going to start falling apart. There had to be something worthwhile to do around here. But if he even tried to create anything his work would be taken and used against Planet Vegeta. He couldn't win.

At the moment, he didn't know how to make a key for the door. He didn't have access to any metal and if he did, it would take a long time for him to really get a look at the door locks. He had a pretty good idea, but again he had nothing to work with. He would have to wait until Zera brought him a new project. He was just going to have to hide some of his materials.

The door opened and he glared at Zera. "I see that you are up."

He sighed. "It's not like I can sleep all day." He complained.

She giggled. "I can think of something better to do with our time." She climbed onto the bed and on top of him.

He cursed his body. He had tried to tell himself over and over again that it wasn't Onna. It was Zera. But his body wasn't listening to him, just seeing that cleavage in his face was enough to make certain things rise.

She chuckled as she straddled his waist. "So do you want to have some fun, Raditz?"

His hands came up to still her as she tried to move her hips. "No."

She giggled, not listening to him. She pulled at her top and removed it. His eyes went wide as he took in that body. Onna's body moved against him and his mind disconnected like it had in the past. His hips moved upward and he heard a gasp above him. His hands moved up, touching that soft and wondrous skin. Her tail found his and he couldn't help but let out a grunt as she leaned down to kiss him.

The most beautiful smell entered his nose and he stopped. She pulled up again and he could see it in her eyes. "Onna."

She touched the side of his face and he knew that he was right. She smiled down at him and he felt his heartbeat pick up. "How has it been?"

He purred against her. "I've missed you."

She kissed him and purred. "I've been watching you."

"Do you really see everything that she sees?" He asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I wish I didn't but what can I do?" She made to laugh.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish that I could see you every day."

She frowned. "I know Raditz." She looked like she wanted to cry. "I wish I could come out every day."

He pulled her closer against him. "You shouldn't have to come out. It's your body. Zera should have no claim to it."

She gave him a sad smile. "I just wish that you could leave this place. Then I wouldn't have to watch her try to…" She went quiet.

"I only think of you. Trust me. If she didn't look like you, I wouldn't even…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I know that. It still hurts though. I want to feel you, but I can't. I can only watch." She said sadly.

He wanted her closer. "Then feel me now." He said, making her gasp as he switched their positions. She didn't want to watch. He was going to make her feel him even when she had to watch or die trying.

* * *

Tarble had awoken and he had got ready quickly. He had planned to meet with Betra again and go over more of the glyphs. He felt like he was being challenged again. Finding the clues to his powers would be the key to finding Gure and destroying Cold. He could already imagine Cold's corpse. Just the idea made him excited.

He walked towards the library with a purpose. Nothing was going to get in his way.

As he walked, he heard two people talking. Bulma and Vegeta were walking together towards the dining room.

Tarble felt angry. He still hadn't forgiven Bulma for her choice of words. Had she really thought that about him this entire time? And did Vegeta know that? If so, why hadn't Vegeta done anything about it?

"Do you think that we can get a good check of the mainframe?" Vegeta asked.

"It won't be that hard. There has to be more files somewhere." Bulma said.

More files? The mainframe? Why were they trying to get into the computer system? His computer system? If they wanted in, all they had to do was ask him. Why go to all of the trouble of hacking it? Was there something that Vegeta didn't want him to know about?

He stepped out from where he was hiding and the two of them pretty much jumped when they saw him.

"Tarble, you almost gave me a heart attack." Bulma said, holding her chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" Vegeta asked.

Tarble couldn't help but be confused by such a question. "I'm always up this early. I was wondering why you are both up."

Vegeta seemed to stumble with that. "Oh…Bulma and I were just…"

"Making breakfast." Bulma said quickly.

Tarble couldn't believe this. They were both lying to him. He knew what he had just heard, so why was Vegeta lying to him. "Anything else?"

"Umm…" Bulma said.

"We're talking about some changes to the palace." Vegeta said, making Tarble raise an eyebrow. What kind of changes did Vegeta even want to make? His brother had everything designed to fit their needs. This was another lie.

"What kind of changes?" Tarble asked, crossing his arms.

Bulma turned red. "Ummm…We…we were…"

"Talking about a baby." Vegeta said, turning red.

Tarble stared at the two of them. They were both horrible liars. "Whatever. I've got stuff to do." He was tired of looking at them. Why did Vegeta think he needed to lie to him? Was this Bulma's doing? She had just recently shown him her true colors.

He walked away from the two of them and back around the corner to the library. He stopped so that he could listen in. "That was close." Bulma said.

What was close? Did they really think they could pull the wool over his eyes? "Yeah, but he's not stupid."

Bulma giggled. "So we were talking about a baby, huh?"

"I already told you, that's not happening yet." Vegeta growled.

Tarble wanted to snap at them. A plan began to form in his head. What if Bulma had waited patiently for Vegeta to mate with her and now wanted to push him out of the picture? After yesterday, he really wasn't surprised. His respect for his brother's mate began to erode instantly. If they wished to talk to him, then they could when they were ready to tell the truth.

The doors to the library opened and he knew that he had to look angry as Betra backed up. "Prince Tarble is something wrong?"

He growled. "Let's go downstairs. I need to clear my head."

She nodded and before he knew it, they headed back down to the dungeon-like library. "You seem tense."

He sighed. "I'm just a little frustrated." He said as they landed near the door.

She put in the code and they went in. The room lit up. "Why don't I get you some tea then and you can relax with a book before we get to the glyphs?"

He couldn't help himself as he smiled. "That does sound nice."

She moved around him and grabbed a smaller book off of a shelf. "This one is in Tuffle, so I know you already know how to read it."

He took it from her, and she moved to the back of the library. He expected her to go upstairs, but she only touched the wall and a small, very old looking stove popped out.

He had to wonder what his ancestors hadn't thought of. He wished he had known of this place earlier.

He looked down at his book as he began to relax. His frustration and anger towards his brother and Bulma was starting to fade as he got into the story. It wasn't a reference book. It was a novel. The story started up with a young man growing up to become a king. It was so interesting that when Betra had brought him his tea, he couldn't put it down.

"Did you want to go over the glyphs today?" She asked, giggling at his reluctance to put the book down.

He nodded, but he still didn't want to put the book down. "Yes, let's get started."

She must have noticed his reluctance to put the book down. "You can take that with you if you want. It really is a good read."

He smirked and began to drink his tea as she grabbed another book of glyphs off of the shelf and brought it over to him. "So what does this one mean?" He looked over the strange symbol in front of him. There was what looked like a moon, but it looked like it was covered up.

"That is the symbol for darkness. It was pretty important to the nightwalkers back then." She stated.

"Well they were once nocturnal, so that make sense." Tarble said.

"It's supposed to be an eclipse. It was said that nightwalkers could make both the sun and moon disappear from the sky." She said. "Quite interesting stories really."

He laughed. "All stories have some root in truth. It's just the details that change with time. Just look at the super saiyan legend."

Betra smiled. "I know right. Every story I heard as a kid said it was a man, but the real legend account reveals that it was a woman."

Tarble laughed again. "It makes you wonder what other stories they got wrong."

Betra giggled. "That book there is one of those. It details the second coming of the tuffles and I'm not telling you anything else."

"No spoilers then?" He laughed.

"What kind of person would I be if I spoiled the story?" She smiled.

"A lousy one." Tarble said, feeling at ease. He looked down at the glyphs again. "What about this one?"

* * *

Raditz smirked to himself as they laid there. Onna was cuddled up next to him. "So how was that?"

Onna giggled. "You're just showing off."

He grinned. "Well I had to leave you with something amazing."

She smiled at him. "I just wish I could do something for you."

He purred against her. "You already have."

She shook her head. "I need to do something else. There has to be something you need."

A light bulb went off in his head. "Do you think that you can get me anything from the lab?"

She smiled at him. "What do you want exactly?"

"Just a small piece of metal will work." He stated.

Onna pulled herself out of bed. "Give me a couple of minutes."

"You're not even going to ask why?" He laughed.

"Why would I need to ask? Besides, we are on a time crunch." Onna said, moving away from him and getting dressed.

Raditz frowned. He knew he would have to deal with Zera again. He just didn't want it to happen yet. They needed more time. But until he could truly separate them, this was the way it had to be.

She ran from the room and he waited; hoping that she didn't change back in the middle of her mission.

He was pacing when she returned and he took the piece of metal from her and hid it. He pulled back up and kissed her, just as her smell changed back.

Zera looked at him in confusion, then she was angry. "That bitch." Zera looked down at her body. "I told you to stay in there!"

Raditz only fell back onto the bed. He didn't care about Zera being back at the moment. He got to see Onna again and that was enough. The metal and the sex were just bonuses.

Zera shrieked at him and he didn't care. He just smiled at the ceiling. Finally, he could get Gure out of here.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note

Just a heads up, this chapter is really dark. After this the series will continue to get darker. You have been warned.

* * *

Tarble came out of his room, but didn't feel well rested at all. He had dark circles under his eyes. He just couldn't sleep last night. The fact that Gure was still with Cooler didn't help matters at all. Now with Vegeta and Bulma acting strange, he really didn't know what to believe. Raditz wasn't around to talk to, and Kakarot, who had always been good for a laugh, was absent as well.

He looked around him. It was still pitch black outside and he really didn't feel like going back to bed. He couldn't sleep anyway. His once pleasant dreams had now become horrid nightmares. For the first time in 10 years, his mind was making him look upon an image of his father. He just wished he understood it.

He decided to sit down on the couch and grab the book that Betra said he could have. As he looked down at the book, he started to fall into that world.

 _Calope moved quickly. He had to grab the amulet before sundown. Otherwise the Nightwalker hoard would be after him. He heard plenty of stories of King Arble's men and he didn't want to be anywhere near the tyrant king when night fell. Calope thought that the other saiyans were horrifying enough, but these Nightwalkers seemed to be working for the darkest of creatures. His men were all gone, victims to the devilish hoard that seized any unsuspecting innocent and dragged them to darkest corners of the abyss._

 _Calope had watched his best friend fall victim to that darkness and he did nothing to stop it. He just stood there and watched. His friend's cries of agony shattered through him and for the first time in his life. He understood what true terror was._

 _He only hoped that the writings he found were correct. Would such an amulet help him? Or would it seal his fate? Was he truly destined to die in this place? On a rogue planet in the middle of space with no way to contact his home was not the way he wanted to go. But he had no choice._

 _The monster king could be anywhere, feeding off of the shadows like they were a buffet._

Tarble couldn't help but laugh at that last line. No matter how bad the writer wanted him to feel for Calope, he just couldn't. The tuffle was there to steal their amulet.

It was a little odd that the writer never said what the amulet did, but apparently it had the power to defeat King Arble's men.

He kind of found it silly for a second. Like an amulet could really stop…His mind flashed back to his last encounter with his father. Could that amulet really have been the same one?

Tarble stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. He opened a book that he had kept in secret. He had cut the pages out of this thing a long time ago. The amulet that his father had used against him shone in the light. Tarble glared at it. He didn't know why he had kept this thing. It wasn't like he needed any other reminders of his weaknesses.

Tarble sighed. Maybe it was a good idea for him to go back to bed. He nodded to himself and headed back to bed.

It was cold. He was used to sleeping alone, but he had expected to have Gure with him by now. It was kind of lonely. After their father was killed, Vegeta decided it was time for separate rooms. He had agreed, but now he hated that decision. He didn't like being alone. It reminded him too much of his past.

This room had doors and windows, but that didn't seem to help him at all. Hell, the lighting as of late was starting to dim. There was no time to get it fixed. Not until Gure was back with him.

He sighed as he got into bed and rolled onto one side. He closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad come morning.

He fell asleep in seconds, only to come face to face with that dark place.

He knew this room, but he did not shake. Even as the darkness surrounded him.

He growled. "What do you want?" He heard someone move around in the darkness. He had had this nightmare many times before. His father had to be somewhere around here. "I know what you're doing old man. You might as well come out and get this over with."

"Danger." The voice said, which was different than normal. Usually his father always came free from the shadows, but today King Vegeta remained hidden.

"I said come out." He snarled.

Laughter came from the darkness. "Why would I do that? You're too weak to do anything about it."

Tarble rushed forward into the darkness. He would show his father. Tarble was a lot stronger than he thought he was. He stared at his father's back and growled. "You really think that I'm weak?" His eyes were flashing in the darkness.

The laughter started up again. "We all know that you're weak, Tarble. That's why you will never be King."

Tarble snapped his teeth. "I don't need that title."

The laughter continued. "But don't you want such a thing? Didn't Vegeta promise you that you would be a King? That didn't happen did it?"

Tarble stared at his father's back. "Shut up!"

"He didn't think you were strong enough, Tarble. I told you that before, didn't I?" King Vegeta chuckled. "You were promised so much, but look at how little he trusts you."

Tarble felt his rage building and attacked his father in the darkness. As the man fell down to the ground, Tarble felt this sense of awkwardness come over him. Why did he suddenly feel bad about attacking his father?

His father stood and turned and Tarble was forced to gasp. "Tarble, stop this nonsense. You're weak." Where his father once was, Vegeta now stood.

"But…" Tarble backed up.

Vegeta smirked. "You really thought that I wanted you around? How cute." Bulma appeared at his side and she was whispering into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta laughed. "You're right, my love. Soon we will make him disappear."

Tarble felt afraid as he backed farther away from Vegeta. He stopped as he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to take that, Tarble?" He was surprised. Why was his father standing there?

"What?" He began.

"You're stronger than he is Tarble. Why do you think I chose you to rule? You can defeat him." The king whispered into his ear as the darkness surrounded him.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he came forward. "Your time is up, weakling. I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Tarble felt tears fall from his eyes in the darkness as grief and panic came over him. The room began to break apart, destroying everything around him. Vegeta, Bulma, his father, they had all disappeared, leaving him alone in the darkness.

A loud, static beeping rang through the air and he snapped awake. He was covered in sweat as he leaned into his arms and began to cry. It had felt so real. Even as he told himself that it wasn't, he couldn't help but have his doubts. Darkness swirled around the room as he pulled himself out of bed and looked at the clock. He had over slept.

His stomach growled. He didn't want to go downstairs. He didn't want to face Vegeta and Bulma. He didn't want his dreams to become true.

* * *

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, their breakfast was cold. He knew that the staff was still a little jarred from the day before, so he would disregard it. If it continued into dinner, they would get in trouble.

Bulma sighed. "I feel like we're still missing something."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, as you said. The puzzle still isn't complete. I wish you would just let me confront him."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's not going to work and you know that. If you do that and he's not the man we're looking for, then we have just given up what we already know."

Vegeta growled under his breath. He hated when she was right. "So I'm forced to sit here and wait."

Bulma giggled. "It won't kill you."

They both looked up as the door opened and Tarble walked in. Vegeta looked over at the clock. It really was late for Tarble to be getting up. He looked at his brother again and it looked like he hadn't slept at all. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was kind of walking around like a zombie. He was about to ask, when Tarble just grabbed himself a plate and then walked out of the room without word.

Vegeta shrugged. Tarble must have just been up all night working on something. He probably didn't even notice that they were there.

"That was weird." Bulma said. "Why don't you go check on him?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Tarble's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Now let's go look over those files again. There has to be something."

* * *

Tarble dropped his plate in the hall. He really didn't want anything. He thought that he was hungry, but the moment they had ignored him was the moment he lost his appetite. He could feel his brother's glare as he stared at him. Everything that Tarble had been feeling felt like it had been confirmed.

He growled as he opened up the door to the library. He felt angry as he reached the front desk. Betra looked up at him and she looked shocked. "Tarble, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Let's get to work." He said angrily.

She looked worried. "Are you sure? It looks like you need some sleep."

"I'll be fine." He stated. It wasn't like he could really sleep now. He didn't want to see his dreams.

She opened everything up and they headed downstairs. For the first time, his eyes stared at the darkness in front of him in complete awe. He could see. It was almost as if the darkness was moving away from the wall, lighting up the walkway in front of him. He stared at the walls. They were covered in more glyphs. From the look of it, they were warnings, but of what he couldn't be certain.

As they reached the door, he watched her put in the code. The library in front of them lit up and he went to take a seat in one of the more comfortable chairs that was in the middle of the room surrounded by a couple of end tables.

She grabbed a book of glyphs for him, but then walked off. He could tell she was making him some more tea. He opened the book and looked through it. They were starting to become clearer to him. But he was still no closer to discovering their mystery.

He heard a glass being set on the end table to his side and looked up. Only Betra wasn't there. He stared in front of him in confusion until he felt two hands fall on his shoulders. "What are you…?"

"You're so tense, My Prince." Her hands kneaded into his shoulders. "Just relax." She whispered into his ear.

Tarble let out a sigh as her hands moved across his shoulders and down his back. This felt like heaven. He grunted. "There."

She smiled. "Is that the spot?" She said, pushing down hard on his back as she rubbed her fingers against him.

He made to nod but just couldn't. "Kami…"

She let out a giggle. "Is it that good?" Her hands moved back up his back and to his shoulders again. "You seem to feel better."

He had to catch his breath as he regained his composure. "Yeah…" That was all he could say as he picked up the glass and drank. He felt very embarrassed. He shouldn't have responded like that, but he had. He had leaned into her touch.

"I've gathered a lot, so we have plenty to go over today." She said excitedly. She didn't look like she was trying anything funny. If anything, she still had that same innocent expression on her face. "Prince Tarble, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and gave her a smile. "No. Let's just continue."

* * *

Gure slid down and off of Cooler's bed. She was in tears as she remembered what had just happened. She knew it was going to happen, but it didn't make it any less painful.

Cooler had come into his quarters in a rage. She had no way of defending herself as he pushed her down into the mattress and did those things. Those horrible things. She didn't want to think about it, but she could still feel him everywhere. How could she face Tarble now? What would he think of her? She sobbed into her hands. She only hoped that he could still love her after this.

She felt so dirty as she crawled towards the bathroom, but no matter how many times she bathed, she never felt clean. Cooler was still everywhere.

She sobbed into the shower wall. How had it come to this?

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

It looks like something is a little off with our dear librarian doesn't it? Poor Gure. I do truly hate torturing her.

Anyway, share your thoughts and feelings in the comments.


	21. Chapter 21

Zera looked over at her brothers. She wondered why they had been called here. Her father seemed to have something on his mind. She just couldn't help but wonder what that could be. They rarely met as a family.

She glared at her father. He'd better make this quick. She had more important things to be doing right now. She was still having blackouts, but soon her new body would be completed and this pile of trash would be destroyed. There had been some perks to having a body like this. Raditz clearly wanted it, but he would learn to love her new body. She could only imagine what the sex would be like once they were finally alone. The little harlot would be gone and they would finally be together. She could hardly wait.

Zera had to give props to Cooler though. Her brother didn't look like he wanted to be here either. She knew about the little Tech-Tech that he was harboring. Cooler had grown to understand why she saw something in her little saiyan. Cooler understood what love really was now. Her older sibling gave her a nod as their father looked over at Frieza.

Frieza was a different creature entirely. Unlike Cooler and herself, Frieza had been kept separate from them from the time he was a child. Her father was grooming his own little attack dog. She swore that Frieza had no emotions outside of his love of watching others suffer. She liked to watch other people suffer as well, but it was different. Frieza gained no pleasure from such things. He only took glory in conquering. Cooler liked to conquer, but her older brother was more refined. Frieza carried a chip on his shoulder that just made him unbearable.

"So, Father, why have you called us here?" Cooler asked.

Frieza only leaned back into his chair. She didn't like the cocky look on his face. "Father will speak when he's ready, Cooler."

Cooler glared at Frieza. "I have things to attend to."

Frieza only smirked. "Like fucking that midget."

"She's more than that!" Cooler snapped.

"What Cooler does, is none of your concern," She said.

Frieza only continued to grin. "Says the nut job with the monkey. I swear that you two have lost your pride." Frieza smiled. "The two of you don't really deserve to be called royalty."

Cooler and Zera growled and made to attack, but their father chuckled, making all of them freeze. "Father…" They all said at the same time.

"Frieza has a point. The two of you are a letdown. Seriously, a midget and a monkey? I thought my genes were better than that, but I guess not." King Cold said, standing from his chair.

"But father, you don't understand. I love her." Cooler began, but grew silent as the King glared at him.

"Love…you fell in love? Our kind doesn't fall in love! We long to control and conquer. Love has no real use for us." Cold snapped. "There is nothing that you can obtain from marrying such a creature, Cooler. She has nothing left. It is a waste of your potential." Cold turned to Zera. "And don't get me started on you. Everything I have ever worked for was destroyed because of your lust for a monkey. What the hell did you think you could get out of a monkey?!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Raditz has created your new army, along with new weaponry." She pointed at Frieza. "If it weren't for him, it wouldn't have been destroyed."

She was smacked hard across the face and thrown into a wall. "I sent your brother out with those ships. Are you saying that my judgement is wrong?" Her father asked.

Zera shook with fear. It was almost as if she was a child again. "No…" She was kicked in the stomach.

She spit blood out onto the floor. "What was that?" Frieza smirked.

"No, sir." She looked down at the ground. She knew this place rather well. As a child, she often questioned why she was even around. His father never wanted a daughter. She was hated from the beginning.

Her father walked by her. "If only you had listened to me. You would have been married and we wouldn't be dealing with this shit right now."

Frieza chuckled. "Planet Vegeta would have been destroyed years ago."

Her heart raced. She knew that her host was listening. But there was nothing that she could do for her. Zera shook her head. She wanted that woman gone. She was a wedge between her and Raditz.

"That's why I have decided on an heir." King Cold said, making the room go quiet. "Because of your failure, Cooler, Frieza will be taking my place as King."

"But father…" Cooler rushed forward.

King Cold growled. "Did I stutter?

Cooler backed away. "No, sir."

"Good." Cold moved away. "Now leave me in peace."

Frieza smirked. "Whatever you wish, Father."

"Frieza, you stay. We have much to discuss, including your upcoming wedding." Their father grinned.

Cooler and Zera looked over at their youngest sibling and watched as Frieza's face became devoid of all emotion. "Yes, father."

"The two of you can leave. Head back to your abominations." Cold said, turning his back on his two oldest children.

Zera looked over at Cooler as they made to exit. She had always expected to be looked over as an heir, but her brother had never known the feeling before. She felt a twinge of pity for him, but said nothing. She could tell that it would only piss him off.

* * *

Raditz smirked to himself. Today was the day. He looked down at the key that he had fashioned and knew that it was now or never.

Raditz moved over to the wall and moved the metal key across slot on the door. It popped open and he smirked as he looked down the hall. He was lucky. The hall was empty.

Raditz walked across the hall and moved the key in front of the slot on the door to Gure's prison. The door snapped open and he ran inside.

Raditz was shocked. It was completely different from the place he was being held in. Cooler had more than just a couple of rooms. This place was practically a mansion. It was going to take forever to go through here and he didn't have much time.

That and he had no idea if Cooler was even here. That would really throw a wrench in his plans.

Standing here was doing nothing though, so he began to move from room to room, planning each one of his steps carefully.

Suddenly, Raditz felt something slightly humid in the air. Did Cooler have a green house in here? If he did, then Gure might be out there.

Raditz opened the door to find what looked like hundreds of exotic plants around him. The scientist in him wanted to examine everything, but he had no time for that. He needed to find Gure.

Raditz froze as he heard footsteps and made to move around the corner. He was far too tall to truly hide in here. His eyes darted back and forth. If it was Cooler, he was done for.

A sniffling noise came through the air and Raditz turned to find a very beautiful woman crying as she looked out at space.

Raditz took in the form in front of him. That grey skin and that silver hair. Those could only belong to a Tech-Tech. That had to be Gure.

She paced. Raditz could see the look of pure terror on her face. Raditz felt angry. He had a pretty good idea of what Cooler had done. Tarble wasn't going to like this.

Raditz sighed. If only he had made the key sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. He decided to end her pain. "Gure."

She jumped and turned to see him standing there. "Raditz?"

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He said, motioning for her to follow him.

She followed. "How did you escape from your room?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that now. I don't know how much time we have before someone comes back." He stated.

Gure nodded. "I understand."

They moved quickly, exiting Cooler's quarters and heading into the main hallway. "Have you seen the layout of the ship?" He asked, hoping that they knew where they were going.

She nodded. "I saw it before I was moved in with Cooler." She said as they rounded a corner. He nodded and began to follow her.

Raditz didn't like this. The hallways were too empty. Something had to be going on. "It's quiet." He said.

"Too quiet." So she understood the problem as well. "Cooler did seem on edge when he left earlier."

"King Cold must have called everyone for something." He said. "If that's the case, we have a chance."

She nodded as they walked into the hanger. Pods were everywhere. Gure couldn't believe her luck. She really didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold out. If Raditz hadn't shown up, then she didn't know what she would have done.

"Get in a pod. I can set the coordinates for you." Raditz stated as she got in.

She looked at him in confusion. "What about you?" She asked. He said nothing. "Raditz?"

"I will be fine." He stated.

She remained puzzled. "But why stay? We need to return to Planet Vegeta."

"I have unfinished business here. Go and tell everyone that I am fine." Raditz said, pushing a button that closed the door to her pod.

Gure froze in shock. Raditz seemed so calm about everything. She wanted to say something, but she was closed off from him as the door of the hanger opened up. Men filled the hanger and Gure slammed her hands against the pod as it began to fly away. The last thing she saw was Raditz being tossed to the ground before the hyperdrive kicked in. She cried out as tears fell from her eyes. If only he had listened. Then he could have come with her.

* * *

Raditz chuckled as he was kicked the stomach. The room around him was filling with soldiers and in seconds, he knew that Cooler and Zera were there.

"Raditz!" She said angrily. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

He only laughed as she came over and pulled some of the soldiers off of him. He felt blood on his lips and knew that there had to be some internal bleeding.

Cooler looked around. "Where is Gure?"

Raditz let out a mad laugh. "Where you can't touch her."

Cooler growled at him. "You no good monkey! You're going to let him ruin her!" Cooler made to attack him, but Zera jumped in the way, taking a hit to the face. She spit out blood for the second time that day and glared up at her brother.

Raditz snarled as his eyes changed as he grabbed onto Cooler's leg. Cooler fell to the ground and began to scream in pain. Raditz laughed as he looked over the man's memories. Cooler had just lost his position as heir to Frieza because of Gure. Now the man couldn't take out his frustrations. Raditz frowned as the memories of what Cooler had done to Gure went through his head. He snarled louder.

But before he could go in for the kill, he was knocked over and everything shifted. For some reason, he could see Zera's memories now. But they were from only a couple of minutes ago. He watched as she was treated like garbage. Years of abuse seemed to go through his head.

The memories disappeared and he looked up to find Zera looking down at him. She was still lying on top of him. She looked terrified. He wasn't supposed to know about any of that. She turned red and looked at the stone in her chest. She had to be wondering why that didn't work.

Raditz didn't know what made him do it, but he put his arms around her pulled them up. He picked her up and started walking out of the hanger, towards their room.

He walked into their room and slipped her down into their bed and found that she was shaking. Raditz felt her snuggle into him and he let her. He started humming, which turned into purring. Seconds later, she was a sleep.

Raditz sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Raditz gives Gure a pod. Gure is free...sorry, I like Dobby from Harry Potter too much. *Goes and stands in corner.


	22. Chapter 22

Kakarot sighed. This was the tenth time this month. Coco was standing next to him. Chichi thought that it would be a good idea for him to bring the bird with him when he went hunting, but that was not the case. Coco was scaring off anything within a 5-mile radius.

Kakarot looked down to find the bird pecking at the ground. It wouldn't take much to lose it, but Chichi wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't return with her precious bird.

Coco pecked at the ground, pulling up a small mouse and eating it.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He was going to be a father soon. He didn't need to be babysitting a bird.

Kakarot's mind drifted to what it would be like once the baby was here. Maybe Chichi would finally see that having Coco was just a pain. Kakarot didn't mind having a baby around. He could show his child how to do everything saiyan. Coco was a bird, so there was no way that he could get the same joy from it. The bird was weak and Kakarot didn't have any time for that. He already had high expectations. If Chichi had never told him about that witch's words, then he wouldn't be wondering these things.

Pride filled him. He couldn't wait to show off his child to his family. He bet that his father was going to be very proud. Knowing that information beforehand meant that he had no reason to let anyone make him feel bad about his oath. That felt like such a long time ago. Part of him couldn't believe that he had even made that oath. Raditz had probably told him that stuff to scare him. He was going to give it to him when he got home.

Something like pity came over him. Raditz would probably never be this happy. His brother was holding on by a thread of hope when there really wasn't any.

But there wasn't time to think about that. He had to grab something. Chichi was getting hungrier every day, which he took for a good thing. His child had to have a saiyan diet.

Coco chirped. "What the fuck do you want?" Kakarot snapped at it.

The bird only shook its head before running off into the brush. Kakarot sighed. At this rate, he was never going to get anything for Chichi.

"Coco, get your ass back here!" Kakarot yelled after the bird, only to hear an odd clacking sound.

Kakarot moved forward and deeper into the forest. Chichi would kill him if something happened to Coco.

He called after the bird but found nothing. Kakarot began to laugh. Finally, he would be free of that stupid bird.

The clacking started again and he sighed. "Why couldn't you just stay quiet?!" Kakarot said irately, but froze when he looked down. Coco was chirping happily as she stood over nine dead carcasses. "When the hell did you do this?" He asked as the bird chirped.

Kakarot moved forward and started putting the carcasses over his shoulder. "Are you going just stand there or are you going to grab one?" He snapped.

Coco leaned down and grabbed what looked like a dead deer and began dragging it back to camp.

Kakarot smiled then stopped himself. He wasn't supposed to like this bird. Coco was just lucky that's all.

* * *

Tarble sighed as he finished up the day's group of glyphs. It was getting late anyway. Even if he couldn't see the outside world, he just knew that it was dark out.

Betra only smiled at him. "So we meet back tomorrow?" He nodded and stood up. "Prince Tarble?"

He looked back over at her. "What?"

"I…sorry if I'm intruding, but you seem to have something on your mind. I wouldn't normally ask, but you're distracted." Betra said, giving him a worried look.

Tarble should have felt offended, but something about her presence kept him calm. "Don't worry. It does not concern you."

She nodded. "I shouldn't have overstepped my bounds then."

Tarble shook his head. "You had your reasons. You wouldn't be wrong, though."

She looked concerned. "Anything I can help with?"

Tarble sighed. "I…I just don't know what I'm even doing anymore. Gure is still out there and here I am staring at pictures looking for answers." He looked her in the eye. "And now…" She waited patiently. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded. "I've kept the secret of the library from the world. I can surely keep any secret that you have, my prince."

Tarble felt himself turn red at that. No one called him their prince. Betra seemed like the only one that did that anymore. He had noticed the lack of respect as of late. "As of late, I've noticed that I've been forgotten."

"No one could forget you, Tarble. You were the reason we won against your father." She said, grabbing onto his arm.

"I can't take the credit for that." He said.

"But you came up with the plans. You were the one who built this city too. Your inventions are everywhere." Betra said.

Tarble felt a warm place in his chest. "I did do that."

"See, they have no reason to forget you." Betra said.

He looked away from her. "But they have." Anger began to stir in him. "Vegeta is the beloved emperor. Everywhere I go, I'm pushed away. Even by my own brother." A couple of the books flew off of the shelves. "It's not fair!" He growled.

She walked up and made him look at her. "I'm sorry you feel this way. Do you regret helping Vegeta get the crown?" She asked.

Tarble froze, but still shook his head. "No…my father had to be stopped."

"But Vegeta is doing the same thing, isn't he?" Betra questioned.

Tarble stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Betra frowned. "Well…I don't mean to be frank, but you two just seemed so close until recently. Did something happen?"

Tarble felt a chill go down his spine. "Nothing much," he lied. He did wonder how Betra knew about his problems. She gave him a look and he knew that he was caught. "He's just been a little stand-offish since he and Bulma mated." He admitted.

"So you feel left out?" She asked.

He looked down at the ground. "They're keeping things from me. I just wish I knew what."

Her hand came under his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Maybe they are scared of you."

Tarble felt uneasy about that. His mind flashed back to his father's dying words. Was he really that dangerous? Didn't Vegeta say that he wasn't scared of his powers? But then why was he being pushed away?

Bulma's words about his weakness came back to him, and he growled. The room went dark around him. Was Betra right? Were they really against him? After watching their actions, he couldn't argue against her words. It had to be true. Bulma and Vegeta were pushing him away. They didn't want him around because of his power. For some reason, Tarble was in their way. Now Tarble just needed to find out how.

"If that is the truth, then I'll have to figure out why that is." He stated.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my prince." She said.

Tarble smirked. "Why do you say that?"

She giggled. "Because the crown really belongs to you."

Tarble froze. "What?...But Vegeta is the first born son."

"But you were named King Vegeta's heir. Not Vegeta." Betra said.

Tarble stood there in shook, but his mind remembered what his father had said. At one point, while he was in his father's care, his father had referred to him as his heir. It was right after he killed that Tech-Tech. "But that was only after he wanted me to…"

"Get rid of Vegeta?" She said with a smile on her face. "No, it was in your father's will." She said.

Tarble couldn't believe this. "My father had a will?"

"You didn't know? It's in the archive." She said.

Tarble stood there in shock. Why did his father want him to be his heir? That didn't make any sense. "Can I see it?"

"Anyone can see it." She giggled. "Follow me."

She took his hand and led him back up the stairs to the library. The room was covered in moonlight when they returned, making the walls sparkle in a way.

Betra led him over to a computer. "Just get into your father's files and you'll find it."

"But I thought that my father's database had been destroyed after the battle." He said, even as the files opened up.

"Your brother ordered them to be destroyed. Don't you remember?" She asked.

The image appeared in his mind. His brother had been pacing as he told him to wipe the computers clean of his father's reign. Tarble remembered doing so. "But Vegeta couldn't have known…"

"Why would he be so adamant about destroying the files then?" Betra asked as she began to rub his shoulders. It really was relaxing, even if he was being shown the truth of Vegeta's betrayal.

"So Vegeta has been keeping me in the dark about who the real ruler is? Why?" Tarble stated.

"Because it would be easier to shove you back into the dark if you didn't know, My Prince." She said into his ear. A chill went down Tarble's spine. If what Betra was saying was true, then Vegeta and Bulma were planning to lock him away again. "Think about it, Tarble. Of all of the women in the galaxy, your brother just happens to find a mate that is an engineer like you are." Tarble couldn't believe this. Had he really been deceived? "And to think that Raditz-sama was also taken away from you." His eyes went wide as he processed everything.

"Vegeta…he didn't…" His voice was barely a whisper as everything suddenly made sense to him. The computer was lit up in front of him including the date that the thing was penned. His birthday… the day he was born…Tarble had been chosen…

Tarble felt rage start to stew in his bones. Vegeta knew this. He knew this all along. The younger prince snarled. "So you see the truth now…My Prince." He nodded, still overcome with anger.

Tarble shook his head. "I still have Gure." Then sighed. "When I return her to my side, everything will be fine."

Betra nodded. "I know it's bad timing, but I need to return home. My family is waiting for me."

Tarble stood up and walked her to the door. "Get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." She nodded then bowed as she left the library.

Tarble stared at the wall. Anger still filled him as the door came open. "What are you doing up?" Tarble turned to find Vegeta standing there.

"I could say the same for you." Tarble said with an edge to his voice.

Vegeta glared at him. "I can do what I want."

"Bulma must be missing you. It's late." Tarble snapped.

Vegeta didn't back away though. "She is. I just wanted to know why you weren't at supper."

Tarble only glared at Vegeta. "I wasn't hungry."

Vegeta looked angry. "What is your problem?"

Tarble only laughed as the room filled with darkness. "What problem? I don't see a problem."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and grabbed onto Tarble's shirt. "Get this through your head, you little shit. This is my house and you'll follow my rules." Vegeta then tossed Tarble to the floor. The figment of Tarble's imagination disappeared.

Tarble dug his face into his arms as he began to cry. Everything was shattering to pieces as the world around him became foreign once again. His bonds of trust were starting to tear…it was only a matter of time before they completely tore apart.

He just hoped that he could find Gure and Raditz before the last rip tore. If not, he wasn't sure he even wanted to be here anymore.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

It looks like a certain female is stirring the pot. Bad Betra. Very bad Betra. For anyone wondering, Vegeta is only a figment of Tarble's imagination at the end there... or is it?


	23. Chapter 23

Vegeta paced. He still didn't know what Zunn was truly after. Even with Zunn not fitting in, that couldn't have been the only reason that the man was betraying them. There had to be another reason for all of this.

Bulma walked in and smiled at him. She had been looking over the computers for the last couple days. Zunn had not tried anything since the battle with Frieza.

"I wonder what he's up to." Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed. "He hasn't logged into a computer over the last couple of days. His time cards say that he has gone in for work, but there's been nothing suspicious."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you think he knows that we're on to him?" He asked.

He didn't get an answer though as the doors burst open. A couple of soldiers came in, both of which looked staggered. "What is going on?" Bulma asked as the men breathed.

"Pod…" One man started, but was still clearly out of breath.

"Spit it out. We don't have all day!" Vegeta snapped.

Another soldier ran in, she looked competent. "Emperor Vegeta, a pod has just entered the cargo bay," She said.

Vegeta nodded. "And what does that have to do with anything."

"The markings on the pod are those of the Cold Empire, my Liege." She answered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Have you investigated who or what is on the inside?"

"A Tech-Tech, my Liege. She has been asking for Prince Tarble as well." The woman answered.

Vegeta moved around quickly. "Queen Gure of Planet Tech-Tech must have escaped King Cold's men," Vegeta said to Bulma. "Let's go and see this for ourselves." He turned back to the female soldier. "Has my brother been informed?"

To his surprise, the soldier shook her head, but was not the one to answer. "My Lord, Prince Tarble is nowhere to be found."

"He must be in the gravity room that I made him." Bulma said with a smile. "He's going to be in for one big surprise if it is Gure."

Vegeta grinned. "It's going to pull him out of the funk he's in. That's for sure." Vegeta turned back towards the door. "Lead us to her." He ordered.

The soldiers obeyed and Vegeta and Bulma followed them. Vegeta was still wrapping his mind around this. If Gure escaped, then she had to have some information. Maybe she knew the whereabouts of Raditz.

* * *

They entered the hanger and found that it was indeed Gure. She was arguing with a soldier. She looked very worried and was screaming frantically. "I need to speak with Prince Tarble right away!"

"You'll get him. We just need to you to answer a few questions first." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gure almost jumped and then her eyes softened. "Emperor Vegeta… Finally, a friendly face."

Vegeta walked forward and Bulma gave her a smile. "We didn't expect you to make such a grand entrance." Bulma said.

Gure smiled up at her. "I wasn't planning to." Gure looked down. "Everything just got twisted up that way."

Vegeta frowned. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Gure looked off in embarrassment. "I couldn't save him…"

"Save who?" Bulma asked.

Gure's eyes filled with tears. "Raditz." Vegeta felt his stomach drop as Gure continued. "He broke me out of my prison, but when we had the chance to escape, he didn't even try." Gure sobbed. "He only said that he was still needed there."

Vegeta felt himself shake a little bit. "Did he say why?" The last thing that Vegeta wanted to think about was Raditz succumbing to Zera's insanity.

Gure shook her head, but spoke. "He didn't say why, but I saw her. That girl from all of those years ago is there."

So it was just as Vegeta feared. "So he has gone off his rocker then…"

Bulma sighed. "I don't think that's it. If I know Raditz, he has to be making a plan to stop Zera. Remember, Zera is using Onna's body. Raditz wants to free the woman he loves." Bulma smiled. "It's kind of romantic when you think about it."

Gure looked up at Vegeta. "I really hope that's the case, but I still wish that he had come with me. I don't even know if he's still alive. Cooler's men came after us and Raditz just sent me off and I was forced to watch as they attacked him."

Vegeta growled. "Why doesn't he just use his powers and be done with it?!"

Gure shook her head. "I don't think he can. That woman must have something that blocks their power, just like King Vegeta did."

Vegeta felt angrier. "That means that they have access to block all of the nightwalkers. Even Tarble…"

Gure looked down at the ground. "We are going to have to focus on brute strength this time." Her eyes became dark. "Leave Cooler to me…"

Bulma looked as if she was going to ask, but Vegeta motioned her to stop. Vegeta could see the pain and suffering in Gure's eyes. Behind the dark fire, there was fear and shame. Cooler had done the unthinkable. He knew that this was a private matter that didn't need to be discussed in the open. "Let us go in and come up with a plan of attack then."

Gure stared at Vegeta for a second. Vegeta knew what she was going to ask. "Where's Tarble?"

Vegeta sighed. "I have no idea. The guards couldn't find him, but that probably means that he's training." Vegeta still didn't like that his brother had not been found. Where did Tarble even go? Vegeta had seen the chamber that Bulma had built for him, but Bulma could still see it from the outside. Was Tarble going off to train in some unknown location? That would explain why Tarble was staying up so late. Vegeta turned to look at his men. "Find my brother. Look around the city if you have to."

Bulma gave Vegeta a concerned look. "You think he's outside of the palace?"

"He has to be if no one has found him." Vegeta said as they took the shuttle back to the palace. But as they moved, Vegeta noticed that Gure was looking down at her wrist. Vegeta moved over and grabbed her arm. There was some kind of device strapped to her. 'What is this?"

Gure turned red. "Cooler put this on me."

Vegeta put his hand on the piece of metal and it fell to the ground. "There's no reason for you to have that."

Gure gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, Vegeta." Gure then turned back into her smaller form. She didn't even want to look at her normal form anymore. The fact that Cooler had done horrible things to it, made her want to stay away from it.

Bulma looked confused, but didn't say anything. She knew that something had to be wrong, but from the look on Vegeta and Gure's faces, it had to be something personal. If Gure wanted to talk about it, she would.

Vegeta turned to look at the front of the palace as they stopped. Guards moved out of their way as they entered the palace. It was still very quiet. Tarble was nowhere to be found and Vegeta was starting to get pissed.

Gure looked around and sat down once they got to the throne room. At that time the door opened. She, along with everyone else, expected Tarble, but it was Bardock instead.

Bardock looked down at her. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." Bardock said.

Gure suddenly felt guilty. "Neither was I." She knew Bardock was Raditz's father; maybe she could soften the blow. "Your son saved me."

Bardock stared at Gure in shock. "You've seen one of them?!"

Gure nodded. "I was being kept prisoner by Cooler. Raditz was being kept in the same location." An idea came to her and she turned to Bulma. "If you can break into the system on the pod, it may give you the details of my location."

Bulma nodded. "It can't be that hard if they haven't tried to destroy that pod, yet."

Vegeta ran over to the screen and pushed a couple of buttons, some men in the hanger appeared, including one of interest. "Emperor Vegeta." Both men bowed, but Zunn grimaced.

"The pod in the hanger, has it been touched?" Vegeta asked, watching Zunn's reaction.

Zunn didn't even flinch. "It's being moved for scrap, why?"

Vegeta glared at the man. "Why would you even try to do anything without proper orders?!"

Zunn glared back, but was not the man to answer. "Prince Tarble wanted all unknown ships ripped apart if they came in. He wanted to be able to look over all their tech." The other operator said.

Vegeta pondered why his brother would even ask for such a thing. "Well disregard that. From now on, keep any enemy vessels intact and get clearance before tearing them apart."

The operator nodded, but Zunn continued to glare. "This hanger is your brother's territory."

"So you're going to push my orders to the side then?" Vegeta asked, hoping that he could just get the spy to reveal himself.

Zunn frowned. "No, my Lord."

Vegeta smirked. "Good. Now have a team bring that pod to the palace. It will be looked over here."

Zunn stared at Bulma and grimaced. "Will Prince Tarble be the one looking over it?"

Vegeta wondered why that was even important. "That is none of your concern. Just do as I say."

Zunn looked like he wanted to say more, but the operator grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Vegeta watched in confusion. What was this? Was the operator in on everything? "We will bring the pod to you, my Lord." The transmission cut out and everyone was stuck there staring at the blank screen.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said. "I don't like this."

"You have the same feeling that I have, don't you?" Vegeta said.

"What is going on?" Gure asked.

Vegeta knew they were in good company. Gure wasn't going to say anything and Bardock had proved himself. "Bulma and I believe that there is a spy amongst us."

"A spy?" Bardock answered. "Who would have that kind of death wish?"

"I believe that Zunn is behind it, but I don't know if he's alone. Now I think that operator may also be involved." Vegeta said angrily.

Gure sighed. "Maybe he just wanted to keep the other one out of trouble." She almost laughed. "It's hard to believe that you could have a spy here. I figured that you would have figured out who it was from the beginning."

Bulma shook her head. "Without Raditz's power, we can't just probe his mind for an answer, and going after someone with such circumstantial evidence would be political suicide if we are wrong."

Bardock went tense. "Is that how Raditz was taken?"

Bulma nodded. "Whoever this spy is alerted the Cold Empire that Raditz would be off planet."

"That's not all. The spy changed the paperwork so that Kakarot got a ship with a broken hyperdrive." Vegeta stated.

"So this spy went after my family." Bardock growled.

"They either had a vendetta against you or the royal family." Bulma stated. "Either is a possibility."

"So Zunn is the prime suspect?" Gure asked.

Vegeta nodded. "He hasn't made a move since then, so we have no idea how to be sure of it."

Gure looked down. "Do you think that he knows anything about my planet?"

Bulma answered for Vegeta. "He was once on Tech-Tech, but removed due to too many accidents."

It was as if a light bulb went off in Gure's head. "That was the guy that messed up the computer system."

Now that really got everyone's attention. "What?" Vegeta asked.

"Our computer system crashed a week before the planet was destroyed. I should have known that something was going on." Gure said, feeling guilty. "If I looked into it, the planet would still be there. My race…"

Bulma put her hand on the small woman's shoulder. "There was nothing you could do. They deceived everyone."

"So you really think that there is more than one of them?" Bardock said.

"There has to be." Bulma said. "There is no way that one person could have come up with a plan like this. There has to be at least three."

Vegeta and Gure agreed. "Sooner or later one of them will mess up. Then we can strike." Vegeta stated.

* * *

Tarble sighed as he put down his book. He had finally finished the story and now he felt very dissatisfied. He didn't expect the story to end so badly for King Arble. What kind of end was that? To die in such a bittersweet way left a bad taste in his mouth.

Betra walked by him and put down a glass of tea. "So what did you think?"

"Is that it? What about King Arble's power?" He asked.

She smiled. "What would you have done differently?"

Tarble had to think it over. "I wouldn't have let anyone get ahold of those stones. Destroying them would have been a priority."

Again she grinned. "Well, they were hidden. Arble had just been betrayed."

Tarble made a grunting noise. "If it weren't for that sister of his, he would have been fine."

Betra laughed. "That's the problem with siblings."

Tarble sighed. "Ain't that the truth." His stomach made a garbling sound. "We should probably get something to eat."

Betra nodded. "I brought my own. Why don't you go and grab yourself something, My Prince?"

Tarble stood up and made his way towards the door. He moved up the stairs and out into the actual library.

The halls were empty again, but he could hear some shouting from down the hall. Something had to be going on.

Tarble walked forward, staying against the wall. He was going to listen in. Why the hell would anybody be running around the halls shouting? There had to be a reason for it.

Tarble moved closer to the sound and froze in place as he heard the conversation. "So Queen Gure has been sent here?"

"Yep and she's unharmed." A guard said.

Tarble felt sick to his stomach. Gure was here? Why were these guards just standing here? Shouldn't they be looking for him? Tarble growled as he came out and both men jumped. "Take me to her."

Both men nodded in fear. Tarble didn't know why. They just seemed terrified as they stared at him. He walked behind them, watching as they shook.

They stopped him just outside of the throne room and waited for him to go inside, but he glared at them. "Leave me." At that, the two of them scattered. Tarble almost chuckled at that.

He opened the door and everyone turned to him. Bulma and Bardock stared at him in confusion. Vegeta glared at Tarble and Gure looked over at him in fear… at least that's what it looked like.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked.

Tarble glared back. "Why does that matter?" Vegeta seemed puzzled by his words. "I'm not a child. I don't have to tell you everything."

"What are you going on about? I just wanted to tell you that Gure's here." Vegeta snapped at him.

"I see that, but, clearly, no one was looking for me. I found this place on my own, and by accident." Tarble growled. He knew that he had just lied to Vegeta, but he didn't care about that.

Vegeta glared at him. "I sent them to go look for you outside the palace."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I be outside?!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "We could not find you anywhere. How was I supposed to know that you were still in the palace?"

Tarble only laughed. "Did you really even look?"

Vegeta backed away from Tarble. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a spoiled brat."

"And you don't act like one?" Tarble scoffed and looked about the room.

Gure was sitting there staring at him. For some reason, she was sitting in her small form. She looked nervous, but at the same time, she looked angry and Tarble could tell that that anger was directed at him. "Were you even going to say hello to me?" She snapped at him.

"I was going to say something." Tarble said.

Gure jumped up from her chair and walked over to him. She looked up into Tarble's eyes and flinched. The black that was once there had a red tinge to them. It was like his eyes were permanently stuck that way. "Then why are you arguing with Vegeta. He's only trying to help everyone."

Tarble almost walked backward. She was siding with Vegeta? "Why don't you stay out of our business?!"

Gure looked up at him in surprise. "Weren't you thinking about me at all? I was captured by the enemy!"

Tarble looked down at her. Her eyes looked sad, but they didn't look at him long enough. It was like it was painful for her to look at him. If that's how she felt, he would make it so she didn't have to look at him. He turned away from her. "I thought about you every day. I was working on a plan to save you. But it looks like you didn't need that."

Gure shook a little. "Raditz helped me escape. He's still there. We need to go after King Cold's men before they destroy another planet like they did to Tech-Tech."

Tarble wanted to growl, but a pod was brought into the room. Vegeta perked up at this. "What is that doing here?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta turned to him. "It's the pod that Gure was brought here in. I'm having it looked over."

"Why did they not just dismantle it like I asked for them to do?" Tarble glared at the men.

Zunn looked down at Tarble and seemed to smile at that. Vegeta noticed this. "Because we need to look for evidence, Tarble. From now on, I want all enemy ships kept intact."

Tarble glared at his brother. "Why? What evidence do you need from the whole thing? You just need the onboard computer. Why waste the man power by bringing it here?"

Vegeta froze. He didn't even think about that. He turned back around. "There might be more to it than that. What if there is something hidden on it and it gets destroyed in the process?"

"My men are better than that." Tarble growled before storming out of the room. He had had enough of this. Everyone was looking at him like he was a pariah. His anger grew as he reached the library. Not one of them was following him. He made it so they couldn't.

Tarble headed back into the depths under the library. He was just so frustrated as he closed the door to the chamber, locking himself inside with Betra.

She came to greet him, but frowned. "Is there something wrong, My Prince?"

Things began to move off of the walls as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He put his head in his hands. "Gure has returned…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"She doesn't wish to see me." Tarble looked off to the side. "She sided with Vegeta."

Betra came over and went behind him, rubbing his back again. "You really are tense, My Prince." She purred into his ear. "Do you think that she was in on this the whole time?"

"In on what?" He asked.

"How do you know that this isn't just a bid for power from your brother? She's another pawn, My Prince. She's just going to lock you up like Vegeta is trying to do." Her voice sounded worried.

Tarble growled. "That's not going to happen. I refuse to go back to that." The room became darker as the fire in the gas lamps flickered.

Betra's hands came off of him and she moved around to his front and looked him in the eye. "No one can cage you, My Prince."

Tarble watched as she pushed lightly on his chest. He was very confused as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "What are you…?" He stared as she started unzipping his pants. "Betra, this isn't…"

She smiled up at him. "Relax, My Prince. This will help, trust me." She moved downward.

"What are you doing? I don't under -AH-!" His hand landed on the top of her head and his breathing became sharp as he gave into the relief she was providing him.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Uh-oh, Betra is showing her true colors now. It looks like she's turning Tarble away from everyone else. Will she succeed in her plan? Or will Vegeta and Gure save him? What of the Spies? You're just going to have to read to find out. Also bad Tarble, very bad Tarble.


	24. Chapter 24

Tarble's breathing had finally caught up with him as he looked down in a dazed fashion. What had just happened?

Betra gave him a smile as she stood up. "Better?"

Tarble nodded weakly. His anger and stress had left him and now he was very confused.

Betra then confused him more as she moved to straddle his lap. "I'm glad I could help, My Prince."

Tarble shivered and he didn't think as he moved forward, kissing the woman in front of him. She let out a delighted squeal as his arms moved around her back, holding her against him. At the same time, his tail moved around and found hers.

The kiss was soft and after he pulled away from her, he regretted it. He was supposed to be with Gure. Why was he here?

Betra's hands went through his hair. "Why do you look so down, My Prince?"

Tarble looked at her. "This isn't right…Gure…"

She placed her finger on his mouth. "She's betrayed you, Tarble. You said it yourself. She's with Vegeta."

Tarble felt dizzy, like his head was going to explode. Anger was filling him again. "I just want to know why she has betrayed me." He whispered angrily.

Betra only giggled then purred against him. "Don't worry, My Prince. I will never betray you." She moved down to kiss him again as his anger grew.

The rage flowing through him could no longer be controlled as he pushed her down to the floor. Betra looked up at him in fear, only for him to pounce seconds later. Fear changed to pleasure as he began to rip at her clothing. A feral growl ripped through the room as primal instinct controlled him.

* * *

Gine giggled to herself. She knew that Bardock had been busy with work lately, so much that he hadn't really been home. She was just glad that Bardock had gotten around to cleaning out that room. After the attack, her mate was trying to handle Kakarot's job on top of his own. It was understandable that he missed out on the bundle in her arms.

She had recovered from the birth quickly, which was normal for saiyans. They needed to recover quickly or the child would be in danger. At least that was the way it was in the past. Nowadays, they had the technology and didn't live in the grasslands.

The baby moved around slightly. His skin was a twinge darker than her other children, but he got that from her father. His eyes looked up at hers in the most trusting of ways. "We're going to go see daddy." All the boy did was tilt his head to the side, and she giggled.

Most thought she would be mad that Bardock hadn't been there, but her mate wasn't there for any of their children. When Raditz was born, Bardock was in space and it was the same for Kakarot. Even if Bardock was on the planet, there was no need for her mate to be there. It wouldn't have helped her in any way.

She still didn't have a name for the boy. Part of her was hoping for a girl, but after seeing him, she didn't think twice about it. Even with his darker skin, he reminded her of Kakarot. They both had Bardock's hair.

As she walked, she continued to think up different names, but nothing stuck out. Naming her other two had been easy. Raditz was named after her father and Kakarot was named after Bardock's father. If this boy had been a girl, Gine was going to name it after her own mother. Gine had already gone through all of the names on her side of the family and came up with nothing. She didn't like a single one. She guessed that it would be up to Bardock to name this one.

She walked into the palace where a couple of guards gave her looks as she passed them. They knew who she was and that she had clearance. She didn't even have to ask where Bardock was. He had to be in the throne room.

As she got closer, she could hear voices. Vegeta spoke, then Bulma, then a voice she didn't know. The voices sounded angry for some reason. She couldn't help it as she pushed the door open and she was met with glares, then they smiled at her. "We thought that you might be Tarble." Bulma said.

Gine gave them a puzzled look. "Why are you mad at Tarble?" She asked then noticed the person standing next to Bulma. The Tech-Tech was in tears. "Gure?"

Gure nodded. "It's good to see you again, Gine."

Gine still didn't understand. Why were they angry with Tarble? "It's good to see that you have returned, but I still don't understand. Why are you angry with Prince Tarble?"

Vegeta growled. "I don't know what is with him, but he's acting like a child."

Gine wondered what that could mean, but a small cry filled the room. Bardock had been staring at her. "Is that what I think it is?"

She gave him a smile. "You want to hold your son, then?"

Bardock came over to her in an instant and she placed the bundle of blankets in his arms. "So another boy?" Bardock chuckled, as the baby squirmed. "What's his name?"

Gine could only smile. "I haven't come up with one yet. I can't think of anything I really like."

Bardock only grinned as the baby's tail wrapped around his arm. Gine could see that paternal bond forming. "What about Turles?"

"Turles?" She asked, testing the name for herself.

"It was the name of my grandma's brother." Bardock said.

She smiled. "Turles…I like it."

Turles's head popped out of the blanket and he looked around the room. Gine knew that he had to be taking in his surroundings.

Bulma giggled next to Vegeta. "Are you sure you don't want one yet?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We still have a bet, Woman."

Bulma only sighed. "But Kakarot and Chichi are taking forever."

"Their hyperdrive is broken. There's nothing they can do about that." Vegeta grumbled.

"So you've gotten news from Kakarot?!" Gine asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Chichi and Kakarot are on their way back, but their ship has malfunctioned. Their hyperdrive is down, as well as communications."

"Isn't there a way you can send them assistance?" Gine asked.

"Sadly, I was not able to get Kakarot's position the last time we spoke. We were cut off before I could get his location." Vegeta stated.

Gine nodded. "At least we know that he's alright."

Bulma giggled. "And with Chichi."

Vegeta turned back to his mate. "That doesn't mean anything and you know it."

Bulma shook her head. "Why are you getting so defensive? I mean, the extra time that Kakarot is spending with Chichi may work in my favor or it may work in yours."

Both Bardock and Gine looked at the royals in confusion, but it was Gine that spoke up. "What are you two talking about?"

Bulma laughed. "I bet Vegeta that Kakarot and Chichi will end up together."

Gine gave Bulma a smile. She wanted that for her son, but the boy was so stubborn. Bardock chuckled next to his mate. "What makes you think that?"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Kakarot became a super saiyan because he thought Chichi was dead. It's not hard to connect the two."

Gine and Bardock looked at each other. Neither of them knew about that. Gine smiled. "So you really think that Kakarot will want Chichi as a mate?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Kakarot won't touch anyone. Everyone knows about that oath of his."

Bardock sighed. "Can we not talk about that? Seriously, where did he even get that idea from?"

Gure was the one to laugh at that, getting everyone's attention. "Kakarot asked Raditz where babies came from. That's why he didn't want to take a mate."

Bardock growled. "So Kakarot probably got a technical speech rather than the real story…"

"Well, what Raditz told him wasn't wrong." Bulma said. "Kakarot was just too young for the answer."

Gine only shook her head. "Hopefully, he'll be able to see past that someday."

Bardock chuckled. "Yeah, I want some grandkids." He said looking down at Turles. "And I want them before this one becomes an adult."

Vegeta shook his head. "That's not going to happen, at least not from Kakarot."

Gure looked down at the ground. "I just hope that Raditz is okay."

"We should have the pod you were in looked at soon." Bulma said. "Then we will have a location."

"A location?" Gine asked.

Gure nodded. "Raditz was being kept in the same place that I was. He helped me escape."

"He's alive…" Gine almost burst into tears.

Gure nodded. "Last time I saw him he was."

"We don't know how much time we have though." Bulma stated. "Cooler can't be too happy that he set you free."

Gure looked down as everyone stared at her. "He looked furious, but Raditz was able to wipe the floor with him, until Zera showed up. I know that she has to have one of those stones that King Vegeta had."

Gine and Bardock looked at each other then down at Turles. The two of them wanted to have all of their children back, but knew that they were going to have to settle for having one. Turles was going to need to have Gine's undivided attention and Bardock couldn't just run off into the galaxy.

Vegeta sighed. "I just wish I knew where they got those stones from. I don't even know what they're made of and Tarble may try to go running into a battlefield where they're using them."

Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Maybe you should try and talk to him?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Tarble just needs some time to clear his head. He's just a little angry right now."

Gure nodded. "We need to find Raditz's location. As much as I want to talk to Tarble, I think he needs to think about his actions first."

Bulma sighed. "I guess you're right." She walked over to the pod. "Let's get this opened up then."

* * *

Tarble panted as he rolled over onto his back. He was met with the ceiling of the secret library. Next he looked down and found Betra purring into his chest.

Tarble's eyes went wide. What had he just done? This wasn't right. He made to get up, but she pinned him to the floor. "Where do you think you're going, My Prince?" She looked down into his eyes, the color changed and Tarble felt dizzy as he went limp.

"Nowhere…I'm going nowhere…" He said as his head began to hurt.

She smirked. "That's right, My Prince. You're going to stay here with me."

"With you…" He said, almost as if he was in a trance.

"And you'll go anywhere I ask you to, won't you?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Anywhere…" Tarble answered.

She giggled. "They don't appreciate you, my love." She purred into him. "They believe that false Emperor is their King…"

"I'm their King…" Tarble said, under her hypnotic gaze.

"That's right, My King." She pulled his face up into her breasts. "But this isn't your Kingdom."

"My Kingdom?" Tarble questioned.

"I can take you there, My King." She said.

Tarble could barely breathe as he took everything in. "Then take me to my people."

She smiled down at him. "Not yet, my King. We must get past those that have betrayed us: the false King and Queen, along with that lowly Tech-Tech."

"Lowly Tech-Tech?" Tarble asked.

Betra giggled. "Yes, don't you remember? You hate her."

"I hate her…" Tarble said, taking in Betra's words.

Betra smiled. "Yes… You hate her."

Tarble's head hurt, but he pushed the pain away. The lights flashed as he forced his mind to remember the face of the Tech-Tech and his traitor of a brother. He growled as his eyes changed to a blood red color, making the lights fade away, leaving them in darkness.

Betra only smiled at him. "How do you feel, my Love?"

Tarble smirked, his red eyes lit up the darkness. "I feel wonderful, My Queen."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Oh, Vegeta, if you would only listen to Bulma. Betra is a monster. If you didn't catch it already, the clue to who Betra was from the beginning is in her name. Just add a Y to her name and you can you'll know that she was an enemy from the start. The real question now is, how will they save Tarble from this now that he's under her spell? It may take a while, but you may be getting two updates a week soon. I almost have the series completely written on my end(I'm like 15 or more chapters ahead you you).


	25. Chapter 25

Raditz sighed to himself. After the incident with Cooler, he was being monitored around the clock. He really didn't care though. He had gotten Gure out of here and that was all that mattered. The chains really didn't bother him.

The door came open, and just as he expected, Cooler had come to see him. They were trying to keep Zera away from him now.

He could see that Cooler had that stone in his hand. They must have pulled it out of Onna's body. That had to be painful, but it also meant that he could easily pull Zera free of Onna's body if he had the chance.

Cooler chuckled. "I see that you've come to like you're new…living arrangement."

Raditz only smirked back at the alien. "It's pretty cozy in here."

That earned him a punch to the gut. "Don't act all smart with me!"

Raditz only laughed. "I have to. I'm surrounded by idiots."

This time he received a blow to the face. "My sister isn't here to protect you now. It would be best to treat me with respect!"

Raditz continued to laugh. "What good would groveling do?" The Frostian flinched. "Besides, I could never respect a monster like you."

Cooler growled as the door opened again. This time Frieza and Cold had joined them. "He's an insane fool." Cooler said to them.

"He's a monkey. He couldn't be anything more than a fool." Frieza said, glaring at Raditz.

Raditz continued to laugh to himself. If all of them were here, they were probably going to kill him. But for some reason, he didn't feel any sense of dread. At least he was going to die with some honor still intact.

Cold glared at the saiyan. "I just want to know what he did to Zera in the first place. I bet it was him all along."

Frieza made to agree with his father, but Cooler shook his head. "Zera was always crazy. Why else would she want to be alone like that?"

Frieza growled. "She was a weirdo, that's why. No good can come from being that introverted."

"You really don't know?" Raditz let out an insane laugh. They all turned to glare at him.

"What would you know, Monkey?" Frieza spat.

Raditz continued to laugh. "It was you. All of you did it. If you didn't exist, she would have been just like you."

Apparently he hit a nerve as King Cold punched him seconds later. Blood launched from Raditz's mouth and cascaded down the front of him. "You know nothing, you savage ape!" Cold snapped, getting in his face. Raditz only spit in the King's face. Raditz made no sound as Cold grabbed his leg and broke the bone.

All of the Frostians froze as they looked at him. It was like Raditz was a rag doll and whatever they tried, just wouldn't work.

"The door opened and in walked Zera. She looked between her family and Raditz more than once, before walking over to Raditz. "You're always a handful, you know that, Love?"

Raditz sighed as she reset the bone in front of everyone. "They just don't know how to do things properly. This is child's play."

Zera only smiled up at him. "Yes, I believe I broke your legs more than once. You stopped flinching after the third time. I had to get more creative after that."

Raditz couldn't help the insane look on his face. "There's nothing wrong with that. After all, I was quite creative with you."

Zera turned red. "That you were." She smirked. "Now, why don't we try something fun?" Her eyes filled with that familiar darkness and for some reason, Raditz felt excited. That probably had to do with his boredom. She walked away from him and started going through a cabinet. She pulled out more than one vial of different things before walking back over to him. She threw one on the ground, breaking it into hundreds if not thousands of pieces. "I think you'll remember this."

He only smirked and opened up his hand. The scars from the previous encounter were still there. "I believe so."

She began to laugh as she picked up the shards of glass and shoved them sharply into his open hand. "Close your hand." Her voice was sharp as well.

It was weird. He did what she asked, pain was starting to go up his arm, but it wasn't unbearable. "Is that all?" He asked, as blood dripped down his arm.

She gave him an insane stare. "Far from it, Love." She began to open a different vial.

Raditz read the label and panic began to go up and down his spine. He knew that compound. He'd used it for torture more than once. He began to struggle against his restraints.

"Isn't this what you asked for, Love?" Her insanity grew.

As soon the acid hit his hand, he let out a searing cry. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his hand was melting off. He knew words were coming out of his mouth, but had no clue what he was even saying. It was almost like he was nine years old again. That fear finally came creeping back as he pulled against his restraints, failing to get away from the agony.

She pulled off of him and stared at him for a couple of seconds. "You made me get creative, Love." She said, before turning her back and walking over to the cabinet. She grabbed some tweezers and walked back over to him. She had completely forgotten that her family was there as she began to clean out the glass. "I really did a number on you didn't I?"

Raditz stared at her. She actually looked remorseful. "What else is new?" Raditz didn't get it. She didn't look happy at all. Wasn't this what she wanted?

"I…" She pulled the last shard of glass out. "Let me get you something to clean this wound out."

Raditz watched her, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her family was watching her. This was the first time they had seen this side of her in person.

She disappeared again, Raditz could smell it. Onna was in front of him now. The timing was perfect and he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go. "I love you." Onna disappeared and Zera appeared again. She looked up at him and tears began to fill his eyes and she cried against him. "I belong to you, remember?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, you do."

* * *

Yardrat

Kakarot sighed. They had landed here about a month ago and decided to stay until after Chichi had the baby. She was getting close to birth and this planet wasn't as bad as the last couple they had been on.

At least this planet wasn't a complete waste. He was learning a new technique from them and it was going well. And the training got him away from Coco.

The bird was almost fully grown now and he had finally convinced Chichi that it didn't need to share the bed with them. The only problem was that Chichi wasn't in the mood for any fun, so he was still forced to be celibate. How had he made a commitment to this before? Now that he knew what sex was really like, he craved it. But he wasn't going to push her.

Chichi wasn't feeling good. Between the baby kicking her and the lack of sleep, Kakarot could sympathize with his mate. He wasn't sure that sex would be on his mind if he had a mini being growing inside of him.

He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about these things. He needed to come up with a way home from here. He hoped that they didn't have that much farther to go. He was tired of running around the galaxy and he knew that Chichi was tiring of it as well.

Kakarot was pulled from his thoughts though as Coco walked over to him and grabbed at his sleeve. He glared at the bird. "What do you want?" He snapped at it.

Coco chirped and pulled on his arm some more, almost as if it was trying to drag him away. Normally, he would just tell the bird to get lost, but in the later part of Chichi's pregnancy, it rarely left her side.

Hell, the only time he could get the thing away from his mate was when they were sleeping. "Where's Chichi?"

The bird's chirping became louder and Kakarot decided that it was best to follow, but they weren't headed toward the ship. Coco was pulling him into the city. Did someone take Chichi there and why? He growled as he sensed for her energy. He could feel it. He was still pretty far from it, but it was in agony. Rage filled him. Who was the bastard that dared to touch his Chichi?

He snarled as he flew in that direction. Whoever it was would pay. He could already imagine crushing the guilty party's throat with his own bare hands.

As he flew though the city, innocents moved to the side in terror as he passed. They wanted nothing of the wrath he had in store.

He was brought to a building and slammed himself though the closed off windows. He looked around in rage. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He didn't know when he had gone super saiyan and his rage was still rising.

The men and women around him looked completely confused and he was about to question if Chichi was here until he heard her scream.

"CHICHI!" He moved quickly throughout the hall to get to her. Nothing would stop him. Nothing could stop his rage. Nothing….

He froze. A new cry came from that room. One he had never heard before, but at the same time, it felt like he knew that cry his entire life.

"Congratulations, Ma'am, it's a boy!" A doctor said to his mate.

A boy…he had a son…she had given him a son. Kakarot's rage had melted from him completely as it turned to absolute joy. He was a father.

He started to move forward again, only now everything felt surreal. Even after he stood in the doorway and looked across the room. Chichi was laying there with a bundle of blankets in her arms. The child's tail was wrapped around his mother's arm. It was so small.

Chichi looked up at him. She looked worn out as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Do you want to see him?"'

Kakarot nodded but tensed when she made to pass him the boy. He was so small. What if he broke him?

"It's okay, Goku. He's a saiyan." Chichi smiled weakly. "Now hold your son."

She placed the bundle in his hands and Kakarot looked down. He had never seen anything so perfect in his life. The boy was looking back him and in a matter of seconds, he felt the baby's tail wrap around his arm. He was alert, but that was probably the saiyan in him. Kakarot felt proud. He could already see himself in his son.

Chichi smiled as she watched them. "He still needs a name."

"A name?" He said, not taking his eyes off of the baby.

Chichi laughed. "Well we can't just call him the baby can we?"

Kakarot began to think. He had never really thought about a name until now. "I don't know. Usually children back home are named after members of our family or people that we owe."

Chichi nodded. "I've thought of a few, but none of them sound right."

"What was your father's name?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I loved my father, but I'm not calling him Ox."

The baby cried at hearing that name. "I can't think of anyone in my family."

"What about your father?" Chichi asked.

Kakarot shook his head. "It's only after dead relatives, and I think it would be weird calling him Bardock."

The baby cried louder and he made to comfort his son, but nothing helped.

"Well, we got to think of something. Hmmm… What about Gohan?" Chichi said.

The crying stopped and they looked down at their son. "Gohan." Kakarot said the same, and the baby laughed. Kakarot smiled. The old man had lost his life against Piccolo. He was the first person that told him to be himself. "Gohan it is."

Chichi giggled into his arm. "I love you, Goku."

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Chichi."

The baby below them laughed and then the wall in front of them exploded. Chichi looked down at their child in terror as the baby played with an energy ball.

Kakarot only smirked. His son was strong. "It looks like we've got ourselves a little warrior."

Chichi sighed. "I guess he really is saiyan after all."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

I still managed to fit Gohan in there. Lol. Now that Kakarot's on Yardrat, I don't think it will take them that long to get home.


	26. Chapter 26

Tarble walked out of the library. It was dark out and Betra was following him. His eyes were still red. They refused to change back, but he really didn't care. This was what he needed to see the truth and that's all that mattered.

Betra couldn't help but smile at his side. "I will return later. I must inform the others."

He nodded. "Tell them to remove the tracking devices from the ship. They won't be able to follow us, my love."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "I won't be gone long."

"You know how to get to my quarters." He smirked down at her.

She nodded and left his side, leaving him alone in the darkness. Soon they would be off this cursed rock and he could lead his true people. The power and the glory would be his.

"Tarble?" He turned to find the Tech-Tech standing there. His blood was beginning to boil. "Can we talk?"

He glared at her. "What is there to talk about?"

She tensed up. "I know you're mad, but I'm alive. Isn't that what matters?"

He looked at her as if she were dirt. "You've made your choice. I know what you really want." He turned his back on her and started down the hall.

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Tears were falling from her eyes. "What is wrong with you?!"

He only smirked as he looked back at her. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not the one who's betrayed you. You were the one that betrayed me." He spoke calmly.

She shook her head. "I…I haven't betrayed you. Where did you get an idea like that?"

He chuckled darkly. "I can smell it on you. You've been with him from the beginning. You didn't want me to know, did you?"

She turned pale. "I…Tarble, I couldn't stop him!" She cried, not leaving her tiny form.

"So that's your excuse for betraying me then? That's all? Who else was there, hmm? Was Raditz in on it too?" He wouldn't put it past him. Some best friend he turned out to be.

"Tarble, you're not making any sense." She said, watching him. Something was off. "Why are your eyes still red?"

He laughed. "They've always been this way. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. What had happened to the man she fell in love with? It was like he was completely gone and replaced with someone else. "I…I love you."

He froze. This didn't make sense. She was his enemy. How could she love him? He turned and looked at her. "Have you hit your head or something?"

Tears fell from her eyes. Whatever it was, it was too late. He didn't want her and he was making that very clear to her. She turned around. Her crying must have looked ugly to him. "I must have been mistaken." She ran leaving him in the darkness.

Tarble shook his head. What was that all about? He shrugged. It didn't matter. Betra would return to him soon. Then they could leave this place. Nothing else matted. Only his kingdom did. Nothing would get in his way.

* * *

Vegeta continued to shake his head. He just couldn't wrap his head around any of this. What was Tarble thinking? Maybe it was just stress getting to him. Now that Gure had been returned, Tarble would return to normal. He was sure of it.

Bulma came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You really need to talk to him."

"He'll calm down with time. He's probably just coming down from his anger at Cooler." Vegeta said. "We need to focus on the spy."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What if you're wrong?"

Vegeta gave her a smile. "I know my brother. Tarble is fine."

Bulma sighed. "Fine, then what about the spy?"

Vegeta grinned. "Did you see Zunn earlier?"

"What about it?" Bulma said. She really wanted to know what he was getting at.

"He has to be planning something. I'm going to see what that is." Vegeta stood up and headed for the door. Bulma made to get up. "Why don't you stay here? I don't want you in the way if there're any fireworks." He smirked.

Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll just be here looking over those parts again. You know, Tarble did have a point about that."

Vegeta sighed. "I know. I'll make it up to him later." The door opened. "Just see if you can find anything on those drives."

"Look at you using fancy tech talk." Bulma said, taking the drive apart. It looked like her quiet night wasn't going to be that at all.

Vegeta walked through the halls. He just wanted to go and see the hanger for himself. Something was going on there and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He stepped out into the night. There was no moon tonight, which was a rare treat. It meant that he could go after Zunn and anyone else that was in his way.

The streets were still pretty empty. It was late. Not that he mined the empty streets, he welcomed them. It would make it easier to get where he needed to be without being spotted.

He smirked as he looked over the hanger. For some reason, there were lights on inside. This wasn't right. They shut down travel at night because of the moon. Everyone should have been home.

He crept inside and began to search the building quietly. Sooner or later he would run into the traitors.

It didn't take long until he heard three voices, two men and one woman. "You know what we have to do." He heard Zunn say.

"If anyone knows, it's me." The female said. "Besides, who's been doing all of the work?"

"We've done our share." An unknown man said.

"But I got the prize. Get the ship finished the way I asked you to. Those orders come from _him_." Vegeta felt sick to his stomach. The way she said the word him was sickly.

"Oh look, Pipril is in lo-ooove." Zunn said mocking the female.

She growled. "I told you not to call me that!"

Both men laughed. "Don't worry. The ship will be prepared to his desires." The other man said. "Besides, you'll probably want to lie on your back some more."

"Shut up, Roota. That is none of your concern." The woman huffed.

"But you have been in his pants." Zunn laughed. "How good was he?"

The woman growled. "That is none of your business."

"You're red, so he must have rocked your world." Roota teased.

"Just shut up and get the job I told you to do done. I want you finished by tomorrow!" With that the woman stormed off. Vegeta made a mental note of her name. He could look it up later.

Roota laughed with Zunn. "That girl's got it bad."

"Well, can you blame her? She's hasn't just found her soulmate. She made him." Zunn said with a grin. "Finally, we elites will have a kingdom of our own."

Elites? He thought he had destroyed all of them. How were any of them still left? Now he knew that Cuw's name had just become a cover for them. Cuw was only a second class after all.

He heard them moving around. They were messing with a ship, but he didn't know why. He couldn't help but wonder who the man they were talking about was. The woman thought highly of him. Was he their leader? His mind began to wonder who would become the new leader of those traitors. Did he not know the dangers of messing with him? He was a super saiyan. There was nothing more dangerous than he was…besides Kakarot.

"Do you think that Pipril will be the new queen?" Roota asked.

Zunn laughed. "From the look of it, I would say so. She earned it though. Just don't let her catch you calling her that."

Vegeta slid around the corner, but he could only see Zunn. Roota was staying out of the way as they worked. "She'll be a beautiful queen." Roota said, sounding disappointed.

"You know that you never stood a chance. Her heart belongs to him and it always will. It's what King Vegeta wanted for her." Zunn said.

Vegeta froze. His father was behind this? How? And how did this girl fit into this? He just didn't understand.

"The King is dead and he's not coming back." Roota said.

"No, we're getting a better King instead. We're getting the King we deserve." Zunn answered.

"You're already so loyal to a man that you don't even know." Roota said.

Zunn laughed. "I know him well enough. Trust me, he's the real deal."

Vegeta was getting frustrated. They were acting like this guy was a fucking god. Like they could find any saiyan like that outside of the royal family.

He had had enough of this. It was going to end now. "Really, so he's the real deal?"

Zunn and Roota looked up in horror as he stared down at them. "Emperor Vegeta…"

Vegeta laughed as he jumped down from the crate he was on and the two of them scattered. This was like playing with ants. He sent one blast though the air and it went straight through Roota's head. He only needed one of them alive. The other was just wasted space.

Zunn continued to run, but there was nowhere to hide from the emperor. Vegeta flew towards the large saiyan and sent a blast down into the ground, making the traitor fall to the ground. Vegeta landed in front of him and crossed his arms. "This little resistance of yours ends here."

Zunn only laughed. "It will never end. It has only begun, _Prince Vegeta_."

Vegeta kicked him in the side. "You dare to mock me when I can crush you so easily?"

Zunn coughed up blood. "You think you have power, but you know nothing. You've seen nothing."

"Speak up! Tell me everything, you ingrate." Vegeta snarled.

Zunn laughed again. "You think you've won, when you've already lost."

What was this guy rambling about? "Says the man at my feet."

"Says the loser." Zunn said.

Clearly, Zunn knew nothing more. The woman was the mastermind. He just needed to focus on finding her. "Any last words?"

"For the queen, may she continue to elude you." Zunn laughed before Vegeta blasted him through the head.

Vegeta sighed. Now he had to clean up this mess. He was going to have to tell Bulma everything. It would be better to have her helping him with this. She was the only one that could do that now.

* * *

Bulma sat there looking through the drives. This was not how she wanted to spend her night. She had been hoping to for Vegeta to help her out with making an heir, but that was the farthest thing on his mind. She just wished that he would listen to her.

There was a knock at her door and she wondered what was going on. She could hear crying.

Bulma stood up and got the door, only to find Gure standing there in tears. "Gure, what's wrong?"

The Tech-Tech launched herself at Bulma and she pulled the smaller woman into a hug. "I…I think I've lost him…sniff." The girl sobbed into her leg.

Bulma looked down at her sadly. She knew exactly who Gure was talking about. "Have you tried talking to Tarble?"

Gure nodded. "He just looked at me like he was disgusted with me… like he doesn't even love me…"

That couldn't be right. Gure was everything to Tarble. This just didn't make sense. "Just let him cool down. He's been running on high since you were kidnapped."

Gure continued to cry and Bulma sighed. They weren't going anywhere. When Vegeta got back, she was going to have to make him talk to Tarble. This was getting out of hand.

"I told him I loved him and he turned his back on me…sniff." Gure sobbed.

Bulma's stomach dropped. That was impossible. There was no way that was real. Gure had to have had a nightmare. "Why don't you lie down for a little bit? It will help you clear your mind."

Gure only nodded as Bulma pulled her over to the couch. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tarble paced in his quarters. Where was she? After running into the Tech-Tech, he needed something to take the edge off. His anger was growing, making the room around him nothing but shadows. His eyes glowed in the darkness.

"My King…" He turned to find her standing there. "I'm sorry that I took so long. I just had to make sure everything was going well."

He grinned as he walked up to her. "Excellent, My Queen."

She purred against him. "Anything for you, My King."

"We leave at dawn then." He said, pulling her against him. "Until then, you're mine."

She giggled as he took her into his arms and walked them into the bedroom. She was going to enjoy this. Soon, she would be a queen after all.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Tarble just keeps getting worse and there is a reason for that. In about two weeks we should be going to twice a week updates. I've only got to finish 3 more chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

Kakarot couldn't believe it. The hyperdrive was finally fixed. He didn't think that the people from Yardrat would be able to do that, but apparently they were better with technology than he thought they were.

As the ship fired up, Kakarot decided to not destroy the people of Yardrat. They had taught him a new technique and brought his son into the world. He would be forever grateful to them.

Chichi smiled at him with Gohan in her arms. He was sleeping at the moment. Coco was lying at Chichi's feet. The bird had become very protective of Gohan the moment that it saw him, so Kakarot really didn't have that much ill will towards it.

Kakarot walked over to the hyperdrive as soon as they were in space. They were only a couple of hours away from home. He couldn't wait to see his family. His parents were in for the surprise of their life. They were bound to love Gohan. The boy murmured in his sleep and Chichi set him down on Coco's back as Kakarot punched in the coordinates.

Chichi kissed his cheek. "You know, Goku, it's been a while."

Kakarot looked back at his mate. Was she really asking for this now? "Chichi…" She grabbed onto his tail, making him moan. It had been far too long.

Chichi giggled. "Coco can look after Gohan for a couple of hours. I think we need some…alone time."

Kakarot hit the button, setting up the hyperdrive as they waited for it to start up. He watched the ship move for a couple of seconds before picking up his mate with a lust filled growl. Finally, she was going to be his again. He really couldn't wait.

* * *

Vegeta hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He just couldn't get what had happened out of his mind. That and Gure was sleeping on their couch. Bulma said that she wasn't going to send the girl away, so Vegeta just accepted it. He figured that Bulma was enjoying girl time or something.

"Why don't you go and lie down?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. "Like I can sleep after that. I got to find that chick."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I wonder who she could be. She must think that she's hot shit."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I don't know and I don't like this." He hated not being in control. From what that girl and Zunn has said, she thought she was in control. The real question was how? How did she get in control of those elites? Where were they? And who was this King? It did nothing but irritate him.

Gure woke up and looked around the room. She knew where she was. "So last night wasn't a dream. That really happened."

Vegeta wondered what Gure was talking about, but as he was about to ask, he heard an explosion.

He moved quickly, getting out of his quarters and looking up at the sky. Frieza's men. They were trying to attack again. Above them was a massive ship and soldiers were filing out. Vegeta growled. "Send out an order!"

With that he flew towards the ship and the battle began. This wasn't the armor that he wanted to use for this, but it would have to do. He powered up to super saiyan and was soon surrounded by his fighters. They all growled before moving to mow down the threat.

Bodies hovered through the air as the sky was painted red with blood. Energy blasts flew everywhere, cutting down everything. It was a blood bath.

To his right, Vegeta saw Bardock punch a soldier through the gut, entrails fell to the ground in a graphic display as the saiyans took charge. Chaos lay around them, but they wouldn't let the enemy get the upper hand.

Soldiers continued to come out of the massive ship. It was like there was no end to them. Vegeta knew that they would run out of stamina at some point, but they couldn't afford to let their guard down. If they did, it would be the end of them.

* * *

Tarble dressed as he heard the carnage outside. He wondered what was going on, but didn't question it. It was probably another one of Vegeta's training sessions.

Betra grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here." She giggled.

He nodded and began to lead her to the network of tunnels under the palace. They could easily get to the hanger that way.

As they entered the darkness of the tunnels, he grabbed his Queen's hand and pulled her through the gloom. She didn't stop smiling though. She looked quite happy.

He said nothing to her though. They had places to be and talking would just make the trip last longer. They had to keep their wits about them. If they were discovered, Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Tarble wanted to laugh. His brother was an ant compared to him. Super saiyan was nothing compared to his power. Vegeta wasn't the chosen one. He was.

They reached the outside and he couldn't help but look up. A massive battle was taking place. He smirked to himself. They had the perfect diversion. "Come, Betra."

She nodded. No one noticed them. Most stayed inside while the fighters fought the battle above them.

Tarble didn't flinch as blood fell from the sky. He actually enjoyed it. It showed how incompetent his brother was. Vegeta couldn't even take care of something this small. How sad?

They rushed into the hanger, only to find the ship that they needed was not there. Betra looked around and a look of fear appeared on her face as she turned to him. "It appears that they were caught."

He sighed. "We'll have to prepare a ship ourselves then. I know what to cut, just come with me."

She followed him, almost in awe. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he got into the ship and began to pull off some of the panels. He cut the wires needed. That was all he had to do. That would disable the tracking device. No one would be able to follow them. 'Why are we leaving anyway?' His mind asked him. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to be questioning himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Betra. Her eyes looked into his and his doubts faded away. He knew exactly why he was doing this. They had betrayed him and he'd had enough. He was off to claim his birthright.

He stood up and watched as she put in the coordinates to his kingdom. The ship started up and he smirked darkly. As the ship began to lift into the air, he discovered a problem. The ship that was hovering in the sky was in the way. Tarble snarled at it. It was mocking him.

Betra grabbed onto his arm. "What are we going to do, My King?"

Tarble chuckled as a dark idea came to him. "We'll just destroy it, My Queen. Just like anything that stands in our way."

She smiled and purred into his shoulder as he reached out to the ship, and just like before, it crumpled to pieces as he closed his hand. He laughed darkly as the ship cleared for lift off, before speeding off into space, leaving his past behind him.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just seen. The ship flew apart into thousands of pieces in seconds. It was just like that laser from before. It just came out of nowhere. It shouldn't have been possible.

He moved around quickly with the others, making sure that the debris didn't hit the city below. It was tedious work, but even so, he couldn't forget what he had just witnessed. How did a ship just implode on itself like that? He could have sworn that the sides of the ship had crumpled up like a piece of paper.

"What happened?" Bardock asked him.

He shrugged. "I have no clue. None of this makes any sense."

They cleared the last of the debris and landed. Bulma and Gure were headed towards them. Bulma looked worried. "What was that?"

"Bardock was just asking me that question. I don't know." Vegeta said angrily.

Vegeta looked around and just like last time, Tarble was nowhere to be seen. What was with him lately? It was like Tarble didn't care about anything but himself anymore.

"Is everything cleared up?" Gine said, coming through some of the smoke with Turles in her arms.

"I believe so. I just want to know what destroyed the ship." Bardock said. "It just doesn't add up. A ship just doesn't implode like that."

"Maybe we should ask a ship expert?" Bulma said. "It will be a good way to get Tarble out of the palace."

Vegeta sighed. "If he's not here, I doubt that he'll want to help us." He knew this wasn't like Tarble, but the last couple of months, Tarble wasn't acting like Tarble. He had thought that it was Tarble's pride getting in the way, but now he wasn't so sure.

"What's that?" Gure asked, making them all turn. One ship was leaving the planet, while another was coming in.

"They must have started up the supply ships again." Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled. "No, that's the wrong kind of ship for that. The one that's coming in is a cruiser only."

Vegeta suddenly put two and two together. "Kakarot."

Bardock and Gine perked up at this. "He's really home?" Gine said with excitement as she looked down at Turles. "Now you get to meet your older brother."

They all felt in better spirts as they headed towards the hanger bay. Vegeta was just glad to have Kakarot back. Now they could dominate again.

* * *

Kakarot jumped out of bed. He knew that they had to be getting close to Planet Vegeta, but something felt off. He felt a familiar Ki pass him. That couldn't be right. Tarble wouldn't be out here. He had no reason to be.

He didn't like that Ki. Even if it was Tarble's, it felt tainted. Like something was surrounding it with darkness. He made tried to tell himself that Tarble's power was darkness and there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't shake it. This darkness was different. There was something sinister about it.

"Goku?" Chichi asked from behind him.

Kakarot shook his head, but that same feeling of dread came over him again as he looked down at his home planet. He could see the smoke rising. "Go get Gohan. We're landing into a warzone."

Chichi looked up at him in fear, but did what he asked.

Kakarot growled as he looked down at the planet. Whoever did this was going to pay. No one attacked his home. No one.

The ship began to land and he looked out over the planet as they got closer. He could see the damage. Someone had come here and tried to take them down. It looks like they held their own against the threat, but that didn't calm him one bit.

"Goku!" Chichi sounded terrified and he moved out of the bedroom, tossing his armor on as he went.

"What?" He asked urgently after seeing the panicked look on her face.

"Gohan…I can't find him." She said, looking around him.

Kakarot tensed up. His rage forgotten as worry took over. Coco was looking with them and they couldn't find him anywhere.

He sighed as he made to sense the boy's ki, but he couldn't find it. Gohan had to have picked it up by watching him. "You stay and look here. I'll head to the front. That way I can grab him if he tries to escape."

Before she could answer, he had already moved. The ship was landing and Coco had moved away from him. She had to be going after Gohan's scent. Kakarot didn't mind, they needed another nose on the case.

The door opened and he stepped out into the hanger. It was quiet, but he continued to just listen with his eyes closed. He could feel slight ki vibrations getting closer.

"Kakarot." Vegeta walked up with his parents, Bulma, and Gure, but he placed up his hand and told them to stay quiet.

"Chichi, have you found him yet?" He called into the ship.

"No…Gohan…" Chichi still sounded scared.

"Gohan?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta. "Isn't that the old man?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why did they waste the dragonballs bringing that old fart back?"

Bulma shrugged as Bardock and Gine watched their son.

Kakarot felt another twinge and his eyes flashed open. His arms moved up and he grabbed his son out of the air. Gohan began to giggle as Kakarot moved his son down against him. "Chichi! I got him!"

Everyone stared in shock as Chichi ran out from the ship. "MY BABY!" She nabbed him right out of Kakarot's arms just as everyone saw the tail.

Bulma grinned. "Chichi, Kakarot, by any chance it that your child?"

Bardock and Gine stared at the child in Chichi's arms and Kakarot turned pale. "Well…yeah."

Gohan giggled again as Chichi began to tickle his tummy. The baby laughed so hard that a blast flew up into the ceiling of the hanger, forming a massive hole in the metal. "Oh my!" Chichi said.

Bulma froze. "That's… that's not possible."

"He's stronger than the average kid." Kakarot said.

Vegeta looked down at the boy, then back at his captain with a grin on his face. "Does that mean that you have taken a mate?" Kakarot nodded. "So you're no longer celibate either?"

Kakarot turned red. "No…"

Bardock came up to his son and slapped him on the back. "I knew you had it in you."

Vegeta looked back over at Bulma. She wasn't just happy. She knew that she had won the bet between them. Looking back at Kakarot's child, he now felt no worries about it. The child was strong. This is what he needed to know.

Gine walked over to Chichi and Turles looked over at Gohan. The two exchanged baby babbles.

"Hey, Dad, who's mom holding?" Kakarot asked.

Gine giggled. "This is your younger brother, Turles."

"I have a new brother?!" Kakarot said in shock.

Bardock smirked. "We thought we were never going to get grandchildren out of you and Raditz so…"

Gine laughed next to him. "But now we have one." She looked at Chichi. "And I now have a beautiful daughter-in-law as well. Only one thing could make this day better."

Kakarot was about to ask about that as Vegeta put Bulma over his shoulder and made to leave. "Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma shrieked.

"We're making one." Vegeta said, about to walk away.

"Oh, before you run off. I have one question, Vegeta." Kakarot said.

Vegeta didn't turn around. "What question?" He didn't have time for this. He needed to go and make an heir.

"Where is Tarble going?"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Uh-oh, where has Tarble run off to...at least Kakarot is back.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegeta froze in place. What did Kakarot just say?

"Goku, what are you talking about?" Bulma said, still trying to get down from Vegeta's shoulder.

Kakarot pointed to the right and up. "Right before we landed, I sensed Tarble's Ki going that way. It wasn't alone either. There was some girl with him, too."

"Girl?!" Gure snapped angrily.

Vegeta just stood there as the night before him flashed before his eyes. But that couldn't be right. There was no way that Tarble would betray him like this. His brother couldn't be the king they were talking about, could he?

"Yeah, but it felt off." Kakarot said, thinking it over.

"Off?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot's face went serious. "His Ki wasn't normal. It was almost as if it had been consumed in darkness. When I felt it, a chill went down my spine. It felt like all of the light around me had been shattered to pieces, but at the same time…" They all hung on his words. "His soul was in pain. Like it was ripping into thousands of fragments, all of which were going in different directions." Kakarot sighed. "There was also a fog around him." He turned to stare at Vegeta. "Someone had to have gotten into his head. Probably to the point where they were driving him insane."

Gure covered her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. The last time she had seen Tarble, it was as if he was someone else. If what Kakarot was saying was true, then someone used her love with the intention of turning him into a monster. "Do you know anymore?"

Kakarot looked down at her. "Well, knowing Tarble. She had to isolate him. There had to be some kind of bait, followed by a slow diversion. She would have had to get him to trust her and her alone."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "The pod…" His mind went back to what had happened with Gure's pod. Tarble was pissed that he was messing with his area of expertise. Regret filled him. This was his fault. If only he had told Tarble about the spy. Then his brother wouldn't have been a target.

"Why did they strike now?" Bardock asked.

"I think I know why." Everyone turned to Bulma. "Remember, they were the ones that messed up the ships. First they made sure that Goku and Chichi's ship had a broken hyperdrive, then they sent information to the Cold Empire, telling them about Planet Tech-Tech, Cooler's men destroyed Tech-Tech, while Raditz was given the information about a plant that he needed, after that Raditz was kidnapped and we discovered that Tech-Tech was gone, leading to Tarble coming back in a rage and training to kill Cooler, from there we have no idea what happened."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bardock said, confused.

Gure looked angry. "They didn't look for a time to strike. They made one. They set the stage to take Tarble away from us."

Bulma nodded. "With Gure kidnapped, Tarble would have been thrown into a blind rage, from there Vegeta's mind was distracted by the Commission, along with the spies, then removing Raditz from the picture was essential. Without his best friend to turn to, Tarble was vulnerable."

"Then why was my ship messed with?" Kakarot said.

"Because you're the only one that can sense others. You would have been able to find Tarble easily and would have sensed him as she tried to brainwash him." Bulma answered. "This girl had to have been studying us for a while. I just don't know how she did it yet." That was really bothering her. How the hell did this woman get into the palace?

Vegeta stood there, still in shock. How? How could they turn Tarble against him? He thought after everything they had been through, that his brother would have known better. His mind was going backwards, to the time when he had left his brother alone with their father. That old fear was rearing its ugly head. He lost Tarble. He lost his brother. If only he had been paying attention, then this wouldn't have happened. "I…I should have..." SMACK! Vegeta looked up to find Kakarot standing in front of him. "What the hell, Kakarot?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." The captain said.

"I'm not…" Vegeta started, but Kakarot silenced him.

"You're blaming yourself for this. I can see that look on your face." Kakarot continued. "You can't save him by wallowing in your own self-pity."

"We don't even know where he…" Vegeta made to argue, but Kakarot wasn't done.

"Then find him. Don't just sit here and expect him to come to you on a silver platter. I didn't just come here all the way from Earth with my family to serve under a spineless king. Now what are you going to do, Vegeta? Are you going to give up? Are you going to leave Tarble to the dogs that messed with his mind? Or are you going to fight for him?" Vegeta looked up at his former student in shock. "You know what you have to do, Vegeta. You may feel lost now…but don't give up on him. That's what they want you to do."

"Kakarot…" The Emperor was speechless. To think that Kakarot knew the exact thing he needed to hear right now. Vegeta smiled up at his captain. "Thank you, Kakarot."

Kakarot smirked down at the royal. "For what?"

Vegeta smirked to the side. "For helping me remember who I am." He walked over to Bulma. "We'll discover where they took Tarble. Then I will leave the planet in your hands, Kakarot."

Kakarot nodded. "Of course."

"I will bring my brother home. It doesn't matter who I have to fight," Vegeta said, his heart was racing. The girl would pay for causing the rift between them.

"I'm going too." Gure changed forms. "If some no-good hussy thinks she can steal Tarble from me, she has another thing coming."

Bulma sighed. "Then we better figure out this mystery for ourselves. There has to be clue to where they ran off to somewhere."

"Then let's get looking." Vegeta growled. There was no time to lose. He would find his brother and undo this travesty. This Betra had messed with the wrong person and she would pay with her life.

* * *

Raditz looked around the room he was placed in. This was new. They must have brought him here in his sleep.

The saiyan moved about the room, looking at the dark paneling that covered the walls. There was a large cylinder in the middle of the room, but it looked like it was being protected by some kind of metal. There had to be an incubation tube in there.

An idea came to him. This was the place where Zera's body was being made. This was the place where they were planning to kill Onna. He growled in his throat. Like he would let that happen.

He moved closer to the cylinder. There had to be a way to destroy it.

He froze as he heard her laughter from behind him. "I see you've figured out what this room is for."

He turned back to look at her, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still in Onna's body. "I'm not an idiot."

She scowled at him. "Raditz, why can't you learn to behave? You were doing so well the last time we met."

He glared back at her. "I know what you're planning."

She chuckled. "Yes, you do show a fondness for this body, and while I do admit that it has its charms, it's just not my body."

"That's because it belongs to Onna." He snapped.

She only gave him one of her wild smiles. "She is nothing but a host for me. I really don't see why you like her so much. Does this body…" She walked over touching the side of his face. "Really affect you so much?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled it from his face. "Like you would know anything about what I like."

She giggled. "What are you talking about, Raditz? I know everything about you. I was the one that raised you for four years." She turned her back on him. "What did your family do? They abandoned you. They left you to me." She grinned, staring back at him. "I made you."

He looked at her as if she was off her rocker. "No. You're wrong."

"How am I wrong? Who was the one that let you learn your craft? Who was the one that taught you the pleasure of pain?" She said, trying to seduce him.

Raditz growled. "I'm a saiyan. Those things are natural to me."

"But not in the way that you do it. You are my creation, Raditz. I molded you." She said triumphantly.

He snarled at her as she began to pet at his long hair. "Don't touch me."

She giggled. "You didn't say that before. Remember when we first made love?"

He growled. "I only did that to save Onna. It had nothing to do with you."

"But you were still turned on by me." She said, satisfied.

"You're using that body. If it wasn't that body, I wouldn't be interested." He snapped, trying to turn away from her, only for her to grab his arm.

"Don't be like that. You know that you love me." She said, looking off to the side. "If you didn't, you wouldn't care."

"I don't care." He lied. It wasn't that he cared for her in that way. There was no way that he could love her.

"You're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes." She said, moving to kiss him.

He pulled out of her reach. "I don't love you. I pity you." He said, making her freeze.

"What?" She sounded angry at his words.

"I have seen your past first hand. I know you were overlooked by your father. That's why you take your pain out on others." Raditz said. "You thought that I was the same as you. That my parents just threw me away the same way your father tossed you to the side, but that's wrong. My mother and father didn't toss me to the side. You took me from them."

"You left them willingly. Don't you remember how they forgot you?" She shrieked.

"I was wrong. They never forgot me." Raditz said, gaining his courage with each passing moment. "They waited for me to return, even after they lost hope. They missed me. So no, my parents are nothing like yours. They understand me. From what I saw, none of them understand you." He walked around her, watching as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Stop laughing." He wondered what she was talking about. She was holding her head, screaming to herself. "Stop it, Daddy! Please!"

Raditz walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder. The scene before him started up again. Zera was huddled on the floor as King Cold brutally murdered his wife. The small child was crying for her mother as she shook with fear. In the vision, Raditz walked over to the child and picked her up off of the ground. The small girl stared at him in tears. "Do you want the pain to stop?"

The child only cried into his shoulder. "Why don't they love me?"

Raditz was about to say something, but watched as Onna appeared at his side. She was smiling at the girl in his arms. "Do you want a mommy and daddy to love you?"

The child nodded. "But no one loves me. I wish I wasn't born." The frostian said, in tears.

"But someone can love you." Onna said, running her hand over the girl's head. "You just need to let go."

"Let go?" The girl said in fear.

Raditz stared at Onna, wondering what she meant. "Let go of your anger, Zera…and start over."

"But how can I…?" The child cried.

Onna reached forward, taking the child from his arms. Raditz froze as the child changed forms, no longer looking like a frostian, but just like a saiyan. He watched as Zera looked down at her hands and tail as it looped around.

"How?" The child whispered.

Onna leaned forward purring against the child in her arms. "My body is pregnant. You can start over." Onna said.

Raditz began to shake. He was going to be a father? But what was Onna talking about? Zera couldn't be their child.

Zera looked over at Raditz in fear. "But Daddy will still hate me." The child cried into Onna's shoulder.

"If you're reborn, you won't remember your past." Onna said. "You can start over."

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. Onna wanted Zera to be their child. But as the child looked up at her, he could see hope in those eyes. His love looked over at him, asking him to come forward. He obeyed, taking the child in his arms again. She was shaking in fear. Then he felt himself smile. "You really can start over, Zera."

"You mean it?" The child said, looking up at him.

Onna came by his side, purring into the child's cheek. Raditz did the same, only tickling her side, making the child laugh. "Daddy, it tickles." Onna grabbed her feet, making her squeal. Then the child stopped. Her eyes began to close slowly. "Mommy…Daddy…" Then she disappeared, turning into a small ball of light before heading into Onna's lower abdomen.

The false room around them shattered, leaving them in the locked room with the paneling. Onna was standing across from him, tears were falling from her eyes. "Raditz…"

As he stared at her, he realized that this was reality. Zera was gone. She had chosen to start over. To forget her past, and become the soul of their unborn child. "Onna…" He moved forward as she jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. The thrill of connection flew through them as her scent hit his nose, letting him know that it would never leave him. That she would never leave him again. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She nuzzled against his chest. "I love you too." Her tail wrapped around his as they purred against each other.

He kissed her again, before becoming serious again. "We need to get out of here."

She smiled. The key cards were still at her side. "I don't think that's a problem." She then giggled. "I do think it's a problem that our child has two parents that aren't mated. Don't you agree?"

Raditz purred in his throat as he leaned back into her neck. He smirked. "Do you wish to be my mate?"

She purred. "I thought you would never ask." With that his teeth dug into her neck, marking her as his for all eternity. Seconds later, a new set of hormones came flying through his body, making him push her against the wall. Not that she minded. She wanted him as well, she was already pregnant. Having sex wasn't going to hurt her at all.

Raditz let out a primal growl as he ripped her clothes. Finally, Onna was his and no one would ever get in the way of that again.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: There isn't going to be a chapter next week, but there will be two chapters the following week and twice a week updates begin. I have midterms and my beta reader has finals next week, but after that, you'll get updates on Fridays and Saturdays.

Beta Reader's note: I'm so, so sorry this is late, Y'all. I had three big tests and a paper due this past week, and finals are next week. I forgot what day it was as I drowned my stress in anime and sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

They raced through the base, moving quickly. They knew they could be spotted at any time. The last thing they wanted was to be found. Raditz knew what they would do to Onna. Especially if they discovered that she was with child.

He growled low in his throat, like he would let that happen. No one would touch his family. He would make sure of that.

She led him through the compound, knowing exactly where they were headed. Having shared a body with Zera had been more of a help than she thought it would be. It was like she had an internal map of the place. "We need to get to the pods."

He nodded. "They'll be looking for us. We did take our time." He grinned at the thought.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's focus on escaping now. We can do that when we get back to Planet Vegeta."

"Not if we shared a pod." He chuckled, only for her to give him a glare.

"I know you're happy right now, but I need you to focus, dear." She said, looking around a corner.

Raditz sighed. She was right. He should have remembered this place better, but at the time, he was too focused on getting Gure out of here that he really didn't remember it. But it looked like Onna knew the way. All he could do was follow her.

No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get this place down. It was like a never ending maze. "We're almost there." She said.

He looked over at her. "How do you know?" He really saw nothing around that would really give away their position.

"I've been down here plenty of times." Onna explained. "There's no way that I can forget this place."

The door in front of them opened, letting them see the entirety of the hanger. It was full of soldiers, but they paid them no mind. They must have believed that Onna was still Zera. He was nothing more than her prisoner. He immediately put his hands behind his back, making it look like he was being taken away in cuffs.

Onna looked over at Raditz, slightly confused, but got what he was doing seconds later. This could work. It seemed that the soldiers were fine with their presence, not saying anything as Onna got onto a nearby computer. A pod was good, but a ship would be better. It would work better with them trying to escape.

"Lady Zera, I didn't think you would be out here with your toy." What looked like a captain finally came up to them.

Raditz stayed quiet, letting his mate do all of the work. "I'm having him sent back to my home world. I'll need a ship readied as soon as possible." Onna said, making herself sound like his former tormentor.

"But shouldn't we run everything by your father? King Cold hasn't said anything about a prisoner transfer." The captain questioned.

"My father doesn't have to tell you everything." She shouted. "Just get my ship ready for transport!"

"But, ma'am…" The soldier started.

"Do you value your life, soldier?" She said putting on a sadistic grin that made Raditz swear that Zera changed her mind. But even looking at her, he knew it was Onna. The smell didn't change.

The man ran off, putting in their shipping order. As they waited, it felt like torture. Every passing second that went by dragged, making them worry about getting caught. All it took was Cooler or Frieza coming by and they were toast.

"Lady Zera, your ship is ready." The captain said, still shaking from earlier.

She grinned. "Very good. Now come on, Love. Let's go home."

Raditz gave her a glare then made it look like she was dragging him to the ship. As soon as they were on the vessel, he pulled his arms away from his back, while she moved to start the ship. They worked quickly, starting the ship up and flying away from the hanger.

Raditz chuckled at his mate. "Now that was the performance of the century."

"But it worked." She laughed.

He moved over disabling the tracking devices on the ship, smirking as he did so. "Next stop, Planet Vegeta."

She smiled at him. "Finally, I get to go home."

He moved his tail up, wrapping it around hers. "Kakarot's going to be pissed at me."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"I promised to be there when he returned. I bet he's been stewing about it for months." Raditz laughed.

She purred against his chest. "Well you did have a good excuse. He can't fault you for that."

"You don't know Kakarot." Raditz watched as they went into hyperdrive. "He can hold a grudge for some time." That wasn't the only reason he was worried about his brother. What if Kakarot remembered his actions? His brother wouldn't be happy with him after finding out that he messed with his memories.

"I bet he'll be just fine." Onna said.

"We can only hope."

* * *

Bulma sighed. She had stayed with Vegeta and Gure. The two of them were having her look through the computer systems. They were trying to see if there was a way to track the ship.

"I hate to tell you both, but it looks like they've disappeared. Tarble must have turned off of the tracking signals." She said.

Vegeta growled. "There has to something. We're missing something."

"Maybe the others have found more in Tarble's chambers?" Gure said, trying to lighten the mood. But nothing seemed to be working. She just wanted to know where he was going and who this woman was. If she knew that, she could move forward.

Vegeta sighed. "Send more people in from the lab. I want the hanger looked over. There has to be a clue there."

Bulma stood up. "I think Gure's right. If there's anywhere to start, Tarble's room may have the most answers." She put the order in for the lab techs to look over the hangar then moved to walk with her husband and Gure.

They walked quietly. What was there really to say? Talking about Tarble was hard, especially since all of this could have been avoided. Vegeta knew this was his fault. If he had listened to Bulma, Tarble wouldn't have left…at least he hoped he wouldn't. Tarble would have talked to him about what was going on. But he was so focused on the spy. He had been watching Zunn, instead of looking at the big picture.

He growled again as they reached the door to Tarble's room. He could still smell his brother inside, but knew that Tarble was nowhere to be found.

The door opened and they walked into the large sitting room. To Vegeta's shock, the walls appeared to be covered in dust. It looked like no one had cleaned the place in months.

The Emperor walked around, going to open one of the windows, only to discover that they were sealed shut. "What is this?" He said in disbelief. When did this happen?

Bulma walked by a shelf, picking up the watch she had made Tarble. "It looks like he hasn't touched this in forever." Bulma said. "Did he stop training?"

"It looks like it." Vegeta said, starting to wonder where Kakarot and Bardock were. They said they were going to check this place, but they were nowhere to be found.

Gure looked down at a small table, she didn't know why, but something that was sitting there caught her eye. It was the only thing in the room not covered in dust.

The Tech-Tech picked the book up, reading the title. " _The Fall of King Arble_." She opened it up, finding it to be in a strange language. "Do either of you know what this is written in?"

Bulma moved over first. "It's not saiyan…but I think it might be Tuffle. That's odd, why would Tarble be reading a work of fiction when his mind was on you."

Gure looked away. "His mind had to be elsewhere if he left with that woman."

Vegeta growled. "He was devoted to you. This Betra is the one that messed with him. I'm certain of it."

Bulma gave Gure a smile. "Vegeta's right. Tarble started training so he could find you. He was working to save you. We just don't know what happened between then and now."

The door to Tarble's bedroom crept open and Bardock walked into the sitting room with Kakarot. "You don't want to go in there." Bardock said, looking down at Gure.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What did you find?"

Kakarot looked away from the Emperor. "It seems that Tarble wasn't the only one using that bed."

"How do you know?" Bulma asked, hugging Gure as the Tech-Tech burst into tears.

"Well, we kind of found a bra hanging from the light. There was no sign of blood though." Bardock said, looking confused.

"Is there something wrong with that dad?" Kakarot asked.

"Well, it's strange. Usually in the process of mating, there are some traces of blood, but there's none of that in there. It's like Tarble knew not to mate with her, but at the same time, he was sleeping with her. It doesn't make any sense." Bardock looked back into the Prince's room. "Instinct should have taken over…but it didn't."

"So he didn't mate with her." Vegeta said, pushing by Bardock and staring at the room. It wasn't right. The walls were supposed to be a pristine white, but they were jet black. Again, it looked like the windows were covered up. His eyes looked up, finding the bra and what looked like a very thin piece of fabric.

Vegeta flew up, grabbing it off of the light. He really couldn't figure out what it was.

Bulma walked in, seeing what was in his hand, then turned red. "Vegeta, put that down!"

He stared down at his mate. "Why? What is it?"

"Vegeta, that's underwear." Bulma said angrily.

The Emperor turned red, before dropping the pair of panties he was holding. "How in the hell is that underwear? It's just string!"

Bulma didn't want to laugh right now, but she couldn't help it. "It's usually just for sex."

Vegeta only cocked his head to the side. "But why would you need clothes on for that?" He was still confused by the concept. This just looked like a waste of string. "Don't answer that." He flew down, looking around the room again. "I really can't believe that he was living like this."

Bulma stared at the windows. "I do have to wonder who did this. Tarble wouldn't have boarded up the windows himself."

Vegeta nodded. "It must have been that spy. I just wonder how she was able to pull it off. Tarble wouldn't have been keen on locking himself up."

"Maybe he didn't know that it was going on." Bulma stated.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Tarble's very trusting of others. She must have gained his trust, then used that trusted to get close enough to him that he didn't even notice as he spun out of control. She had to have planned this from the start." Bulma said, pacing. "I just wish I knew where she was doing this. If she was in the palace we would have seen her, but Tarble never left the palace. It just makes more questions than answers."

Vegeta growled. The idea of that woman in his house was enough to make him fume with rage. How did she even get in? He thought that their security was the best. Now he wasn't so sure. "So she spent all of her time turning Tarble against me."

"Not just you. Gure and me too. She had to turn him against everything that he used to be. That's why he was so different the last time we saw him. He was completely lost to the lies she told him." Bulma said.

They stopped talking as Gure walked in. She was still holding that book in her arms. But it looked like her eyes were focused on something that was on the floor. "Gure…" Bulma started as the Tech-Tech walked over to what she had seen.

Gure picked up what she had just seen. It was a strange piece of metal. "It looks like a key..." She turned to look at Vegeta. "Is there anywhere that this fits?"

Vegeta stared at it. "I've never seen that before." That was odd. How did he not notice it when he walked in?

Bulma's eyes went wide. "This may be what we are looking for." Gure nodded in agreement.

"So Betra left behind a key to the place she was meeting Tarble at." He sighed. "Now we'll have to find out where that is."

* * *

In the next room over.

Kakarot sighed, looking around the room. He had missed so much. If he was here nothing like this would have happened. He cringed, as a sharp pain rang through his head.

"Are you okay, Kakarot?" His father asked.

Kakarot winced. "Yeah. I probably just need some sleep."

Bardock smirked. "That kind of happens with a new baby."

He grimaced as something flashed before him. For some reason, he could see the battlefield all of those years ago. His father in front of him was no longer standing in front of him alive, but was lying down as a corpse. Kakarot shook his head, making the scene disappear. He was starting to breathe hard. Where did that come from? Had he seen this before? Why didn't he remember it before now?

"Are you sure you're okay?" His father asked.

Kakarot nodded. "Yeah, I think I just need to go lie down." This all had to be a mind trick.

He didn't want to think about it. But at the same time, he wanted to know what it meant. If he was just remembering that now, maybe he could discover what killed their mother all those years ago. Finally, he would have answers to what happened that day.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Yes, it's back. Look forward to tomorrow's update. As promised, this will now be updating on Fridays and Saturdays. Things are really picking up and it looks like the mystery is starting to be revealed. Not only that, but it looked like Kakarot is finally getting his own arc that isn't humor based.


	30. Chapter 30

Vegeta noticed that Gure was keeping the key close. It was probably a good idea. They didn't want to lose the thing. Then they would be in a world of hurt.

Everyone was still checking the building, but so far they had had no luck. Well, everyone but Kakarot was checking the palace. He wanted his captain to speak with the Commission. Vegeta really couldn't focus on talking to them right now. His main focus was finding Tarble. He really didn't have time to be talking to some stupid Commission. They were not of any concern to him.

They had no idea where to even start though. Between the palace and the hanger, the clues could be anywhere.

Gure walked with him towards the dining hall. Bulma ran off to go look at something, but wouldn't tell him where she was going. He could only wait and see. She probably didn't want to get their hopes up. After finding the key and the book, they didn't really know what to do with either. Without someone to translate the book and not knowing where the key went, they were back at square one again with no answer in sight.

Vegeta sat down at the table as food was brought to him. He didn't feel like eating though. He just wanted answers. He should have never pushed Tarble away. Their last argument was playing over and over in his mind. He was looking for clues, but still found nothing. Tarble's words didn't tell him anything; only that his brother had grown to hate him. There was that word again: hate. It was still hard to believe that Tarble hated him. He really wanted to ring that woman's throat for this. She had driven a wedge between them that did nothing but fill him with dread. He had allowed her to place Tarble back into darkness. He wouldn't stand for any of this.

Gure on the other hand was looking over the key in her hands. It was quite simple really. The fact that it had been left on the floor meant that someone was leaving them a clue. But the question was whether it was left by Tarble or that horrible woman. It did hurt seeing that underwear though. The idea of Tarble being with another woman was enough to send her into a rage. She wanted to be his first, now another woman had that title.

She was pulled from her thoughts though as Bulma walked in. She was smiling. "You two come with me and bring that key. I think I've found what it goes."

Vegeta jumped up from his seat, followed by Gure. They followed Bulma down the hall wondering where she was even going. Vegeta couldn't help but feel proud of his mate. He knew she was smart, but he didn't expect her to find an answer this quickly.

She led them to the old library and Gure looked around. "Of course Tarble would come here. He loved to read."

Bulma nodded, walking up to a small curtain and pulling it to the side. There were a couple of small holes in the wall. "Can I see the key, Gure?"

The Tech-Tech moved over handing Bulma the key as Vegeta watched. He really couldn't believe that this place held any secrets. He thought that his father had explained everything about the palace to him all of those years ago. Now he knew that he had to be wrong.

There was a clicking sound, trailed by the sound of stone moving around. He followed the noise, staring at the desk in the middle of the room. He looked behind it, watching as a trap door opened with a set of stairs leading downward. He smirked. "So this is where they were meeting." He made to walk down, but noted how dark it was. He lit his hand with a ball of energy, only for it to catch fire. Quickly, he put it out. "There's a safeguard against fire or energy, go grab a different kind of light."

Bulma walked over too. "There must be a gas in the air. We'll need to be cautious."

Gure started looking through the desk, smiling as she found a small light in a drawer. "This should work." She turned it on and moved towards the opening to the passage. Nothing happened this time, so they all moved forward.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the walls as they walked down. He knew that there was a strange language on the wall, most likely the ancient language of his people. It was sad that he couldn't read what it said. They continued to walk down the stairs and Vegeta was not really looking forward to walking back up. Did Tarble really come down here every day?

Bulma sighed. "How long does this go?"

"How should I know?" He said, seeing how tired the women were. He wasn't surprised, his mate wasn't a fighter and Gure was a queen that usually had people wait on her hand and foot.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs, only to come face to face with a giant door. Next to it was a set of panels, all in the same strange language. "So there's this crap again." Gure said, looking at the walls, then back at the panels.

"That has to be the only way in." Bulma said. "If only there was a way to figure out what the order is."

Vegeta growled. It wasn't like he could just blow the door down. He really didn't want to end up on fire. "That bitch had to know how to get in."

"The question is how did she know the code?" Gure glared at the door panel. Beyond here lied the answer to why Tarble changed. She knew that if she could see behind that door, she could get finally get to the truth.

Vegeta paced, looking back up the stairs. "We'll have to find someone that knows how to read this shit."

Gure's eyes went wide. "If only Onna were here. She knew how to decode this stuff."

Vegeta cursed. Wishing that the woman was here so she could help them figure this out. He just wanted answers. That was all. He sighed again, knowing that they were going to have to go back up those stairs. Hopefully, they would find a way to get into that room in the library.

* * *

Kakarot sighed. He was still having headaches. Bits and pieces of what had happened that day were coming back, but he still had no answers. He just wanted to know what had really happened.

But he needed to talk to the Commission. Vegeta had asked him to go over these deals and he was going to keep his word.

As he sat down, he rolled his eyes. He really hated dealing with these people, especially the Commissioner. He hated dealing with her the most; mainly because she spent all of her time hitting on him. He cringed in disgust, it was worse now that he had mated. Before it was just annoying, now it was rage inducing.

The call started and he sat there waiting for it to go through. It really was the worst as it took him hours sometimes.

But today was different it went straight through. He was in so much shock. This had never happened before. The young woman on the other end, who started off frowning, gave him a very happy smile. "I didn't think you would be back, Kakarot."

"The Emperor is busy, so I was delegated to this." He started.

He could see that she was eyeing him. "It really has been a long time." She pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Where have you been?"

He really wasn't for small talk, but he knew one way to end this. "I've been spending time with my mate."

"You're what…" She said in confusion.

"Basically, my wife and newborn son." He said watching her face change with glee.

"I…I thought that you weren't getting married." She said with clear dissatisfaction.

"I wasn't…but Chichi really is the perfect woman for me." He said, laying it on thick so she would understand. "Not only that, but she has given me a warrior to train for the Empire."

The woman shook her head. "I…I see." It looked like she needed to get her bearings. "Now, what did you need me for?"

"Do you know anything about the Cold Empire's movements? We need to track down their base as soon as possible." He stated.

"We have a very vague idea of where it is, but it can't be helped. Every time we get close to that sector, our ships come under fire." She explained.

He sighed. "Do you have the information on that sector, by any chance?"

She pushed a couple of buttons putting the information on the screen. "As you can see, the Proroma sector is completely locked off."

Kakarot studied the image, looking around for anything of significance. He stared at the planets noticing something odd. "Then why are all of the planets void of resources, it isn't like the Frostian elites to stay in such a place." He really didn't understand why they really thought that the Frostians would be there.

"But all of their ships are-" She started.

"That doesn't mean anything. Most likely, it is a diversion." He pulled up the rest of the map, seeing that a certain planet was right next to it. "They've set up a base completely opposite of it just to throw you off." He stated.

The woman crossed her arms. "And how do you know that?"

"Because they destroyed planet Tech-tech. The planet still has resources." He then drew a line from one end of the map to the other. "See the connection."

Her face went white. "So this whole time, they've been…"

"Pulling you farther and farther away from the real action." He chuckled. "If you want to find King Cold, you'll need to go to Tech-Tech for the answer."

She sighed. "You really are good at what you do, Kakarot."

"I didn't get to being the captain of the royal guard for nothing." He said. "I had to earn this title." He already knew that she got to her place by sleeping with the former commissioner. Hell, the commission itself was falling apart. Just like any organization did with time, they were growing corrupt with their power. He could already see that they had their eyes on his planet, but they didn't dare go after Planet Vegeta. It was too well protected.

She gave him a glare then sighed. "Is that everything you needed, Captain Kakarot?"

He nodded. "That is all." She didn't need to know anything else about the planet. Knowing her, she would use Tarble's disappearance to try and overthrow Vegeta. Not that he would let that happen.

She disappeared and he growled as his head continued to throb. If only there was a way to get his memory to jar completely. All he needed was one push to get in there. He just didn't know what that push was.

As he walked out of the communications room, he decided he was hungry. Walking towards the dining hall, he figured that he might as well discuss everything he found out with Vegeta and Gure. The Tech-Tech would most likely be pissed about her planet being used in such a way.

He turned the corner, finding the three of them getting something to drink. Gure and Bulma looked really tired for some reason. "Looks like you've found something." He said, speaking to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. "We found something, only to end up at a dead end."

Kakarot nodded. "I have discovered the Frostian base."

That got everyone's attention as they all looked at him. "Did the commission really find it?" Bulma asked.

"No, I figured it out after looking at their maps." He scoffed. "Those idiots couldn't find an ant let alone an enemy base."

Vegeta only laughed at this. "The commissioner got under your skin, did she?"

Kakarot growled. "You really should have seen her face when I told her about Chichi and Gohan. I swear, people are really thick."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh against the table, making Bulma giggle. "Is it really that bad?"

"She was looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Kakarot said with anger. "Though she was annoyed that I was able to figure out Cold's plan."

"And what is that?" Vegeta asked, regaining his composure.

"They caused a diversion on the other side of space. In a sector that was completely devoid of life and resources." Kakarot explained.

Vegeta smirked. "Cold has no business in a place like that."

"That's what I said. It's all a diversion. They're using a planet completely opposite of it for resources. I believe that the base is there." Kakarot said.

"And where is this place?" Bulma asked.

"Planet Tech-Tech." Kakarot said.

Gure growled. "Those bastards. It was bad enough that they killed my people! Now they're using our lands for whatever they please?!"

"It seems so." Kakarot said.

Vegeta also growled. "So Cold has been in the open this entire time. That's how they were able to attack us so easily. It was close enough for such things."

Kakarot made to agree, but froze. He sensed a life force coming near the planet. He couldn't believe it. "Well, I'll be."

"What?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot smiled. "It looks like Cold's security is shit."

"Why do you say that?" Vegeta asked, wary of what Kakarot was saying.

"It seems that Raditz is on his way here. I can sense him getting closer." He answered.

Vegeta grinned. "Fantastic, let's get going to the hanger to greet him."

Kakarot held up his hand, sensing another, he smiled. "And he's not alone. It seems that Onna is coming back with him."

Vegeta smirked. "Perfect timing." It really couldn't have been more perfect really. He just needed that ship to land. Then he could start looking for Tarble once more.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

See, I kept my promise. Where is my cookie?


	31. Chapter 31

As the ship began to land, Raditz looked over at his mate. He knew that they would have to explain everything to everyone. He almost chuckled to himself; he didn't know who would be most pissed off at him. Kakarot would be mad because Raditz hadn't been there when he got back from Earth.

Raditz wondered what had happened with Chichi. Did his brother convince the woman to come back with him or not? If Chichi was back, then his mother would be gushing. It was no secret that his mother loved Chichi and wanted her as a daughter-in-law. Kakarot was just a lug head about the entire thing. Raditz really didn't understand why someone wouldn't want a mate. How long had he been waiting for Onna to be his?

Onna walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Dear, I think the ship has landed."

He shook his head, giving her a smile. "That it has," he laughed. "Ready to get attacked by my mother?"

Onna giggled. "I'll live."

He grinned. "You have survived worse."

She moved over grabbing his hand, leading him over to the door. "Ready?"

He gave her a nod, pushing the button that lowered the ramp. After it hit the ground, the two of them walked off the ship, coming face to face with Vegeta, Kakarot, Bulma, and Gure. Kakarot must have sensed that he was close, but he was surprised. If Gure was here, where was Tarble?

"Long time no see," Kakarot said with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing to you," Raditz said, leading Onna off the ramp, her hand never leaving his.

"So it looks like I have a sister-in-law," Kakarot said, looking over at Onna.

Onna looked embarrassed. "That would be me…"

Kakarot smiled. "Chichi's going to like getting some of the spotlight off of her. I don't know if Gohan is ever going to get that though. Mom can't put him down."

Raditz stared as his brother in confusion. "Gohan?" It appeared that Kakarot had gotten Chichi to return, but who was this Gohan and why was Gine so attached to him?

Kakarot turned red. "My son."

Raditz blinked a couple of times. "You…you have a child?"

"Yeah, Chichi and I ended up becoming mates," Kakarot said sheepishly.

Raditz couldn't help it as he began to laugh. "So that little oath of yours is gone?"

"Pretty much." Kakarot laughed. "But it's not as crazy as what I came back to. Apparently, Mom and Dad thought they would never have grandkids, so we have another brother now."

Raditz had to shake his head. "What?" He really couldn't believe it. How much did he miss?

"Yeah, Turles takes up a lot of mom's time, but he likes playing with Gohan." Kakarot then looked over at Onna, looking down at her stomach. "I see that you've been busy."

"Kakarot!" Raditz said turning red.

Onna only giggled. "Yes, Kakarot, we are having a baby."

Kakarot only smiled. "I knew it. Mom's going to have a Carnibeak."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "I know this is a family reunion, but I need to speak with Onna."

Raditz wondered what was going on. He figured that Vegeta would want to speak with him. Why was the Emperor focused on Onna?

Onna looked puzzled as well, but answered Vegeta. "What did you need, Emperor Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed. "I need some text translated. We've had a rat on the loose. My brother's mind has been tainted by a foul temptress. I need to figure out where they are."

Raditz froze. Tarble was gone. Tarble had turned his back on Vegeta. He never thought he would ever see the day; now seeing Gure alone made sense. "But how the hell did she get to Tarble?" Raditz couldn't help but ask.

Vegeta looked away. "Things got pretty crazy while you were gone, but I have no time to go into detail. I need those words translated."

Onna walked forward. "Take me there. It shouldn't take me that long to figure it out."

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as Bulma walked over to Onna, passing her a small book. "Can you tell us what's in here? I can read the title, but for some reason the pages are in a different language."

Onna looked at the title as her eyes went wide. "I know this book. It used to be in my family's library."

"It's from your private collection?" Raditz asked.

Onna nodded. "It's the tale of King Arble the Eradicator, the last Nightwalker King."

"Nightwalker King?" Bulma asked, as they walked.

"Arble was a tyrant who was king when the Tuffles returned to Planet Vegeta. The saiyans were working on an experiment at the time of Arble's birth. As each nightwalker's ability is connected to their past experiences, they left Arble in complete darkness. The effect was something horrible."

Vegeta and Raditz stopped as they walked, staring at each other for a second. Vegeta couldn't believe it. Was this what his father was trying to do with Tarble? Was that why Tarble was locked away? Suddenly, the covering on the windows of Tarble's room made sense.

"Do you think that experiment could be replicated?" Raditz asked, clearly thinking the same as the Emperor.

"Well, you could. But I don't understand why you would try. Arble's power was not to be taken lightly. His power could control the darkness to do his bidding. No one survived an encounter with him; they only stopped him with the beacon stones. The one that stopped Arble was named and placed into an amulet. I believe that it was called the Bringer of Light or the Lucifer Stone." Onna explained.

Raditz's mind flashed back to the fight with King Vegeta. "The former king used a stone like that. It kept us from attacking."

Onna looked back at her mate. "He must have known the story well. It's not hard to believe that the royal family would know about such things. The amulet was probably passed down as an heirloom with the intention of protecting the crown from another Nightwalker rising to power."

Vegeta felt confused. "Why would they have to…"

"Because Arble killed his brother in his rage. That's how he became king." Onna explained.

Vegeta felt a chill go down his spine. "Father wanted Tarble to kill me. That's why he was trying to turn him against me." The emperor shook his head. "You said something about destructive power?"

Onna nodded. "Arble could destroy whatever he wished. Darkness was at his beck and call, consuming his soul even. Let's just say that a super saiyan pales in comparison."

"How can that be?" Kakarot asked. It was hard for him to imagine what could be stronger than a super saiyan. His head twitched, making him cringe a little.

"A super saiyan is a drop in the bucket compared to Arble's power. The power of darkness, it is on par with the power of a god." Onna said, completely serious.

Vegeta felt his stomach drop. "The weapon that Frieza used on us…"

"The ship that was destroyed in yesterday's battle." Bulma said, continuing his train of thought.

Vegeta had no doubts anymore. That power was Tarble's. His brother was the one that destroyed the enemy. "How did I miss that?"

Bulma sighed. "We were all caught up with trying to find the spy and Kakarot's disappearance."

"I already told you, it wasn't my fault that the ship was damaged," Kakarot said.

Raditz looked at his brother. "You've been gone for that long?"

"Yes, they wanted me off planet. I would have been able to sense what was going on." Kakarot explained, grabbing his head.

"Do you need to go sit down, Kakarot?" Gure asked.

Raditz stared as his brother shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm just hungry. Chichi will probably have a whole pot of stew done for me when I get home." Kakarot said, rubbing the back of his head.

They got on a small barge, waiting for it to take them to the palace. Raditz couldn't help but feel intrigued. The more he learned about the past of their race, the more terrifying it became. He just hoped the damage could be reversed. If not, they would have lost Tarble forever.

* * *

Cold looked over at his sons. Zera was late. He hated that child, but she knew not to cross him. He looked over at one of his guards. "Go and find my daughter."

The man ran off, leaving him with his sons. "Father, can we just start without her?" Cooler said, still filled with rage at having his love stolen from him.

"Cooler does have a point. It's not like we need her." Frieza said.

Cold smirked. "I want to see her face when we tell her that the time has come for us to destroy a planet full of monkeys."

Frieza chuckled. "So we're finally going after those apes head on?"

Cooler grinned. "I will bash Prince Tarble's head in." The idea of getting his revenge soothed him.

The guard returned shaking. "My lord…it seems that your daughter has…left the base."

Cold stared at the soldier. "You're sure of this?" He was getting angrier by the second.

"It seems that she took a ship back to your home planet. She took the saiyan with her." The guard said. "But, it looks like the ship has lost signal."

Cold growled, blasting the guard. Frieza and Cooler laughed as the corpse fell to the floor. "That idiot, always swayed by her emotions."

"Her body is almost restored. Why would she want to leave right now?" Cooler asked.

Frieza grinned. "That freak probably likes that body she has. She's always wanted to be a monkey."

A transmission came over the room's communicator. One of their scientists appeared on the screen. "My Lord, we have a major issue on our hands."

"What is it?" The king snapped.

"Your daughter's body…It's been destroyed." The scientist said, shaking.

Frieza and Cooler froze as their father went into a blind rage. "WHAT?!"

"We did look at the security footage. It seems that your daughter is dead. The host was able to reclaim her body." The scientist said, knowing that at any second, he could die.

Cold began to laugh. "That moron is really gone? So now I do have a just reason to kill those simians! Maybe she wasn't a useless child after all!"

Frieza began to laugh as well, before Cooler joined in. They would have their blood bath and it was all thanks to Zera. Who would have thought?

* * *

Kakarot's head still hurt when they got to the palace. He just couldn't help it. Why couldn't he remember the rest of it? He knew that his father died, he knew about his own anger, but that was it. Nothing else had come forward.

As they entered the library, they were all surprised to find Bardock, Gine, and Chichi there. Turles and Gohan were babbling on the floor. "I didn't know you would be here," Kakarot said, going up to his mate.

Chichi smiled. "I actually came to bring you dinner." She moved, grabbing a giant pot off of a table. Kakarot leaned down, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Raditz laughed. "I don't think I'm going to get used to that." Seconds later, he was pulled into a hug. His mother had jumped him.

"When did you return?" Gine asked with excitement.

Bardock walked up behind her. "How did you escape?" Bardock really couldn't believe his eyes.

"Onna and I just got back." Raditz answered.

His mother and father turned to look at Onna, who was turning red. "I…having been possessed by Zera, I knew the layout of the base. After we got rid of her, we left. Nobody questioned me because Zera used me for so long."

Gine, pulled off of her son, moving over to take Onna's hands. "It's really good to see you, dear." Gine looked back at Raditz. "So, have you mated yet?"

"Mom!" Raditz said, looking embarrassed.

Kakarot laughed. "They're mated alright. There's also a bun in the oven."

Bardock stood there in shock. "Really? I'm going to be a grandpa?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "And what is Gohan, chopped liver?"

Chichi giggled. "Goku, your food is getting cold. You know what happens to the leftovers."

Kakarot laughed. "I'm surprised that you didn't bring it."

"Coco wanted to take a nap." Chichi said, smiling.

"The house will be a mess when you get back." Kakarot said. "You should have just brought her along."

Chichi giggled again. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're starting to like Coco."

Kakarot rolled his eyes, only to for Raditz to ask something. "Who is Coco?"

"The carnibeak that Chichi adopted on our way back," Kakarot scoffed. "She wanted a pet."

Raditz blinked for a couple of seconds. "You really have one…no one has been able to study carnibeaks before. They're too viscous to get close to."

Kakarot couldn't help but laugh. Raditz had that look on his face that only arose from his thirst for knowledge. "Well, it wouldn't stop following us when it was a chick."

"They imprint." Raditz said, clearly focused on gaining as much information from Chichi as possible.

During all of this, Vegeta began to lead Onna over to what looked like a secret passage. Gure and Bulma were going with her.

But Kakarot couldn't focus on that. His head hurt worse than it had before.

As he grabbed it one final time, his mother walked over to him. "Kakarot, are you okay?"

Looking up at his mother, his eyes flashed to the vision of her standing in front of him. She looked completely terrified. Blood was dripping down from her arms. Tears were falling from her eyes. An uncontrollable wrath was flowing through him. The vision of him moved his hand out, blasting his mother in its blind rage.

"Kakarot?" His father asked.

He shook his head, making the vision disappear. But as he looked back up at both of his parents, he knew the truth. He had murdered his mother in cold blood…

He was the monster that went on that massacre. His mind flipped through his newly regained memories. He was a crying mess against Raditz. He watched as Raditz put his hand on his head, his brother's eyes glowing from using his power.

Kakarot stared up at Raditz. "What did you do to me?"

"Kakarot, what are you talking about?" Raditz said, confused.

"You messed with my brain. I want to know why?"

To Be Continued…

Beta Reader's note: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuun.

Author's Note: Will everyone discover where Tarble is? Will the frostiansstart their attack? Will Raditz finally tell Kakarot the truth? Will I ever shut up? Find out on the next episode of...oops, this is not Dragonball Z. Anyway, who's ready for tomorrow's update?


	32. Chapter 32

Onna felt herself being led downstairs, her eyes scanning every glyph as they walked downward. "Why was Prince Tarble down here?" She couldn't help but ask. From what she was seeing, it didn't make any sense.

"Why are you asking?" Bulma said.

"This may be under a library, but it doesn't look like it belongs there." Onna said, pointing at a two different glyphs. "That one is for crime and that one is for justice."

Vegeta shrugged. "The palace has changed over the years. The library could have been someplace else."

Bulma sighed. "Is there any way that we can find that out?"

Onna kept her eyes on the walls. "There may be. There aren't that many records on the palace itself. After King Vegeta the Seventeenth, information started to disappear. I don't know why, but it looked like they wanted to keep everything to themselves. After Arble and some other Kings, they may have wanted to isolate themselves from the rest of the galaxy."

Vegeta was hanging on her every word. Anything she said could be used to find Tarble. "So that explains why I never knew anything about our kind," he stated. "Besides the legends."

Onna kept walking, finding a door in front of them. She looked around, seeing a small quote on the top. "For those who walk these walls within, remember what you've done is sin. Forever watch what you slew, for it may be the end of you." She looked back at the others who looked at her in awe. "It just means that while we are in the room, we will be recorded."

Vegeta smirked. "So we'll be able to find Tarble.

Gure smiled as well. "How do we get in though?"

Onna looked over at the key pad, looking over the glyphs. She quickly saw a pattern. "This room. It's for interrogation." She said with excitement. "So I just need to press them in the order of the old justice system."

Bulma watched as Onna began to push in the different panels. "How do you know the order?"

"Oh, it's easy. The old system was very primitive, but it still had the same conclusions. It starts with the crime, followed by the trial, the jailing of the accused, the second trial under the moon." She pushed the last panel. "And death."

They all stood there as the door opened and Vegeta pushed inside, but he was confused. It looked like an old dusty room. Why was Tarble even down here?

Bulma walked by him, over to a strange chair. "Why is there a chair in the middle?"

Onna sighed. "This room was used for interrogations. They may have made the accused sit there."

Gure wasn't staring at the chair though. She moved over to what looked like a strange stove. "Why would a stove be down here?"

"Well, they did have some smart saiyans. They wouldn't have been against using torture." Onna said, moving to look at a single shelf. There were a couple of books there, but they didn't match the rest of the room. "Someone brought books in though. These don't have the same look to them as everything else." But her thoughts were pulled away from that as Gure pulled as strange pouch from the back of the stove.

The Tech-Tech smelled it, backing up slightly. "What the hell is this shit?"

Bulma took the bag from Gure, sniffing it. "That's horrible. Why would anyone have that lying around?"

Vegeta frowned. "Well, Onna did say something about torture." His eyes went over to Onna who was picking up those strange books with a look of horror on her face. "What is it?"

"These books…they're from my home library." She said in shock. "How did they get here?"

Bulma moved forward, grabbing one of them. "Maybe they got to them after the war?"

Onna shook her head. "They were well hidden in the house only me and Pepril knew where they were."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Pepril?" He remembered that name. "She was the one that convinced Tarble to leave."

Onna sighed. "Then that would explain why these books are here." She looked away in shame. "Pepril was my sister. She left our house before the war, like the rest of us." Her voice was full of anger.

"It sounds like you don't like her." Bulma said as Gure moved over to a strange indent in the wall.

"Well, I had good-" She started only to be cut off by the room filling with moans.

"OH, Oh, Tarble, don't stop!" They heard the walls say. Gure hit the wall not wanting to hear anymore, but it kept playing.

Vegeta ran over to the wall, pulling the indent open, and pulling out a small box. He pushed a button on the side and the sound stopped. He looked down at Gure, watching tears start to come from her eyes. "He's not in his right mind." He said, trying to reassure her.

Onna ran over, taking the box from the emperor. "I should be able to get some stuff out of it." She punched in a different button and they could hear as it started to go back. "It probably only records when someone enters." She said.

Bulma walked over giving Gure a hug as Vegeta glared at the box. He knew his brother had slept with that bitch, but he really didn't want to hear it.

Onna smiled as she hit a button in and it started to play something that wasn't sex.

" _Vegeta…I don't like this."_ The box said, making the emperor tense up. That was his mother.

" _You know why I have to do this."_ His father said. " _We know what he will be."_

" _But it's just not right."_ The woman said. _"He'll only be a baby."_

" _Bergine, I know that. But you're going to die."_ The man said. _"I have to do what I have to do."_

" _You know why it's forbidden. Promise me that you won't leave him in the dark. Treat him just like you treat Vegeta."_ She pleaded. _"Vegeta, please."_ She sounded on the verge of tears.

There was the sound of walking. " _Promise me that you won't die, then_."

Crying followed that promise and the recording ended. Onna pushed the button down. "It looks like the former queen was against locking up Tarble."

Vegeta couldn't believe it. His father was planning to lock his brother up before birth. He knew about the power of darkness now, but that didn't change the fact that it was supposed to be a taboo. His father had ignored what had to be his mother's dying wish. "Keep going. There's more we need to know."

Onna nodded, pushing the button down. _"You know why I've called you here, Pepril?"_

" _No, your majesty._ " It sounded like a scared child.

King Vegeta chuckled. _"It's because you are going to be a queen."_

" _A…A queen_?" The child said. _"But I thought Vegeta…"_

" _Not for Vegeta. You will be Tarble's queen."_ The King said. _"I decided that a long time ago."_

This was news to the emperor. He knew that his father was trying to make Tarble his heir during the war. But he never knew that was his real intention.

" _But I don't understand. Why me?"_ The girl said in confusion.

King Vegeta chuckled. " _I know what you can do Pepril. You have a power as a nightwalker, one that you have used on your parents without fail."_

" _But it doesn't always work. It doesn't work on On-chan."_ The small girl said.

" _Your sister is a special case. Her own power as a Nightwalker reflects yours."_ The King said. _"I have no doubt that you will be able to turn Tarble against Vegeta."_

" _Why does he need turned?"_ The young girl didn't sound like she understood.

King Vegeta laughed. _"Because Vegeta is going to ruin Prince Tarble. I need you to save him for me."_

" _I'll make sure to save him, your highness!"_ The small girl said.

The king chuckled. " _Very well. From now on, I wish for you to take a new name. If Vegeta wins this war, it will hide who you are from the rest of the planet. Wait for the right moment to make your move. The others in hiding will contact you."_

The others in hiding. That meant that there was truly a group of elites still out there. He looked over at Onna as the recording stopped. "I can't believe it."

Onna looked surprised as well. "That explains why my family's books are here." She sighed. "Now that I think about it, my parents did always fall for Pepril's games. I just didn't know that she was using a power."

Bulma put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "From the sound of it, you wouldn't have known. You're immune to her power."

Onna smiled softly. "I just want to know how it came to this."

"So do I." Everyone looked at Gure, who had dried her tears. "Let us find out what she has done."

Onna gave her a nod, pushing the button for a third time. _"Come on, Zunn. You've got to see this."_

" _It looks like a dump."_ Zunn said. _"Are you sure that King Vegeta wanted you to do this?"_

" _I know this is what he wanted. Trust me, Tarble is our true king."_ There was the sound of walking. _"How about now? Does it look right?"_ She asked.

Zunn grumbled. _"You Nightwalkers with your powers."_

" _It looks like an old library now, doesn't it?"_ Pepril said with confidence. _"Tarble won't be expecting me to lie, will he?"_ She giggled.

" _Do I really have to call you Betra, though?"_ Zunn asked tossing something across the room.

" _Don't throw the SLD! We need that!"_ She said with a huff.

Zunn growled. _"It's just a drug. It's going to be fine."_

" _But I need those leaves intact. It won't brew correctly if they are broken up."_ She said in anger.

" _So you're going to drug and seduce him until he gives you an heir to the throne?"_ Zunn asked.

" _That's the plan."_ She sighed. " _But who knows, I may want to keep him in the end. His power is interesting after all."_

Zunn sighed. _"Of course you would be interested in that."_

Betra giggled. _"With that power, he would be a king that all of us would be proud of."_

Onna turned it off, feeling ashamed. "Sister, what have you done?" She felt sick to her stomach.

Vegeta sighed, taking the box from her. "We need to listen to the rest." He pushed a button making it go forward a little. It landed on a conversation between Tarble and Betra. They were going over some book. But there wasn't anything important there. They skipped ahead and Vegeta tensed up as he listened to Tarble go on and on about how Vegeta didn't trust him. With each new recording, the emperor felt sicker.

Finally, they reached the recordings from the day Gure returned, listening to Tarble, who was ranting like a crazy man. It had all sounded like a man falling into madness.

But the conversation changed as Tarble began to moan. They realized what Betra was doing and moved the recording forward, stopping it just as the sex ended.

" _Where do you think you're going, My Prince?"_ Vegeta growled as it sounded like she was holding his brother down.

" _Nowhere…I'm going nowhere…"_ Tarble sounded really out of it.

" _That's right, My Prince. You're going to stay here with me._ " Vegeta felt himself getting angrier.

" _With you…"_ Tarble sounded like he was under some kind of spell.

" _And you'll go anywhere I ask you to, won't you?"_ She said.

" _Anywhere…"_ Tarble said, sounding dazed. Gure was turning redder with rage.

She giggled. _"They don't appreciate you, my love." She purred into him. "They believe that false Emperor is their King…"_ Vegeta snarled.

" _I'm their King…"_ Tarble said, under her hypnotic gaze.

" _That's right, My King. But this isn't your Kingdom."_ Vegeta was practically snapping at the box. That bitch was going to pay dearly for this.

" _My Kingdom?"_ Tarble questioned.

" _I can take you there, My King."_ She said.

" _Then take me to my people."_ Tarble said, still sounding like he was in a trance.

" _Not yet, My King. We must get past those that have betrayed us. The false King and Queen, along with that lowly Tech-Tech."_

"Lowly Tech-Tech?" Tarble asked at the same time that Gure said it. The Tech-Tech queen was fuming.

Betra giggled. _"Yes, don't you remember? You hate her."_

" _I hate her…"_ Tarble said, parroting her words.

" _Yes… You hate her."_

"That fucking bitch!" Gure snapped. She couldn't listen to this anymore. "I'm going to kill her!"

Vegeta put the box down as he paced. "We still have no idea where they are." But it was good that they knew what had happened. Tarble didn't really hate them. He was being controlled by a master manipulator. "Bulma, try going through that some more. We need to see if there's a location in there."

Onna tensed up, looking at a book in her hands. "I think I have an idea." She said.

Gure and Vegeta's eyes snapped to her. "Where?!"

* * *

Tarble smirked. He didn't think they were that close to that disgusting place. He looked down at Betra, shaking his head slightly. For some reason, he expected the Tech-Tech to be standing by his side. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They are waiting for you, My King." She took his hand, leading him inside a large temple, everything was going along with her vision.

As they walked in, they were surrounded by saiyans. Tarble smirked. "I see that you were right, My Queen."

There were cheers around them as she pulled him through the small crowd. "We need to keep them happy, Tarble," she said with a smile. There was no reason for him to know the entire truth about what he was truly seeing.

He grinned. "Yes. I believe that now is the time." He leaned down, kissing her. "We must tell them about our Heir."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Uh-oh, it looks like there is more to this mystery, along with Tarble knocking up his some crazy bitch. Remember boys and girls, don't sleep with crazy people. I know it ends on a cliffhanger here, but you still get two chapters every week.


	33. Chapter 33

Raditz backed up. "Kakarot…what are you talking about?" There was no way that his brother remembered what had happened. He had been careful so that could never happen. But as he stared at his brother in a dumbfounded state, Raditz could see that he was wrong.

"My memory, you messed with it." Kakarot said, wanting to know if it was true. He was having flashbacks; he knew that he had killed their mother. All he needed was conformation from Raditz. "Tell me what you did."

Raditz sighed, looking at both of his parents. His father had a grim look on his face, telling Raditz that the man knew what had happened. His mother looked on the edge of tears. "I…I had no choice, Kakarot."

The captain turned pale. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "So I really did kill Mom…" He felt sick to his stomach and cold at the same time. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I needed you." Raditz said, knowing that wasn't a good enough answer.

"Was I just another experiment to you?" Kakarot demanded angrily. "How many of my memories have you messed with, huh?"

Raditz looked down. "I only did it once." He needed to be strong; he had to make his brother understand. "I did it for you."

"You just said that you needed me, and now you're saying that it was for me? What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull?" Kakarot growled.

"Kakarot, please understand." His mother moved forward, trying to hug him. She was in tears, but Kakarot backed away. He didn't know if he could even be around her. He didn't deserve to be around her.

"How can you even be close to me? You know what I did," Kakarot said, keeping his distance.

"It wasn't your fault." Gine started.

"Then who's fault was it? I was the one that killed you, plain and simple. No one else can be at fault." Kakarot turned to look back at Raditz. "You still haven't answered me."

"Kakarot, if I didn't do it, then I would have been left with nothing." Raditz said, trying to calm his brother down.

Chichi grabbed her husband's arm, watching him flinched. "Goku, just take a deep breath. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this." She leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek, which made him turn red. "Just listen to them and see."

Kakarot sighed. "Fine, but there better be a good reason for this, but if you go back to using that bull crap, I'm done."

Raditz took a deep breath, he was glad that Chichi was around. If his brother hadn't taken her as a mate, Kakarot may have not listened to reason. "After the battle, I went to find you," Raditz began. "There was carnage everywhere and I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. I found you alone. You were a mess, Kakarot. No matter what I said, you refused to listen to it. I had just lost mom and dad, I couldn't lose you too. So I did what I had to do. If I had known about the Dragon balls, I wouldn't have done it. But the look in your eyes was so dead. Like you were going to do something dangerous to yourself and I couldn't let that happen."

Kakarot nodded. So far what Raditz was saying matched his memories. "I'm still trying to figure out why I went so far." He looked down. "I remember an uncontrollable rage, but I don't understand where it even came from. It was like there was a fog over my eyes."

"We believe that it is a stage above Super Saiyan," Bardock said. "You transformed after I died. I remember that you were with me when I passed. Your grief pushed you over the edge."

Kakarot looked down at his hands. They were capable of a lot. He had murdered so many people and never batted an eye, but now he felt so sick to his stomach about it. It was different now that the shoe was on the other foot. He was a danger to everyone. "Then why did you let me fight?" He asked, kind of lost on the notion.

"What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"All of you let me run off into battle time after time. What if I changed back into that monster?" The captain said in a rush. "I could do serious damage."

"You're not a monster, Kakarot." Gine said. "That really wasn't you."

"But that thing lives in me," He said, keeping his distance from his mother. "How can you be around me, knowing how I killed you?"

"You're my son. You weren't in your right mind." She said, trying to get closer to him.

"Mom, it's best not to push him," Raditz said.

"See? Raditz knows what I am," Kakarot said in panic. He didn't want to be near them. What if he went over the deep end? They could all die. He heard a laugh from the floor and looked down at his son. Gohan was still playing with Turles on the floor.

He had a child… how could he even be trusted around children? Gohan and Chichi weren't safe with him around. He made to leave, but his father came around and grabbed his arm, Bardock had to know what he was thinking.

"Just get that idea of yours out of your head," His father said, sternly.

"But…" Kakarot didn't know why his family trusted him. He had destroyed them.

"No buts," His mother said, coming to stand next to his father. "You're still our son. What happened is in the past."

He was starting to feel like he was getting closed in and he couldn't breathe. Kakarot looked around for an exit in panic. He was just going to hurt them all again. He could feel his anger rising.

Chichi moved over, putting her hand on his arm, which made him jump. She had a sad look on her face. "Goku, why don't we go home? Okay?"

For some reason, he felt like he could relax. He didn't know what it was, but as his mate picked up his son. He started to feel at ease. "Yeah, let's go home." He just needed time to process all of this.

Gine and Bardock looked like they wanted to object, but Raditz stopped him. "Let him go. He needs the space right now."

Both of his parents backed up, and Kakarot gave his brother a nod. He had been angry with his brother in the beginning, but understood him now. Raditz had only been trying to protect him from the truth. Raditz didn't want him doing something stupid.

As they walked down the hall, he couldn't help but stare at his mate. "How do you know if you can trust me?" He said, as his son moved around in her arms.

She gave him a smile. "Because I know who you are."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He pondered.

Chichi continued to smile. "Remember all of those years ago when you first came to Earth?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled at her. "You were always getting mad at me."

She giggled. "Well, at the time I had my reasons, but that's not what we're talking about."

"So what are we talking about?" He asked.

Chichi moved Gohan around so that the boy was now hanging onto her back. "You always protected me."

"That doesn't…" He started.

"Even in the madness of anger, you were able to protect me from Piccolo. When you became a super saiyan for the first time, it was because you were angry and wanted to protect me," She said. "If you were just a monster, you wouldn't have tried to save me. You would have done the same thing that King Piccolo did to me."

"But that same anger killed my mother." He argued.

"No, it's not the same anger." Chichi reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot couldn't wrap his mind around what she was saying.

"Your anger towards Piccolo was because he tried to kill me. You found something you wanted to protect. The anger you had while fighting in that war was about revenge. You wanted to see them all die because you saw your father die," She told him confidently.

Kakarot stared at her. "You really think that's what happened?"

She nodded. "I know that's what happened."

"How do you know?" He asked. "What if you're wrong?"

"No, I know I'm right." She said with a smile, he was going to question her some more, but she cut him off. "You've never done it again, have you?"

"Not that I know of," He answered.

"Every time that you've been angry or fighting, you've never wanted revenge." They walked into their new house and she put Gohan down on the floor. Coco came out to greet them, chirping against Gohan's head. "You live to protect. That's what Roshi and Grandpa used to say."

He felt at ease for a second, and then pushed that thought away. "But I can also destroy."

"The fact that you know that makes you a kind person, Goku. You know what your power can do. But for the most part, you don't use it. You could have killed the younger Piccolo with ease, but you didn't. You spared him and that gave us an ally." She leaned up and kissed him, making him purr. "Besides, if you were really a monster, you wouldn't be this torn up about it, would you?"

He relaxed against her, using his tail to pull her against his chest. He gave her a smile. "What would I do without you, Chi?"

She giggled. "Probably be a celibate captain for the rest of your life." She could see that the look in his eyes had changed. "I take it that now's not the time for either of us to be celibate, is it?"

He purred against her before pulling her up into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. "Coco, look after Gohan for a bit, will you?" The bird let out a couple of chirps, before picking up the child by his shirt and moving him over to the high chair. "You really were right about that bird," He said.

Chichi smiled at him. "You should know that I'm right about a lot of things."

He purred against her one last time before heading off to the bedroom. He wanted, no, needed some quality time with his wife.

* * *

The commissioner paced. They had been attacking the place that Kakarot had told them about, but they weren't even making a dent in Frieza's forces. She had to do something or they would be overrun by the Cold Empire.

She moved over to an intercom, ready to spout some orders. "Blue one, run another drill over the operating base one more time." She waited for a reply, but got nothing. "Where are they?" She felt a chill go down her spine as a chuckle came through the room.

"It doesn't matter what you try, you've been defeated." She turned around slowly, finding Frieza standing behind her.

She let out a cry in terror as she was pushed against the desk. "Please, I don't want to die." She had so much to live for. She had clawed her way up to this position, doing things that she wasn't really proud of until she got her prize. She couldn't just die now.

Frieza, moved her hair out of her face. "So now you're going to plead for your life? What a pity. I thought killing you would be more fun than this."

She let out a scream as he pulled at her outfit, ripping the fabric. His eyes going over the curve of her neck. She knew that look. Men made that look at her all of the time. She tried to calm herself. There was a way out of this. "Can I help you?"

His eyes looked over her again, before shaking his head. He had told his father that he wasn't going to fall for something like this. "You have nothing to offer me." He said, trying to look away from her.

She noticed that his grip was looser and moved her arm out of his grasp. But instead of attacking, she only moved her hand up his chest. Her instincts to survive were telling her to do this. He looked back down at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Suddenly, she felt a scale covered tail against her skin. He sighed, trying to hold himself back. "You're allies with those saiyans." If he could get something out of her about Vegeta, then it would be worth it.

She looked up at him. It didn't matter if she was throwing them to the dogs. She couldn't have Kakarot anyway. The captain had been taken from her by some unknown female with no power. She growled in her throat as the thought consumed her. "I'll tell you anything you need to know, just get rid of the mate of Kakarot," She spat.

Frieza grinned. "So you'll tell me everything." He ran his hand down her arm, feeling dizzy. She nodded, as she drew closer to him. He smirked. It wouldn't hurt for him to spend one night with the commissioner. After all, it would get him the information he wanted.

She let out a squeal as he pulled at the rest of her clothing. The gears in her head began to turn. If she played her cards right, she didn't need to do anything else. After all, being a princess would be better than being a Commissioner any day. Her mind went blank as his lips fell on hers. The mate of Kakarot would die. She couldn't be happier.

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Vegeta waited for Onna to give him an answer, but she said nothing. She was pondering the idea she had. "Well, where are they?" He asked.

"I need to do more research to be sure, but if I'm right, they won't be as far as we think they are." Onna said.

Gure walked up to the female saiyan. "You don't want to get our hopes up, do you?"

Onna nodded. "I want to be sure before everyone runs off on a wild greese chase." She moved towards the stairs. "I'm going to go find as much as I can. My family's library has to be somewhere on this planet."

"We moved a lot of those books to the royal library after the war," Bulma said. "Raditz and Tarble knew to save them."

Onna couldn't help but smile. "Of course Raditz would want them."

The group began the long journey up to the surface. Vegeta still had way too many questions. Now that he knew what Betra had done, he felt worse about not speaking with Tarble. He really thought that Tarble was stronger than that. The emperor had put all of his trust in Tarble, but his brother didn't even trust himself. How did Vegeta not notice his brother's pain?

"Vegeta?" He looked over at his mate. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" Vegeta said. "I should have listened to you. If I did, she never would have been able to get close to Tarble."

"But you trusted him. You were so confident in his abilities." Bulma said.

"I'm still confident in those abilities." Vegeta sighed. "And I still trust him."

"But what if…" Bulma started.

"His mind has been warped. My trust in my brother wasn't the problem. I overestimated how much Tarble trusted himself." Vegeta stated as they walked. "I knew that he didn't like to be alone, and I left him by himself. I left him wide open for an attack."

Gure sighed in front of them. "She's hypnotized him."

Bulma almost laughed. "Hypnotism isn't real."

Onna answered for Gure. "She put him under some kind of trance. My sister has the power to manipulate, so it looks like Tarble was hypnotized." She thought over her words. "I just want to know why King Vegeta thought that I was unaffected by her power."

They reached the top, finding everyone but Kakarot and Chichi still there. Bardock walked forward, he wanted to get his mind off of Kakarot. "Did you find anything?"

"We found something alright." Vegeta growled. "Tarble's mind has been completely messed with."

"My sister is behind it." Onna said. "King Vegeta promised her that she would be a queen. She used her own power as a nightwalker to cause illusions to trick Tarble into following her every move."

"Illusions, huh?" Raditz was kind of impressed that someone could make an illusion that Tarble couldn't see through. "So if Tarble was tricked, then how do we protect ourselves from a power like that?"

"Well one of us doesn't have to worry about that." Vegeta said, looking at Onna. "My father believed that your mate could repel that power."

Raditz looked over his mate then began to think. "It kind of makes sense when you think about it."

"How does that make any sense?" Onna said, looking very confused.

"How long were you processed by Zera?" Raditz asked his mate.

She gave him a puzzled look. "A little over ten years…why are you asking? You already know that."

"Because, from what I read about the Frostian parasite invasion, you were supposed to disappear within months. They usually bury the host under themselves quickly, but you were still coming out of her frequently." Raditz paced. "Maybe the power you have, doesn't let you be manipulated by others."

Everyone pondered his words. "If that is true, then you're very lucky." Bulma said. "If that was anyone else, they would have been screwed."

Vegeta continued to look around the room. "Where did Kakarot go?" He wanted to see if there was any way that he could push that sensing ability of his up so that they could find Tarble. Onna didn't think that his brother was that far away, so surely Kakarot could find him.

"He's not in the best mood right now." Gine said, looking down.

"I'm not in the best mood either." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, he knows." Raditz sighed.

The emperor wondered what the genius was talking about then froze. "He remembers the second level of super saiyan, doesn't he?"

"More like, he remembers killing our mother." Raditz said. "He's going to need time to accept it."

"At least he's not alone. Chichi will help him." Gine said, with a sad smile.

"Anyway, we need to find out how we are going to save Tarble." Gure said.

"Let's split up and work on finding different information." Bulma said. "It may help Onna track him down."

Vegeta nodded as he watched them take all kinds of books off of the shelves. No matter what it took, he would find Tarble and make all of this right again.

A couple of days went by and they had found nothing so far. There was not a single bit of information that they could use. It was maddening really. Vegeta knew that they were close, but they just couldn't find the last clue.

He was about to say something to his mate, when the door to the library slammed open. A couple of his soldiers ran in. "My liege, the planet is under attack!"

Vegeta growled and ran to check. It was just as he thought. The Cold Empire was right on their doorstep. "Bulma, you stay here with Gure and Onna." He ordered his mate. "Raditz, come with me."

The larger saiyan stood up and followed him out of the door and out of the room. "I'll put the security protocols in on the palace. You run and get everyone dispatched."

"Make sure that our armor is dispatched as well." Vegeta ordered before zooming out of a nearby window. He only looked back to find the shield around the palace go up.

The sky around him was starting to fill with his soldiers. All of which looked ready to fight the menace that came to their doorstep. He watched as Kakarot zoomed up next to him. "How many do you think there are?"

"Thousands." Vegeta smirked. "Nothing that we can't handle."

Bardock looked up. "There's that slime ball, Zarbon."

Vegeta chuckled. "Let's make them wish that they never came to our doorstep uninvited."

The sky filled with growls and snarls as the fighting began. Flashes of light filled the sky, with blasts of energy hitting targets and making them fall to their doom. Blood rained down, coating the streets with red.

Vegeta turned, just in time to shove his hand through the chest of one of Cold's men, at the same time he blasted another ten.

Cries of pain filled the sky as more fell. Making piles where the corpses fell. Through the mess of men, no one could find where Zarbon had run off to. Vegeta couldn't pinpoint his signal, and they there throwing so many of their men at Kakarot. It made the Emperor think that his captain was a target. "Give Kakarot some back up." He ordered, just as Kakarot sent out a blast that killed off twenty of his attackers.

Bardock growled as he eyed one group of fighters. "The Ginyu's are here." His eyes went over to his old team. "We'll take them out."

"Send them to hell," Vegeta ordered, knocking out a few weaklings.

Kakarot veered around, sending a punch through a man's skull. Suddenly he sensed a rather large Ki, no there were two of them. "Vegeta, Cold and Frieza are on that ship." Kakarot said. He sensed movement. "It looks like they want a fight."

Vegeta smirked. "Let them come. I'll take out all of my anger on them."

Kakarot smirked back at him, going up to super saiyan. "I can't let you have all of the fun."

"Then be my guest and pick one Kakarot." Vegeta said with a deadly smirk.

A large bomb went off behind them and they turned to see that the shield on the palace was down. "Dammit, I guess I'm going to have to settle for Zarbon then." Kakarot flew off towards the castle without orders, making Vegeta grin as he turned back to find Cold coming towards him.

* * *

Raditz moved down to check on the shields someone had messed with them. He growled as he eyed Zarbon messing with the controls. "I wouldn't touch those, if I were you."

The green alien stopped what he was doing, only to glare at the saiyan. Zarbon turned on his scouter and laughed. They left a weakling in charge of the palace? They were just asking to be killed if that was the case. "So what are you going to do about that, Weakling?"

Raditz smirked. "So you think I'm weak?"

"I know that you are." Zarbon looked him over. "Wait a minute, you're that scrub that Zera was obsessed with, aren't you?" The green alien began to laugh.

Raditz felt angry. "You really wish to taint her memory."

"Says the man that killed her," Zarbon laughed.

Raditz moved forward quickly, going to punch the idiot in the face. He didn't kill Zera, he saved her. Like he was going to let this bastard bad talk what was now his child.

Zarbon caught the punch mid-air. "You really thought that that would work? Don't make me laugh."

Raditz only smirked. "No, but thanks for touching me."

The alien looked confused as the saiyan's eyes turned dark red. Everything in front of Zarbon went black as memories began to go through his head. Pain was shooting through his body as each memory cut him deeper.

On the outside, the alien was squirting blood from his body as each memory cut him on the outside as well. Raditz chuckled as he reached deeper, diving into the recesses of the alien's mind, ripping the man to shreds.

The saiyan's smirk fell as he came across a particular memory. One that involved Frieza and the commissioner. He growled loudly, making the alien fall to the ground as a corpse.

Raditz looked down at his clothes, he was covered in blood. Just as he was about to make a comment about it, Kakarot flew in. "Damn, I was going to kill him." His brother looked at him, then away. Kakarot was still mad at him.

"You need to get out of here, Kakarot." Raditz said.

"You don't need to tell me that. I've got a war to fight." Kakarot snapped.

Raditz walked up and grabbed his brother's arm. "Chichi's in danger."

"How do you know that?" Kakarot growled. Who would dare to go after his mate?"

"I saw it in Zarbon's memory. Frieza is going to take her," Raditz said. "I know that you don't trust me right now."

Kakarot said nothing as he flew off, panic was going through him. He hoped that he got there I time.

* * *

Cooler looked around the strange planet he landed on. He sighed. He was planning to go to Planet Vegeta with the rest of them, but he knew those saiyan's were here.

The frostian wanted his revenge for Gure. That bastard, Tarble, took her heart from him. He would destroy the saiyan prince.

Cooler walked closer to what looked like a temple. But as he entered, he heard a mad chuckle from behind him. He turned quickly to find the short saiyan prince standing there.

Tarble's tail was flicking back and forth dangerously. "Why have you come here?" What was a frostian doing in his kingdom? The longer he stared at this one, the more he wanted this one dead. Something about him made him feel nothing but hatred.

"I'm here to kill a monkey," Cooler said, "for hurting my Gure."

Tarble felt confused. He hated that Tech-Tech. His mind flashed slightly to a strange memory of Gure patching up one of his wounds. The girl was blushing. "What do you mean by 'your Gure'?" Tarble felt angry, but he didn't know why.

"She's going to marry me." Cooler said. "I've already taken that from you, so you won't be the first." Cooler grinned.

Tarble felt his eyes flash as he growled. "You touched her?" His mind went back to Gure. Her fears of being touched made sense now.

"Yes, I did. She screamed a lot, too." Cooler bragged

The saiyan growled as the darkness pooled around him. "You touched her…you touched my Gure!" The darkness made to strike as Cooler flew up. The fight was on.

* * *

Chichi moved around the kitchen quickly, everything sounded really bad outside. "Gohan, I need you to stay in here, okay." She told her son as he stared up at her from inside of a cabinet. "And hide your Ki for me, okay?"

Gohan nodded as she shut the door, giving her a sad look. Chichi knew that he had to sense what was going on outside. Her eyes went over to Coco who was chirping next to her, trying to keep her calm. "Don't be scared, okay? Goku is going to take care of those men. You'll see." She knew that she was trying to convince herself more than the bird, but it wasn't helping.

Chichi heard a noise, but stayed back. She felt a chill go down her spine. Her husband wouldn't just come home in the middle of battle. She put herself into a fighting stance as a couple of soldiers came into her home. She jumped up, knocking the two of them to the side with swift kicks to the face. Another came in and made to punch her, only to get grabbed by Coco's beak, then ripped in half as the bird placed her feet on its stomach and pulled.

Chichi pet the bird on the head, but froze as she heard a chuckle. "I wouldn't celebrate yet." She moved back into a fighting position as a strange looking alien walked into the room. Coco clapped her beak in annoyance.

"Who are you?" She said, glaring at the intruder.

The man chuckled again. "I believe you are Kakarot's mate, are you not?"

Chichi continued to glare at the lizard looking man. "Goku is my husband and mate, but others do call him Kakarot." Like she would lie about the man she was going to spend her life with.

"Then you're exactly who I'm looking for." The man made to attack her, only for Chichi to jump out of the way. Coco moved around, grabbing onto the lizard man's tail, only to be tossed into a nearby wall. The bird let out a weak chirp before the man blasted it in the stomach.

"Coco!" Chichi moved forward to check on her bird, only to be back handed into a wall, knocking her out.

The man walked up, putting the woman over his shoulder. "This should bring that oaf out of hiding." He knew the commissioner would be pleased. Not that it mattered if she was pleased or not.

He looked over, watching as the bird tried to stand. It was dragging itself in front of some cabinets. "Lord Frieza, we need you on the south side…" Frieza chuckled at the transmission. He could ignore it. The saiyan emperor would fall at his father's hands; that was all that mattered. Now he just needed to taunt a certain captain. Killing this Kakarot would be a fun, especially if his mate had to watch.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

I really need to leave these without cliffhangers, oh well.


	35. Chapter 35

Before this chapter starts, I just want everyone to know that Bardock's squad have their Japanese names. For the most part, I prefer them over there English ones, but that's just me.

* * *

Bardock flew forward with Toma, Panbukin, Toteppo, and Selypa behind him. He knew that the Ginyu force had gone this way. He just wondered what they were after. What could be over here that was so important?

As they continued to fly, it came to him. The lab was over on this side of the city. "They're planning to take out the lab!" Bardock said.

"How do you know that?" Panbukin asked.

Toma rolled his eyes. "We're flying that way."

"It's right in front of us." Selypa agreed.

The fatter saiyan grumbled under his breath.

Bardock knew they didn't have time for arguing though. "We have to stop them," he stated. "They probably want to take some of our plans as well."

"It would be bad if they got their hands on our tech," the only female commented. "Those lizards would be unstoppable."

"Especially if they got anything that your boy made," Toma said.

Bardock couldn't help but grin at that. Every time someone wanted something that Raditz made, he couldn't help but feel proud. It made him want to shove it all in the faces of those that said that his line was weak after his eldest was born.

They flew closer, seeing some damage to the building. "They must already be in there," Toma said.

Bardock growled. "We're going have to split up in there. Stay in teams of two."

"What about you?" Toteppo asked.

"I'm going to find Ginyu," Bardock said with a grin. "Find the others and take them down."

They nodded and split up. Selypa and Toma went one way while the other two went the other. Bardock walked down the hallway that was straight in front of him. He knew where his son's office was. Ginyu had to be there. He smirked. He couldn't wait to see Ginyu's head roll across the ground.

Toteppo and Panbukin had gone to the right, but they could already hear the sounds of talking. "Who do you think is down there?" Toteppo asked.

"Who cares? We're just here to kill them." The fatter saiyan said with a laugh.

From down that hall, they saw two men come out, Guldo and Recoome were walking towards them. "So it looks like we have someone to play with, Recoome." The small green man said. Recoome only laughed.

The two saiyan's didn't have much time to move out of the way as a blast came from Recoome. Guldo only pointed to where the large man had to fire, laughing like a madman.

The larger saiyan looked over at the fat saiyan, noting the holes in the floor. They had no time to get their bearings though, seconds later the wall next to the fat one caved in, as Recoome stood over him. Guldo continued to laugh. "The other one is going to try and move behind you." Guldo said.

Panbukin growled. They were using some kind of mindreading powers. They were going to have to take out the small one first if they were going to get anywhere.

The fat one sent Toteppo a signal, then made to focus completely on Recoome. The redheaded alien punched him in the gut as the larger one moved around, quietly, making it look like he was knocked out.

The fat saiyan continued to take hit after hit. He could hear the green alien laughing at him, but he didn't really care. This was giving his partner a chance. They couldn't let Bardock down. Their leader trusted them to take out these guys and he would do what his leader asked.

A blast moved forward, cutting Guldo's laugh off. Recoome stopped and turned his head, just in time to watch the green alien's head fall to the floor and roll towards him. "Guldo…" The redhead turned back towards the fat saiyan. "I'll kill you!" Recoome struck Panbukin in the jaw, breaking it as he went into a blind rage.

The fat saiyan moved his leg up, hitting the giant in the crouch, making Recoome let out a groan in pain. Panbukin move his hand up, gathering all of his life force in one hand. "I'll see you in hell." He blasted it out of his body, sending it straight through the alien's, blood fell to the ground, as did Recoome.

Toteppo moved forward, trying to get over to his fallen comrade. His arm was numb as he tried to move Recoome off of Panbukin's body, but he was able to manage. He gave his comrade a smile. "So you went out in glory then? Fucking bastard."

* * *

Toma sighed. He wondered if anyone else had been lucky.

"Are you paying attention?" Selypa asked.

"I'm paying attention," Toma said. "I'm just worried about Bardock going after Ginyu by himself."

"Bardock is a big boy," She said, walking past him. "We need to look for those cronies of his."

"If we're lucky, we'll get to see them do that stupid dance of theirs," Toma laughed.

She couldn't help by giggle at that. "Yeah, what do they think they are? Dancers?"

"All they look like is losers," He laughed.

"We look like losers?" Both of them stopped as they heard a voice behind them and turned quickly, only to be pulled apart and shoved into each wall. "Who's the loser now?"

"Come on, Burter, you going to show off that speed of yours again?" Jeice said, laughing to himself.

"I was just putting them in their place," Burter said, looking over at his comrade.

Toma looked across at Selypa, the two of them nodded at each other before Toma moved his hand down sending a blast into Burter's knee, making the blue alien cry out in pain and forcing him to release them.

The two saiyans fell to the ground, but pulled themselves back up quickly. They needed to get out of the way.

Burter made to grab at Toma again, but was given a swift kick to the face by Selypa. She was breathing hard. "Go after Jeice, I'll get this one."

"You think so?" Burter laughed, "Like you can out speed me!" The blue alien rushed her again, hitting her in the ribs. She felt some of them crack, spitting out some blood.

Toma moved quickly after Jeice, leaving Selypa to her fight. He knew better than to interfere with another saiyan's fight. She wouldn't forgive him if he jumped in to help her, especially with Jeice still running around. "Get rid of him quick." Toma said, before launching himself at the red alien, grabbing Jeice's white hair and slamming his head against the wall.

Burter made to ram his leg into Selypa's stomach again, but this time, she grabbed his leg, twisting it awkwardly. The blue alien growled, trying to speed away from her, but she held on to him as he dragged her through the building. "Did you just want to show me around?" She taunted with a grin.

"Crazy, fucking bitch!" Burter snapped, but stopped trying to run. He made to bash her head in, but she moved at the last second, grabbing the blue alien's head, and shoving it into the wall.

Down that hall, Toma kneed Jeice in the stomach, only for the red alien to grab his foot, tripping up the male saiyan. Toma fell to the floor as Jeice climbed on top of him, punching him in the face.

Toma moved his arms up, grabbing onto the arms of the red alien as his lips dripped blood down his face. "Give up, saiyan. You can't win."

The male saiyan growled, "Our kind will survive."

"I doubt it," Jeice laughed. "King Cold will execute your leader himself."

"A scumbag like Cold will never touch our emperor." Toma snarled, grabbing the red alien's arm and biting down into it, pulling off the tissue in one go. Toma spit it out off to the side with a laugh as Jeice went to grab his arm, giving him the shot he needed. Grabbing the red alien's, neck he twisted it, snapping Jeice's neck in one go. Toma sighed, pulling himself up. He laughed. "Good riddance." He knew he had to find Selypa now, wondering if she had taken care of Burter.

Down the wall, Selypa was dragging Burter's head against the wall. His blood was running down it as she jabbed his back in, right down on where his kidneys would be. Burter let out a groan as he collapsed against the floor. She blasted him, making the blue alien's face melt.

She looked over at him and laughed, even if it hurt. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Toma looked down at his hands. "We've become stronger. King Vegeta's rule weakened us…the Emperor has made us strong."

A step creaked and they got ready for another fight, only to find Toteppo walking towards them. "Where is Panbukin?" Selypa asked.

The tallest fighter looked off to the side. "He died in battle. I took out Guldo, but Panbukin put all of his power into taking out Recoome."

"At least he died with honor," Toma said as Selypa coughed up some more blood.

"We'll have to tell Bardock when we find him," Toteppo said. "Then he can break it to the widow."

"She'll be set for life though," Toma said, pulling the female around. "He died protecting the empire, she will understand."

The group nodded. "Let's find Bardock. I want to see if he's got Ginyu down for the count." Selypa said, coughing.

"Maybe I can find you a senzu bean," Toma joked and she glared at him.

Toteppo shook his head as Selypa moved away from Toma and down that hall. "You're a mated man, Toma."

"I know…" The soldier looked away from the taller saiyan. "It doesn't mean that I can't look though." He walked after the woman, she was right. They needed to find Bardock.

Again Toteppo shook his head. "And you think I'm the idiot."

* * *

Bardock moved through the building quickly, getting into the main lab. He looked around but found no one. He sighed, walking over to a station that had his son's name on it. He read his son's writing and grinned. It was in tuffle, but over the years, Bardock had picked up a couple of words.

He grabbed a vial in front of it and pocketed it. What better way could Raditz test it out? He figured that his son would be amused if he knew what Bardock was planning to use this for.

But he needed to move on. His son's office wasn't far from here.

Bardock walked through the compound, going up a flight of metal stairs, finding the office completely empty. There were files thrown around the room. Ginyu had to be fed up with trying to find anything he could really replicate. All of the ideas that were scrapped were in here. Unless Ginyu got into the computer system, there was no chance of him getting anything.

The saiyan moved on, leaving his son's office, and walked down a small strip, only to hear the sound of someone rooting around. Bardock looked at the door in front of him. It was Tarble's office. He growled; if the Prince was in his right mind, he would kill anyone for touching his things.

But it looked like that was going to be up to him. He could hear the scanning sound of the purple alien's scouter. "Hmm, more of this dead language. I didn't think that those monkeys would make such a tough security system."

Bardock smirked. 'Go ahead, underestimate us.' He thought to himself.

Ginyu sighed. "I hope that Zarbon is doing better than I am. He should be finding better things in the palace library." The captain moved out of the office, just for Bardock to surprise him by bashing his face into the wall. Ginyu fell backward, down to the lab below.

Bardock jumped over the railing, only to look straight into the purple alien's eyes. Seconds later, he shook his head. How did he get on the ground? He felt a punch to the face and fell against the floor.

Bardock made to move, but his body felt strange, but he didn't understand why.

He heard a laugh and turned to find his own body laughing at him. Bardock looked at a computer screen, only to see his reflection in shock. Somehow, he was in Ginyu's body.

"So I see you've discovered my little ability." Ginyu sneered. "After I kill you, I can go after your family. I imagine that I can get close to that Emperor of yours with a body like this."

Bardock growled. "Give back my body."

"Like I'm going to do something stupid like that." Ginyu chuckled. "You're going to have to fight me for it."

Bardock snarled. "Like I'll let you leave this place in once piece." He made to throw a punch but Ginyu blocked it with ease.

"You're not used to that body. There's no way you can win." Ginyu chuckled. Bardock couldn't help but growl as he felt a punch to the gut, then a blast in the chest. "Thanks for the body." The captain said, about to walk out the door.

Bardock pulled himself up, sending a blast over Ginyu's shoulder. "I told you. You're not going to take one step out of this place."

Ginyu turned back, chuckling darkly. "I guess that wasn't enough to kill you. What a shame."

The saiyan snarled, watching as Ginyu powered up another blast. He barely dodged out of the way, diving forward and grabbing the captain's legs, knocking him down to the ground.

Bardock moved quickly, getting ready to punch the alien in the face as their eyes locked. Again, the saiyan felt the sensation of moving, but this time he was back in his own body. He growled, pushing his knee up so that he could kick the captain off of him. The saiyan had the upper hand now that he was back in his own body. Ginyu had already wounded himself after all.

Ginyu didn't seem too thrilled about the idea of being back in his own body though as he tried to move forward, but was hindered by the gash in his chest. The purple alien had to get back into the saiyan's body or parish.

Bardock tossed an energy blast at the captain, making him fall onto some glass from the broken lab equipment.

The captain laid there, biding his time as the saiyan walked up to him. He knew that the saiyan would look down at him, believing him dead. Ginyu had his entire plan worked out.

The moment he knew that the saiyan was standing next to him, he opened his eyes staring upward. He expected to transfer, but only screamed in agony as a strange liquid fell on him.

Bardock tossed the vial that was in his hands. Raditz would be proud that he was able to read the tuffle words for Caustic Soda. Raditz was always talking about how base burns were worse than the acid ones.

Ginyu was trying as hard as he could to get the burning substance out of his eyes, but soon his nose burned as well as his mouth as his skin began to melt off of him.

The saiyan stood there, looking down at what he had done with a smirk on his face.

"Kill me." Ginyu whispered as the compound began to spread to his lungs.

Bardock only stood there and watched as his comrades gathered around him. "What did you do to him, Dock?" Toma asked.

The leader smirked darkly. "I just showed him one of my son's concoctions." The rest of the saiyans laughed. "Where are the others?"

"All dead." Selypa answered.

Bardock looked over his team, noticing that someone was missing. "Where is that tube of lard?"

"He's dead." Toteppo said.

The leader sighed. "Did he take down a Ginyu?" Toteppo nodded. "Then he will have died with his honor intact. I will see that Vegeta gives him a proper burning." Bardock growled down at Ginyu as the purple captain took his last breath. "We'll just leave their corpses for the animals," Bardock said, looking down at Ginyu. "I bet Coco would find this one delicious."

With those final words, Ginyu took his last breath. Bardock took pleasure in the fact that the last thing the captain heard was how his body and those of his comrades would be defiled.

"Let's get out of here," Toma said. "Selypa needs a senzu."

"Toteppo, take Selypa to a medical unit. Toma and I will return to the Emperor." The large saiyan nodded, then picked up the female before walking out of that place.

"I could have done it." Toma said under his breath.

Bardock grinned, "Should I tell your mate…"

"You wouldn't dare," Toma said angrily.

"Stop fooling around. You're only going to get yourselves in trouble. I doubt your mate and hers are going to like it." Bardock sighed.

Toma glared at him. "It's not my fault that I mated too young."

"We'll talk about your relationship problems later. I just don't need you muddying up the battlefield with your desires," Bardock told him, walking past his second in command. "The emperor is waiting."

Toma sighed. "I'm coming."

"That's what I thought."

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Kakarot panicked as he looked at his house. He could tell from the outside that it had been broken into. He growled, flying in through a broken window.

As he stared around the house, he couldn't help but snarl. Most of their things were broken, but he did smirk at two corpses, just outside of the kitchen. Chichi had to have taken them out. His mate wasn't a pushover.

He walked into the kitchen and his heart sunk. There was blood pooling on the floor, but no sign of his mate and child. He began to panic as he moved around the room, only to come across Coco lying on the floor.

He waited for the bird to move, only to feel a sense of panic as he made to pet the bird. It didn't move, not even a twitch. Kakarot began to shake, as he picked up the bird's head, it was completely limp. He began to pet the bird, hoping that it would do something, but it didn't do anything. It was completely still.

His face felt wet, as it hit him. Coco was dead. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right there in front of him. Whatever killed his pet, had taken Chichi and Gohan.

Kakarot turned to find the monster that had done it, only to hear crying from inside of the cabinet. The saiyan moved over quickly as a sense of relief came over him.

The captain picked up their beloved pet, moving the animal in a way that kept its dignity intact.

Once Coco was moved, Kakarot opened the cabinet, finding Gohan crying against the back of the cabinet. Kakarot reached in, cuddling his son against him. "Shh…It's okay." Gohan stared up at him with tears in his eyes. "Daddy's here."

"Coco," the boy cried, and Kakarot removed the bird from his son's vision.

"Everything's going to be okay." He said, trying to get his son to calm down, but Gohan wasn't budging.

"Mama," Gohan cried. Kakarot hugged the boy closer as he moved out of the room. He needed to get his son out of here. He knew where he had to go. His mother was still safe with Turles.

The captain moved outside of the house, the fighting was still going on around them, but he moved quickly, making it inside of his parent's house. His mother looked ready to defend herself when she saw him, but he didn't say anything, he only placed Gohan into her hands. "Where is Chichi?" Gine asked.

Kakarot growled, turning his back to his mother. "Look after Gohan." He walked forward, letting his rage take hold of him. They made his son cry. They killed his bird. They took his mate. They would pay. They would all pay.

Electricity sparked around him as he powered up into a super saiyan. He heard his mother move out of the room with Gohan. Turles was crying in another room. But he could sense her fear. Not that she didn't have reason to be. The power that was flowing through him was growing. He took a step forward, flying up and staring around him.

The electricity began to snap and crackly around him. It felt like he was going blind with rage as each second dragged on. He began to smirk darkly as the power coursing through his veins began to overpower his thoughts. Everyone deserved to die.

Kakarot flew forward, cutting down all that got in his way. He could sense his mate off in the distance along with a familiar Ki. Frieza. That bastard dared to take his mate. His Chichi. Kakarot snarled, making the electricity crackle around him. He sped forward, going towards his target. The Frostian would pay for his crimes.

The saiyan wasn't paying attention as he was lured out of the city, towards the forest. He hadn't been out here since their days in the bunker. He growled as he felt his mate's Ki, it was weak, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was knocked out or Frieza was torturing her. Either way it didn't matter to Kakarot. Frieza had harmed his Chichi. There would be no forgiveness.

He stopped in place, not noticing that he was covered in blood. He could sense his mate under him. Kakarot looked down at the ground, finding her heaped on the ground. He slid out of his super saiyan form as he flew down to her.

Kakarot landed next to her quickly, noting that she was still knocked out. He lifted her face, watching as her eyes opened. His rage was growing again as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Goku?" She voice was strained.

He moved his tail, so that he touched her face. "I'm here."

She coughed and Kakarot watched as blood came from her lips. "Go-Gohan?"

He gave her a sad smile. "He's safe." He purred against her, trying to soothe her. "You're safe now." His voice wavered as she passed out.

"I don't know about that." Kakarot's hair stood up on the back of his neck as he turned to glare at Frieza. "You still have to deal with me, Kakarot."

The saiyan snarled loudly. His rage was growing once more as he glared at the monster that dared to touch his beloved mate. Kakarot snapped his teeth at the Frostian lord.

"So I see I got your attention," Frieza chuckled to himself. He didn't know why the commissioner wanted to see this man in pain, but he was certainly enjoying it. He might as well have some fun. Frieza transformed into his fourth form. "This is my strongest form. Let's see what you got."

Kakarot stood still, while he was growling at Frieza, he noticed something odd. There was blood on him. It was at that moment, that he didn't remember anything since he walked into his house. Fear consumed him. What had happened to Gohan? Did he hurt his son? He told Chichi that Gohan was safe, but now he wasn't sure about that. His anger and rage had over ridden everything else. His mind was starting to panic. That monster had to come out of him. He fell to his knees. Did he hurt his son?

Kakarot's let out a howl as an elbow went straight into his back. He fell into the rock in front of him. He only had a couple of seconds to move out of the way as Frieza made to punch him in the back again.

The saiyan rolled over and jumped to his feet. Looking around himself as the Frostian came towards him. "Now, now, this is no fun. Why don't you fight back?"

Kakarot panted, he could go super saiyan, but if he changed now, he risked becoming that monster again. He eyes went to his mate. He could kill her if he wasn't careful.

Frieza moved forward, punching Kakarot in the gut, forcing blood to come out of the saiyan's mouth. The frostian then landed a knee into his stomach before driving his elbow into the saiyan's lower back.

The saiyan fell to the ground in pain, but didn't move. He knew that he needed to get up and fight, but he was terrified. With Chichi on the battlefield, he didn't dare to change into the other form. At the same time, there was the question of where Gohan was.

Frieza looked down at the saiyan. "You really are pathetic. I thought you would put up a fight, but this is just laughable," The Frostian laughed.

Kakarot pulled himself up on his elbows, only to look up at Frieza. The lord grinned down at him as the saiyan growled.

"Oh, you're so scary," The frostian sniggered. "What a useless ape you are."

Frieza walked away from him, going over towards Chichi. Kakarot watched as the frostian started to form a ball of energy, sticking his hand towards Chichi.

The saiyan's eyes went wide. His anger grew as he started shaking. Frieza wouldn't dare.

The blast left the frostian's hand and Kakarot only had a couple of seconds to speed himself in front of his mate. The blast hit him in the arm, making it go numb. His arm laid limp on the side as blood dripped down his forehead. Kakarot's teeth were bared as he growled. "So you can fight, too bad that it's too late." Frieza began to collect energy again in his hand.

"Goku," Chichi said weakly. The saiyan's eyes went back to his mate. "Fight," She whispered.

"But I'll lose control," Kakarot answered. "I'll hurt you."

She gave him a weak smile. "You won't do that."

"How do you know?" He said with worry.

"Because you love me," Chichi said, her eyes were closing again. "I… I trust you." She passed out from the pain once more and Kakarot looked back at Frieza. His mate's words were going through his head. She was going to trust him. It was time he trusted himself.

The saiyan powered up to his super saiyan form, making the frostian's eyebrow raise. "What is this?" Frieza inquired.

Kakarot moved quickly, punching the frostian in the gut, sending Frieza flying into a nearby mountain. The saiyan snarled as his rage began to go higher. Electricity began to come off of his body once more as he focused on the monster in front of him. There was a golden aura coming off of him as he walked forward, stalking towards the frostian.

Frieza pulled himself up, wiping blood off of his face. "So you do have some bite after all." The frostian glared at the saiyan. "Too bad it won't be enough."

Kakarot smirked as the frostian made to attack him, stopping Frieza's punch with his uninjured arm. The saiyan squeezed the frostian's hand, listening with pleasure as he heard the bones snapping. Frieza let out a scream of agony. Kakarot moved the frostian down, driving his foot into Frieza's gut, then twisted the frostian's arm, taking satisfaction in the sounds of misery coming from Frieza's lips as he ripped the arm off of the frostian, twisting the skin and muscle off of the bone. Blood oozed out of the wound, spraying along the ground.

The saiyan cackled. Watching his prey squirm was driving him crazy. He wanted to see more. He wanted this monster to feel the torment he felt. Kakarot moved his foot down, smashing it in Frieza's face, laughing as blood came up and splattered on his armor. "You think that it was funny? You don't know what funny is!"

The frostian grabbed his leg, holding it with one arm and pulling it up, making the saiyan lose his footing. It gave Frieza the time to get to his feet. The frostian made a small energy blast, but only put it on his arm, cauterizing the wound. Frieza moved forward intending to blast the saiyan, only to have the monster come up behind him. Frieza moved quickly, wrapping his tail around his assailant's neck. If he couldn't blast him, he would choke the saiyan to death.

But as Kakarot felt himself cut off from air, he didn't fret. He only stared down at the tail around his neck, before moving his fangs forward, biting into the tail, and making the frostian scream out in anguish. Kakarot bit out a chunk, spiting it out onto the ground before biting down again, this time cutting through the tail completely.

Frieza grabbed his tail and looked up at the saiyan in horror from the ground. The frostian made to send an energy blast up at the saiyan, only for Kakarot to grab his head. The saiyan chuckled darkly, as energy piled in his hand, burning the frostian lord's face. All Frieza could do was scream in complete agony as the saiyan roasted his face from the outside in.

Kakarot watched, feeding the animal inside of him. He needed more blood. He wanted more blood. His foot moved forward, kicking Frieza in the stomach, making blood drip onto the ground. He was loving every second of it.

But just as the fun started, it ended. The frostian stopped screaming and fell limp against him, making Kakarot frown. He was far from done. He dropped Frieza's head and looked around. His blood lust was far from quenched.

Across the field, he could see someone standing up. He chuckled darkly as the person tried to stand. They were already weak, so he could have some fun. He moved closer, not even seeing a face. He prepared himself for the kill.

"You killed him?" He stopped in place. He knew that voice, but where had he heard it before? He moved closer, it had to mean nothing. "I knew you could do it." He stopped again. The voice was female, but that wasn't the only thing about it. It trusted him from the sound of it. "We need to find Gohan. The others are probably wondering where we went." She said as he made to stalk forward again. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was still calm. His vision was starting to go in and out as he took in a familiar smell, but his mind was still intent on blood lust. "Goku?" He stopped in place. Only three people had ever used that name for him. One was dead, another an old man, the third…

Kakarot blinked a couple of times, finding himself next to his mate. She smiled at him as he began to shake. He could have just killed her, but somehow, someway, he came out of it before he even got close.

Chichi leaned up, giving him a kiss. "My hero."

Kakarot made to shake his head. "No, I…" He didn't want to admit it.

"But you didn't," Chichi said. "And that makes all of the difference."

"If you didn't speak," Kakarot made to argue.

She grabbed his face. "Goku…" She was still very weak. "Stop doubting yourself." She fell against him. "I still trust you."

Kakarot tried to breath, but he was still scared of himself. "But I have no idea about Gohan. I could have…"

"No, you didn't. You told me he was safe," Chichi said, looking up at him.

Kakarot tried to think back, when had he told his mate that information? If that was the case, then the blood on him back then wasn't Gohan's. But who did it belong to? The sniffed himself, getting the aroma of Frieza, along with plenty of strange alien races. His eyes went wide. "I…I didn't hurt anyone."

Chichi smiled up at him. "See, what did I tell you?" She giggled, going weak in the knees. He had to catch her with his good arm. "You are a protector, Goku. You always will be." She sighed. "That is one strange hair cut though."

Kakarot moved to look at himself, the lightening was still going around him, as well as the yellow aura. He gave her a smile. "Well, this is super saiyan 2."

"I think I prefer the original you," she said weakly.

Kakarot changed back to his base form and turned around. "Wrap your arms around my neck. I'll fly us back to the city."

Chichi then giggled. "Did you forget how to use instant transmission?"

The saiyan's eyes went wide before he cursed. He touched his forehead, landing them in the palace. Bulma and the others ran over looking over both of their wounds.

Raditz moved to give his brother and Chichi a senzu bean. "So did you get rid of Frieza?"

Kakarot grinned. "He's dead." He took the senzu and began to move his injured arm around. "That bastard was a pain, but I took care of it."

Raditz nodded, watching as Chichi looked around. "Where is Gohan?" She asked.

Kakarot looked around about to freak out when he suddenly remembered. "He's with mom and Turles." His eyes went wide as the memory came back to him. "I took him there after finding Coco."

Chichi sighed in relief for a second. "What happened to Coco?"

Kakarot leaned forward pulling his mate into a hug. "She's gone."

Chichi burst into tears. "She tried to protect me from Frieza."

"She was lying in front of the cabinet where I found Gohan. She had to have crawled in front of it before she died." Kakarot felt gratitude towards the bird. Chichi cried against him. "Trust me, that bastard paid for it."

Chichi gave him a sad smile. "So you did like Coco."

Kakarot sighed. "Yes. I'm going to miss that damn bird." He pulled away from her. "I need to return to the battlefield."

Chichi gave him a kiss and he moved to instant transmit out of the room. "Now don't lose yourself out there, Goku."

He smiled back at her. "As long as you're around to keep me from going over the edge, I think I'll be fine." He transmitted out of the room, leaving his wife in the safety of the palace.

"Chichi, what was Kakarot talking about?" Bulma asked.

Chichi giggled. "The second form can be controlled. Goku is close. I know it."

Raditz froze. His brother used that against Frieza and Chichi was still breathing. If that was true, he wondered what else Kakarot could do. They would have to wait and see.

* * *

Kakarot transmitted into his parent's house. There was one thing he needed to take care of.

His mother moved out of the room, seeing him cover in blood. She looked a little scared, but then he smiled at her. "I'm going to take you and the boys to the palace. You'll be out of harm's way there."

Gine relaxed. "You seem confident, Kakarot." She noticed that her son looked at ease now.

"I'm sorry, I killed you." He said, making her stare at him in confusion. "But I didn't know how to control it then." He explained.

"You can…?" She asked.

"It's not complete control." He started. "But it's a start." Kakarot looked down to find his son crawling towards him. The saiyan leaned down, picking up his son. "Why don't we go see Mama?"

Gohan's eyes brightened as Gine picked up Turles from the floor. He watched her come closer, putting her hand on him before they disappeared and reappeared in the palace.

"I thought you were going back to the fighting?" Chichi said, but was completely distracted by her son, taking the baby into her arms. She leaned up and kissed her husband again. "So I guess now you'll be going?"

"How did you know?" Kakarot said with a smirk.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Just go have some fun." Kakarot disappeared and she looked down at her son. "Someday, you're going to be as strong as your father." Gohan only laughed as Gine looked on.

Gine gave Chichi a small smile as the woman cuddled into her son. It looked like her son was going to be okay, no he was going to be better than okay. Kakarot was clearly in love with his mate, which had to be what saved Chichi from that form, and Gine couldn't be happier.

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Cooler backed up, gathering energy in his hand. This would be easy. The saiyan prince wasn't a fighter, so this would be a walk in the park. He made to launch his attack, only for it to disappear into thin air.

The Frostian stared at the air for a second wondering where his attack went, only to hear laughter behind him. He looked around. Tarble had disappeared. He growled. "Get out here you coward!"

The cackling continued, making the Frostian feel nothing but dread. "I'm the coward? I'm not the one that has to force himself on women, am I?" Tarble said, making the area around them echo.

Cooler looked around him. This wasn't supposed to be this annoying. He was just supposed to take out this piece of trash while his brother and father dealt with the rest of the saiyans. "I don't have time for your games."

Tarble only cackled some more. "Then why did you even come? I thought you wanted to play with me?" The saiyan said, but Cooler couldn't figure out the saiyan's location. The saiyan prince could be anywhere. "Why else would you show up to my Kingdom?"

Cooler felt a chill go up his spine and he turned to find everything behind him encased in darkness. "What the hell?" Cooler said, trying to back away.

"But where are my manners? I am a King after all," Tarble said coming out of the darkness. "And as a King, I must meet with dignitaries, like yourself." The saiyan's eyes shone in the darkness. "Or rather, I should invite you to stay," Tarble said with an evil cackle.

Cooler filled his hands with energy blasts while transforming to his final form as darkness surrounded the nightwalker prince.

* * *

Vegeta kept his eyes on the prize. He couldn't lose here. Not to someone like Cold.

Cold chuckled. "So this is Planet Vegeta." The King looked around. "It doesn't look like much…but it could fetch a good price."

Vegeta scowled. "It sounds like you're confident." He had already transformed into his super saiyan form.

Cold only laughed. "I have no reason to be afraid of an ape like you," the King scoffed. "Like a monkey could rule the galaxy."

The emperor only smirked. "We'll see about that." He dove forward, planning on landing a punch in the King's face, only for Cold to stop his hand in air.

Vegeta made to shift around so he could land a hit on his target, but the King was too fast for him. The Emperor was forced to look around himself and catch his bearings. Only to find Cold laughing at him as his form changed, making the frostian stronger.

The emperor didn't have time to move as he was batted out of the sky, going through more than one building as he was tossed backward.

Vegeta only had a small window of time to move though as Cold was on him in seconds. How the hell was this bastard so fast? The emperor just barely moved out of the way only to watch as the buildings around him crumbled under the frostian's punch. Vegeta didn't even stop to stare at the damage, he knew better than that. If he was touched by the King, he would die. What he needed to do was find the King's weakness.

But as he tried to think, he was heavily distracted. Cold wasn't letting up on him, not by a long shot. The King continued to throw punches and kicks, but all Vegeta could do was dodge. He knew if he got hit again, he would be in real trouble.

But as he was thinking this, a blow hit him in the chest knocking him back and out of his super saiyan form. The Emperor had to catch his breath as the air had been knocked out of him. He made to move, but this time he wasn't fast enough as Cold landed next to him and proceeded to kick him in the gut.

Vegeta mentally cursed himself. He should have been training, but he had been so focused on finding the spy and then Tarble, that he didn't have the time. Now he was at the mercy of the King.

Cold laughed. "So this is what you were planning to show me?" The alien leaned down, grabbing him by the hair. "It looks so impressive," Cold said with sarcasm.

Vegeta snarled, glaring into the King's eyes. "You won't get away with any of this," the emperor snapped.

Cold's eyes narrowed. "You're much like a small animal. You have more bark than bite." The King dropped him. "You talked a lot, but in the end you lost. What a pity."

The saiyan royal made to pull himself up, but found that he was far too weak. He was bleeding from somewhere, he could see it on his chest, but he had no idea where it was coming from.

"It seems like the takeover of this "Emperor" will be a success. I bet that Cooler his having a field day on that moon of yours," Cold said, catching Vegeta's interest. "Oh, you don't know? How interesting."

The saiyan couldn't help but be curious about Cold's interest in their moon. The fact that Cooler was there didn't bode well with him. He snarled at Cold, wanting an answer.

Cold only chuckled. "So you haven't noticed a missing baby brother of yours?" It felt like Vegeta's heart had stopped. Tarble was on the moon… with Cooler. The frostian prince would tear his brother apart. Tarble wasn't in his right mind at the moment. Cooler could easily take advantage of his brother's insanity and take him out. "It shouldn't take Cooler long at all. Especially if he took the amulet like I told him to," Cold said with an air of amusement.

Vegeta stopped breathing. His brother was not only in danger, but powerless and in a state of mind that could easily kill him. Images flashed through his head as he conjured up the images of his brother's corpse. The Emperor began to shake. Memories began to appear before his eyes, his brother's birth, his weekly visits to the dark room, Tarble's first taste of freedom, his brother's face as he gave him a smile after one of his stories, the day of his brother's first kill, the beginning of the lab, seeing his brother dying in that hospital bed when he returned from earth, and finally, his brother's hatred of him the last time he had seen him. Vegeta felt a single tear fall from his eye. He couldn't die here. He had to get to the moon and stop Cooler from killing Tarble.

"Right now, Cooler has probably already dispatched that common trash," Cold said, staring down at the emperor. "And there is nothing you can do about it." The King sneered. "Soon, the Cold Empire will take over the entire galaxy, history to forget all of you."

Vegeta wasn't thinking of Cold's words at all. His mind was completely focused on Tarble. The more he thought about Cooler going after Tarble, the greater his anger became. It was like there was an all-consuming fire beginning to burn under his skin as he began to start shouting in anger. Not only was his rage growing, it was painful. His mind was becoming cloudy as he focused completely on the image of his brother's death, followed by the image of his mate. His hair began to light up again as he went straight into his super saiyan form, but around him the land began to rock from side to side. Cold looked around in confusion, but Vegeta didn't give a shit about him. A growing need to kill was taking over him. Someone was harming those close to him. His brother was a sitting duck. His people were sitting ducks. He couldn't let this happen.

A crackling sound entered the emperor's ears, but he didn't care about that at all. All he could see was the look of shock on Cold's face as he made to stand from the ground. There was a static that filled the air and the Emperor felt as if he could sense everything around him, but that sense was tunneling itself. Making it so the saiyan could put all of his focus and rage where it needed to be.

Cold made to throw a punch at him, but it didn't even land. Vegeta caught it just as the King has caught his punch earlier. The emperor began to smirk darkly as yellow surrounded him.

The King made to pull Vegeta forward, but the saiyan held himself still, keeping his grip on the frostian. The King tried his hardest to pull his hand back, but it was clenched so tightly in the saiyan's grasp. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta chuckled.

The King stared at him in terror then tried to change forms to get away from him, but it was of no use. There was no way that the Emperor was going to let his prey go now that he had caught it. He squeezed his hand, pulling Cold forward so that he could kick him in the stomach. Blood splattered on the saiyan's armor. Vegeta twisted the arm around Cold's back, blasting him across his kidneys, making the frostian cough up a mix of blood and bile.

The Emperor chuckled. As he looked down at his prey, Cold was trying to crawl away, but he wouldn't allow it. Each second that went by, Vegeta's mind conjured up image after image of his brother's corpse. Every image was fueling the growing wrath inside of him, which in turn, pushed him forward. It was as if that fury was taking over his very existence, but he as far beyond caring.

Vegeta began to collect energy in his palm, just as the King made to stand up. He wanted the King to stand. There would be no greater pleasure than watching this monster in pure agony.

Cold made to turn around, just as Vegeta fired the blast, but it missed, making a nearby cruiser explode. The screams of horror entered the saiyan's ears, fueling his blood lust even more.

The King didn't have time. He tried to fire off a couple of blasts at the emperor, only for Vegeta to block every single one. The saiyan's dark grin was growing as he took step after step forward, stalking the King.

Cold walked backwards, until his back ran into a rather large building. He looked up. "So you're willing to sacrifice this building then?" The frostian wanted to get the saiyan feeling guilty for his blind rage, but nothing seemed to faze him. "You know how many of families have to live here," Cold said, his voice beginning to waver.

Vegeta didn't even look up; he didn't even care about that building. He just threw a punch in the gut of the King, sending him flying through the walls of the building and out the other end. The emperor didn't stand still though. He flew after the frostian, only so he could set his foot on the King's head.

The emperor let out a snarl as he looked down at the King's broken body. "Pathetic," Vegeta snapped as he pushed his foot down on the frostian's head.

Cold cried out in agony, which was music to the saiyan's ears. He wanted to hear more. Vegeta pushed down harder, earning him a scream.

At the same time, the saiyan emperor began to form an attack in his hand. He wanted to watch this. He would always remember this. Vegeta closed his eyes then opened them, finding that Cold was no longer under his foot, but Cooler was there instead. The royal began to laugh darkly as he released his attack, letting it pierce through the armored skin of his victim. More blood splattered around him as he looked down at the frostian's exposed heart. It was still beating in his chest.

The emperor's smirk grew as he leaned down quickly, ripping the heart free from the King before tossing it in the air, where he blasted it to pieces.

Strangely enough, the Frostian was still alive. There had to be another heart or something. Not that it mattered. "So this is how you'll be remembered? How sad." The emperor picked up his foot before stomping down on the frostian's head, bashing it in. But that wasn't enough. He kept going, stomping on it over and over again, sending blood everywhere.

It wasn't until at least five minutes passed of him stomping in the corpse's face, did he begin to breathe again.

Vegeta looked around his planet, seeing that the war was still going on around him. The building behind him just had a large hole through the bottom of it. His eyes looked back down, finding Cold…well, he thought it was Cold.

The emperor took a step away from the frostian only to catch his reflection in a piece of glass. He looked like a super saiyan, but the aura around him was different, as was the electricity that was crackling. It slowed down though, as he faded back to his base form.

Vegeta looked down at his hands. He didn't really remember much of what just happened. It was as if his mind had been shut off for the most part.

The Emperor sighed. He was sure there was something that Cold had told him, but now he had no idea what that even was.

As he flew up and back into the warzone, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. The idea of being without control was terrifying. He finally understood why Raditz didn't want him going after that second form. In the future, he would make himself better so that it never happened again.

As he rose into the sky, he noticed that the ships in the air began to explode one by one. His warriors were cheering in triumph. They had done it. They had won. The Cold Empire had been defeated by their former slaves. Only one thing could make his moment sweeter in the Emperor's mind.

"Get ready, Tarble. I'm going to find you soon." With that he flew back to the palace, with the distraction gone, he could finally focus on finding his brother, he just hoped that he wasn't too late.

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Vegeta ended up landing through a palace window. He wanted to see his mate and see if they found anything. As he looked over at his mate, he could see there were some new faces there. Gine and Chichi were in the main room as well; their cubs were playing on the floor. Chichi looked a little beat up, but she looked in good spirits.

He made to ask Bulma what was going on, but Raditz beat him to it. "Frieza went after my brother's family."

Vegeta had to laugh at that. "So Frieza's gone as well?"

Chichi smiled. "Of course he is. Goku took care of everything." She was beaming from ear to ear.

"I wonder where Bardock is." Gine said. "He ran off, but hasn't come back yet."

"His squad went after the Ginyu force, so I can't tell you anything there." Vegeta said, turning back to Raditz. "How far did Zarbon get with the shield?"

"Not very far," Raditz said with a smirk. "He didn't get the rules about touching me." The larger saiyan moved over to his mate, noting that she was still reading. "I'm glad they didn't have an amulet with them though. That could have been really bad."

Vegeta tensed up at the word amulet. He knew that he had heard something about an amulet recently, but he couldn't figure out where it was. Did Cold say something about it? "It is shocking that they didn't bring one. They knew that we had nightwalkers like you around."

Onna looked up from her book. "Maybe they didn't want to use them here. They have another target," She said, turning the book in her hands around.

Vegeta stared at it the picture on the page. "What is that?" It just looked like a bunch of abandoned buildings.

"Those are ancient temples on the moon. They used to be used for specialized training back in the day and trade stations for the main planet. It was a protective measure," Onna said.

"Specialized training?" Vegeta asked, pondering what Onna was talking about. This was the first time he had heard about the moon being used for such things.

"Everything I've read doesn't say that much about it. The information was under lock and key for the most part," Onna said. "Of course, my sister would know about it if she read the archives."

"So she planned to take Tarble to the moon in the first place," Bulma said. "Why?"

"I'm surprised that the elites held up there for so long." Raditz pondered. "How were they able to make their own resources?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"The moon, from what I know about it, lacks the resources for life," Raditz said. "Of course, most of that knowledge comes from the research that's already in our archives," The large saiyan continued. "Because most of the population transforms under the moon, not much is known. Even I've never really looked at it."

"So all we have are a couple of books and the raving of a mad King to go off of." Vegeta said, his eyes going wide as he remembered what Cold had told him.

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" Gure could see that the emperor was unnerved by something.

The emperor moved to sit down. "I was fighting with Cold, he was about to kill me, then he started talking about Tarble. After that most of it is a blank…I think I went to the next stage of super saiyan."

"It's not fun is it?" Kakarot said, flying in. "I don't like using it, all it does is give me a headache."

Chichi walked up to her husband. "But you did protect me like that."

"I told you, that was just a fluke. I couldn't control myself," Kakarot said, looking off to the side.

"You didn't kill me, did you?" Chichi said with a sly smile.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "No, but that doesn't mean anything. You were still in danger."

Chichi shook her head. "You came out of it when I spoke to you." She moved to pick up her son.

Vegeta sighed. "I understand what Kakarot is talking about though. Your mind goes blank. The only thing you feel is this overpowering blood lust."

Kakarot nodded. "How did you fall over the edge?"

Vegeta looked down at floor. "I don't remember. Everything is in bits and pieces. When I came out of it, Cold's face wasn't recognizable anymore." The emperor looked up. "I wasn't sure it was him until just now."

The captain nodded. "That was me the first time. I wasn't sure that I killed my mother until I got a good look at the body." He was hoping that Chichi would get the hint, but she was still nothing but smiles.

"It was so strange. It was like I didn't even know who I was," Vegeta said. "All I wanted to do was kill."

"I think that we aren't supposed to go that far. The normal level of super saiyan is hard enough to control." Kakarot said. "The second form, it's nothing but primal rage."

Vegeta nodded. "It feels like the ozzaru form, but even worse. I know when that's going to end." The emperor looked over at his mate. "I don't want to think of what would happen if anyone close to me was near."

"Yeah, it's not the best feeling," Kakarot answered.

"What about Tarble?" Everyone turned to look at Gure. "We are focusing so much time on Vegeta and Kakarot, but Tarble is still out there with that controlling bitch."

Onna put her hand on the Tech-Tech's shoulder. "We can easily send a ship up to the moon."

"But will we be ready for what we are going to see?" Raditz asked, moving next to his mate. "Tarble isn't in his right mind. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"What do you know?" Vegeta pondered. The scientist wasn't saying something.

"I listened to the recording more than once and came across something interesting," Raditz said. "I started from beginning and I came across a trial from hundreds of years ago."

"What does that have to do with Tarble?" Gure asked before Vegeta could.

"That trial belonged to King Arble himself. Of course before then, there were quite a few recordings of him interrogating people." Raditz said. "In the beginning, he wasn't that much different from Tarble. However, once they got to his trial…"

"What happened?" Gine asked.

Raditz pulled out the box. "Why don't you listen and find out."

* * *

Two saiyans stared at each other as they looked down at their former King. Arble was just sitting there, laughing like a maniac. "So you think you're special? I can show you special."

"I'm so glad we have these," one of the saiyan's said pointing to a stone around his neck.

"Yeah, if that Tuffle didn't find it, we would be screwed," the other said.

"That Tuffle did nothing." The men froze as they looked over at the Princess, now Queen. "I found that stone," she said sadly, looking down at her brother. How did it come to this?

"Vega, I wondered when you were going to show up here," Arble said with an insane smile. "Did you want to play?"

"There's still time, brother." She said, moving closer. She wanted to take the stone off of her, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Time? You mean play time?" Some would take that as an innocent request, but no. His eyes were a murderous red as they looked up at her.

"I'm not going to fall for that, Arble," Vega said, sitting on the table in front of her brother. "Your time in the darkness is over."

Arble frowned. "What would you know about darkness, dear sister? You'll never understand the things I've seen."

"Then try to get me to understand," she said on the verge of tears.

"A daywalker like you could never understand," He scoffed. "From the moment you were born, you were loved. I was hated. Mother tossed me into the darkness, she wanted me to know it. Just like her," Arble continued. "You were the precious princess. I was the unwanted prince. Mother wanted to give the crown to you. A daywalker like you is supposed to rule, but I was the first born. That crown was my birthright!" His voice was growing in anger. "And just like everyone else, you tossed me to the side. Don't pretend that you were all innocent in this."

"Arble, if I knew…" She started.

"What would you have done, Vega?" Arble said, with his eyes flashing red. "Nothing. That's what you would have done." His voice was starting to change. "I would have been left to the wolves like I always was. The darkness is my only ally. No one is to be trusted. The darkness is all I have."

"You have me." She tried to reach him, but knew that the darkness was in control once more. She moved the amulet closer, but it had no effect.

"No, I've never had you, sister," Arble said with venom. "Darkness is my only friend."

She shook her head. "Remember when we were children. I always tried to talk to you."

He chuckled. "Tried is a funny word. Trying isn't the same as doing, dear sister. Trying is the same as giving up."

The Queen burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm complete," the deranged King said with a crazed smirk.

"No, brother, you're a mess." She moved to hug him, making him recoil away from her touch. "Let me help you."

He snarled, as he made to reach for the stone. But her hand stopped him. He growled. "How can you help me, if you don't even trust me?" Arble pushed her off of him. "Leave me, Your Highness." He chuckled at her. "Isn't that what you always wanted to hear?"

She moved away from him, looking back at him in tears. "I never wanted any of this. I only wanted to save you."

"You're twenty years too late." Arble answered, he watched her back as she left. "If only you had stopped her back then, all of this would have been avoided." He looked away from her.

"Arble, what could I have done?" She asked. "I was a child."

Arble's eyes remained red. "So was I." He looked up at the ceiling. "Don't show up at the execution tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to see something that damaging, would I?"

Vega looked back one last time at her brother. "I'm going to miss you."

He didn't answer until she was already out the door. "Sure, like I'm going to believe something like that."

* * *

The recording ended and Vegeta felt a little odd listening to it. These were his ancestors, but it looked like Vega was in the same position that he was. He sighed. From the sound of it, the darkness had a complete hold on Arble. The idea that the same had happened to Tarble knocked the air out of him. Would Tarble hold the same grunge?

"But they aren't the same," Gure said, getting everyone's attention. "Tarble was tricked by Betra. He didn't grow up surrounded by that darkness."

"He almost was," Vegeta argued.

"But that doesn't mean that this is permanent," Gure answered. "Remember, Betra is controlling Tarble." She moved over to the box. "Near the end, we heard Tarble parroting her words. He's under a spell. He believes we are the enemy."

"Isn't that what Arble saw in his sister too?" Bulma asked.

"No, Arble saw his sister as an enemy from the get go. Tarble was our friend…" Gure looked off to the side blushing. "And maybe even more."

"So do we just need to take out Betra or will there be more to it?" Kakarot said, sounding confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Raditz said. "I know it sounds harsh, but we should go in there armed." The smart saiyan moved, pulling out a box and handing an amulet to Vegeta. "This should shut down both Tarble and Betra's powers so you can at least talk to him."

Vegeta nodded. "I need you to prepare me a ship."

Gure moved after him. "I'm coming too." There was nothing that was going to keep her away from saving Tarble.

The emperor agreed; he would need Gure. "Kakarot can stay here, but I would prefer if Raditz went with us. I'll need his knowledge if anything gets too crazy."

"So you need me to look after the planet then?" The captain said and Vegeta nodded. "I'll call the commission soon. We need to report that Frieza's army is gone."

Vegeta began to laugh. "Have fun talking to the commissioner."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Like I think that's any fun."

Chichi wondered what was going on. Her husband didn't seem too fond of this aspect of his job.

"Well, maybe your mate can sit there with you?" Vegeta said with a smirk. "The commissioner wouldn't dare to hit on you then."

Chichi turned red with anger. "She does what?!" Her eyes went to Goku, but noticed his annoyance.

"I never asked for it," Kakarot said. "Besides, I made sure to tell her that I have a mate. She just doesn't take no for an answer."

Chichi relaxed as Vegeta picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "I think Vegeta's right."

The emperor spat out his drink. "What?" Over the last 10 years, he thought he would never hear the harpy say such a thing.

"I can sit with my husband when he makes the call." She rolled her eyes. "Don't get a big head over this!" she snapped at him.

"We don't have time for stupid shit," Gure snapped. "We need to go and find Tarble."

Vegeta stood, looking over at Raditz. "Let's get going."

"The ship will take about thirty minutes to get ready," Raditz informed him, as he walked by.

"I don't care. Just make it happen," Vegeta said, following Raditz. He would get his brother back. This wouldn't be like what happened in the past. Tarble would not share the same fate as Arble, Vegeta wouldn't allow it.

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

As the ship landed, Vegeta couldn't help himself. He wanted off the ship as soon as possible, but Gure moved to stop him. "How are we going to breathe?" She asked.

Raditz moved past them, shutting off the engines. "That shouldn't be a problem. If the ancient saiyans used this place for training, then it should be safe to walk out there."

The smart saiyan touched a couple of buttons that opened the hatch to the outside. Vegeta smirked. "Well, they would be going crazy if we weren't able to breathe."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "You mean the vacuum of space would kill you?"

"Yeah, that," Vegeta said, walking past the larger saiyan and out the door. The emperor looked around the landscape. The moon was bluer than he thought. As he took another step, Vegeta felt odd. He could breathe, so that wasn't it, but it was almost as if he felt dizzy.

Raditz followed him, grabbing the emperor and keeping him upright. "It's an illusion."

Gure looked around. "How can you tell?" she asked. Everything around them looked wonderful really.

"The moon was abandoned hundreds of years ago. A couple of saiyans couldn't get it looking like this in only ten," Raditz said while moving forward.

"So Betra is trying to trick us already?" Vegeta growled.

Raditz nodded. "That's why you probably feel dizzy. Her power messes with the mind. I don't doubt that's what's going on."

"So we need to stay sharp then," Gure said. "We can't let her trick us like she tricked Tarble."

Vegeta was going to agree, but Raditz looked like he was pondering something. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," the larger saiyan said, walking forward and away from the ship. "Let's get going. The temple can't be that far from here."

Vegeta nodded and walked after the smart saiyan with Gure walking beside him. His eyes kept scanning what was around him though. The land around them was quite pretty for being a moon. Blue canyons surrounded them, but were lit up by the sun's reflective light. The sky looked like an endless aurora, where twinges of purple and gold streamed together. If this wasn't a mission to save his brother, he would have thought about bringing Bulma here for some kind of get away.

Raditz stopped when they reached a courtyard of sorts, but Vegeta couldn't see why the other saiyan had stopped. "Raditz…" he began, only to stop in his tracks.

A statue of Cooler was situated in the middle of what appeared to be a garden. Vegeta felt his heart sink, they were too late. Tarble had to have been killed by Cooler's hand. He fell to his knees, trying to hold back his grief, only for a dark growl to be heard around them. The emperor stood quickly, putting his back to Raditz's. Gure next to him on his right, but her eyes never left the statue. It had to be hard to see that monster that had raped her.

"I thought you would never come," Tarble said with a grin as he came of hiding. "What brings you here?" His eyes remained red while he stared at them.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Tarble was alive, but how and why? "I came here to see you."

Tarble's head cocked to the side. "Why would you want to do that? I thought that you had better people to speak to."

"Tarble, you have it all wrong," Vegeta said.

Tarble frowned. "So I'm wrong? Of course you would think that, Emperor Vegeta." His eyes glared at Vegeta.

"Tarble, that's not it, and you know it," Raditz said.

Tarble only laughed. "So I was right. You're in on this, too. How long were you planning with him?" the younger royal snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz said in confusion. What had this woman done to Tarble? It was like he didn't trust anyone.

Tarble began to circle them. "You've been planning to betray me. I'm not dumb."

"No one ever said you were," Vegeta said, trying to stay calm. The fact that his brother truly believed the lies sickened him. "Why would I betray you?"

Tarble snarled. "You want all of the power to yourself. You've always been greedy, Emperor."

"Stop calling me that," Vegeta said. It felt so odd having his brother use his title like that.

Tarble only smirked. "So I can refer to you as a fool then?" He wanted to get under the emperor's skin, if he could get Vegeta to attack him, he could end this right now.

Vegeta didn't look at him. "I don't care. Do as you please."

Tarble felt puzzled. His brother was known for his pride, why was he being so dishonorable? "Then a fool it is." His eyes moved to find the Tech-Tech staring at the statue in the garden. "Staring is rude isn't it?"

Gure jumped as she continued to look up at the statue. There was something creepy about it. "It's just so lifelike."

Tarble walked over to it with a smirk. "It should be, considering how I acquired it."

Gure stared up at him. "Tarble, you can't trust Cooler. He's a monster."

The saiyan king looked down at the tech-tech. Something about her sad face made him angry. It was like he didn't want her to make that face. Her sadness bothered him. "What makes you think that I trust him?" Tarble said, wanting to ease her concerns, but he really didn't know why. He hated this woman. Why did he want her to trust him?

"Why else would you have a statue of him here?" Gure started crying. "For a second, I believed that he killed you and took over." She really had believed it. Her heart felt like it wanted to break the moment she saw the statue.

Tarble began to laugh. His laughter made everyone stare at him with perplexed expressions on their faces. "Like that bastard can kill me." He began to lean against the statue as he laughed.

"But he came here with a stone," Raditz answered. "Cold said that he did."

Tarble glared at his former friend. "Like those stones really matter here." His eyes glowed and the blue rocks around him reacted to it. "This place used to be for nightwalkers only; perfect for someone like me to rule over."

Vegeta remained quiet as he watched his brother grin. Something was not adding up. "But then why do you have a statue of Cooler?" He asked as Gure screamed.

"Its eyes…they moved!" The tech-tech shook with fear.

Tarble began to laugh again. "He wanted to play the game, only to lose in the most delicious way."

Gure watched as Tarble walked back up to the statue. The eyes were staring at her beloved with hatred, but Tarble only smirked at him. "You put him in the statue?" She asked, wanting answers.

"Well, yes. He came here wanting my Kingdom," Tarble said, staring at the small form in front of him. He felt funny as he looked down at her. His dizziness was fading, but he shook his head. He had a queen…even if Betra wasn't his mate.

Gure sighed in relief as she looked back at the creepy statue. Cooler would never hurt her again. "Thank you."

Tarble's eyes went wide. "You thought that I did that for you?" He moved away from her and the others. "Why the hell would I do anything for a traitor like you?" He was trying to keep his thoughts straight, but the longer he was around the Tech-Tech, the worse it got.

"I know you didn't," Gure said, looking down. "I just wish I could have seen it."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Like you belong here."

Vegeta sighed. "Tarble, we came to talk. Can we go somewhere without that thing?"

Tarble only laughed. "So the fool doesn't like my design choices? I guess that makes sense as our old palace did suit your needs over mine." He began to lead them away from the courtyard. "Don't plan on staying here for long. I'm a very busy man." He needed to get away from the tech-tech, so he knew where to head. His queen had to be near. She said something about checking herself. He grinned.

Vegeta followed his brother into the temple and looked around. He was kind of surprised that there were so many saiyans here. How did this many elites escape Planet Vegeta? He moved forward, only to hear Raditz grumble, which told the emperor all he needed to know. This was another part of the illusion. There had to be at least a few others, but most of them were fakes that this Betra had produced. He wanted to growl, but he kept it to himself. Blowing his top wasn't going to help the situation.

Gure kept her eyes on Tarble. The way he looked at her earlier. It was almost as if he was starting to remember her, but it only lasted for a split second. His eyes were still that blood red color and she wondered if that would ever go away. She figured she could live with it, if he returned to the way he used to be.

Tarble led them to what looked like a dining room. He wouldn't have let them in, but he felt like showing off. After inviting Cooler into his Kingdom, he wanted to rub everything in Vegeta's face. But, strangely, his brother wasn't reacting the way Tarble thought he would. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"So, what really brings you out here?" Tarble asked, wanting some answers.

Raditz was the only one that remained standing. "What do you think we are out here for?"

Tarble smirked. "You've come to drag me back to that room, haven't you?" He waited to see how they would respond, but again he got nothing. "Well, answer me!"

Vegeta sighed. "Why would I want to lock you up?" He needed Tarble to understand that he wasn't there to hurt him.

"Who knows why you do the things you do," Tarble scoffed. He wouldn't be deceived. Vegeta had already told him what he was planning.

The emperor growled. "I was the one that took you out of that place!"

Tarble smirked, his eyes glowed. "Really, you did that?" He chuckled. Finally he had broken through that exterior. He would get his brother to fight. Then he could dispose of him. "I thought I did that on my own."

Vegeta glared at Tarble. "I was the one that came by and saw you when you were in there, remember? Who was the one that moved you out of there?!"

Tarble only grinned. "Of course you're going to take the credit. Tell me more about how you "saved" me."

Vegeta was going to snap at his brother, but Gure stopped him. "We didn't come here to argue. We just came here to talk."

The King glared at the tech-tech. "Who told you to interfere?"

She glared up at him, but he didn't feel angry with her. Instead, he was kind of impressed that she was standing up to him. "No one, but I'm not going to sit here and let you rant like a crazy man." Her eyes lit up. "I care for you too much to let you do that."

His eyes narrowed. "You care for me? Don't make me laugh." He stood and turned his back to them. "No one cares for me. I'm nothing but an afterthought."

"Tarble, you know that's not true," Raditz said, making Tarble turn to face him. "You think after everything we've all been through that you're just an afterthought?"

Tarble only laughed. "I was used from the get go."

"How can you say that?" The larger saiyan stated. "We went through hell together more than once. Zera's home and those days in the bunker… Don't those mean anything to you?"

Tarble flinched as the image of two young boys entered his mind. Both of them were messing around in a laboratory. Both of them were laughing as they melted a man's skin off. "You were using me. That's all that there is to it."

"What would I gain by using you?" Raditz said, clearly hurt by what Tarble had said.

Tarble only laughed, regaining his composer. "A place beside the royal family. You were a lowly third class, you wanted power. Hell, the first thing you asked for was for my brother to train Kakarot. You've been in this for the perks from the start."

Raditz looked away from Tarble. "Is that what you've really thought of me this whole time?" The larger saiyan was thinking. The years they had been friends… Was it really all just a lie from the start?

Tarble wanted to revile in the large saiyan's anger at being found out, but the look on Raditz's face stung him. He really didn't understand. If Raditz was using him, he should be trying his hardest to call him a liar, but it looked like the lug wanted to cry.

Another image flashed before his eyes. He was lying down on a table and looking up. His hands were tied up. Zera was standing over him with her arms wrapped around Raditz. He watched as a needle got close to his skin, but only went up into the frostian's eye. The young Raditz only gave him a smile as he untied him.

Tarble shook his head. They were messing with his mind. That was it.

"You don't have to be so mean," Gure said. "We aren't your enemy."

"Aren't you?" He knew that they planned to take him away, but they couldn't. This moon made it so they couldn't.

A set of doors opened and into the room a young female saiyan entered. She had a mischievous smile on her face until she saw the group. "Tarble, dear, why are they all in here?" Betra asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Vegeta couldn't help but snarl at the woman, but Gure stopped him. "It won't help us if you go after her," she whispered in his ear. Vegeta sighed and watched as Betra came closer.

Tarble looked her over. "So, what is the news?"

Betra was still looking over the group. "You know, I don't really like an audience like this."

"It won't hurt them to hear," Tarble said, staring at her. His muddled mind began to stop fidgeting the moment she stepped into the room.

Betra smiled, making sure to fix her gaze on the tech-tech. "I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued…

Beta Reader's note: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry this updated late. My Nana is in town and missjo is sick, so we both lost track of the days. Chapter 40 will be up tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

Gure's body tensed up. She couldn't believe that she had just heard that. The tech-tech queen looked down at the ground, letting disappointment fill her. Tarble was going to be a father, but she wasn't the mother. She wasn't his anything.

Betra giggled, looking over at the disappointed queen. She couldn't help but feel happy about taking Tarble away from such a mess. Now that she was giving him a child, the royal had no choice but to mate with her. "But now, you will have an heir, My King," she said turning her eyes back on Tarble, but Tarble wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the tech-tech. She made a loud clap, forcing him to look at her. "Did you hear what I said?" She put on a smile.

Tarble grinned. He was going to be a father. "Excellent, my Queen."

Vegeta wanted to feel sick. The fact that his bloodline was mixing with this woman's disgusted him. She had no right to bear the royal bloodline. "Have you no shame?"

Tarble's eyes flashed at Vegeta. "What was that?" He wasn't going to stand for it. This was his Kingdom. Vegeta couldn't walk on him here.

"I'm asking your mistress. Not you," Vegeta growled.

Tarble snarled. "Betra is my queen. She's no different from Bulma."

The emperor couldn't stop himself as he rose to his feet, snapping his teeth at that remark. "She isn't even good enough to be a stain on my queen's shoe."

The king's eyes narrowed. "You talk a lot about saiyan pride, but you mated with a non saiyan. How can the people be proud to follow you if your bloodline is mixed?!"

"Bulma's smarter than the average saiyan. Just like you used to be." Vegeta snarled.

The table snapped in half as Tarble's eyes glowed bright red. "Say that again and it will be you that's been snapped into pieces you fool of an Emperor."

Vegeta looked down at the table in shock. It had to be made of reinforced steel. He already knew about the ships, but watching his brother do these things in person was not the same. "Is that what you really want, Tarble?" There was a feeling of dread that was coming over him. Tarble really wanted to kill him. His brother hated him that much.

Tarble smirked as Betra grabbed onto his arm. "What do you think?" But as he waited for Vegeta to say something else, he tensed up. Why did his brother look so broken? "Answer me!" Vegeta didn't say anything though, he only began to walk out of the room. Tarble watched his brother with a puzzled look on his face. Raditz stood, but the large saiyan said nothing. "Raditz…"

"Why do you want to talk to me, Tarble? I'm just a user aren't I?" Before Tarble could say anything, Raditz walked after Vegeta.

The King felt a pain in his chest; it was almost as if he didn't mean what he had said to them. He tried to clear his head as Gure stood. The smaller form was still in place. She put on a fake smile. "I hope the two of you are happy."

Those words pierced him, stabbing him right in the gut. She turned her back to leave as he stretched his hand out, as if he was trying to reach her, but she kept walking. Why was he afraid? He had his Kingdom and his Queen. But now he felt a massive fissure inside of him that kept rupturing, dividing him in half, much like the table was now.

"Now, now, Tarble. You don't need them," Betra said moving around to take his hands. "You have me."

The King looked at his Queen but didn't feel comforted. "Maybe, I should apologize."

She shook her head, looking into his eyes. "You've been out in the light to long today. It's time to go back to your room."

He grew dazed. "Yes…I think I'll go sit down."

She grabbed back onto his arm and dragged him towards his room. The room had no light in it at all. She tossed him on the bed and he only stared up at the darkness, letting it fill him once again as she moved away from him. This was what he needed. He couldn't let them get to him. He had everything he needed.

* * *

Vegeta cursed the moment he got back onto the ship. He didn't mean to walk out of there, but there was only so much that he could take. Tarble's eyes looked so serious when he had spoken. The emperor couldn't help but wonder if this is what Tarble thought of him all along.

"We can't leave him yet." Gure said, looking back at the temple through one of the windows.

Raditz sighed, looking down at some of the controls. "We're going to have to leave to get food. This is going to take longer than I thought it would."

Vegeta paced. "What if he means what he's saying?"

Gure walked over, changing forms and smacking the emperor before becoming tiny again. "She's messing with his mind. Hell, we may have had him if she didn't show up."

Vegeta and Raditz stared at her in confusion. "Where did you get an idea like that?" Raditz asked.

Gure gave them each a smile. "His eyes were going back and forth. Sometimes they were red, but every once and a while they flickered back down to black."

"I didn't see anything like that," Vegeta growled. "All I saw was a man that wanted me dead." The words filled him with dread.

Gure wondered why neither of them had seen it. "She's twisted his mind. The real Tarble adores you," she said, giving Vegeta a sad smile.

"How do you know?" The emperor hated wallowing in his how self-pity, but he couldn't help it.

"Because when Tarble and I had our conversations back then, you came up a lot." She giggled. "He was always going on about all of the stuff you two were doing." Her eyes went up to Raditz. "It was the same of you. He was impressed at your resolve when it came to finding Onna."

Raditz sighed. "I know that this Tarble is a fake, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." The larger saiyan looked over a couple of screens. "We've been through so much together and I was gone for so long. If I hadn't been so easily lured out, none of this would have happened."

Gure shook her head. "Both of you need to stop being so down on yourselves. Sure, Tarble's gone off the deep end, but that doesn't mean that we have to let him stay that way. No matter what he says, we can't believe it as long as Betra is around."

Vegeta began to move around the ship, looking at a nearby clock. "We will try again tomorrow. But it is rather late. I suggest that we get some sleep then go over our plan of attack tomorrow."

"See that's the Vegeta that I know," Gure said, only to watch the emperor frown. She didn't understand. Why were Raditz and Vegeta acting like this? Suddenly, it hit her. Betra's power was affecting them. She knew it was a long shot, but she really needed to get to the bottom of everything. "Why don't you two go back home tomorrow?"

Raditz and Vegeta froze as they looked at her. "What do you mean? Do you want us to give up?" Raditz asked.

Gure shook her head. "No, I want you to leave me here. I will be fine. Just go home and let me figure this out."

Vegeta tried to shake his head to argue, but he didn't feel like it. All he felt was dread. "If that's what you want."

Raditz sighed. "If you want to deal with that, be my guest."

She took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy, but she had to try. She had to save Tarble, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Chichi was walking with her husband to the communications room. She wanted to see this commissioner for herself. What kind of woman was she? She would have been angry at Goku, but her mate looked completely annoyed by it. Her mate didn't want any part of what the commissioner was doing.

Kakarot tried to remain calm. This was his job, but he knew how Chichi could be. Even though it would be funny to watch his mate fly off the handle when the commissioner tried to flirt with him.

His mate sat next to him as he punched in the codes for the commission. "This is going to be boring for the most part," he explained.

Chichi smiled. "I'm fine with that." She took his hand and they waited as the screen popped up with the busy signal. "Is this normal?"

Kakarot nodded. "It's probably the most annoying thing about this. They really need to fix it." The screen kept beeping. "There needs to be more than one secretary for these things, then everything could be divided a lot better."

Chichi giggled. "Well maybe you can fix it?" She knew Vegeta's plans for galactic domination and while she wasn't looking forward to more fighting, the idea of everything being stable for her son was appealing.

"That's what we're aiming for. It's just going to take time," Kakarot said before the screen popped up. "Commissioner, we meet again."

"Kakarot?" She was very confused. Wasn't Frieza supposed to take care of them?

"We've just had an attack on our planet, Commissioner. The Cold Empire came here with the intentions to destroy us," Kakarot started.

"They did?" She put on a look of shock. But she really wanted to know what had happened. Kakarot looked fine for having an attack on the planet.

"Yes, but you no longer have to worry about them," the captain explained. "We have eradicated them." He waited for her praise, only to be given a look of shock.

"What did you say?" She couldn't believe it. Frieza had been defeated. After she was so close to being a princess, Kakarot had ripped that away from her.

"They were all killed," Kakarot said, trying to put it into the simplest of terms.

"Under what authority did you get the permission to execute them?" She inquired. That would put the saiyan in his place.

Kakarot growled. "The fact that they attacked our planet and Frieza made off with my mate is enough for them to be executed."

"He made off with your mate?" She waited to hear what Frieza had done. Hopefully, Kakarot was a free man now. "Tell me more."

Chichi cleared her throat and the Commissioner noticed her for the first time. This was Kakarot's mate? She didn't look like anything special at all. "If you want to know, Frieza made off with me, but Goku killed that bastard." Chichi grinned. "I enjoyed watching him do it."

"Goku?" The commissioner asked. Who the hell was Goku?

"That's her nickname for me," Kakarot said. "She's called me that since we were kids." He wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. "And she is right. I did murder that son of a bitch for touching her. No one touches my mate. No one." He emphasized his words so that the commissioner would get it.

She glared at him from the other side of the screen. "If I didn't know better, Kakarot, I would think that you're trying to make a fool of me."

He only smirked at her words. "I'm not an idiot commissioner. There was no reason for Chichi to be targeted by Frieza. I have only met him once and that was when I was a child. Why would he go after my family?"

The commissioner's eyes narrowed. "So you think I sent him after her? How the hell would I get Frieza to do such a thing?" How the hell did he know about that? Did Frieza tell him or something?

Kakarot only glared at her. "I know how you got your position. You'll sleep with anything if it gives you power. You wanted me, but you can't have me. So you tried to get rid of Chichi."

Chichi looked over at her husband, then back at the screen. "Is that true?"

"You know nothing, Kakarot," she spat at them.

"So how was he in bed and what did he promise you?" Kakarot asked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here.

The screen went black as the commissioner hung up on him. "What does this mean?" Chichi said.

"It looks like the fight is far from over," he growled. "I won't rest until her head is mounted on our wall."

Chichi frowned. "I don't want to look at that every day."

Kakarot gave her a smile. "Nothing is going to harm you again." He took her hands. "Not you or Gohan, I promise you that."

"Goku…" She turned red, seeing the conviction in his eyes, but at the same time she could see that he was still worried about something. "I know that you will never hurt me."

Kakarot leaned forward, kissing her. "I have to go talk with my father. We have to go over some plans of attack. I know the commission will come here. It's a matter of when though."

She nodded. "You know, this could work in our favor." He wondered what she meant and she grinned. "With the commission gone, who gets to rule over the galaxy?"

Kakarot's eyes grew wide then he smirked at her. "I like the way you think."

"You wouldn't have mated with me if you didn't." She giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and they left the room together.

He passed by his father in the hall, but his father only laughed. Bardock knew what was on his son's mind.

Bardock shook his head. "At this rate, Gine and I will have more grandkids then we will know what to do with."

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Onna sat down, only this time Turles was on her lap. She was going to have to get used to this, the feeling of a child sitting on her lap.

Gohan was sitting on Chichi's while her mother-in-law was bringing in some snacks. "So do you have any idea of what you're going to have?" Gine asked. The woman was excited. She went from having no grandchildren to having one with another on the way. She couldn't help but be excited.

Onna smiled. "I believe it's a girl. We know that it's a nightwalker." She felt some movement, but it wasn't that much. From what she knew about Zera and what she had seen, the child she was set to give birth to had to be female.

"Just remember that I am going to spoil her," Gine said, watching her youngest climb down Onna's leg. "He really is growing. They grow up too fast." Gine frowned.

"What do you mean?" Onna asked.

Chichi ruffled Gohan's hair. "It feels like I gave birth yesterday and now Gohan can say some words and he's trying to walk."

Onna watched Turles climb onto his mother's lap. "It really happens that fast?"

Gine smiled at her son. "Well, I got to see a lot of moments with Kakarot and Turles. Raditz on the other hand was taken when he was five for four years, so I missed out on his life for that long." She frowned. "I used to think he was dead and I wondered what had happened until one day he just walked into the house out of the blue. Bardock and I were so stunned. We had given up hope."

Onna felt another small kick and smiled. "He's come a long way since then. I remember the first time I met him. He kept to himself a lot."

Gine gave her a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" She was curious, how long had Onna been looking at her son?

Onna turned red. "Well, I remember the day that Raditz was taken. He was in my class." She looked off to the side. "I was impressed. Frieza really thought that no one could solve that problem, but it took him no time whatsoever." She didn't want to admit it, but that was the beginning of her crush all of those years ago.

Gine giggled. "So when he disappeared afterward?"

Onna turned redder. "Umm…" She didn't want to talk about it. She was just going to keep embarrassing herself.

Chichi only smiled. "It looks like someone had it bad from the start."

She was going to object as Raditz walked in. Onna looked up at him. "So, did you bring Tarble back?"

Raditz shook his head. "No, we left Gure there to look after it." For some reason, it looked like he was in a funk of sorts.

Onna stood up and walked over to her mate. "Do you feel okay?" She knew something was wrong.

"I just don't know how we can help him. Tarble seems so far gone." His head hurt. It had been hurting since he left the moon.

She moved forward, placing her hand on his head. Onna knew he had a headache. For a split second, she felt a twinge in her eyes and noted as his pain left his eyes. "Better?"

He shook his head. "What the hell was that?" Raditz couldn't help but feel angry now. Was that the spell that Betra had put Tarble under?

"I'm guessing that my sister's power got to you. Is Vegeta also in a funk?" Onna asked.

Raditz nodded. "The only one not affected was Gure, that's why she stayed." He thought it over for a second. "I wonder why she wasn't affected?"

Onna gave him a smile. "Betra probably has it set so it only affects men. If she's working overtime to control Tarble, then she can't switch it over that quickly."

"So Gure should be safe," Raditz said. Now that he was back, he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Betra running around, but the tech-tech had survived Cooler on her own. She was a resilient one.

"Unless my sister plans to kill her face to face," Onna said. It was still hard to believe that her younger sister was caught up in all of this.

"Hopefully, that won't happen. All we can do now is trust Gure to bring him home," Raditz said, feeling guilty. Part of him did wonder if Tarble really felt that way about him. He thought back to the past, all of those days he had stayed awake trying to keep Tarble alive on life support. Did Tarble forget about that? Or did he really believe that all of that was just so he could use him. Only time would tell.

* * *

Vegeta slammed down his fist. He couldn't help but feel angry. His mind had cleared after coming home, but he couldn't shake his guilt. His younger brother had made an heir with Betra. They shared a bloodline. He couldn't believe that he had left Gure there, but it seemed that she was the only one in the right mind. He didn't know why, but it looked like he needed to trust her on this. She would bring his brother home.

Bulma walked over, cradling his face against her chest. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."

He looked up at her. "Why did it have to be like this? Why didn't he just tell me that something was wrong?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. He probably didn't realize that something was wrong until it was too late."

The emperor grabbed his mate's hand. "I should have listened to you." He sighed. "If I did, he wouldn't have felt isolated. He would have come to me." Vegeta's other arm wrapped around her waist as his tail moved around her leg. He felt urges but knew that now wasn't the time for such things. He needed to find a way to help Gure.

Bulma sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "We just have to wait. Maybe things will work out better on their own." She pulled him closer. "If we can't reach him, then maybe Gure can."

Vegeta couldn't help but feel jealous of the tech-tech. Had his bond with Tarble become so weak that anything could come between them? It just didn't feel right.

He shook his head, he hated feeling weak. He couldn't use his strength to bring Tarble back. It was almost as if his brother had died. He wanted to cry, but he held his tears back. He had cried enough in his life and he wasn't going to do it anymore.

Bulma hugged him closer, pushing him so that he was a little further on the bed. "I want to make you feel better, but I don't think I can."

Vegeta looked up at her as she sat next to him. His tail switched off of her leg and up her spine. He needed a distraction. His mate could offer him one. In one swift motion, he pulled her under him. She looked surprised, but gave him a sad smile. He smiled back at her. "You think we should start working on an heir?" He asked.

She hugged him closer. "If it helps you clear your head."

Vegeta gave her a grin, knowing that giving into her would be enough to wipe his mind for a couple of hours. "Then I think it's the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

Gure had walked back to the temple only to find Betra glaring at her. "What do you want?" the female saiyan shouted at her.

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me so easily," Gure said calmly. "I know what you have done."

Betra looked as if she was going to strike the tech-tech, so Gure backed up a bit. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself in this form, so she was going to have to make do. "You're nothing but a lowly tech-tech."

"So I've heard you say before," Gure answered.

Betra stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gure grinned. "We found that room, Pepril. I know what you did to my Tarble."

The saiyan growled and made to smack the tech-tech, but her hand was stopped mid-smack. Gure looked up, finding Tarble standing there. He looked out of it, but he glared at Betra. "You're with child, don't overexert yourself." The King turned to Gure. "I thought you left with them."

"No, I chose to stay." Gure then looked off to the side. "It's not like I have any place to go anymore. My people are gone. Destroyed by Cooler."

"So you wish to stay in my Kingdom?" He asked crossing his arms.

Betra glared at her, but Gure kept her eyes on Tarble. "Only for the time being. I'll have to find my way across the galaxy at some point." She didn't want to say this, but that was her plan if she couldn't save him. She would run as far as she could from here and never look back.

"She can't stay. We don't have the room," Betra said with a smirk.

Tarble looked at his Queen in confusion. "What do you mean, we have plenty of room. Besides, it's not like she's going to hurt anything."

"But, my King…" Betra started.

"We could use a maid. We're royals. It makes no sense for us to pick up after ourselves," Tarble said, looking down at the tech-tech. "You can do simple chores being that small."

Gure gave him a smile. "That's not a problem. I already know what to do." She did learn a lot about housekeeping and cooking from Gine during the war.

"Tarble…" Betra began once more.

"Can you cook? I'm really tired of the same damn thing every night," Tarble asked. He really was tired of it. Betra usually made tea and the same meal every other night. It was getting really old.

Gure couldn't help it. It was almost as if she was talking to that boy in the bunker all of those years ago. "Yes, I can cook. I even know how to make broiled Hocetes."

Tarble's eyes went wide. How did she know what his favorite dish was? "You really know how to make that?"

"Well, I learned to show it off to my intended, but that never happened." Gure felt a little depressed about that. She had planned to have it made when Tarble landed on her planet, but never got the chance.

He grinned. "You think you could make it tonight?"

"If you have the ingredients," she said, thrilled that he wanted her cooking.

Betra began to tap her feet. "Excuse me, but we don't have anything like that lying around. Besides, that's a poor man's dish."

Tarble stared at his queen. "Why does that matter? It tastes great." His mind flashed back to Gine making it for the first time. She had made it one night after he had come back with Raditz from the lab.

Betra rolled her eyes. "It's not a dish for a king." Her eyes flashed, as she tried to regain control.

"It's better than what we are eating now," Tarble said, turning back to the tech-tech. "Put in an order for the things you need and keep the place clean." He really didn't see why Betra was so against having a maid. The tech-tech was offering her services.

"She doesn't need to be here," Betra scoffed.

"Don't worry so much. It's not good for the baby," Tarble said, looking at his queen.

Gure couldn't help but smile. The man she loved was showing himself quite a bit. "I'll go make that order, but I need to know where I'll be staying," Gure pointed out.

"Oh, let me show you." He led the tech-tech out of the room and down the hall. Betra looked like she was fuming, but she would get over it later. They needed some help around here. Why shouldn't they have a tech-tech working for them? His father was using them all of those years ago.

"This place is really pretty," Gure said, looking over the temple walls.

"It's made of a stone called benitoite." He touched the walls as they walked. "The entire moon is made of it. Apparently it's the counter to the painite."

"Isn't that the stone that stops the nightwalker power?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"That's the one," Tarble said, opening a door. "This should be good enough."

Gure looked inside of the room. She didn't expect much, but this place was so pretty on the outside that she would have been fine with anything. "Wow." Gure walked forward, looking around the room. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, it's a little too much for a servant, but we haven't had many changes as of late." Tarble knew that he needed to speak with his people, but every time he went to talk to them Betra stopped him. She said it wasn't time for that yet.

"But it's so wonderful. Everything here is really beautiful," she said with a smile.

Tarble's breath hitched, but he didn't know why. For some reason, he felt something when she looked at him. He pushed his thoughts away. He had a queen and she was a maid. What kind of King would he be if he was unfaithful to Betra? "There is a bathroom connected and I'll have new clothes sent here for you."

"I brought a bag," she said, pulling out a capsule. Tarble knew that Bulma made those things.

"Good." Now everything felt very awkward. "Breakfast is to be served at six, lunch at noon, and dinner at five. Laundry should be…"

"Dried without any dyes or scented soaps," Gure said with a giggle.

Tarble cocked his head to the side. How did she know that? She was his brother's companion. Maybe that's how she figured all of that out. Was that how she betrayed him? He really couldn't remember. He knew that she sided with him about something, but his head was fuzzy. He was starting to get another one of his headaches. "I will let you get settled tonight, but starting tomorrow, I expect you to be up and running early." He knew he needed to leave, but for some reason, he didn't want to. His mind felt a little less fuzzy with her around.

Gure smiled up at him. "I got that, King Tarble."

He shook his head. "Just Tarble is fine," he said, before turning his back on her and leaving.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but smile to himself, but it was short lived as his headache came back with a vengeance. He sighed. He needed to go lie down. The darkness was calling him once more.

He noted that Betra was waiting for him next to his room. "Come with me." She took his hand, leading him into the room. He watched her remove her clothes. "Take me."

Tarble shook his head. "I've got a headache. I think I should take a nap."

She growled, and his headache grew. He felt his anger grow as his eyes flashed. The darkness inside him began to surround him in one swift movement. He snarled pushing her down to the bed, giving her what she wanted.

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Gure took a deep breath It had been a couple of months since she came here. She had just finished all of the chores around the temple and it would be a couple of hours until dinner. She deserved a brake. She hadn't taken one since she got here.

The tech-tech began to look through her bag. Most of her clothes weren't made for working, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to wear one of the beautiful gowns that she was used to wearing. It wouldn't hurt for her to walk around the garden like that. Besides, she would get a laugh out of taunting Cooler.

Gure couldn't help but find it hilarious that Cooler was still alive in there. Tarble forced the frostian to be fed through a straw. It was the finest torture she had ever heard of for a disgusting being like Cooler.

Deciding to treat herself, the tech-tech changed forms and put on the green gown. She let her hair fall freely. When was the last time she had seen herself like this? It had to be back when she was a queen.

The front of the gown looked like it was sewn together with leaves, but that was just the look of the fabric. Her sleeves were under her shoulders and were made of a sheer green silk.

The longer she looked at herself, the more she missed how she used to dress. The colors were always so vibrant. How had she become so dull?

Looking out a nearby window, she could see that the weather had not changed. She could take a book out and read in the garden if she chose to do so. Mostly, she just wanted to look at the flowers. Part of her knew it was part of the illusion, but there were plants there that she had never seen before. Maybe they were really a part of the moon's ecosystem.

Gure left down the hall, unnoticed by anyone, mainly because there was no one around.

She made it outside in a matter of minutes and walked around the large courtyard, making sure to sit near the statue of Cooler. She swore that she heard a noise from within the sculpture, but only giggled. He could no longer hurt her. She was perfectly safe. As she basked in the sun, she opened up a book that Onna had let her borrow. She wanted to get some reading in. A soft breeze blew through her hair, but it wasn't enough to distract her. She didn't even notice as a small finch rested itself on her shoulder.

This is what she needed to clear her head. She could focus on getting closer to Tarble tomorrow. It was just hard with Betra going everywhere that Tarble went. She couldn't get a moment alone with the male saiyan, with the man that she loved and adored.

She decided to keep reading. The story would distract her from her sorrows.

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since they had left Gure on the moon and Vegeta still felt uneasy. If it was taking this long, he had no idea how much longer it would take. Maybe Tarble would be gone forever.

He was sitting in the throne room, but wasn't anywhere near his throne. He was just sitting on one of the small couches off to the side. Kakarot would be here soon. They had been meeting ever since his captain informed him of the Commission's betrayal. They had to be ready for anything.

But as much as he needed to focus on the battle ahead, he couldn't help but feel distracted. Between his brother turning against him and the problem with the Commission, he wasn't getting any sleep. His usual calm demeanor was all skewed. It felt like everyone was out to get him and everything was going wrong.

"Stop looking so depressed," Kakarot said, making him jump. "We have an opportunity here. You would see it if you took your head out of your ass." The captain crossed his arms.

Vegeta stared up at Kakarot. "How can I think about the Commission without my brother here by my side?"

The captain rolled his eyes. "You aren't doing anyone any good by feeling sorry for yourself. Tarble will understand when he comes out of this mess. The Commission could attack at any time. I know that bitch better than anyone."

Vegeta sighed. "She holds a grudge. Most women do."

Kakarot moved closer to him and sat down. "Do you really think that Tarble would want you to give up? Our livelihood is at stake here."

"All because the Commissioner has the hots for you," the emperor joked.

Kakarot grumbled. "I don't know why she's like that. I've never made it look like I was into her."

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. "Some people are just crazy, Kakarot. They want power and aren't afraid to sleep to the top to get it."

"I still don't get it," Kakarot sighed. "What did she think she could get from going after Chichi? Besides my wrath that is." He still felt cautious. If it wasn't for the Commissioner, that form never would have come out of him. He wouldn't have this continuing fear of returning to that state.

"I don't know," Vegeta said. "All I do know is that I don't want to return to that state again. The fact that I had no control is jarring."

"I told you that it was bad." Kakarot looked down at the floor. "Afterward, I saw the blood on me and thought that I killed my son. It was the most horrible feeling I have ever felt."

"I can only imagine," Vegeta said. "But what can we do? It doesn't look like training can control this form." That was something he needed to know. The last thing he wanted to do was kill his mate. He knew that was a possibility. Kakarot had killed his own mother and from what he described, Chichi almost met a similar fate.

"Well, we can't think about that now. We need to focus on the Commission," Kakarot snapped. He was annoyed. This attitude of Vegeta's needed to go away.

"Kakarot, am I a bad brother?" Vegeta asked, not looking at his captain. He only asked because he regarded the man as like a sibling.

The captain glared at the emperor. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but quit whining. You're not a bad brother, Vegeta. That bitch is messing with Tarble. You've heard the evidence of that."

Vegeta sighed then pulled himself up. Kakarot was right. "Come on, let's go train for a bit."

"Train?" Kakarot's head perked up at that. They hadn't trained together in years.

Vegeta smirked. "I need to clear my head and wiping the floor with you seems like a good way to do that."

Kakarot stood up and stretched. "So you think you can beat me? You're a little out of practice," the captain teased.

The emperor grinned. "You really think so? Try me."

* * *

Tarble growled. He just wanted some time to himself. Betra was smothering him as of late and he didn't know why.

Finally, he had gotten some distance from her. Betra had gone to take a nap. She wanted him to join, but he didn't want to. He just needed some time without his queen bothering him.

As he walked outside, he felt himself calm a little. The breeze was really nice today. It was odd that he didn't see anyone besides Betra and the tech-tech, but he didn't question it. His brother didn't see his subjects all of the time.

Figuring that it would be fun to talk down to the statue of Cooler, he headed towards the garden. He needed that stress relief and he would get it.

As the King rounded a corner, he stopped. He had to rub his eyes more than once before he realized that he wasn't seeing things. Sitting on one of the stone benches was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He said nothing as he stared, taking in her beauty as the breeze wafted through her long white hair, the sun making it shine brightly under the trees. The gown she wore showed off more than her figure. He could see the goddess's cleavage from here. Her breasts were quite large. But that wasn't his main focus. Her black eyes had to be her most stunning feature. Everything from her green gown to her face was completely perfect.

She looked up from her book, noticing his presence. She looked a little scared at first, which made him tense up. He didn't want to frighten her. Of course a creature of the light like her would fear a bringer of darkness like himself.

"Tarble…I didn't think you would be out here," she said, making to cover herself, but remembering that she had nothing.

He looked at the goddess as if in awe. "How do you know my name?" He asked, not knowing how he could speak in her presence.

The goddess giggled. "Tarble, it's me, Gure."

Gure…this was his maid? How could that be? "How?" He watched as she came closer.

"I have two different forms. The other is just a defensive measure," Gure said with a smile. It was clear that Tarble liked how she looked. His eyes were scanning her body. "I had some free time, so I thought I would catch up on some reading. Do you care to join me?"

Before he could think up an answer, he nodded as she grabbed his hand and led him over to the stone bench she was sitting on. "What are you reading?" He couldn't get over how soft her skin was. Her hand felt like silk.

"It's a story from my home planet: _The Courtship of the Prodigium_ ," she said with a smile. "I've read it so many times."

He nodded, taking the book from her and reading a passage. "He was a beast most fowl and unkind. Spending his days locked away in his castle, waiting for the time to strike." He looked over at her, seeing that she wanted him to continue. "You need me to read the next chapter then?"

She smiled at him, making him turn red. "If you would, you have a voice made for reading."

He smiled back at her. "I used to read all of the time. I just haven't had the time for it as of late."

"Why is that?" Gure already knew the reason, but she kept it to herself. She wanted him to be the one that said it.

Tarble sighed. "Everything just got crazy. I really can't tell you what happened." He picked up the book, finishing the chapter for her. She seemed to listen to his every word. He didn't know why, but he longed for something like this. Where he could just sit around reading with his queen whenever they wished…but Betra didn't like reading as much as he thought she did. Of course, they were an arranged couple. That's what Betra told him. Really, he didn't have that many memories of his life outside of being on this moon. All he remembered was the betrayal of his brother and Raditz. Wasn't he supposed to be angry with Gure for the same thing? If he was, why was she still here? If she had betrayed him, then why did she not leave with Vegeta? "How about you start Chapter 2?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

Gure took the book from him and began to read. "She looked on in fear as she stared up at the monster in front of her. His eyes were terrifying, but at the same time there was a loneliness. Could she really leave this place alive? Or would he spare her? The monster moved forward, pinning her against the wall of the castle. She prayed for her life, promising to never leave his side as payment."

Tarble listened to every word she said. Even the tech-tech's voice was lovely. It was almost as if she was singing the most wonderful melody in existence. Her eyes looked up at him between every word, making his heart beat faster. He longed to touch her skin once more. If her hands were silk, he could only imagine what the area around her neck felt like.

"Tarble, are you paying attention?" Gure asked, noticing how his eyes were roaming her body. She wanted to smile. His stare was nowhere near as uncomfortable as Cooler's, but that had to be because of her feelings for the saiyan royal, that and he was looking at her face and neck. His eyes went down towards her breasts from time to time, but it felt like he was more attracted to her presence than her appearance.

The King turned red, looking away from his maid. "Yes…please continue," he said as a clock began to make a loud gong.

"Oh." she stood. "I need to work on dinner." As she made to walk away, the breeze shifted, sending her hair flying. "Oh my, this is why I usually put my hair up."

Tarble wasn't paying attention to that at all though. He had just been hit in the face with the most mouthwatering scent he had ever smelled. He moaned low in his throat as he took it in. The combo of citrus and vanilla overtook him, as he moved forward on instinct. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, watching her eyes as he leaned in and sniffed at her. His hand moved up against the side of her face, touching the soft skin that laid there. He groaned before moving forward and kissing her.

Gure grabbed on to the front of his outfit, trying to draw him closer. She couldn't believe that Tarble was kissing her like this. His lips were gentle, but needy against her own, and she gave him everything she had back. Just feeling her love against her was enough.

When he pulled off of her, he was panting. Tarble was almost in shock. Gure's lips were puffed out a little bit as he backed away. He had a queen, but kissing the tech-tech felt so right. Everything about her was making him feel things that he thought were long forgotten. "I…I need to go check on…my queen." Even as he said that, he didn't want to go. The tech-tech's taste was still on his lips.

Gure only smiled at him. "I understand." She watched him leave, but noted how torn he was about doing it. It was at that moment that she realized that she had been going at this all wrong.

She began to walk back up to the temple with a grin on her face. This wasn't the only gown she had brought. If this is what it took to get Tarble back, she wouldn't back down. Her Prince clearly wanted her over Betra and she would make that bitch pay as she took her beloved back from her.

To Be Continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Betra glared up at the tech-tech that was walking around the dining room. It had only been a couple of weeks since Gure revealed that other form and it was already tossing a wrench in her plans. There were moments that her power had no effect on her prince. She should have seen this coming with the tech-tech staying. If she knew about that form, she would have killed the midget off within days.

A dark idea began to form in her head. All she needed to do was get Gure alone. Then she could deal with her at her leisure. The gears in her head kept turning as Gure walked over and put some food on the table.

The tech-tech queen was wearing a red gown today, with her hair done in a ponytail. The strap was tied around her neck with a small blue stone between her cleavage.

Tarble didn't say anything; he just took a piece of bread from her, getting a good look at her cleavage as he stared at her. He had been trying to keep his distance from her, but that was impossible. As he took a bite of his food, her scent filled his nose, making him shiver. The tech-tech's scent was so inviting really. His eyes felt funny when he looked at her. It was like the red filter over his range of sight was fading in and out. His memory was going in and out more. The kiss they shared still weighed down on him heavily. He knew that he had betrayed his queen by doing so, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He wanted to do it again. The night before he had taken Betra, but the entire time, his mind was elsewhere. The woman he was looking down at was the tech-tech. Tarble wanted to know what all of this meant. He knew that he found Gure attractive…no that word wasn't enough…he wasn't sure that there would ever be a word that was enough.

Gure looked over at Betra, reviling in the glare the female saiyan was giving her. She didn't care what Betra thought of her. Tarble's eyes were all over her, which was what she wanted. The fact that the saiyan prince was drooling as she wiggled her hips made her confidence go through the roof. "Now, King Tarble, drooling isn't something a king does, is it?" she teased, watching him jump slightly before grabbing a napkin and wiping it off. Gure smiled as her heart skipped a beat. It was as if she was falling in love with him all over again. Not that she ever fell out of love with Tarble, but this time it was different. She was seeing different sides of him, which just made her love him even more.

Betra growled, snapping a fork in her fingers. "I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself…peasant." Gure only gave her a smile, making her angrier. The female saiyan stood, ready to put the tech-tech in her place.

"Betra, think of the baby," Tarble said. His eyes were looking at her stomach though. He was still focused on the growing life that was in her. That was his heir and really that was the only thing that Betra had given him since they came out here. He shook his head. She freed him from Vegeta and that horrible room.

His mind flashed back for only a second. He was in a hospital bed while being dragged into a hug. He could hear his brother crying into his shoulder, whispering the words, "I'm sorry." His eyes rested on Raditz. His former best friend looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Tarble blinked and the memory disappeared. He wondered where that came from. Was he wrong? Every time he had one of these memories, he questioned why he was out here. Were these really his memories and if they were, why was he only remembering them now? If these were real, did Vegeta even betray him? He had so many questions, but no answers. His mind was a blank slate. Each day that he saw Gure felt a lot brighter than the last. He really couldn't remember the last time he had a headache.

He looked over at Betra, she was staring at him. Her eyes made his head feel fuzzy. What was he thinking about again? "I think I'm going to go and lie down," he said standing up, feeling a little dizzy.

"That's probably for the best," Betra said as a dark idea entered her head. This would leave her alone with Gure.

Gure watched as Tarble left with a smile on her face. The saiyan prince hadn't stopped looking at her the entire night. She caught him staring at her figure more than once, but didn't discourage him. That was what she wanted.

She made to sit down and enjoy her dinner, but found that Betra was still glaring at her. Gure just giggled at the female saiyan. The two of them were at war right now and the tech-tech refused to lose. She would win in the end and Tarble would be free of this mess. She was sure of it.

"Who said you could eat at the table?" Betra snapped.

Gure only looked up. "Oh, excuse me." A grin appeared on her face. "I guess I could go lay down with King Tarble."

Betra growled, trying to stand up quickly, only to discover that she was hindered by her growing belly. "You're just jealous of us!" she snarled.

Gure only smiled. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I have Tarble and you can't have him," Betra said with a victorious smirk. She crossed her arms as she gloated.

Gure continued to smile. "Is that why he was looking at me?" Gure couldn't help it. She couldn't take that dreamy look off of her face. She would never forget how they kissed in the garden. She longed to feel him against her again, but knew that if she didn't keep trying, it would never happen.

Betra growled. "You're only a floozy." She stood up. "You just want to get in the way of our love."

Gure turned her eyes on the female saiyan. "What did you say?" The tech-tech wanted to strike Betra, but couldn't bring herself to do it. As long as Betra was carrying Tarble's child, she couldn't do it.

Betra smirked. "Our love. You know the thing that I share with Tarble." She giggled.

"He doesn't love you. You've only manipulated his mind," Gure snapped.

"If I was able to do that, then his feelings for you must have been pretty weak," Betra snarked, rubbing her belly. "Besides, it's not like you can give him one of these."

Gure glared at the other woman, before storming off. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Betra chuckled to herself. She just needed some time to come up with a good idea. She could get rid of the tech-tech with ease. All she needed to do was plan an accident of sorts.

She moved into the kitchen, only to look at the barrage of knives. She began to cackle to herself. All she needed was one of these. She could get Gure alone. The tech-tech would be alone when she slept. Then she could cut and slice open the bothersome bitch once and for all.

Tarble was hers. No one else could have him. "No one will take you from me, My King."

* * *

Down the hall, in his room, Tarble was tossing and turning. His head felt like it was going to bust open. The room around him was feeling darker. He was breathing hard. It felt like the darkness around him was heavy and weighing him down.

Tarble looked off to his side, Vegeta was standing there laughing at him. "What a pathetic weakling you are."

Tarble shook his head. "No…I…I'm not weak." He was shouting, but nothing was pushing Vegeta away. He looked off to his side. Raditz was glaring down at him. "Raditz, help me!" Tarble shouted.

Raditz grinned. "What's in it for me?"

He was shaking as the darkness began to snake up the bed. It fell on his legs and he felt nothing but cold. "Don't leave me…" He shouted in terror as it began to surround him. He shivered from the cold as he began to drown in it. Nothing was going to save him from this place. He was all alone. All he had was the darkness. It was his only friend…

* * *

Gure sighed in her room. She shouldn't have let Betra get under her skin. The tech-tech queen brushed her hair after changing into a blue nightgown. She hummed to herself as she decided to leave the room for a small snack.

Betra had to be out of the kitchen right now, so she could grab something in peace.

As Gure walked down the hall, she heard something odd. It sounded like someone was being tortured. She moved towards the sound, wondering who was in pain.

She reached a door and didn't think as she opened the door. "Are you okay?!" She asked, but froze as she looked down at Tarble. His eyes were open as he looked up at the ceiling. There was darkness around him as he pleaded for help. He looked completely terrified.

Gure moved to his side, taking his hand and pulling it against her. She burst into tears. What was Betra doing to him?

Darkness was his only friend…he thought to himself, only to feel something warm against his hand. He tried to move upward, towards that warmth. He heard his name through the darkness, making Vegeta and Raditz disappear.

He felt himself being pulled up and he felt the darkness begin to swim away from him as he was pressed against another person. He expected his queen, only the smell was different. It was a wonderful blend that he remembered from before.

Tarble blinked and the room began to come into focus. His eyes met Gure's and his heart felt like it stopped. "Gure?"

She cried against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I…I thought that…"

"Shh…" He tried to calm her down. His eyes burned as the filter faded away. "Gure, it's okay."

Her eyes looked up at him then went wide. Those wonderful black eyes were looking back at her. "Tarble…"

He sniffed at her, letting her aroma fill him. His hand moved up the side of her face and leaned forward. She leaned into him and their lips touched. Her small hands were wrapping around his neck as his hands moved to her hips. He groaned in his throat as he pulled her down to the bed. His lips popped off of hers and he took in her beauty. The nightgown she was wearing was bearing almost everything to him. "Gure…"

Her hand came up and touched the side of his face. "Do you…?" She began.

"Yes." Tarble grunted. He leaned down, kissing at her neck. He couldn't stop himself now. Betra was forgotten as he began to pull at Gure's outfit. He wanted the tech-tech…no…he needed her. He needed her more than he needed to breathe. He listened to her moan below him as he touched her, but all that did was ignite the flames inside of him. "Can I…Let me take you."

She shook her head and his heart dropped. She leaned up and kissed his nose. "Love me."

His eyes went wide as he moved down, kissing her as he shredded the gown on her. Giving into his desire for the tech-tech. Giving into his newfound feelings for the tech-tech.

* * *

Betra chuckled but stopped as she walked down the hall. This wasn't right. Tarble was hers dammit. How the hell did that tech-tech get in that room? Didn't she tell Tarble to lock it?

"Tarble…yes… oh, more," the tech-tech moaned through the wall as Tarble snarled.

The female saiyan touched her belly. She was going to have to do something drastic. There was no way she was losing to a lowly tech-tech. Not by a long shot.

To Be Continued…


	44. Chapter 44

As Gure woke up, she felt her muscles ache. It wasn't bad, but she was starting to question where it came from. She made to turn in the bed, only to find that she couldn't. There was something wrapped firmly around her waist. She moved her back against the hard body behind her.

At first, she panicked. But as the memory of the night before flashed before her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. One of her hands moved down, touching the firm rope around her waist and those flashes were confirmed. Tarble's tail was around her waist, which meant that they had spent last night in each other's arms.

Gure made to giggle as she felt a small nibble on her shoulder. "Good morning to you, too," she said and he stopped.

Tarble stared at the tech-tech. His mind was jumbled with the memories of what had happened last night. Everything had felt so…perfect. But this wasn't what a saiyan king should do. He had betrayed Betra by lying with Gure…but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about it. He ran his fingers down her shoulder slowly, sniffing at her skin. Why did she have such an effect on him? She was just a tech-tech. But as he began to kiss at her neck, he found that he didn't care about that at all. Her smell was intoxicating. How had he stayed away from it for so long?

"You must be in a good mood." Gure giggled, as his mouth trailed up her neck towards her ear.

He grunted as his hands began to move up her body, touching that soft skin. This had to be what heaven felt like. He was sure of it.

"Tarble, are you going to say anything?" Gure said, trembling as his hands wandered.

He kissed her neck once more. "What is there to say?" He flipped her quickly so that her back was against the bed and he was on top of her. She noted that his eyes were red again, which made her frown. "Why do you look sad?"

Gure looked off to the side. "Tarble…are you happy here?"

His eyes looked down at her. "Why would you ask me that?" He wanted to wipe that frown off of her face.

"You don't look happy." Her hand trailed across his cheek.

"This is my Kingdom. It's where I belong," he stated, watching her eyes fill with tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked, moving to wipe her tears.

"Tarble, I love you," she said, looking up into his eyes.

His heart stopped. Those words not only filled him, but consumed him. Fire began to dance with him. The buzzing in his brain was starting to calm once more and he watched as she smiled up at him warmly. He leaned down, kissing her lips, letting that fire engulf him as it did last night. He would give into his primal desires once more. As each second passed, he felt more complete than he had before. Was this truly the answer to all of his problems? The more he thought about it, why was he here with Betra in the first place? Her smell was never appealing like this. He never really wanted her in the same way. Every night he spent with his queen was one of rough, angry sex that he barely remembered, while last night was coming in clear. He wasn't rough with Gure at all. He had been surprisingly gentle.

Then there was this issue of mating. He had never had the urge to mate with Betra at all, which was very odd. But as Tarble felt Gure's legs go around his waist, his mouth hurt. Mating her was crossing his mind the entire time he was taking her. The sounds she made were turning his resolve into dust. He heard her cry loudly as he finished. Her eyes looked up at him, completely dazed. The look of love was piercing him through the heart. Just as he was about to give in, she leaned up and kissed him. So instead, he decided to devour her lips.

She giggled as pulled off of her. He was purring into her neck once more. "You really can't keep your hands off of me."

Tarble purred as he took in that scent. It was like he was swimming in it. "I can't deny how you make me feel."

"And how do I make you feel?" Gure asked, she wanted to hear those words from him badly.

He sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this." He pulled himself off of her as he tried to tell himself that this wasn't what he needed to be doing.

"Why not?" Gure said, moving upward.

"I have a queen," Tarble said. "She's giving me a child." Even as he said it out loud, he didn't feel guilty at all.

"But do you love her?" Gure asked. She didn't want to hear his answer to that question.

Once more, Tarble sighed. "It's complicated." He got off of the bed and made to get dressed. "I know it was arranged from birth, but I'm not attached to her in that way…if that makes any sense."

Gure wrapped the sheet around her chest. "What does that mean?"

"I've never mated with her," Tarble said. "It's odd, my kind usually have the need to mate when they have sex."

Gure knew the term well enough. "So you don't want to mate with her?" She felt at ease about that.

"When I have lain with her, it's not really something that crossed my mind." As Tarble continued to talk, he couldn't stop staring at her cleavage. His mouth was watering, something about her skin made him want to mark her more than breathing.

Gure looked off to the side, not noticing his gaze. She didn't want to think about Tarble being with Betra, even if she had heard it before. "Have you ever thought about mating?"

"Yes." The words slipped out of his lips without him thinking. He just kept staring at her skin. His tail was lashing around as his eyes continued to bore into that one spot. His jaw hurt.

Gure frowned. "So you would mate with Betra?" She looked up at him, only to find his wild looking stare. His tail was lashing back in and forth in the most primal way. His eyes were on her chest and she felt like smiling, but it was beginning to feel like he was just attracted to her body. "I think I'm going to go and get breakfast started." She stood and began to look for her night gown, only to find it shredded on the floor. She forgot that he had done that. "Do you think you can-?" She didn't have time to react as he pinned her against the wall. His mouth was moving down towards her breasts. "Tarble?! What are you doing?" she asked, confused by his actions. She felt afraid.

Tarble looked up at her, seeing the fear there. Slowly, he backed away. "Excuse me…" What was he thinking? That was close. If she hadn't had stopped him, he would have bitten her.

He left the room, going into a nearby bathroom, leaving her against the wall with some questions.

Gure began to ponder what he was doing, but shrugged. She grabbed something of Betra's and put it on. She needed to go and get cleaned up. She still had more work to do.

* * *

Vegeta growled as he finished a training session. When did he get this behind? Kakarot was clearly ahead of him now.

Kakarot smirked to himself. "I told you."

"Whatever." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Tomorrow, I won't go easy on you."

Kakarot laughed. "So you were going easy on me? Like I believe that."

Vegeta grumbled. "Don't even think that you've won, Kakarot." He was going to get back at the top. He just needed to get back into training again. This wouldn't have happened if he was keeping his eyes on Tarble. "See me at dawn and we will see who the stronger one is."

Kakarot was about to say something smart, but froze as he sensed something. He moved about the room, looking for source of the large number of Ki's coming their way. "That will have to wait."

Vegeta smirked at his former student. "So you admit that I would kick your ass." But Kakarot didn't answer, making the emperor frown. Something was up. "What do you sense?"

Kakarot closed his eyes as he tried to figure out the number. "Thousands are coming." His eyes opened as he found the one Ki was looking for. "The commission is at our doorstep."

Vegeta growled. "So they have a death wish?"

"They will be here within an hour." Kakarot said. "We should prepare for them."

Vegeta nodded. "Alert the troops. We will have the civilians move this time." There were too many deaths during their last invasion, most of which were those without the ability to fight.

Kakarot nodded. "I'll send an alert to my father and brother. I don't want Chichi or Gohan anywhere near this." The commission would be looking for him and Chichi. There was no question about that.

"Get your family moved, Kakarot. I will spread the alarm." The emperor knew what the captain was feeling. Kakarot was uneasy, as was he. Neither of them had mastered the second form. They didn't want to put their families at risk.

Kakarot flew off as Vegeta moved over to a communications panel. "I need our troops ready and waiting."

"But sir…it's kind of late in the day for that." The officer said.

"Do you dare to defy me?" Vegeta snarled.

"No, sir…but." The man began.

"This isn't some drill. An enemy is on its way here." Vegeta ordered. "Put out an evacuation notice for the children and lesser fighters. We need the heaviest hitters we have." He wasn't going to underestimate what Kakarot had told him. His captain was guessing the number, but knowing the commission, the emperor wouldn't put it past them.

"My lord…" The man sounded uneasy.

"This isn't going to be easy," Vegeta growled. "But do as I say." He slammed the communication receiver down.

As he walked down the hall, towards his chambers, Vegeta could hear the alarm going off outside.

Bulma came out of their bedroom, only for him to pass her without words. He began to change his armor. Going from his training gear to his battle armor. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

"Get down to the lower chambers with the others," Vegeta said quickly.

"But what is coming?" She sounded worried.

"The commission has come to destroy us," Vegeta growled with anger.

Bulma looked at him in fear. "But we haven't recovered from the Cold Empire…"

"We will survive. We always do," Vegeta said. "Find Chichi and Gine in the underground, you will be safe with them."

Bulma stared at him in shock. "But what about you…?" She knew he was going off to fight, but she was scared.

Vegeta noticed that something was off with his mate. Usually, she had more confidence in him. He shrugged it off as nerves. "I will fight like I always do. I have to defend my kingdom." That wasn't the only thing. What would stop them from going to the moon after this? There was no way that Tarble could hold off that many soldiers on his own.

The emperor moved by his queen, giving her a kiss before he exited the room.

Bulma fell to her knees. She knew it would be better to say something, but Vegeta ran off before she could tell him. Her fears were consuming her. If Vegeta and the others failed, then what could she expect for the new life growing inside of her?

Bulma pulled herself up, going out of the room, finding her mate still standing there. He was shouting commands into a receiver. "I don't care what you have to do, get this city evacuated!" He slammed it down and made to walk away.

"Vegeta…" He stopped and looked back at his mate.

"Bulma, I can't be late," He chided.

"Just promise me that you'll come back." He was going to tell her that it was fine, when she continued. "For both of us."

"Both?" Vegeta's eyes went wide as he stared at her. He walked closer. "You don't mean…" Her uneasiness now made sense. "You're with…"

Bulma nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta couldn't help it. The feeling of pure joy going through him right now was intense. He walked over to his mate, kissing her with everything he had. "I will return." He said with a grin. "I wouldn't miss out on something this important, would I?"

She smiled back at him, letting go of his armor as he walked away. "Oh, Vegeta, one more thing." He looked back at her again, his heart lifting up as he saw the confident woman he mated with spring back to life. "Give them hell!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

I am moving to archive of our own. None of my current adventure stories will be affected by this move, though they will be added to that account as well. All new stories will be posted on archive of our own in full, while only some stories will be posted in part on fanfiction. My archive username is pikajo14.


	45. Chapter 45

Kakarot found his father leaving the palace at the same time as he was. They gave each other a nod as the two of them looked up. The ships were just beginning to show themselves through the atmosphere.

"Your mother and Turles are with Onna," Bardock said, staring upward.

Kakarot only stared up at the threat. "I'm going to make sure that Chichi and Gohan have been moved."

"I'll hold your position until you get back," Bardock said before his son flew off. He sighed looking back up at the sky. Was this going to become normal?

Bardock heard some footsteps next to him, only to find Raditz looking up at the mess. His eldest said nothing. It looked like Raditz was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked his son.

Raditz grinned to Bardock's surprise. "Those ships are the Commission's."

"Yes, I know that. What about them?" Bardock questioned.

"They are made of an aluminum alloy," Raditz chuckled. "It's a light metal that is easy to work with, but…"

"But?" Bardock didn't have time for a trivia game.

"It's a weak metal that can be easily destroyed and melted with a couple of blasts," Raditz continued to laugh, pulling a vial out of his pocket and tossing it to his father. "I have plenty of that compound lying around. Their armor also has aluminum in it."

"What's in here?" It had been awhile since Raditz had to explain something like this to him.

"Why don't you try it and see," Raditz said with a grin. "I've made a couple of bombs with that element, but I only thought they would be useful now."

Bardock sighed. He knew better than to ask his son anything else. It was better to just try this out and see. "Let me ask one thing."

"Shoot," Raditz said, with no intent of telling his father what was in the vial.

"Should I be next to this when it goes off?" Bardock asked.

"No, that's wouldn't be wise," Raditz said. "Use it like a grenade."

Bardock couldn't help but feel a little afraid of what was in the vial now. If this was as dangerous as his son was making it to be, he really didn't want to touch it.

The alarm continued to sound as Vegeta joined them on the balcony. He looked absolutely thrilled. Raditz only chuckled. "So, she told you."

The emperor looked up at the scientist. "How did you know?"

"Vegeta, who do you think she went to for the test? Humans are a little different from us, so I had to make some modifications. That and I did have to ask Chichi how the doctor she had seen in space had done it," Raditz answered.

Now this was something that Bardock could figure out. His eyes went wide. There was going to be an heir to the throne. "Congratulations, my Emperor."

Vegeta smirked at that, but at the same time, he stared up the sky. "How far out are they?"

Raditz looked back up. "They don't have that far to go through the atmosphere."

"So, you're still out here?" Vegeta looked at the scientist. "Why?"

The smart saiyan moved around the balcony. "I was just intrigued, that's all," he chuckled lightly. "To think that they almost removed me from you all of those years ago."

"But you made the choice to stay with me," Vegeta said.

"At the time, I chose to stay with Tarble…" Raditz said. "The fact that he isn't here for this is disappointing."

Vegeta couldn't help but ponder what Raditz was saying. "Why do you find it disappointing?"

Raditz sighed. "Tarble used to talk about the days when we would take down the Commission." He looked over at the vial in his father's hand. "The idea for that came from him."

Bardock looked shocked, but Vegeta was blown away by that. "Tarble was looking at destroying the Commission? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Raditz shrugged. "There was never time. Besides, Tarble didn't want you to get caught. The information he was getting had to be stolen. He didn't want you to get hurt by what he was doing."

Vegeta felt his stomach drop. The fact that Tarble had been thinking about him was kind of touching, even if he was thousands of miles away on the moon. "If I had just talked to him…"

"You saw what she did to us on the moon," Raditz said, looking up at the moon. "We have to trust Gure. Besides, we have a bigger problem. Let's focus on that." Raditz pulled something out of his pocket. It was a strange blue rock. Vegeta recognized it from the surface of their moon. Before the emperor could ask, Raditz answered. "Gure must have put it in my bag before we left."

The smart saiyan walked up to the edge of the balcony with the stone in hand. He closed his eyes, before opening them. Around him, he could hear thousands of voices. Even his father and Vegeta's thoughts sounded as if they were talking instead of just thinking. Raditz smirked. He could hear Kakarot off in the distance. Seconds later, his brother joined them on the balcony.

"What's Raditz doing out here?" Kakarot asked, noting the stone in his brother's hands.

Everyone only remained quiet though as Raditz zeroed in on one of the ships. He could hear the thoughts of the commanders inside. He smirked. "They think that they can wait till night."

Raditz heard his father, brother, and Vegeta begin to laugh at that. "They really think that is going to work here?" Kakarot fell to his knees, barely able to breathe.

"Don't they know about the Ozzaru form?" Vegeta cackled.

Raditz kept listening and his eyes went wide. "We need to go after them now."

"What do you mean, we can crush them later," Bardock said.

Raditz's vision turned to where the moon would be. "They plan to blow up the moon before they attack."

Vegeta froze. "But Tarble and Gure are there." His mind kept trying to flash between all of the different outcomes.

"I'm going to go back," Raditz said. "I can at least warn them." Bardock stared at his oldest, ready to comment on the danger. "Betra should be about to give birth any day now. Besides, we need to make sure that Gure is still alive. I wouldn't put it past Betra to try and kill her."

Vegeta nodded. "If you can tell Tarble in time, he can safeguard the moon from their attacks."

Raditz left them immediately, with his mission in mind. It wouldn't take him long to get to the moon. He could trust everyone else with the planet. He had already been planning to leave, so Onna would know where he was going. She was close to birth as well, but she was in good hands. His mother knew what to do.

Raditz ran by everyone, going towards the hanger and picking out a ship. With the new technology that he had implemented on it, he knew that it would take him less than five minutes to get there and land. He knew that he only had about an hour until the moon was blown up.

Raditz pushed a couple of buttons before the ship shot out. He only hoped that the Commission didn't spot him before he landed. That would spell disaster for everyone, especially Tarble.

Raditz sighed as he sat there waiting. He wasn't going to allow Tarble to be killed. Even if the smaller saiyan was out of his right mind, Tarble was still his best friend and brother. He would pull him back by his toenails if he had to.

* * *

Vegeta paced. He was trying to stay calm. Would Raditz get there in time? He didn't know how he would react if he watched an explosion in the sky…knowing that it was the moon and not a ship.

"Vegeta." The emperor turned his eyes towards Kakarot, only to find them staring at him with anger. "You need to focus."

"How can I focus with my brother and Gure on the moon that is about to explode?" Vegeta quipped.

"Raditz will take care of it," Kakarot growled.

"And what if he doesn't? If the moon blows and Raditz is there, then he will die too!" Vegeta snarled.

Kakarot held his ground though. "Then what do we do, hug?! Do we stand here like fucking animals and be slaughtered?! I don't think so!"

Vegeta could see Kakarot's eyes alternating between black and green. "Kakarot, calm down a bit."

"Why? The confident leader that I once knew keeps running away like a coward!" Electricity crackled between them. "I trust my brother, you should too."

"But there is a chance that they will see him before he makes it to the moon, Kakarot," Vegeta tried to explain. "If that happens, they won't hesitate to destroy him."

"Then my brother will have died with honor! Stop thinking about yourself, and feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not thinking about myself. We will be decimated if Raditz is killed," Vegeta said.

"Then why did you let him leave?!" Kakarot growled.

Vegeta looked away. "Because I'm scared, Kakarot!"

Kakarot became quiet as he stared at the emperor. "Scared?"

"I may lose everything in this battle. Not just my title. My brother is out on the moon acting like an insane idiot, my planet and my people are about to be attacked once more, my livelihood is at stake here and the only thing I can do is let someone else save my brother, and hope that my mate, along with the other civilians aren't discovered," Vegeta explained.

Kakarot continued to stare at him. "So, are you just going to stand here and wallow in your pain or are you going to do something?"

"You really think that I'm going to stand around, while you get all of the glory?" Vegeta inquired.

The captain moved by the emperor. "I was wondering if that was going to be a problem. Now, let's get going. We need to finish the preparations."

Vegeta looked at the captain's back before following him. Bardock on the other hand just took a deep breath. For a second there, he really thought those two were going to kill each other. Quickly, he ran after them. Who knew what they would do next.

* * *

Gure walked out of her room, wearing a new gown. She had never worn this outfit before. Orange wasn't her favorite color, but this particular outfit really showed off her breasts. Her cleavage was sticking out while there was a small strip of fabric going around her neck that draped down her shoulders. Her hair was up, with her bangs sticking up.

She sighed. She wasn't sure about this. Sure, she had found her way into Tarble's bed, but she wanted more than sex. She wanted to keep him to herself.

But she wasn't going to give up. Gure walked down the hall, watching as her dress dragged against the floor. It was a little too long. She needed to take it in and get it tailored for her body.

Gure continued to think to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Betra was nowhere to be found, but Tarble was sitting at the table. His eyes looked up at her then went wide. "Good morning," she said, knowing that this wasn't the first time they had seen each other that morning.

Tarble's eyes scanned the body in front of him. Her skin was so exposed that he couldn't think straight, so he didn't even notice as he stood up and walked over to her, pinning her to the wall with one motion.

"Tarble, are you oka-AH!" Gure yelped as his teeth dug into the side of one of her breasts. Her pain was leaving her though, as pleasure began to spread through her body.

The King groaned as his mind relaxed. The fog in his mind was fading as he began to lap up her blood. "Mine…"

She held his head against her breast, not wanting him to stop. "Tarble…"

Tarble kissed up her chest and neck. Her eyes went wide as she looked up into his eyes as he pulled up. His tail was wrapped around her waist. "Gure…I…" His hand went up to the side of her face. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She was going to look down at the bite mark, but he kept her face still. His eyes were black again, but that didn't mean anything.

Tarble sighed. "I…" He leaned forward kissing her. "I should have been stronger than this." Everything was coming back to him in flashes. Every single moment leading up to this made him feel nothing but shame. How could he treat Gure this way?

She still felt confused, but that didn't stop her eyes from filling with tears. "Tarble, it's..." He stopped her from saying anything else with his finger.

"I was just so worried. I wanted to find you and she promised me that." Gure's eyes went wide. This couldn't be. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "And before I knew it, my mind had turned into nothing." Tarble looked away from her. "I understand if you hate me now. I betrayed you in the worst way and I know that I may never make it up to you." Tarble didn't have time to react as his face was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. His mind went blank as he lost himself in her scent, panting as they pulled away from the kiss.

Gure smiled at him. "You really think that I could hate you?" Tarble gave her a weak smile. "I wouldn't have come here after you if I didn't love you, Idiot."

The genius smirked at that. "I deserved that." Tarble purred against Gure's neck. "I love you, Gure."

The tech-tech giggled. "What about your queen?"

Tarble rolled his eyes. "You've always been my queen." His eyes moved down her body, staring at the mark he had just left on her. "So, now that we have mated, I can think of some better things to be doing right now."

Gure giggled once more as he picked up her legs, only for a cry to come from down the hall. Tarble rolled his eyes, ready to continue what he was doing, only to hear a voice from down the hall. "I need to find Tarble now!"

Gure let Tarble go, giving him a smile as they moved into the hall. Raditz was standing there, trying to get by Betra. Betra looked incredibly pissed off.  
"This ruffian has barged in here unannounced, My King!"

Tarble flinched at that and Betra looked at him with a puzzled look. But the prince didn't care about that, Raditz had come here to find him and from the look of it something was bad. "What's going on?"

Raditz sighed. "The Commission is planning an attack on Planet Vegeta…" he began.

Betra laughed. "What does that have to do with us?"

Tarble growled, making the woman jump. "Raditz, continue." How the hell had he fallen for Betra's game?

Raditz noted that something was off, but kept talking. "They plan to blow the moon up first."

Betra looked like she was about to panic. "We need to get out of here then!"

Tarble rolled his eyes. "We can hold off an attack like that." He walked closer to Raditz, thinking to himself. "With the stones amplifying our power, we may be able to deflect the lasers back at the ships."

Raditz was about to ponder that himself for a second as his eyes went wide. Tarble wasn't trying to attack him at all. "That is possible. I used one of the rocks to listen in to them."

"We'll have to try." Tarble was about to walk out of the building, only to look back at Gure. "We will finish what we started."

Gure turned red, but giggled. "You better."

"Come on, Raditz. Let's get rid of some ships," Tarble said walking past Raditz.

The tallest saiyan felt very confused until he noticed something on Gure's chest, a bite mark. Tarble had mated with Gure. Raditz grinned then followed Tarble out. "It will be just like old times then."

Betra looked over at Gure, she was about to ask about Tarble, when she saw the mark. "You bitch!" She made to run at Gure, only for the tech-tech to move out of the way, making the female saiyan hit her stomach against the wall. She clutched her stomach, her baby must have felt the impact and choose to come out. "No…this is…it's not time."

Gure looked down at the girl as she crumbled to the floor. She thought about leaving her there, but she just couldn't. That was Tarble's child in there. She couldn't just leave it to die. The tech-tech leaned down and pulled Betra up. "Let's get you moved."

"Don't touch me! AH!" Pain moved throughout her body. "I don't need your help!"

Gure only put on the fakest smile. "I wasn't talking to you." Her thoughts were only on the child. She would help bring this child into the world. There was no way that she was going to allow Betra to corrupt it the way she had done to Tarble.

* * *

Raditz continued to stare at Tarble as they walked around outside. "So…the moon, huh?" He really didn't know what to say.

Tarble sighed, looking up at Raditz. "You're wondering if I'm still under that spell, aren't you?"

"So, you've come out of that for good?" Raditz asked.

Tarble nodded. "Yes, my head his 100% clear." He made to smile. "You do have to thank Gure for that."

"Thank Kami," Raditz said with relief. It was good to see that Tarble was back to normal. "The fleet should be to the west of here. I don't think it should take that long." The taller saiyan walked towards the west, but Tarble remained in the same place.

"Raditz?" Tarble said, making the older stop in place.

"What?" Raditz asked.

Tarble sighed. "I never thought you were using me."

Raditz stared at his best friend. "I figured that she was just messing with your head."

"It was still a lousy thing for me to say," Tarble said. "You've saved my life more than once, and besides Vegeta, you were my first friend."

"Look, I know we need to go over this, but I'll feel better when we get rid of that ship," Raditz said with a grin.

Tarble nodded. They could talk about this later. "Let's get going. I want to keep this place intact."

"It is quite the find," Raditz said with a smirk as he read his friend's thoughts. "Isn't that sweet?" he teased.

Tarble turned red. "You know it's rude to read other people's thoughts."

"Why? I think Gure would think it was romantic," Raditz chuckled. "I mean, you want to keep this place around because you got to fall for her all over again."

Tarble shook his head, turning redder as he grumbled. "We have a mission, Raditz."

Raditz laughed. "It's good to have you back."

Tarble smiled. "It's good to be back."

To Be Continued…


	46. Chapter 46

As they reached the command center, they heard a loud boom. Kakarot stepped outside and found one of the ships collapsing. Now he could sense the rest of the Kis inside of the others growing restless. Some were panicking to the point where they were trying to escape to the planet below.

Kakarot stepped back inside. Everyone stared at him, wanting a report. "We're going to have company sooner than we expected. Raditz had to have gotten to Tarble in time."

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. Now they could get down to what he knew best. The emperor looked back at his subjects. "Let's give them hell!" He smirked as he turned to walk out.

Kakarot began to laugh. "So, we don't get some epic war speech?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We are already stronger than them. They may have numbers, but we have the raw power."

The captain looked over at the rest of the soldiers. "We should split up. Alpha and Delta Squads should go to the west. Beta can go north; Omega and Zeta can go to the east." He watched as they began to separate into their groups, leaving two groups left. "Gamma will go to keep an eye on the bunker." That group was made up of the youngest soldier's there. Some weren't even older than 13 or 14, which was still older than Kakarot was during his first battle. "Kappa will go to the south."

"Who with make sure that the city center is protected?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sigma, will be stationed here. But we want to get them out of the city. After the damage we received from the Cold Empire, we don't need more projects to fix," the Emperor said. "Now that we know the plan, let's head out. I want to see the Commission crash and burn like the Cold Empire did."

Kakarot chuckled. "That's not the only glory that awaits us." The other saiyans were looking at the captain with confusion. "Without the Commission, the control of the galaxy is up for debate. With the Cold Empire gone, that leaves us with an opening." There was whispering around them.

Vegeta laughed. "Imagine it." He looked at his subjects. "We will control everything. No one will look down at us. Finally, we will be gods to the rest of the galaxy." Cheers erupted. "So, don't fear death. Remember what we are fighting for: our honor, our glory, and our way of life. They want to take that chance away from us!" Snarls surrounded him. "Take everything from them; teach them what a warrior race really is!" There was a mixture of snarls and cheers, followed by the soldiers leaving with their groups.

Kakarot laughed. "I knew you couldn't resist making a dramatic speech."

Vegeta turned his eyes on his captain. "Do you not like my speeches?"

The captain let out a snort. "No, they really get the crowd going. It does raise moral." Kakarot made to leave. "I will go with the Beta's; my father has already left with the Kappa's."

Vegeta nodded. "Alpha and Delta will be fine on their own, so I will go after Omega and Zeta." The emperor prepared to leave. "Now, Kakarot, you know the rules."

"Like I'm going to die against some weaklings," Kakarot huffed.

Vegeta smirked. "Very well, I will see you when all of this is done." With that the emperor flew off. The battle was going to happen any second now.

* * *

Gure had led Betra to the bedroom that she was using. She pushed the female saiyan down to the bed. She could already see blood dripping down Betra's leg.

The female saiyan was hissing at the tech-tech as she removed the blood-stained underwear of the other woman. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Gure didn't answer. She knew she had to work fast. It was still early for the baby to come out, but they didn't have a choice. She looked down and could see that Betra was dilating, not that she really liked looking down there. Gure had to remind herself that this wasn't the baby's fault.

Betra cried out in pain as horrible waves of discomfort came over her. Tears were running down her face as her body tried to push out the baby. Part of her was happy though. This was something that she could hold over Tarble for all eternity. The saiyan prince would always remember that he had her first, not the tech-tech. Hell, seeing his heir would be enough for her to get control again.

Gure knew that it really wasn't supposed to be this fast, but this was an emergency and they child was just looking to escape the danger. As she took another glance downward, she could see tissue tearing from the distressed child.

Betra howled as the tech-tech moved between her legs with her hands open. "You don't get to touch it!"

Gure didn't say anything. She just focused on the task at hand. The baby was already crowning, which the tech-tech knew wasn't normal at this stage of birth. She had witnessed more than one back home on Tech-Tech and Gine even said that it wasn't like this.

Gure's hands moved forward, helping the new life come out as Betra pushed. A cry filled the room as the tech-tech began to clean the baby off. She cut the cord, before looking down at the child in her arms. The baby had stopped crying and was looking up at her. Its small tail was wrapped around her wrist. Gure couldn't believe it. It was as if she was holding a miniature version of Tarble. There was no sign of Betra in sight. The baby boy gave her a smile and her heart melted. "Aren't you the cutest thing?"

"Give me my baby!" Betra growled, trying to pull herself up.

Gure held the child closer as she backed away from the woman, holding the child in a protective way. "He's Tarble's son."

"He's my son!" Betra said getting to her feet in the sloppiest of ways. "Now hand him over!"

"He isn't a slab of meat!" Gure said, feeling the baby's tail tighten around her wrist. She looked down and saw fear in those small eyes. This was not the way for anyone to start living. "Shhh…it's okay." With each passing second, Gure was falling in love with the child that was clinging to her. She didn't have to give birth to feel something. Her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"I want my BABY!" Betra screeched, her eyes twitching as she ran to attack Gure. The tech-tech moved out of the way just in time, all while holding the baby against her chest.

Gure moved to one of her bags, taking out a blaster and aiming it down at the female saiyan. "Don't come any closer."

Betra pulled herself up and only laughed. "Like you have the gall to shoot me in front of my child!" Betra laughed as she began to go after Gure again. The woman froze though as a shot was fired through her chest. The female saiyan fell to the floor, breathing hard.

Gure walked over and put her foot on Betra's head. "You really think that I would show a demon like you sympathy? You took the man I loved and turned him against me. You drove him to insanity for your own sick pleasure. You've tried to kill me and helped destroy my home planet. You even just tried to kill me and your son." She aimed the blaster down at Betra. "You really thought that I would give up, didn't you? That I would just throw in the towel? I pity you for underestimating my resolve."

"Tarble loves me…" Betra said weakly.

Gure couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, he loves me. Your road of deceit ends here."

"I…I can explain…It was…It was the King, he told me to…" Betra started to panic.

"He's been dead for over ten years," Gure said. "You've had plenty of time to reconsider." Gure's finger readied itself on the trigger. "Now, I've had enough of this. Say your goodbyes." Betra was about to say something, but the tech-tech pulled the trigger, firing into the back of the chest more than once. Gure walked away from the bloody body on the floor. "Oops, my finger slipped."

Gure looked over at the boy in her arms. He was wiggling a little in fear. Gure dropped the gun. "Let's go see your daddy." The tech-tech walked out of the room, feeling the baby calm itself against her. She walked to the kitchen first and opened the fridge. Betra had already been pumping milk out and storing it. Gure put together a bottle and watched the boy eat as she decided to find Tarble and Raditz. "You know, you need a name." She pondered for a few minutes then smiled. "I have the perfect name for you."

* * *

Kakarot flew over the city, coming in contact with his squad before looking up. The Commission soldiers that were too scared to stay on the ships were making their descent. He growled. "Hold your positions!"

Everyone took a fighting stance as the ship burst open. Energy blasts crackled through the sky as the entire squad aimed at the ships. A few blew up before getting close while some soldiers were popping out of them.

Kakarot growled. He turned super saiyan and began to start his attacks, moving faster than lightening. The random aliens didn't know when he would strike. His fists dripped with blood as they went through soldier after soldier, littering the ground with corpses.

Some saiyans triumphed, others failed, but Kakarot kept going. He had to kill every last member of the Commission. Even if he only wanted to watch one of them die, that didn't matter. They all had to die.

Kakarot zoomed around, taking out five of the Commission's soldiers at once. With each passing second, his anger was growing. These were the people that ordered the attack on his Chichi. They were the ones that terrorized his son. He snarled, snapping a man in half.

The other saiyans in his squad stopped to stare at the torso that fell to the ground, along with the bottom half of the soldier's body. They all looked at the captain in terror, moving farther away from Kakarot as the captain took out more Commission soldiers.

Kakarot wasn't paying attention though. His mind was reading the Kis as they passed him. Each time, he found that he was looking for the Commissioner. He wanted that blood on his hands. The crumpled form of his mate came to mind and his mind tipped over into the blind rage of the second super saiyan form once more.

His blood boiled, but at the same time, he locked onto the Ki that he was looking for. The captain sped off, leaving his squad to take care of the invading force. He had business to take care of.

* * *

Vegeta looked off to the side. There weren't that many soldiers coming this way. It seemed like they had a different target. He just couldn't figure out what that was.

After the Commission's plan with the moon had been destroyed, he figured that they would be after a full out assault. But they weren't even trying. He just needed to figure out what they really wanted.

His eyes scanned someone zooming towards the bunker where the civilians were and his heart dropped. That was the plan. The Commission was going to after his mate and the others.

The Emperor snarled as his body went up to super saiyan. First, they had planned to destroy his planet, then they tried to kill Tarble, and now they were going after Bulma. Vegeta flew off towards the bunker. His anger was rising. Bulma was with child. The heir to his legacy was growing inside of her. The future of his very existence depended on him making it to the bunker in time.

The wrath that flowed through him was familiar, but he didn't dare to push it away. He needed this wrath. He needed this rage. It was the only thing that could save his Bulma from the Commission.

Vegeta snarled as he was met with soldier after soldier through the air. He cut one down after another, not sparing them a second of his time. Their lives were meaningless.

As soon as he reached the front of the bunker, he found that it was swarming with soldiers. All the emperor could see was red, but he wasn't alone.

Vegeta heard a howl to his side and turned his head, to see Kakarot glaring down at the mess with more malice than the emperor thought possible. Vegeta roared up at him, which caught the captain's attention.

It was strange, mainly because Kakarot came up next to him and they began to chat in a way that Vegeta had never heard before, but at the same time…he could understand what Kakarot was trying to say. They could do this. There may have been hundreds of soldiers, but nothing was going to stop them. The two of them would have their vengeance, no matter what.

To Be Continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Vegeta snarled as the two of them turned the area around them into a blood bath. Every scream of terror only seemed to fuel their desire for destruction. Soldier after soldier, man or woman, it didn't matter. These bastards had gone after their families for the last time. The rest of the galaxy would remember this slaughter for generations to come. No one would stop the Saiyan Empire. No soul stood a chance.

As they stepped over the corpses and into the bunker, the two saiyans growled. They could hear some screams from down the dark hallway. Vegeta snapped his teeth as they flew down that hall, knocking soldiers to the side.

Kakarot grabbed one of the soldiers and pushed his head against the wall as he flew, making the man's head rub raw as he screamed.

Vegeta didn't turn to look at it though. He only laughed as they continued to fly down the hall. The Emperor stopped as they made it to the clamber and looked around. There were still plenty of soldiers running around. Vegeta took a step forward, only to hear the sound of blood under his feet. The emperor let out a roar which shook the room.

All of the soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. Some dove forward, only for the emperor to blast them to pieces. Kakarot grabbed two through the chest, ripping out their insides in one swift motion.

Another ended up with a kick in the stomach, followed by Kakarot twisting his neck. Bodies were beginning to pile up as the emperor and his captain laid waste to their enemies.

* * *

Tarble and Raditz were staring at the place where all of the ships used to be. The prince smirked. "It looks like they'll be taking it from here. Let's get back onto the planet's surface."

"What are we going to do with Betra?" Raditz asked.

Tarble growled, "That scumbag can just stay here and rot for all I care."

While the two of them walked back though, they started to notice something odd. Tarble's eyes landed on what looked like some kind of flopping worms on the ground. "Where did those come from?"

Raditz watched as a saiyan ran from one building to the next, before changing into one of those worms. "It looks like they were a part of Betra's illusion. Now that you're free of her, she sees no reason to keep up the charade."

Tarble gave a disgusted look. "How the hell did I fall for any of this? I'm not an idiot."

Raditz laughed. "Well, you did have your mind on other things. Distractions can do that."

The two of them walked into the temple, but tensed up as they saw blood on the floor. Tarble snarled moving quickly around the temple until he heard some humming from the kitchen. He stormed in, ready to go after Betra, only to find Gure sitting at the table with a baby in her arms. Gure was looking down at the baby with a clear smile on her face. The child burped as it finished its bottle. "I think it's time for a nap." Tarble watched as the baby snuggled in against Gure's chest.

Gure looked up with surprise. "I didn't think you would be back this fast," she said with a smile.

Tarble moved closer. "I…I don't understand."

Gure rocked the baby in her arms. "Betra tried to attack me after you left. But she injured herself, so I had to deliver the baby. She did try to kill me afterward, but that didn't turn out so well for her." Gure looked back down at the boy. "Did it Zoran?"

The baby's tail was wrapped tightly around her wrist as Tarble looked down. "It's a boy?" He couldn't believe that he was a father.

"Did you have a different name in mind?" Gure asked.

Tarble shook his head. "I wasn't even thinking about it." A small smile came to his lips. "He seems to like you."

Gure giggled. "Well, he should. He's my son."

Tarble's eyes went wide as he watched his mate. "I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't." She leaned in and kissed him on the nose. "For some reason, I fell in love with you."

Raditz chuckled behind them, making Tarble jump in embarrassment. "You know as sweet as this is. We should probably head home."

Tarble nodded. "Let's just get Gure's things."

Gure shook her head. "They might be a little destroyed. Betra is still in there."

"We can go then," Raditz said, shooing them out of the kitchen and outside. Gure wasn't letting go of the baby in her arms for a second and Zoran looked quite comfortable. Raditz looked over at the child and he could see why. Zoran had to be a clone of Tarble.

They got onto the ship and Raditz began to get them ready to leave. Gure sat down with Tarble next to her. His tail wrapped around her waist possessively. She giggled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Tarble looked down at his son. "I don't want to disturb him. He looks really comfy right now," Tarble purred. "I would be too, if you were holding me."

Gure turned red. "You did that last night…and this morning if I remember correctly."

Tarble smirked. "True. I plan on doing that tonight as well." He purred into her side. "Until the day I die."

Gure smiled at him. "Let's just get home first. Hopefully, Vegeta has cleaned up your quarters. We're going to need some extra room."

Tarble smiled back. "That can be arranged, my Queen."

Gure shook her head. "I don't think we need to call each other silly names like that."

Tarble smiled. "I guess not, but you're still my Gure."

"Well of course I am," Gure said as the baby's eyes opened, looking at his father. The ship was in the middle of going through the atmosphere. "It looks like someone isn't going to sleep through space."

"He'll sleep when we get back." Tarble started as Gure placed the boy into his arms. Tarble stared down at what had to be his doppelganger. "I'm going to protect you," he said. "You'll not have the life my father gave me."

Gure smiled as Tarble looked like he was about to cry. She just hoped that home wasn't a warzone when they got there.

* * *

Bulma turned to Chichi. It was like chaos had erupted in the bunker. Chichi had Gohan in her arms, while Gine stayed close to them with Turles. Next to them, Onna stood with someone new clinging to her. They could hear the screams. There had been a breach.

Gohan wiggled in his mother's arms, the small boy wanted to know what was doing on, but Chichi kept him still. "There were fewer soldiers than before."

"Yeah, it looks like the line has been put down," Gine said, watching as Turles tried to climb on her head.

A pair of animalistic snarls filled the bunker. "Dada," Gohan said.

Chichi looked between her son and the source of the sound. "Goku must have discovered that we were under attack." She made to walk forward as a woman jumped down in front of her. "Commissioner," Chichi hissed as she stared at the gun in her face.

The woman laughed. "This ends now. I will get my revenge."

Electricity snapped and Gine backed away. "Kakarot…" She knew this form. The one that killed her.

The Commissioner turned back at Kakarot, while keeping her gun raised at Chichi. "What are you going to do, Captain? Are you going to watch your beloved mate die or die in her place?"

Chichi took a deep breath, closing her eyes then opening them. She stared at the raged filled man that was her husband. His eyes were following something and she caught on to what he was trying to tell her. Chichi smiled. "The only one that's going to die is you."

Gine knew that Chichi was confident in Kakarot's ability but there was still the small chance that her son could kill them. As she thought it, Kakarot snarled, distracting the Commissioner for a split second in which Chichi was able to back up and kick the blaster out of the woman's hand.

"I suggest the rest of you look away," Chichi said as her mate began to rip the woman to shreds. Her screams filled the bunker, but they were only accompanied by cheers as Vegeta walked through the rest of the bunker. He was covered in blood.

"That looks like everyone down here." The emperor smirked. He had come out of his second form a couple of moments back. "I'll need to access the outside. Hopefully, we have taken them out."

Bulma moved over to him. "I really hope that isn't your blood."

He smirked back. "It's not."

Kakarot snarled as the Commissioner's head rolled across the floor, landing at Chichi's feet. The saiyan captain walked over to his mate; that form hadn't left him.

"Chichi, watch out!" Bulma said in a panic. Gine only stared, hoping that her son would come out of it.

"Did you have your fun, Goku?" Chichi asked, calmly.

Kakarot smirked before leaning down and kissing his mate. "Yes, but I can think of better ways to spend an afternoon." He looked around then smiled, which turned him back into his base form. "It looks like Raditz is on his way back from the moon." Onna smiled while Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. The ships had to be gone then. The captain's smile grew. "He's not alone though. There are three more kis heading back."

"Three?" Bulma asked. "Why are they bringing back Betra?"

"Probably so that she can be put to trial for treason." Vegeta smirked. It looked like everything was going to be okay. "Let us meet them at the hanger then."

* * *

Tarble felt the ship dock into the hanger and took a deep breath. How was he going to explain himself to Vegeta? He knew that he had to have let his brother down. He really didn't mean all of those horrible things he had said to him.

Raditz walked by him. "It's going to be fine. Vegeta will just be glad to have you back."

Tarble shook his head. "I betrayed him."

"He wouldn't have searched for you if he didn't care," Raditz said. "The moment I told him about the ships aiming at the moon, he almost had a panic attack."

Tarble looked down. "I should have never done that to him in the first place. Now he's going to treat me like a child."

"I don't think so," Raditz said as the hatch opened. "He's going to be too busy to do that."

Before Tarble could say anything, Raditz walked out of the ship, leaving Tarble with Gure and Zoran. He looked back at his mate; he didn't want to get off of the ship until she was ready.

As soon as Raditz stepped off the ship, he came face to face with a large group of people, but his eyes moved over to his mate. The smart saiyan had a confused look on his face. "Onna…where did that come from?"

Onna walked forward. "I had her late last night," his mate said. "You were working so your mother came over and helped me." She said as he looked at her in shock. "Dear, you would have been in the way if I had told you."

Raditz looked over at his baby girl, she was curled into her mother. He could see his long hair, but he was thanking Kami that there wasn't that annoying widow's peak of his. There was plenty of her mother in her. Onna pushed the baby into his arms, making him smile. "So, do we have a name?"

"Salot," Onna said, watching him stare down at the small life. "It was your grandmother's name."

Vegeta looked away from the two of them and back to the hanger door. "How are we going to transport Betra to prison?" he asked.

Raditz only laughed at that. "We didn't bring her back. She's dead."

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other in confusion. "Then why did Kakarot say that there were three people with you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta heard a cry from inside the ship. He had forgotten that Betra had been with child. Slowly, he saw movement at the doorway. The crying had ceased, but once again Vegeta was really confused as a strange woman came off the ship with a baby in hand. Tarble was talking next to her.

"You're back to you other form, I see?" Bulma giggled. Vegeta's jaw dropped. That was Gure.

Tarble gave his brother a sheepish look as he walked forward. "Vegeta…I…" Before he could finish, he was pulled into a tight hug. "Vegeta, I can't breathe." He heard a sniffing noise and relaxed. "I… I shouldn't have listened to her."

"I should have paid attention," Vegeta said, not releasing him. "If I had only told you what I was going after, then we would have been on the same page."

"But I should have trusted you. You would have never betrayed me," Tarble said, wanting to cry.

"She toyed with your emotions. I should have noticed. You were acting strange, that should have been my clue," Vegeta said, finally giving Tarble some breathing room. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, we will go to each other from now on."

Tarble gave his brother a smile. "As long as I can go back to the lab."

"Who said that you had to leave?" Vegeta asked.

"No one, but I left it over time and I missed it. Besides, with the Commission out of the way, it's all ours," Tarble said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "My son deserves a better upbringing than I had and I will make sure that he has it."

Vegeta's eyes turned to his nephew. He didn't really get a good look at the boy, mainly because he didn't know what to expect. Gure was looking down at the bundle with the most loving smile. How could she be so happy about it? It was Tarble's child with that monster, then there was the fact that Tarble was being protective of it. He moved closer and looked down; his eyes went wide as he stared at the child. Its hands moved up and he seriously couldn't believe it. "He really is his father's son," Gure said. Now Vegeta understood. It looked nothing like Betra.

But that wasn't the only thing Vegeta noticed. Gure had a bite mark on the side of her breast. His brother had mated correctly then. "Do you want to hold him?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta felt jumpy as the boy was placed in his arms. "So this is Prince what? He needs a name."

Gure giggled. "I named him Zoran."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose once more. "What kind of name is that?"

Gure rolled her eyes. "It means sunrise."

"Prince Zoran, huh? I'll have to get used to that," Kakarot said walking over with some robot and his father. "I got the health bots out, fixing everyone's wounds, so we can do some relaxing."

Bardock's eyes moved over to Raditz. "So, the kit's been born. Took him long enough…"

"Dad, it's a girl," Raditz said.

Kakarot and Bardock looked at the baby as she made to climb up her father's chest. "A girl?"

Onna rolled her eyes. "Someone had to have one."

"Who knows, I might have one." Bulma said, making Vegeta laugh. "Well it's the truth."

As an argument began though, the small robot moved over to Gure, pricking her quickly. She stared at Tarble in confusion, until the robot said something that would bring her to tears. "Congratulations."

Everyone stopped arguing to stare at Gure. Raditz then chuckled. "It looks like you've been busy, Tarble."

Tarble turned bright red. He had no idea that he could even have a child with Gure. "Like you're one to talk."

Raditz continued to laugh. "If I remember correctly, how was it that Gure saved you?"

"That's none of your business!" Tarble growled.

Gure smiled. "Well, I had to play dirty, even if I wasn't trying to at first." She sighed. "I'm going to have to toss out this outfit, I really liked it too."

"So did I," Tarble said under his breath, but everyone laughed.

"I think you preferred taking them off," Gure said with a smile.

Tarble smirked for a second, and then shook his head. "Let's not talk about my sex life."

"You think that's bad," Chichi said, making everyone turn to stare at her. "You should have seen Goku after we mated." Kakarot turned magenta. "He couldn't keep his hands off of me for 5 minutes."

Bulma stared at Chichi with a puzzled look. "How many times did you do it before you had Gohan?" She was just curious.

Chichi sighed as she thought it over. "I have no idea. I think maybe 50 or 60."

"When did you sleep?" Onna asked.

Bardock had turned to his son with grin, but he wasn't the only one. Vegeta and Raditz were laughing. "I think all we did for three weeks straight was eat, have sex, and sleep," Chichi answered.

"Didn't you say you were going to be celibate?" Vegeta teased.

"If you had that wonderful smell locked with you on a ship, what would you do?!" Kakarot huffed.

"Fair point," Raditz said. "I just didn't think that my little brother would be such a sex fiend."

Kakarot growled under his breath as Tarble moved back over to Vegeta. He was looking down at his son. "So everything if finally ours."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes. Finally, our empire is complete."

"Our children will remember this for years to come," Tarble said.

Vegeta grinned back. "Immortality is ours, Tarble."

"That it is," Tarble agreed. "But our Empire has just begun."

"Let's make sure that it's an Empire that our children will be proud to rule." Vegeta looked down at his nephew. "Where no one is left in the darkness ever again."

"No one will stand against us. We will conquer all," Tarble proclaimed. "Glory is in our reach."

"I really did miss you," Vegeta said as Zoran's tail moved around his wrist.

Tarble smiled at his brother. "I'll never leave your side again, brother. Let us build this empire together."

"Should I call you King Tarble?" Vegeta teased.

"Please don't call me that," Tarble said, turning green.

Vegeta smirked down at his nephew. This truly was the beginning of the grandest empire the galaxy had ever known. He would make sure of it. They would not die out. His legacy was secured. His greatest dream was realized. The Saiyan Empire was here to stay.

The End…until the epilogue


	48. Epilogue

15 years later…

Bardock rolled his eyes as his youngest son came into the kitchen. Turles had become a handful, it was making him wonder why the boy couldn't be more like Kakarot was—and he thought he would never think those words.

Turles grabbed some food, while Gine smiled. She knew what was on her boy's mind. Turles was at that age where girls were becoming a thing. The problem was that Turles seemed to be attracted to the scent of every available female. It was really becoming a nuisance. "Remember to come straight home today," Gine said.

Turles rolled his eyes. He knew that there was a large group of girls hanging out behind the battle dome. "But I want to go do some training."

Bardock sighed. "That's not going to work, boy."

Turles groaned. "I don't see why I can't go and talk to the girls."

"You're too young to mate," Bardock argued. "You don't want to end up like Toma do you?"

Turles rolled his eyes once more. He still didn't see the big deal. "If it was Gohan, you would let him do it."

Gine sat down. "Your nephew is studying with your brother, Raditz, at the lab as well as being the top of his class at the academy."

"Gohan isn't looking at girls for the purpose of mating," Bardock growled.

"I just want them to notice me," Turles sighed. How the hell was he supposed to compete with Kakarot and Raditz? Those two had survived both wars and were seen as heroes. He wasn't as strong as Kakarot. He wasn't as smart as Raditz. He needed to get the girl's attention or he would never have a mate when he got older.

Gine giggled. "There will be plenty of time for that when your hormones adjust. You have to be patient."

Turles huffed, leaning back in his seat. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Over at the lab, Raditz wiped his head. He had just finished his newest project. It was just a little work that Vegeta had okayed. Bio-weapons were usually some of his favorite things to work on.

"Dad, are you in here?" Salot said walking in, she had a bag with her. "Oh, there you are. Mom sent me with some food."

"Just leave it on the desk." Raditz moved to go through some paperwork. He had to finalize this by morning.

"What is it that you're working on?" she pondered.

Raditz couldn't help but grin. "You really want to know? I thought that you didn't have an interest in science?"

Salot turned red. "I don't, but I still want to know what you're doing. Mom, wanted to know if you'll be home in time for dinner."

"It's just a couple of DNA swaps. I will be home for dinner though. I just have to send this paperwork to Tarble," Raditz said. "What book are you going through this time?"

His daughter now looked excited. She took after her mother, being a woman of languages over science. She launched into a whole discussion about the book they were reading. He knew the one. "King Arble really was a tragic figure. Too bad he's just a myth."

Raditz almost choked on his lunch. "I wouldn't say that."

"Dad?" Salot asked. The gears in her head were turning. She was his child; of course she would love some information on the subject.

"Let me finish lunch and get these papers sent off. Then I'll show you it," Raditz said. "Just don't touch anything in here."

"What do you want to show me?" she asked curiously.

"It's an old trial box. I've recorded all of its data onto the computer drives, but it's still around. It has Arble's trial on it," Raditz said with a smirk.

Her eyes lit up. "That really exists?!"

Raditz chuckled. "You're not just learning about the languages of our people. You're learning the history. Those aren't myths at all."

"So all I have to do is wait?!" She sat there, waiting for him to finish. He nodded. "You are the best, Dad!"

Raditz smiled to himself. There was no trace of Zera's evil in Salot. She was his smart little girl, even if she wasn't so little anymore. Looking back, giving his former tormentor a new life was the best decision he had ever made. He really couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kakarot looked down at the floor as Chichi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Fluffy was chewing on some bones in the corner. They had gone and gotten two carnibeaks after Coco had passed. Fluffy was the oldest, while Killer was the newest one. Fluffy was getting up there in years and it would probably hurt the kids when she died.

Killer came up and jumped on Kakarot's lap. Chichi hated his name, but their youngest son named him that. Killer was still a chick, so having him on his lap wasn't a big deal.

"Goku, you know what I said about letting that bird on your lap," Chichi scolded.

"I don't see the problem. Coco used to sleep with us when she was young," Kakarot said as both of his sons came down the stairs. He had the day off today. Usually, he would be looking over the expansion, but Vegeta said that they all needed a break. They already were the new capital of the galaxy and the new senate was in the middle of the city.

"After my fight drills, can I go see Uncle Raditz? I want to look over his new project in the lab," Gohan asked.

Kakarot nodded. His oldest had become so well rounded, but it looked like Gohan was going to be a lab technician instead of a fighter. The boy could really fight, but that wasn't his passion. His youngest however…

"Goten, your face is dirty," Chichi said to the five-year-old.

"But, Mom!" Goten made to argue. "I'm just going to get dirty again."

"That's no excuse," Chichi said, sending the boy off with a sigh. "At least, he'll sleep well. Trunks does wear him down."

Kakarot smiled at his mate. "He's going to be a fine warrior."

Chichi moved next to him and Killer climbed on her lap. She petted his chin. "So, Gohan, have you started to notice any girls?" She knew that Turles was going into puberty.

Gohan shrugged. "I've got to focus on my studies. After that I can start looking."

Kakarot smirked. "We don't want him being as overbearing as Turles, do we?"

Chichi sighed. "Someone needs to give the talk to that boy."

"Probably Raditz. That would really scare him shitless," Kakarot laughed, remembering when his brother had explained that to him. "I should tell dad to do that. He would probably get a kick out of it."

As the room filled with laughter, Kakarot couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if Vegeta had never been his mentor. He was sure that he would have never been this blessed. His life was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

Tarble was moving some things around their side of the palace. After he returned to the lab, his mate had started up the new senate. Gure was good at politics, she was a queen once.

His children were helping him rearrange the living room. Sure, they could ask the help to do it, but it was more fun to torment his children with it. "Zoran, just a little to the right."

His son groaned, "Really dad? It was just there."

"He's right, Dad," his daughter groaned. She had his skin color and tail, but her mother's white hair and ability to shrink.

"Uva, I have to see how it will work with the dimensions of the room," Tarble explained with a smirk.

"Dimensions my ass," Zoran huffed.

Tarble tapped his foot. "You two are spoiled enough as it is." That was true, but they really couldn't help it. After the lives they had had, Gure and Tarble wanted their children to have it better.

"Who's spoiled?" The door opened and Gure was wearing one of her gowns, but she was covered up for the most part. Her hair was up in a strange way, but that was normal senate attire.

"I was just giving the kids some work," Tarble grinned. "I didn't think you would be home so early."

"We only had one bill to go over," Gure replied. "The rest is up to whether Vegeta likes it or not." She walked over to her mate. "But I have been thinking of taking a vacation. We could always go and visit the moon this weekend."

Tarble smirked at that. "I'm up for that. Raditz can take care of the lab while I'm gone."

Zoran and Uva high-fived each other. They had their quarters to themselves.

"I'll make sure that Bulma comes and checks on you," Gure giggled.

The teens groaned, but Tarble laughed. "Your mother is right, now I think your tutor should be downstairs. You wouldn't want to miss that."

Zoran rolled his eyes and Uva followed, leaving the two alone. Tarble turned to his mate. "How about we go have a prevacation while they're gone?"

Gure giggled. "Anything to get me out of these clothes."

"Trust me, I can do that," Tarble chuckled while nipping at her neck. He remembered the first night back at the palace all of those years ago had been a very eventful one. The fact that Vegeta and Bulma heard them going at it in the hall was quite the talk at breakfast the next morning.

But he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. His life was almost destroyed by that foul temptress. As he took in his mate's scent, he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. If this wasn't true love, he didn't know what was. Her conviction was the only thing he needed in this world and he was happy that she still loved him after everything he put her through. He purred. Nope, he wouldn't trade this at all.

* * *

Bulma put her youngest in a high chair. Bra wasn't even a year old. It had been shocking when they had had their third child. Vegeta wasn't expecting it.

The boys were eating as was their father. It was kind of funny; none of their children had black hair. At first, Vegeta was a little shocked, but seeing that Uva didn't have black hair either made him calm down. Mirai was their oldest, but their middle child Trunks looked like his double. She already knew that this was normal for those with saiyan DNA though, so she didn't worry about it.

"I don't want to hear about any funny business today," Vegeta said, looking over at Trunks. He knew that his son and Kakarot's youngest had become pranksters. "You're a prince. Remember that people do hold you in a higher regard."

Trunks grumbled something, and Mirai laughed. "I think what dad means is, don't get caught."

Vegeta smirked. "Stealth is important to any fighter."

Trunks smirked after that. "I'll keep that in mind."

Vegeta turned his attention to his oldest. "You'll be coming with me to the throne room. There's only one bill to look over from the senate, but you need the practice."

"I've got it, Dad," Mirai said.

Bulma giggled. "Maybe you three can do some training together then, if you have the free time."

Vegeta and the boys smirked. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

Bra took a bottle from Bulma. Vegeta still couldn't believe that he had a daughter. He didn't really like the name, but he agreed that they needed to start picking out different names. It would get annoying if they were all named Vegeta. That was another reason why he had the name of the planet changed. He wanted to be the only Vegeta around. So, they named the planet Salada instead. The moon was given a name as well, Amoria.

Vegeta smirked once more. He really did have it all. He thought back. He really wouldn't have all of this if he hadn't followed Tarble out to the planet to meet Zera. If Raditz hadn't killed Zera in that place and saved them, then Kakarot wouldn't have become his student. If he didn't disobey his father by taking Kakarot as a student, then he wouldn't have been betrayed by his father. If he wasn't betrayed by his father, he wouldn't have met Bulma. It was strange how everything connected together like some kind of puzzle. It was really hard to believe that he wouldn't have his empire without his companions. If it wasn't for them, then he would just be dust in the wind like his father before him.

But that didn't happen. His empire was complete and was in the greatest of hands. His children would continue his legacy and he would never be forgotten. The saiyan emperor couldn't ask for more if he tried. It had been a rocky beginning, but his empire was better than he imagined it would be. His life was perfect. He was going to enjoy it till the day he died, for he would die peacefully, knowing that his legacy would prevail.

The End.

Author's Note:

Wow, I really can't believe that this is over. I cried, literally cried, when I finished this. If you don't know, this series was my first series that I posted, and it is more than two years in the making. So writing those two words, the end, is kind of bittersweet in a way. But here we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride, I sure did. If you like adventure stories, join me for my next one, Days Forgotten. Thanks for reading.


End file.
